The Ocean and The Sand
by tmacluver
Summary: Her eyes they are the color of the soft damp beach sand that lies on the shores of the ocean. Where the blue constantly makes it’s way towards it, barely touches it, and slowly pulls away due to the distance between two.
1. Introduction

Worn out Vans, tight ripped jeans, random Tee, beanie, and a skateboard. Yes, Ashley Davies just walked into the room. Who is Ashley Davies may you ask? Ashley Davies is your not so typical rebellious punk skater. Why is she not typical? Well lets just say she doesn't exactly live up to the labels that are stamped on her head. We all know of rebels and punks to be crazy asses who don't give a fuck and who are what we say 'hard to the bone'. There's no denying that Ashley isn't any of those because she is, but she isn't exactly as I said, 'hard to the bone'. Beneath that hard skin lies the softest bone marrow one could have. Ashley has the softest most fragile heart. A heart that has been pricked and poked one to many times. A heart that trusts no one to hold it in their hands, in fear of it breaking once again.

Ashley has the warmest brown eyes one could wish to look into. They are the color of the soft damp beach sand that lies on the shores of the ocean. Where the blue constantly makes it's way towards it, barely touches it, and slowly pulls away due to the distance between two.

Well what is the significance of this lovely lady? She is here to tell her story on how the ocean finally reached the sand and stayed, forever.

—ok this is just an intro...I want to know if the way I write is any good...like good enough to start my own fic...comment :)


	2. Dreams & School

Chapter 1: Dreams & School

Ashley Davies is seventeen years old. She is currently enrolled in King High. She lives with her mother, Christine and her step sister, Kyla in a million dollar mansion in Los Angeles. Her dad is former deceased rock star Raiffe Davies, and her mom well lets just say she's gold digging slut. Her father, her pride and joy, the man she looked up to passed when she was a mere 10 years old. She still hurts everyday and hasn't been able to let his death go. Seven years and she hasn't told anyone how she feels. Well with the exception of one person. She trusted them enough to hold her heart in the palm of their hand. Said person broke it, leaving Ashley to pick up the shards of her own her heart all alone. Ashley doesn't want to ever feel that excruciating pain again, so she doesn't get to close to anyone anymore. People say she has let her life go. Details that will be shared throughout her story. Oh wait I forgot to mention. She's gay.

Now that you know what's going on with this girl you probably want to know what she looks like. Ashley has these flamboyant brown curls, that you could easily run your hands through. They are softer than her singing voice. Yes, she can sing. She has the warmest brown eyes anyone could get lost in. She has the face of an angel. Her beautiful features are that of a goddess. We can't forget to mention that award winning smile that crinkles her nose. A smile that is hidden behind a grimace and a scowl now a days. And her body. Well lets just say skateboarding everyday really pays off.

Now it's time to get the show on the road. Now here you are, in the life of Ashley Davies...

__

Ashley: "Daddy when are you coming home?"

Raiffe: "In a couple of days Ashy."

Ashley: "I want you here now though."

Raiffe: "Ashy, you know I have to work."

Ashley: "But you always work! I want you home Daddy."

Raiffe: "I can't leave."

Tears started streaming down the young girls face as her voice became louder.

Ashley: "Daddy! I need you home! I want to see you. I miss you daddy."

Raiffe: "I..Ok Ashy I'll head out there tonight."

Ashley: "Promise?"

Raiffe: "I promise Ashy. Now you get some sleep and I'll be there when you wake up."

Ashley : "Ok Daddy! I love you."

Raiffe: "I love you too Ashy. Bye."

Ashley: "Bye."

The child hung up the phone. She frantically and excitedly made her way to bed where she dreamt about the morning when she would wake up her father's face.

Christine: "(whispers)Wake up. Ashley wake up."

Ashley: "Daddy?"

Tears started to fall down the older woman's face.

Ashley: "Mommy why are you crying?"

Christine: "Your daddy's dead sweety."

A seventeen year old Ashley awoke with a heavy amount of perspire covering her body. Her chest heaving up and down, trying to labor her breaths.

__

Gosh I can't believe I had that dream again. Every time it get's closer to the day he died the dreams come. Fuck. I need to get to school.

She showered got dressed and headed out to school.

--

Ashley pulled up to King High and parked in her usual place. She jumped out of her car and grabbed her skateboard. She started running, skateboard in head she put it a little ahead of her and put her foot on it.

Kick Push, Kick Push, Kick Push

__

Great another year at this hell hole. Just dandy.

Kick Push, Kick Push, Kick Push

__

This is going to suck bad.

Kick Push, Kick Push, Kick Push

__

I guess it is kind of good that I'm a senior.

Kick Push, Kick Push, Kick Push, Kick BAM!

Ashley got pushed to the ground into the green cushion.

__

I guess it's good that whoever pushed me had the decency to let me fall on something soft. What the hell am I thinking?!

She shot up off the ground dusted herself and glared at a Latina.

Ashley: "What the hell was that for Madison?!"

Madison: "Oh my gosh I'm sorry dyke. You were in my was on that stupid scooter of yours."

****

Who's Madison? Well she is the bitch of bitches. She is sadly my former best friend. Yuk I know! She is a cheerbitch. Her head is bigger than her ass. And let's just say she puts the ASS in mASSive.

Ashley: "It's a damn skateboard Barbie."

Madison: "Whatever."

Ashley: "You know I could kick your ass right here, right now."

Madison: "As if. I wouldn't let you put your filthy lesbian hands all over me. You might get turned on."

Ashley: "Like I would want to touch your skankish ass. I'll probably get an STD."

Madison: "Go fuck yourself Ashley."

With that Madison sauntered off to do whatever or whoever it is she does.

__

I can't believe the nerve of bitch.

RING

__

Damn!

--

Ashley: "Yeah you're damn slut of a girlfriend fucking pushed me down."

Aiden: "Oh get over it. Are you hurt? No."

****

Ohh Who is Aiden. Aiden is my best friend. He is the greatest, sweetest guy any girl could have in their life. He is Captain of the Basketball team for the King Cougars. Or is it Cobras? Whatever that is irrelevant. But honestly he is the best friend anyone could have. To bad he is with bitch face Madison. He can do better.

Ashley: "I don't even know why I am friends with your ass."

Aiden: "It's because I'm so cute."

Ashley: "Eww you wish. You are so not my type."

Aiden: "Yeah yeah I know. But I was at a time."

Ashley: "Oh fuck you Aiden."

Aiden: "Oh you already have."

Ashley: "Don't remind me."

Aiden: "Ha ha!"

Mr. Harrison: "Ok class! Get it together and let's get started. As you know this is the start of a new school year..."

And with that Ashley dropped her head on the dirty desktop that lay in front of her and drowned out the monotonous voice of her teacher droning on about the new school year.

__

Ashley: "What do you mean he died."

Christine: "He was on the plane and it crashed. He died."

Tears started falling down the young Ashley's face for the second time that night. But this time around they didn't hold just sadness. No, these tears held guilt.

Her mother tried to hold the crying girl but Ashley kept pushing her away.

Ashley: "No! Stop! Stop it! I want Daddy!"

She ran out of her room down the stairs and out the door, to her and her father's spot. She let more and more tears fall and dropped to her knees looking up at the sky.

Ashley: "Daddy you promised me. You promised me Daddy!"

The frail girl broke down and cried uncontrollably.

Ashley awoke eyes bugged out, sweat dripping down her face, and her breath hitched. All eyes were on her, staring at her curiously.

Mr. Harrison: "Miss Davies is something wrong?"

Ashley: "Um can I...Bathroom?"

Mr. Harrison: "Hurry back."

Everyone just watched her as she shot out of her seat and ran to the bathroom. She bombarded into the lavatory and walked towards the sink leaning on it and staring into the at her reflection.

Ashley: "What the hell is wrong with you Ashley? You can get rid of the dreams. Just don't think about him."

__

How can you not think about him? H

e'_s your father and you're the reason he is dead._

Ashley: "No it's not true."

__

You know it. You were the one crying for him to come home.

Ashley: "It's not true."

__

You are the reason he is gone. It's all your fault Ashley.

Ashley: "It's not fucking true!"

She punched the mirror cracking it and breaking her flesh. She watched the warm red substance make its way down her fingers, to her fingertips, and dropping to the cold hard floor. She just

stood there in astonishment, looking from the mirror to her bloody hand. Back and forth. She stared up at her disfigured reflection and a smile crept up on her face

Ashley: "That felt fucking amazing."

**Ok! yeah that's it...i really hope you liked it...I already have five chapters including this one written sooo yeah you'll for sure get a chapter each day for the next four days...unless you want me to just post em all now...yeah ok once again i hope you liked it and leave comments pleaseeee :) **


	3. Temptations

Chapter 2: Temptations

_The sky was grey. The heavens above releasing their tears. It was the day of Raife Davies funeral. Rows and rows of people dressed in black surrounded the burial sight, awaiting the rock star to be six feet under. This crowd of mourning people didn't consist of the 10 year old Ashley. Ashley stood in the shadows of the trees watching from afar. She stood completely still and in place, not moving just standing emotionless. Her face alone held more marble than the gravestones that surrounded her. She stood just as lifeless as the dead resting below her. She let the precipitation cascade down her body, to drown all her sorrows. With one last look at her father being lowered into the earth and to forever become just a memory. A sheer piece of a picture that fades more and more everyday. She ran. Letting the angels that flew above cry the tears she couldn't let escape. She just ran._

Ashley shot up in her bed. Breath once again hitched. A cold sweat coating her body. She ran cold fingers through her damp hair. Wincing in pain as she remembered punching the mirror the day before. She looked at her knuckle examining it. Looking at the bandage that hid the pleasure she felt from the pain.

__

Maybe I should do it again. I mean it did help a lot. It felt like the all my troubles were bled. Like all the bad that has happened is coursing through my veins waiting to be released. Maybe I should...No I can't. I can't.

Turning her head she read her alarm clock.

Ashley: "3 a.m. Ugh!"

Throwing herself back into her soft silk sheets, Ashley closed her eyes to a restless slumber, to awake three hours later.

--

Ashley sat in her car once again looking at her injured hand. Running her fingers over it again and again.

Ashley: "It really felt amazing."

__

Maybe just one more time. It won't kill me.

Someone than banged on Ashley's window.

Aiden: "Ashley! Hurry up!"

She rolled down her window.

Ashley: "What the fuck Aiden."

__

I really hate that boy sometimes.

Aiden: "Get your ass out of the car and come on, I have to show you something. Well more like someone."

Ashley: "Ugh. Hold on."

She grabbed her skateboard and got out of the car.

Aiden: "Do you ever leave your house without that thing?"

Ashley: "No Aiden I don't. Now what is it you wanted to show me?"

Aiden: "Well when you left to the bathroom and never came back. Wait where did you go?"

Ashley: "That's not of any importance. Now please get to the point."

Aiden: "Well you left and missed the new kid."

Ashley: "(gasp)What a tragedy."

Aiden: "We have her first hour. You'll see what I'm talking about."

Ashley: "Oooo I can't wait."

Just then a balding man walked up to Ashley.

__

What the hell does the Principal want?

Principal: "Miss Davies I need to see you in my office."

Ashley: "What the hell did I do Mr. Baldy, sorry Daldy?"

Mr. Daldy: "I think you know what you did. Now come on."

__

Damn!

Aiden: "I'll see you later Ash."

Ashley: "Yeah yeah bye Aiden."

And with that Ashley followed the principal into his office.

--

Both Mr. Daldy and Ashley sat in silence. Mr. Daldy was reclining back in his chair staring at Ashley and Ashley was scanning everything in principals office. Looking everywhere but the aging, red, balding man. You could hear the ticking of the clock that sat on the wall behind Mr. Daldy.

Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock

Ashley: "So, are you going to speak or can I just leave?"

She started getting up from her seat.

Mr. Daldy: "Sit down."

She sat. Mr. Daldy stood up and began pacing the room.

Mr. Daldy: "What am I going to do with you child? The first day of school Ashley and you decide to skip. You have a constant record of skipping. I let you off plenty of times last year, but I'm not going to be that easy this year. This is your last year here. All you have to do is come. Why do you skip? Is school really that hard?"

Ashley: "Hey! I showed up to first period and you don't even know the reason behind it. So, don't start making accusations. And why the hell are you calling me stupid?!"

Mr. Daldy: "I'm not calling you stupid."

Ashley rose from her chair.

Ashley: "Bull shit!"

Mr. Daldy: "Ashley sit down."

Ashley: "Hell no! I am not going to let your ass fucking insult me."

Mr. Daldy: "I'm trying to get an understanding of your behavior. I'm trying to understand why you make the choices you do."

Ashley: "You don't know a damn thing! This is who I am you fucking asshole. You know what fuck you! I'm not going to deal with this shit."

Ashley made her way towards the door.

Mr. Daldy: " Ashley. This isn't you I can tell. Just remember it's always easier to talk to someone than keep everything inside of you."

Ashley glared at him and stomped out of the room slamming the door.

_Damn asshole thinks he fucking knows everything. Fuck him!_

She ran to her car got in and sped off. She drove and drove with no destination in her mind.

Thirty minutes later Ashley was at the edge of a cliff that over looked the city. This was hers and her dad's place. The place they claimed as their own. She got out of her car and over looked the sight she loved so much. Her city looking ever so beautiful from the height she was at. The flaws of the city are hidden by the beauty you see from afar. There Ashley stood relishing in all the good memories she had here. All the good memories she had with her father.

FLASHBACK

__

Ashley and her Dad were just joy riding. They would take roads whenever they felt like it. Along came this rocky dirt road. A road that seemed to intrigue Ashley.

Ashley: "Daddy take that road."

Daddy: "Ok."

He turned to the right and took the dirt road. They drove until they came to a cliff. Raife parked and him and Ashley jumped out of the truck. Each walking closer to the edge, then they saw it. The city in which they live and love.

Ashley: "This is beautiful Daddy."

Raife: "I know it is."

They stood there in astonishment at the beauty of the city. Looking at the miniature cars and houses.

Ashley: "Daddy?"

Raife: "Yes, Ashy?"

Ashley: "Can this be our place?"

Raife looked down at his daughter and smiled.

Raife: "Of course it can. What do you want to name it?"

Ashley: "Ashyland!"

Raife: "Ok Ashyland it is."

Ashley: "I am the princess of our place and you can be king."

Raife: "Ha ha ok. Behold the king and princess of Ashyland."

Ashley spread her arms out and started spinning around enjoying her newfound land.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ashley: "Ashyland. Such a stupid kid."

She picked up a rock and threw it."

Ashley: "Ugh and fucking Balding.Damn asshole."

She picked up another rock and threw it.

Ashley: "Who does he think he is? Trying to tell me to talk to someone. Fuck him. He doesn't know what I've been through."

She started hitting the ground with her fist. At first it was out of pure frustration with no intentions of hurting herself. But then things turned to the worse and each hit became harder. She hit the rocks with her fist over and over letting her anger bleed from the wounds she just made. She kept at it for about 5 minutes and stopped. Looking at her new wounds and now bloody hand,

a smile crept upon her face. She smiled as she saw the blood that was spattered all over the rocks. She smiled at her bleeding. But most off she smiled at the pain she no longer felt.

**ok! here's the second chapter woo...i promise it gets better...and spencer will be in the picture soon...i hope you liked it though...leave me comments please - he he**


	4. Argument

Chapter 3: Argument

Ashley drove on the long driveway that lead to her mansion. She turned her car off, got out, and headed towards her front door.

__

Ugh I'm pretty sure Balding has already called my mother. This is going to suck bad. Ugh!

She reached for the door slowly turning the knob hoping her mother wouldn't hear her 'sneaking' in. She made it into the house and released a sigh. She started making her way to the stairs.

Christine: "Ashley Davies!"

__

Damn!

Ashley: "Yes mother."

Christine: "Get your ass over here!"

__

Fuck! Ugh this is going to suck.

Ashley walked over to the kitchen where she was pretty sure her mother was, as that was where her loud screaming was coming from. She walked into the kitchen and as thought her mother was

sitting at the dinner table on her laptop. Her mom looked up at Ashley, her reading glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Ashley: "So, what's up?"

Christine: "You know what's up."

Ashley: "I don't."

Ashley tried to give her best innocent smile.

Christine: "Ok number one why the hell did you skip school?"

Ashley: "Since when did you care. As I recall you've completely shut yourself off from me and my life."

Christine: "I just don't want to have to deal with this shit Ashley! It's not that fucking hard to stay in school."

Ashley: "I just felt like skipping Christine."

Christine: "Ok that explains alot." Christine rolled her eyes. "Now why the hell did you go off on Mr. Dalding? You had no right to."

Ashley: "I had no right to?! The damn asshole started insulting me and tried to be my fucking therapist!"

Christine: "Well I think you fucking need one Ashley. You're just always in your own little world not giving a fuck about yourself or anyone around you."

Ashley: "Once again since when did you care?! Ever since dad died you've stopped caring. God I fucking hate you. You know that! I hate you! You only talk to me when I've done something wrong. You only notice me when I've failed."

Christine: "Because that's all you ever do is fail Ashley. Ever since your father died you gave up."

Ashley: "You know why I gave up?! It's because it was all my fucking fault."

Christine was about to make an objection but she held her hand up silencing her. The hand she had just been pounding into the ground hours ago. The hand that was now covered in dried blood.

Ashley: "And don't you dare say it wasn't my fault because as I recall you told me that it was my fault."

Christine stared at Ashley's hand and grabbed it staring at it curiously. She then looked up into Ashley's eyes.

Christine: "What did you do Ashley?"

Ashley snatched her hand away.

Ashley: "It's not like you care."

With that said she ran off, up the stairs and to her bedroom. To release the newly discovered perfect way she now knew how.


	5. The Day He Died

Chapter 4: The Day He Died

_A small Ashley sits on the couch. It was the night of her father's death. She sits there small tears silently crawling down her innocent face. Her mom was standing pacing the room. She looked down at the small child and glared. Ashley gave her a frightened yet questioning look._

_Ashley: "What mommy?"_

_Tears made their way down Christine's cheeks._

_Christine: "(whispering)It was all your fault Ashley."_

_Ashley tilted her head to the side in confusion._

_Ashley: "What was my fault?"_

_Christine: "You're father's death. It was all your fucking fault! If you weren't such a damn baby your father would be fine and healthy in New York! But no you go and cry to him and he immediately gets on a plane to see you. If you would have just waited a couple of more days you would get to see him again. I would get to see him again."_

_Christine just shook her head in shame._

_Christine: "It is your fault he got on that plane in the first place. It is your fault he is dead. All of it Ashley! It's all your fault!"_

_Ashley started to silently cry to herself. She covered her face with her small lifeless hands and cried. Christine kneeled down in front of her daughter and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her face._

_Christine: "(in clenched teeth) You have no right to cry you little shit. You killed my husband Ashley. You killed your father. When you start missing him remember you are the reason why he is gone. It's all your fault."_

_Christine pushed her daughter's hands to the side and got up off her knees and left. Ashley just sat on what used to be a comfortable sofa, what now seemed like a cold hard wooden chair that is sat upon by the culprit in a courtroom. Her lip quivering with tears still pouring out of her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling, imagining her father in the heavens above. Imagining his face she looked up guiltily._

_Ashley : "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry."_

_She dropped her head in her hands and she cried. Cried for what seemed like hours. Cried because she missed her fathers face. Cried because her mother hated her. But mostly cried because she thought she killed her father._

Ashley awoke. Sweat dripping off her face, heart going a thousand miles a minute, her lungs straining for air. This was the worst dream Ashley has had to relive. This dream came oncea year. It came the night before her dad died, soshe awoke the day of his death aware of what she believes she had done. On this day all knew to steer clear of Ashley Davies because she was in her most fragile state that day. Anything could bring her down. Tears may have never flowed but sadness became apparent in her eyes.

Ashley sat up in her bed knowing what particular day it was. She looked to the left where the framed picture of her and her father sat.

Ashley: "It's been seven years. I really miss you Daddy."

There was a soft knock on Ashley's door.

Ashley: "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Ashley's half sister, Kyla.

Kyla: "Hey Ash hurry up ok."

Ashley merely nodded her head. Kyla smiled at her and left Ashley's room softly closing the door behind her.

__

Today is going to be major suckage.

Ashley went into her bathroom and opened up the cabinet above her sink and there lay the maker of the three horizontal cuts along her wrists. She stared at it contemplated whether she should grab it and make the pain go away for the day or if she should just leave it be. She slammed the cabinet shut and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Ashley: "What are you doing Ashley? This person isn't you."

She looked at the cuts that were clearly visible on her wrists and cringed at what she had become in the time span of a week. She left the bathroom and finished getting ready and headed off to school.

--

Ashley sat in the quad skateboard beside her waiting for class to start. Twenty minutes until the bell rang. Why she arrived at school early on this no one nor she knows. She just decided too. Ashley just sat there watching all her peers passerby. Then one girl with beautiful radiant blonde hair sped by her. Ashley didn't catch her face, but only a glimpse of piercing blue eyes.

__

I wonder who that was. Hmm. Maybe I'll see her later.

Someone then threw themselves beside her and Ashley looked to see Aiden sitting there looking at her giving her all the condolences he could through his eyes, as he knew what the day was,

Aiden: "Hey Ash how are you?"

Ashley: "How the hell do you think I am Aiden? Today is the day my father died seven years ago. How would you feel knowing you were the reason your father is dead?! Huh Aiden how would you fucking feel."

Aiden just stared at her in shock. Unaware of what to say next. Than his eyes clouded over with anger.

Aiden: "You know what Ashley. I am sick and tired of this shit every single year. When this day comes you are a complete bitch to all that care about you. We are only trying to help but all you do is shut us out even more. Fucking talk to us Ashley. Let you're dad's death go. You didn't kill him. None of it is your fault so stop blaming yourself. You need to let it go. You need to let him go once and for all. I'm only trying to help Ash."

He put a helping hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. She turned her head and glared at him.

Ashley: "I don't need your fucking help Aiden! I don't need anyone's help. So, stop it! Just stop it! Stop caring, stop telling me it's all going to be ok Aiden because it never is."

With that she shot up from the ground grabbed her very little school stuff and rode off on the four wheels that was her safe haven. She rode off to the bathroom. Getting off her board she opened the door to the restroom and ran to the sinks. She opened her bag shuffling through it finding a pencil pouch that didn't hold what it was meant to hold. She pulled out the shiny silver blade, looked at it and directed it towards her left wrist. Her shaking hand pressed the blade into raw flesh, reopening a cut that was made the day before. Blood poured out of the old yet new wound. Ashley had pressed harder this time revealing flesh that had not yet been in the presence of air. She dropped the metallic object into the sink along with herself. She fell onto the ground holding her wrist in pain.

Just then the door burst open and in walked in a beautiful blue eyed blonde. She curiously looked at the brunette girl on the floor. Then she saw the girl's right hand covered in blood holding a bleeding left wrist. She looked to the sink where lay a razor blade in a small puddle of blood.

Looking up from the floor Ashley lifted her beach sand colored eyes and looked at the blonde straight in her ocean blue eyes. The ocean hit the sand, the moisture causing the sand to dampen for the first time in years and a small tear escaped Ashley's eyes.

Ashley: "(whispering) I want my dad back."

**-I hope you liked the chapters i posted...leave comments pleaseeee...and maybe i'll post the already written 5th and 6th chapters later... :D i'm evil i know he he...so comment my peeps...it makes me feel happy and loved lol**


	6. The New Girl

Chapter 5: The New Girl

7 days earlier...

Spencer Carlin sat in the backseat of her brother Glen's car awaiting the horrid arrival to her new school, King High.

Who is this Spencer Carlin may you ask? Well Spencer Carlin is a sixteen year old Junior who just moved from small town Ohio to the big city of L.A. Drastic change in scenery eh? Well Spencer is your typical innocent girl who has high marks, doesn't get into any trouble, is holding onto her virginity until marriage, and is well innocent. Spencer grew up with a very strict Catholic mother, Paula who sees the bible as guidelines to everyday life. Spencer being the perfect child she is followed said guidelines resulting in her innocence. On the other hand Spencer's father, Arthur is a very open hearted open minded laid back man, who Spencer idolizes. Glen, er brother is your typical jock. He is a senior amazing varsity basketball player who passes in getting the girls, yet fails in getting the grades. Now Clay on the other hand, he Spencer's African American adopted brother. He is very intelligent and a bit of a smart ass. Well this girl and her family moved here due to her mother getting a great job offer. So, Paula packed up her family and here we are today. Oh wait! I forgot to mention what this innocence looks like. Spencer has past shoulder length gorgeous blonde locks, that the sun's rays radiate off of. She has his incredible body that is held up by long slender tan legs. And we can't forget the signature Spencer move. She does this adorable head tilt when she's smiling one of her beautiful smiles. But none of these things can compare to her eyes. Her eyes, the color of the deep ocean blue water, a blue that is only held in her eyes and her eyes only. That is Miss Carlin for you...

The car came to stop causing Spencer to lift her head that had been resting on the window.

Glen: "Spence come on hurry up."

Spencer: "Yeah yeah."

She got out of the car and took a look at the huge building in front of her. She stood there horrified, not knowing how the hell she was going to find her way around this place.

Clay: "Wow. This is going to suck."

Spencer: "I couldn't agree more."

Glen: "Oh suck it up guys."

They started walking towards the building together.

Glen: "Well I need to find my classes so see you later."

Clay: "Yeah me too."

Spencer: "But..I.."

They walked of ignoring her interjections.

Spencer: "Crap."

She started walking towards the building every bit confused as to where she should be first hour. She then saw her, a gorgeous brunette riding on a skateboard. Brown hair blowing in the wind, leg muscles clearly seen through her tight jeans, breasts bouncing with each foot push the girl made. Spencer stood there staring as the girl flew right past her. She never caught the face of said girl but caught a glimpse of beautiful deep brown eyes.

_Wow she is beautiful. Wait what the hell am I thinking?! She's a girl Spencer!_

Spencer just shook her head hoping to clear her mind and made her way inside the building in search of her classroom.

--

Spencer had been searching around for the class for what seemed like hours and finally made it there. Just as she was about to open the door a small figure bolted out of the room at lightning speed. She only caught sight of curly brown locks.

_Oh my gosh it was the girl from earlier. She looks mighty fine in those jeans._

Spencer silently gasped to herself.

Spencer: "(whispers)What am I thinking?"

Once again shaking her head to hopefully clear her thoughts. She then reached for the door and opened it. Right when she walked in everyone turned their heads to look directly at her.

_Well this isn't embarrassing._

The teacher smiled at her welcomed her and had her take a seat. She looked at her new peers and settled on sitting by a tall muscular handsome boy with dark hair and greenish grey eyes. She looked at him and smiled and he did the same.

--

Her first three periods were all the same. Arrive late, have everyone stare at you, find a seat near a nice looking person, and listen to the teacher blab about beginning of the year crap that didn't matter. Yet each of these class periods a certain brunette was stuck in the back of Spencer's mind and she didn't know why.

Lunch rolled around and this where the excitement actually came. Spencer sat down, alone at a pic-nic table, trying her best not to look all loserish. Then he sat down next to her. The guy from her first hour with the gorgeous eyes, remember? He held out his hand which Spencer sweetly took.

"I'm Aiden."

Spencer: "Hi, I'm Spencer."

He held her a hand a bit longer than intended but she let it go.

Aiden: "So, you're new here huh?"

Spencer: "Yeah pretty much."

Aiden: "How are you?"

Spencer curiously looked up at him.

Aiden: "Like how is it after the transition of one school to another."

Spencer: "Ohh! It's ok I guess. I came from Ohio so all of this city life is new to me."

Aiden: "I bet. So, do you like it here so far?"

Spencer: "It's fine. It's nothing like home."

Aiden: "I'm pretty sure. Well I hope I can make this place worth your while."

Spencer turned towards him and did her infamous head tilt smiling at him. This caused Aiden to small brightly. She then looked at him straight in the eyes.

_The brunette's eyes were far better than his._

The two sat there forever just staring at eachother thinking.

Aiden-_This girl is really beautiful. I wonder if she'd date me. _

Spencer-_Why am I picturing the brunette's eyes, luscious brown locks, and killer body?_

Then someone came up to Aiden and pushed him. He looked back and glared at his girlfriend, Madison.

Aiden: "What the hell Madison?!"

Madison: "Don't what the hell me! You were flirting with this bitch!"

Aiden: "I was not. I was talking to her because she's new! Now get off my back."

The latina turned to Spencer and glared at her. Spencer looked back at her frightened...That may be an understatement. She looked at her nervously biting her lip.

Madison: "If I ever see you touch him your ass is mine."

And with that she stormed off. Aiden looked at her sympathetically.

Aiden: "I'm sorry Spencer. Gosh she's such a bitch."

Spencer: "I hadn't noticed."

Aiden: "Well I best go catch up to her. Hopefully I'll see you around."

Spencer: "Yeah."

Aiden smiled his best smile and walked off in the same direction Madison went.

_He's really nice. Aiden I have to remember that._

--

The other half of the day lagged on with Spencer once again unaware of the locations of her classrooms. Once again showing up rather late, catching everyone's attention and giving small some small shy introduction about herself. She was happy to say the least that the first day at her new school ended. She relieved to finally be on her bed and in her room where she could unravel the days events. She lied there thinking. Who is this mysterious brunette girl?

**--ok i went back the seven days because well i had to introduce Spencer and show that she noticed Ashley...yeah hope you like it! comments pleasee.**


	7. Losing It

**Note: Ashley is referred to as 'the brunette' or 'the girl' because well Spencer doesn't know her name yet..so yeah**

Chapter 6: Losing It

Present Day...

Spencer approached the bathroom door and opened it unaware of what or shall I say whom lay behind it. She pushed the door open and simply took two steps in. What she saw next made her eyes bulge out, gasp, and cover her mouth with her hands. A brunette girl sat on the floor with her left hand covering a blood dripping right wrist. Spencer looked towards the sink and saw a razor blade covered in red lying in a puddle of blood. Then, she looked back at the brunette. She couldn't make out who it was as the girl had her head down. Then, the brunette looked up and their eyes met.

_I could recognize those eyes anywhere. It's the brunette girl from the skateboard, from outside the classroom._

Tears began to swell up in the brunettes eyes, and Spencer's heart was breaking just at the sight of this frail clearly broken girl sad.

"I just want my dad back."

The brunette's head dropped back down and she let go of her bleeding wrist and covered her face with her bloody hands. Sobs became apparent because her small shoulders were uncontrollably going up and down.

__

What do I do?

"I just want him back. I just want him back. I fucking want him back!"

She began pounding her fist on the hard floor that she sat upon. Spencer stood there eyes bugged out unaware of what to do. The pounding clearly became harder because now the sound of bones hitting the floor could be heard echoing throughout the bathroom. The sounds of flesh breaking could be heard. Blood started splattering onto the floor joining the more blood from the brunette's wrist.

"He died because of me! It's all my damn fault."

The pounding then became faster and harder. Raw flesh breaking even more. Broken knuckle's becoming even more fragmented. Spencer carefully walked over to the brunette and sat down next to her. The girl was still punching the floor beneath them until Spencer grabbed it. She felt a spark at the tip of her fingertips as she carefullygrasped the other's girl's blood covered hand stopping her violent actions. The brunette looked at her sadness clear in her brown eyes. Her pain shown by the red covering her face. She just looked at Spencer and began crying. Spencer did the only thing she could think of. She scooted closer to the girl, put her arms around her shaking body, and layed the head of brown curls onto her own shoulder. She rubbed her back and whispered 'shhs' into the brunette's ear as the girl cried even harder into her shoulder.

Time passed and still Spencer stayed sitting on the floor with the brunette in her arms, crying into her shoulder. Then, the sobs stopped and saddened brown eyes looked up at her_._

_She looks beautiful even with her mascara running and her own blood covering her face._

"(whispers) Thank you."

Then the mysterious brunette released herself from Spencer's grasp and got up off the floor heading towards the door.

**--I know this one is extremely short...sorry...I didn't know how I could make it longer...Yeah! Well I hope you liked it though...Comment please...And right when I write my next chapter I'll post it...Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Letting In Then Letting Go

Chapter 7: Letting In Then Letting Go

Ashley released herself from the blonde. From the warmth, comfort, and safety she felt. She just let it go, got up off the floor and began to walk away. She ignored her mind telling her to go back and be engulfed by the blonde's arms again. She just walked away. Away from one of the most gentle persons she's ever met. She just pushed the bathroom door open and walked away.

__

I can't believe she saw all of that. I don't even know her. Ugh. This is not good. But she was really kind, and soft and caring and pretty. Really pretty. I need to get out of here like now.

Wiping at her eyes Ashley headed to her car.

__

I'm so lucky everyone is in class right now. Gah if anyone saw me like this I would die.

Ashley made it to her car, got in and just sat there. Relishing in all that has happened she sighed. She then looked down at her blood stained wrist and knuckles. Staring at the lines formed by the razor blade. At the dried up blood trail marks that were up and down her arm and hand. Then she stared at her knuckles. The open wounds that showed much needed medical assistance. Running her pale fingers over the evidence of her pain.

Ashley: "(whispering) What have I become?"

--

Spencer sat there in astonishment as the brunette just up and left. The girl who had been crying into her shoulder for who knows how long just said thanks and left. No explaining her very violent actions, no explaining the reasons behind her tears. She just left.

__

I need to see if she's ok. What if she tries to hurt herself again?

With that Spencer got up of the floor and ran out of the bathroom door. She ran down the halls frantically searching for the brunette girl. She than ran to the parking lot and inside a 2008 black Range Rover sat a crying brunette. Spencer made her way over to the car and got in on the passengers side. Without looking up the brunette threw herself onto Spencer and once again cried into her shoulder.

Time passed and Spencer was very uncomfortable as they were one of the worst positions. Someone strewn themselves over the middle of a car to in order cry into your shoulder and you having to meet them half way to hold them and keep them together. Imagine it? So, Spencer saw that the girl wasn't crying anymore and shifted a little as to show her not so comfortable state. The brunette didn't move and just left her head on Spencer's breast.

Spencer: "(whispering) Hey do you think we could readjust ourselves, because to be honest this is a very uncomfortable position."

The brunette girl untangled herself from Spencer's hold and turned in her seat so she was facing forward.

"I'm sorry for you know everything today."

Spencer: "Hey it's fine. I'm glad to help."

The brunette turned to Spencer and smiled. She smiled one of the most beautiful smiles Spencer had ever seen. Her eyes lit up looking like the sun was beating down onto the soft beach sand.

__

I'm never going to forget that smile, it's beautiful. Her eyes just sparkled in the best way possible.

"And you really have."

Spencer smiled back unable to retract her eyes from the brunette's gaze.

__

She is just so intoxicating and beautiful. I wonder who has hurt this girl to make her so upset.

Spencer: "So, am I ever going to get the name of the girl I have been comforting all day?"

The brunette looked up smiling shyly.

"Ashley...Ashley Davies."

Spencer: "I'm Spencer Carlin."

Ashley: "Thank you Spencer. You do not know how much it means to me that you were there to you know stop me and yeah. I...I could of done more to myself if you didn't show up."

A small tear made its way down Ashley's face and Spencer pulled her into another hug.

Ashley: "I could have done so much more."

And Ashley broke down or the third time that day in with Spencer's arms around her.

Minutes later wiping her tears away Ashley looked at Spencer and started chuckling.

Ashley: "Gosh I feel like such a cry baby."

Spencer: "May I ask what has got you extremely upset?"

Than Ashley's face dropped. She didn't know what to say.

_What am I supposed to say? Oh well my father died seven years ago and to releive the pain of his death I have opted to cutting myself to deal. I don't that'll work._

Ashley: "Ummm."

Spencer: "Hey. You can trust me."

Ashley: "I know and you've made that pretty clear today. I just I don't think I'm ready."

Spencer: "It's cool but you know keeping stuff bottled up inside of you makes you go crazy."

Ashley turned her head towards Spencer a glare clearly written across her face.

Ashley: "What are you trying to state? That I am crazy?"

Spencer: "No no no. I'm just trying to say it's best to let things out and talk to someone or else you'll do stupid things."

Ashley: "Like cut yourself?"

Spencer: "That's not what I was getting at."

Ashley: "Don't lie."

Spencer: "Really. I'm just telling you to talk to someone about what's going on. It'll really help."

Ashley: "What makes you so sure? You don't even know what I'm going through!"

Spencer: "Than let me."

Spencer put her hand on Ashley's shoulder and Ashley pushed it away right when their skin made contact and for the thousandth time that day, lighting each of theirs hands as they met.

Ashley: "I do not need yours or anyone else's help."

Spencer: "Are you kidding me?! I just witnessed a girl doing the most horrific thing to herself." Spencer pointed at Ashley's arm. " You just cut yourself in a school bathroom. You just punched a floor until your knuckles bled out. You need help from someone. Anyone."

Ashley: "You obviously do not know what I need. Get out of my car."

Spencer: "But."

Ashley: "Get out!"

Spencer got out as Ashley just glared at her. With the door still opened Spencer looked up at Ashley sympathetically.

Spencer: "I just wanted to help."

Ashley's cold glare stared at Spencer's soft features.

Ashley: "Well your help isn't wanted or needed."

With that said Spencer closed the door and walked away with her head down. She walked away from the girl whom she had wanted to help with all her might. The girl whom she felt the need to aide and guide. The girl who's smiling brown eyes never left her mind as she made her way back into the school.

**--OK! I know it's been a couple of days since I updated...Sorry about that...I haven't had time to writen anything...but yeah I hope you liked this chapter...it's not my favorite as Ashley is sooo stubborn lol...Well leave commments pleaseeee...It'll make my day!**


	9. Realizations & Journals

Chapter 8: Realizations & Journals

Ashley made her way home with the blonde flooding her thoughts. The blondes caring blue eyes, the blondes comforting hug, the blondes ability to make Ashley feel safety for once in seven years. Safety that was beheld by Ashley's father and is now held by a small innocent blonde by the name of Spencer Carlin. Spencer Carlin, the name, face, and eyes that will haunt Ashley as she tries to put the razor onto her thigh for the first time. Sitting in her bath tub Ashley's shaking hand is trying to cut a new wound, but she can't seem to let the cold blade do it's job in opening flesh. She threw the blade across the bathroom, wincing as the metal hit the cold surface below, making that lovely consistent ringing sound.

Ashley: "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Ashley grabbed at her hair and furiously pulled.

Ashley: "God Damn you Spencer!"

She got up out of the bath tub and opened the bathroom door that led to her room.

Ashley: "(muttering) I have no fucking clue who the fuck you are Spencer but you just ruined my damn life. You know that? Ugh you fucking ugh!"

Ashley reached into dresser and shuffling through it and throwing out what wasn't what she was looking for. Then, she felt the hardback cover of her journal. Her journal that held all of her happy times with her dad. It was the journal that held all of great times when she was a child. Something that hasn't been touched, or who's contents haven't been exposed to eyes in seven long years. Ashley stared at the front of the journal, contemplating whether to open it and read of a long lost happy time. She sighed slowly opened the book and began reading. She read about all the wonderful times she had with her father. About how he accompanied her on her first 'scary but fun' roller coaster ride. She read about the times she sat by the pool while her father taught her how to play guitar, about his famous grilled cheese, his attempts to be cool, and just every small detail about how amazing her father was. As she read each journal entry the tears fell more and more staining the happy words with saddened tears. She then read the last entries date.

_April 14th, 2001 _

_Today my dad died. He was on a plane coming to see me and the plane crashed killing him. I know this is my fault. I shouldn't have called him crying. I should have just sucked it up like Mom said. I just missed him a lot. I needed to see his face. I needed to see him, but I never got to. He died and it's all my fault._

The page in which she just read had old tear marks on them. Tears that were produced by a small ten year old girl because of the death of her father. Those were the last tears Ashley remembered letting fall until this day. Those tears that were evident due to the smeared ink on paper. Ashley then broke down. She let tears fall from her eyes. She let new tears from a now seventeen year old her fall onto the pages of a memory of the past. She then grabbed a pen that was lying on here desk and began writing on a new page.

_April 14th, 2008_

_It's been seven years since he died. Seven grueling terrible bottled up years without anyone knowing how I feel. That all changed today though. I met the most amazing girl who stopped me from hurting myself even more than I have in the last couple of days. A girl that even though isn't here right now made me think twice before cutting again. I'm angry at her, I am because out of the blue she comes here and somehow has stopped my cutting. Cutting that helped me deal with all. It helped release all of the pain I've felt for these seven years. It was released in the form of my warm red blood. My blood that held all of the troubles in my life and came out of the opened flesh wounds I created. How could someone instantly take all of that power away from me? This girl, this beautiful girl made me cry when I looked into her stunning eyes. She made me cry for the first time in seven years. She made me open my bottle and release the message held inside. The message I'm guessing read 'Help me'. Right when the cap came off she read the message in my bottle she held me and made all my troubles go away. She held me in her warm comforting arms. Why did I feel so safe in her arms? I felt safe like nothing could ever ruin my life again, like everything was ok for once in seven years. I don't know where to put all of this. I want to cut yes, but I even more want to be in Spencer's arms again. I for some reason want her help but I just can't bring myself to do it because I just can't get close to someone and lose them again, because that's exactly what happened with my dad. I gave him all of my love and care and let him know every last detail about my life. I relied on him for my safety, for my comfort, and he just left me. He died. No matter how much I want to give all of that to this girl I just met today, I can't do it._

_-Ash_

Ashley sighed and put the pen down onto her desk. She grabbed her journal and walked over to her dresser. She put her journal into her dresser and picked up all that she threw out earlier and gently setting it back in. She covered the journal that held the memories of her childhood and her father, the man who gave her all the security she needed. The journal that now held another special someone who has given Ashley this security. This someone who didn't leave Ashley's mind as she began doing her homework.

**--OK! The whole homework at the end...I put that there for a reason because something that has to deal with this one particular homework assignment that is going to pretty much be the next chapter...omg and as I was writing this eek the song 'Breathe Again' by Jimmy Robbins just popped in my head..It goes perfect with Ashley's state and where I want to take this story...You should listen to it...lol...OK! Comment pleaseeeee...I mean come on wrote this instead of my History report pouts pleaseee**


	10. Poems They Say So Much

Chapter 9: Poems. They Say So Much.

Ashley sighed as she sat in her Range Rover in front of the school. She sat there debating whether to go in or not. She needed to show up to class because she hasn't even showed up to any class after first period, since things 'came up' and she didn't feel like dealing with Dalding's shit again. She didn't want to go to class because she knew that people would she her bandaged hand and wrist and knew they would stare and point. She didn't want to deal with anything of that sort. She just wanted to go to class without any troubles. She especially wanted to read what she had written the night before. See she might not have been there for her English class but she knows that everyday the teacher makes you read something in front of the entire class and she was prepared. She also knew she had Spencer for English because Aiden had mentioned it at some point. Ashley sighed pulling a black hoodie over her head, grabbing her skateboard, and jumping out of her truck. Throwing her skateboard on the ground she stepped on it and began riding in search of someone. There was still time until the first bell so Ashley kicked and pushed until she saw he familiar frame of her best friend. She slowed down, stopped, then go off the board. Aiden had heard the rolling wheels from a distance and already knew who it was. Turning around he looked at Ashley with a 'what the fuck do you want' look. Ashley just looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Aiden: "What do you want Ashley?"

Ashley: "Aiden, I am really sorry about yesterday. You know it was that day and what you said was to much to handle. I'm sorry for bolting on you."

Aiden: "I know wat day it was but seriously you need to leave the past in the past Ash."

Ashley dropped her head.

Ashley: "I know. It's just harder said than done."

Aiden: "I know. Just try ok?"

Ashley: "I will. So are we cool?"

Aiden: "Of course."

Ashley: "Good."

Ashley smiled up at her best friend and pulled him into a hug. After a couple of seconds each pulled away.

Ashley: "Thanks Aid for caring and all."

Aiden: "No problem. So, let's get to History. You do plan on going to each class right?"

Ashley: "Yeah."

That entire class period Ashley's eyes were on the back of a blonde girl's head. She just sat there staring at the soft, straight, golden locks, remembering the beautiful face of this head. She imagined Spencer's eyes staring back her. Then the bell rang causing Ashley to jump and get out of her stupor. She picked up her bag and headed out the door, and stopped as Aiden began talking.

Aiden: "So, I'll see you in English right?"

Ashley "Of course! Later Aid."

Aiden: "Peace!"

They walked away from each other off to their next class. This class flew by for Ashley and in no time she was sitting in the back row in English waiting for class to begin. She spotted Spencer sitting near the front of the room just looking straight ahead. She seemed to be ignoring the world around her and only worrying about the occupants of Spencerland. The blonde just sat there chin resting on her hands and Ashley just stared at her. In walked the teacher and the class silenced and Ashley adverted her eyes away from Spencer.

Mrs. Wilson: "Ok so who isn't here today?"

No one said anything. Mrs. Wilson looked up around the room looking to see if any faces were missing. She caught Ashley's face and looked at her in disbelief and relief. She was disbelieving the fact she was sitting in class, on time, and quiet because she had heard things about the kid she didn't want to have to deal with it. She was relieved because she didn't have to fail a student with such great talent because of their attendance. Ashley Davies was an amazing writer and had a gift, she just never showed up for nor did she put in a lot of effort. Mrs. Wilson smiled at Ashley and continued to count heads. As she finished she clapped her hands together and began.

Mrs. Wilson: "Ok guys lets just quickly go over this wonderful Shakespeare stuff you like."

Everyone sighed.

Mrs. Wilson: "Oh suck it up."

Mrs. Wilson blabbed on about Shakespear and his 'wonderful' plays and how asking questions on what exactly his text was saying. She finally finished after everyone's head's were on their desks and drool was falling. She then grabbed a book slammed it on the floor and chuckled at all the students different reactions. Some just shot their heads wide eyed. Some shot up and looked around clearly lost. And there was that one coughs Aiden that yelled..

Aiden: "I didn't shave your pussy!"

The students laughed their asses off as did Mrs. Wilson, while Aiden just turned red. After the laughter died down and everyone was calm the teacher took to the front of the room.

Mrs. Wilson: " Ok you know how it goes. Some of yall need to read some writings. Well only one will be able to read since the time. Any volunteers? Ashley how about you dear?"

Ashley looked up and fear became evident in her eyes.

Mrs. Wilson: "Come on child come read us something."

All confidence that was in Ashley seconds ago had left. She wanted to read this poem so bad because she couldn't actually tell this straightforward to the person she wanted to. She couldn't go in front of Spencer and say all that she wanted to say about her past and why she kept everything bottled up for so long. So, she decided poetry would have to do. Ashley grabbed her sheet of paper and made sure the sleeves of her hoodie were covering her hands because she would be standing in front of the class and news travels fast people. She slowly walked the short twenty steps to the front of the classroom and released a long sigh.

_At least I didn't fall flat on my face making a complete fool of myself. Actually that may be better than reading this._

Ashley looked at all the eyes staring back at her. Out of all the different various color of eyes staring her down only one pair stood out and she quickly turned to those for the comfort she needed. Ashley cleared her throat, eyes never leaving Spencer's and began.

"Tears falling down

My pain evidently showing

All my feelings being drowned

With these tears that are flowing

The tears that are staining my cheeks

Are saying all the words i could never speak

But now I'm screaming

All that I am feeling

After all these years

My pain is exposed

With these tears

My guard no longer up and closed

Waiting for someone to come to wipe all the hurt that's been done.

And there she is, shining brighter than the morning sun.

Her sparkling blue eyes looked into my brown and suddenly all was fine.

I felt the safety I'd been waiting for, for a very long time.

Safety just from those baby blue eyes.

Who is this girl?

Have I finally opened the right oyster and getting my beautiful pearl?

Is she my angel from up above

Here to stop all the horrible wretchedness I've done?

Wrapping her arms around me tight

She tells me she'll hold me for the rest of my life."

Ashley looked at Spencer the whole time she read. She then looked away from the blue eyes she's grown to like and looked around the room. She ignored all the shocked faces around her as she began making her way to her seat. They were shocked because this isn't something Ashley would read let alone write. Well so they thought. Then the bell rang and before Spencer or anyone else for that mater would try and speak to her, she jolted to the back of the room grabbing her back and then sprinted leaving the classroom in a matter of seconds.

**--Sorry about my lame attempt at poetry...LOL! But whatever I got my point across lol...So I really hope you liked it because I'm once again not doing my homework :D OMG I want to wirte the next chapter already! Maybe tomorrow cuz I need to sleep he he...Well comment pleaseeeeeee :D**


	11. Doesn’t Time Just Suck?

Chapter 10:Doesn't Time Just Suck?

Staring up at the clock, Spencer continuously tapped on the desk with her pencil, frantically waiting for school to be let out. She needed to talk to Ashley about the poem that had been raiding her thoughts ever since third period. She kept tapping away until someone glared at her. She was supposed to be doing a test but she was thinking and thinking a lot. She was trying to decipher those words Ashley spoke of her. She kept tapping and once again the person to her right glared. So, she stopped the tapping, put her pencil in her mouth, began chewing on it, and started tapping her foot.

_Gosh this is taking forever. I need to talk to Ashley like now. Come on clock move. Moveeee._

She sighed slumped her shoulders and banged her head onto the desk in frustration.

This couldn't suck anymore.

Ms. Garcia: "Miss Carlin go outside."

Spencer shot up.

Spencer: "What...what did I do?"

Ms. Garcia: "I've been watching you. You're falling asleep and you haven't even done your test. Get outside if you aren't going to be doing what I ask you to do.

Spencer: "But I..."

Ms. Garcia: "Miss Carlin don't argue just go."

Spencer sighed yet again got up and made her way out of the room. She threw herself onto the ground in the hallway and just sat in silence. I mean there isn't much to do in a hallway outside of class. Well you could walk off but that could result in more trouble if you get caught. She began scratching the denim of her jeans and tapping her other hand onto the ground.

_Could time go by any slower? This is so lame. I can't believe I got in trouble for that crap it's so stupid. I really need to talk to Ashley. I can not believe she wrote that about me. It's entirely sweet and beautiful. I just I need to know why she said all that. Why she wrote it. Why?_

She looked at her phone to see the time.

_Oh my gawd! Still twenty minutes. Ugh! This sucks._

Aiden: "Hey."

Spencer looked up and saw Aiden smiling down at her.

Spencer: "Hey."

Aiden: "So, what did you do to get thrown out here."

Spencer: "Not doing my test and falling asleep."

Aiden: "That's pretty lame."

Spencer: "Yeah. Hey you're Ashley's friend right?"

Aiden: "Yeah. Why?"

Spencer: "What's going on with her?"

Aiden sighed.

Aiden: "That's something you'd have to ask Ashley, because I don't even know anymore."

Spencer: "Oh I see. So, she keeps to herself?"

Aiden: "Yeah pretty much. I never know what's going on with that girl. And wow that poem today I so wasn't expecting that from her."

Spencer: "Yeah neither was I."

Aiden: "I wonder who it was for. I mean she was looking at..."

Aiden gasped.

Aiden: "It was for you! Wow! Oh wow."

Spencer nodded her head.

Spencer: "Yeah. Crazy."

Aiden: "How did you? When did you? What happened?"

_Oh my gosh do I tell him that I saw his best friend cutting herself in a bathroom? What do I say? Crap! Crap!_

Spencer: "Umm umm well. I just I can't tell you."

Aiden: "Why the hell not?"

Spencer: "It's between me and Ashley and I'm pretty sure she wants to keep it that way."

Aiden: "Ok then. Well I have to get back to class because I was supposed to be 'using the restroom'. I'll see you later Spencer."

Spencer: "Yeah bye Aiden."

He walked off and minutes later the bell finally rang. After going in the classroom and getting a lecture about not paying attention, not doing your work, and sleeping in class is oh so wrong, she began searching for Ashley.

**--OK! I know this is not the best chapter but I felt like I needed to give yall something after two days. I would of made it longer and much more emm much more meaningful BUT I'm about to go see Baby Mama yay! So, when I get back I will write another. :D I hope you liked this filler chapter lol...Comment though...please **


	12. New Friends?

Chapter 11: New Friendship?

Spencer rushed out into the parking lot to catch the brunette girl. She looked around and saw that her black Range Rover was still in fact there.

_Where could she be? Ugh!_

Spencer turned to the quad where a group of kids sat talking. Each had a skateboard lying beside them and they all wore some brand of skateboarding shoes. Some had hats on some beanies and some just let there messy hair run freely. Some had skin tight jeans, some baggy, others wore shorts. As for their shirts, each had something written on it. Ranging from Metallica to Volcom to Abercrombie. I guess if you were to label these kids they would be known as the 'skaters'.They just sat there talking amongst themselves. Than out of nowhere they began chanting "Do it! Do it! Do it!", to the unknown person they began circling. They completed their act upon circled said person and began chanting louder. It seems as if the person agreed as all of the 'skaters' ran or rode the 20 or so feet to the entrance of the school. The person they had been chanting to stood at the top of 10 step rail.

"You guys want me to do this."

_I could recognize that voice anywhere._

Spencer turned around, practically getting whiplash and looked at an Ashley in front of the school entrance. Ashley in her skin clad jeans, white studded belt, high top black and white checkered Vans, and a tight black Billabong Tee. She let her curls fly freely in the wind.

Ashley: "I said do you guys want me to do this?!"

"Yeah!"

Ashley then jogged down the stairs and around to a ramp that would get her the perfect speed in completing her trick. She sighed put her board on the ground, then one foot, and began pumping her legs.

Spencer never looked away she stood in awe as Ashley's muscular legs pumped faster and faster to the awaiting rail.

Ashley was little feet away from the rail and brought her body down ollied and 50-50ed the rail. She rode the rail with no problem, with her tongue sticking out and all. Her board hit the ground and her body went somewhat down with the impact of the board to the cement, but she was able to keep control and stayed on her board.

Spencer had a mix of emotions running through her. She felt somewhat turned on as she just witnessed what could be the hottest thing ever. I mean Ashley Davies in tight jeans, skateboarding, firm ass, brown curls blowing in the wind, and breasts bouncing. Try telling me that isn't hot. She also felt fear because she was scared the brunette was going to hurt herself, but that quickly changed when she hit the ground without face planting. She also felt anger because Ashley had just read one of the most beautiful heart wrenching things about her in third period and she didn't even care about what it meant to Spencer.

Well everyone cheered at Ashley's successful 50-50 rail grind. Ashley just smiled as they all made their way back towards the tables there were sitting at minutes ago.

_Should I go over there? I really need to talk to her, but I mean she is with her friends. I need to talk to her though._

Spencer gathered up all her courage and began walking towards pic nic tables Ashley and her friends sat at. They all turned their heads and stared at Spencer in a 'what the fuck are you doing here blondie?' kind of way.

Spencer: "Ashley can I umm talk to you?"

Ashley sighed not looking at her.

Ashley: "I guess Spencer. He guys I'll be back."

Ashley got up and headed towards another table away from her friends with Spencer following closely behind. Ashley sat on the top of the table and Spencer nervously sat at on the seat looking at the wood that was destroyed with Sharpies and pens from student vandalism.

Ashley: "So, are you going to talk or am I just wasting my time?"

Spencer looked up at Ashley and was surprised when her breathing hitched. Ashley sat there leaning back with her muscle shirt riding up. Muscle shirt because she rid of her Billabong shirt minutes after her grind. Sweat glistened on her now visible chest. Spencer got a better view of the chest she had seen bounce earlier. At the way she was leaning back Spencer could see toned arms and abs. She stared for awhile at the girls 'nice' body and her eyes finally made it up to Ashley's face where of course sweat was dripping. Her hair was this wave of sexy messy curls that Spencer seemed to like. Ashley looked at her raising her eyebrow. Spencer than began blushing and looked down.

Spencer: "You're a really good skateboarder."

Ashley: "Thanks."

Spencer: "I thought you were going to fall. It scared me."

Ashley: "Yeah well as you said I'm good. So, is there a reason why you wanted to talk Spencer."

Spencer looked up and met Ashley's eyes for the first time since Ashley read the poem.

Spencer: "You know what I want to talk about."

Ashley looked away.

Ashley: "No I don't."

Spencer: "Ashley don't play dumb. I know you wrote that poem about me."

Ashley: "Psssh cocky much?"

Spencer: "Seriously Ashley why?"

Ashley didn't answer she just sat there not looking at Spencer.

Spencer: "Ashley please look at me."

She didn't look down she just kept looking at the table top she sat on reading the peoples signatures and stupid comments. Spencer then reached up and touched Ashley's face turning her head.

Spencer: "Ashley look at me."

She looked at Spencer with tears in her eyes.

Spencer: "Why did you write the poem Ashley?"

She shrugged her shoulders letting a small tear escape her eyes. She wiped it away with her hand and Spencer saw the bandages that covered Ashley's cuts. Bringing her hand down from Ashley's face Spencer ran her fingers along the bandages.

Spencer: "Is it because of these?"

Ashley once again shrugged her shoulders. Spencer flipped her hand looking at Ashley's bruised uncovered knuckles and ran her fingers along the broken skin.

Spencer: "Or this?"

Another shrug. Spencer let go of Ashley's hand and pointed at herself.

Spencer: "Or this?"

Ashley shrugged yet again. Spencer sighed somewhat tired of Ashley's nonverbal responses.

Spencer: "Please Ashley talk to me. I'm here. Just talk."

Ashley: "I don't know Spencer ok. I just I don't know. I wrote it because I felt the need to. I wrote it because I needed to. It doesn't mean it was about you."

Spencer: "Bull shit!"

Spencer covered her mouth and gasped.

Ashley: "What?"

Ashley looked around looking for the thing that made Spencer gasp.

Ashley: "What? I'm confused."

Spencer: "I just cursed."

Ashley looked down at Spencer and began laughing.

Spencer: "Why are you laughing?!"

Ashley: "Ha ha dude you're freaked out because you cussed! That's funny."

Spencer: "Jerk! I never curse."

Ashley: "Obviously."

Spencer than hit Ashley on her arm and began laughing with Ashley.

Spencer: "I guess it is kind of ridiculous."

Ashley: "Yeah it is."

The laughing died down and Spencer put her hand on Ashley's thigh and Ashley looked down at her knowing things had gone back to serious.

Spencer: "So, was it about me or not Ash?"

Ashley just looked at Spencer and smiled not saying anything.

Spencer: "Ashy tell me."

Spencer began to pout and Ashley's smile just grew bigger.

Spencer: "What are you smiling about dork?"

Ashley: "The only other person who's called me Ashy is my dad."

Spencer: "Oh I won't say it of you don't want me to. I mean it's up to you. I don't have to you know."

Ashley: "It's fine. I kind of like it."

Spencer: "Ok."

Ashley: "Yeah. And it was about you."

With that Ashley got up and began walking away. Spencer just stared at her sexy physique and Ashley turned around smiling big and winking causing Spencer to bury her face in her hands and blush. Spencer than shot her head up and turned making sure Ashley wasn't long gone.

Spencer: "Ashley!"

Ashley turned around and Spencer ran over towards her.

Spencer: "Can we...will we...are we."

Ashley: "Yes we are friends and I will talk to you tomorrow."

Spencer smiled big tilting her head to the side. Ashley smiled back crinkling her nose. Both girl's hearts skipped a beat as they stared into the other's smiling eyes.

"Spencer hurry the hell up!"

They adverted their eyes away from each other Spencer looked at her brother Glen in his car and just rolled her eyes.

Spencer: "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Ashley: "Yeah."

Spencer began walking to where her brother was. She looked back over her shoulder waving at the smiling brunette girl. After Ashley waved back she ran to her brother's car getting in.

Glen: "Who were you talking to?"

Spencer then smiled big looking out the window at Ashley who was getting into her Range Rover.

Spencer: "Oh no one, just a friend."

**--OK! Once again sorry I didn't post last night like I said I was...I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! yay! Well comment please! Thanks for reading I reallllly appreciate it. Commentsssss I love em!**


	13. Ohh Happy Mornings!

Chapter 12: Ohh Happy Mornings!

The sun began to shine through Ashley's windows. She stirred in her sleep as the rays began beating down on her face.

Ashley: "Go away sun."

She began swatting at the air.

Ashley: "Go away. I don't want to get up. No sun go."

She swatted at the air yet again, clearly failing on ridding of the sun. She discontinued the swatting and groaning unpleasantries on how god awful mornings are and sat up. She stretched her arms up and began to smile because she remembered a certain blonde new friend that she would be seeing at school today. With the smile still apparent on her face Ashley walked over to her bathroom and opened the cabinet to get her tooth brush. She once again saw the silver blade, mocking her with it's shiny structure and sharp edges. She stared at it and shook her head in disapproval.

Ashley: "No, not today. Not ever again."

She grabbed the metallic object and threw into her trash can. Her smile became brighter as she had just thrown out the one thing that had in fact been giving her the most pain. She threw out what was making her into a 'monster', as Ashley calls it. After ridding of the fowl stench of morning breath Ashley sauntered out of the bathroom and happily went into her massive closet to find what to wear. She felt she needed to look her best. The reason behind was unknown to her. She decided on her favorite pair of skinny jeans, her favorite tight Volcom Tee, her white zip up Hurley hoodie, and her black high top converse. She went back to her bathroom to tame her wild curls. Remember she had to look her best so she took awhile. After she was done with primping herself she grabbed her Billabong backpack, skateboard, cell phone, iPod, and car keys and headed down stairs. Let's just say Ashley was in a chipper mood because she was skipping down the hallway while singing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls. She jogged down the steps and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and poured a cup of orange juice with LOTS of pulp(mmm lol) and then made her way to the cabinet grabbing a granola bar. Instead of eating it she used it as a microphone to imaginatively enhance her voice.

_"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really,  
Really really wanna zigazig ahhh."_

Ashley began dancing. Moving her arms around wildly and jumping up and down she sang the lyrics even louder.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

She started doing the robot and then she saw Kyla standing there with a smile on her face and a raised eyebrow.

Ashley: "Emm emm hi. How much did you see?"

Kyla: "Enough."

Then Kyla burst out laughing as Ashley turned the brightest shade of red.

Ashley: "Ok Kyla I get it I've embarrassed myself now shut up."

Kyla: "Oh...MY...Gawd...that has got to be the funniest thing ever. You are so lucky I didn't have the video camera."

Ashley: "So am I."

Kyla: "So, what's got you happy this morning?"

Ashley opened the wrapper that covered her granola bar and began eating it.

Kyla: "Aww are you not going to be singing anymore?"

Ashley looked at her like she'd grown three heads and Kyla just pointed to the food in Ashley's hand.

Kyla: "Your microphone. You're eating it."

Ashley: "Ohh. Ha ha very funny Ky. No, I've retired. Maybe I'll return in a year or two."

Kyla: "I hope. Ha ha no but really why are you happy Ash? Have you met someone?"

Kyla nudged her in the ribs and Ashley's face grew red yet again. Oh but this time it was even brighter than her getting caught making a fool of herself. Kyla then gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Then she dropped her hands and put them onto her sister's shoulders and shook her as she talked.

Kyla: "Oh my gosh who is it?! Who?! Who Ashley?! Telllll meeee."

Ashley: "Jeez Kyla let go of me woman."

Kyla dropped her hands.

Kyla: "Sorry. But who is it."

Ashley: "It's no one, just a new friend."

Kyla: "You're lying."

Ashley: "I'm not. I'm leaving now. I will see you at school. Peace."

Ashley made her way out the door, to her car, and then off to school ready to see her new blonde friend.

--

Spencer awoke to her precious alarm clock blaring the horrid voices of the Jonas Brothers, 'trying' to sing some terrible song with some stupid title I couldn't even tell you. She groaned and moaned moving around because she didn't want to awake to THAT. Who would?

Spencer: "Ugh those children are terrible."

In waking up to those 'straight' idiots in tight jeans Spencer believed today wasn't going to be a good day, but then she remembered Miss Davies. Ahh yes the girl who had for some reason invaded her dreams the night before. A smile then spread across her face and she immediately jumped out of bed. She walked over to her balcony, opening the doors she let the sun encompass her in it's warmth. She took a breath of wonderful morning air and smiled even brighter.

Spencer: "Today is going to be great."

She then tore herself away from the warm embrace of the luminescent star above and made her way to her closet.

Spencer: "I need to look good today."

_Why do I need to look good?_ The question that stayed in Spencer's head as she fingered every item in her closet. Some minutes later she decided on a simple baby blue Abercrombie shirt that just read 'Abercrombie' along the front. She grabbed a white, you guessed, Abercrombie skirt and baby blue flip flops. Smiling at her gorgeous outfit she walked out and put it on. After that she went into her bathroom brushed her teeth and began doing her hair. She decided to let it wave out today. Then she applied a very small amount of make up. I mean come on the girl is already beautiful. After she overlooked herself in the mirror and remarked on how 'cute' she looked she made her way downstairs to eat breakfast.

She entered the room where all her family sat with the biggest smile on her face. A smile that glistened her baby blues. Glistened as if the sun was beating right onto the ocean's surface.

Spencer: "Good morning wonderful family."

She bounced down onto her seat and looked down at her plate that had the fluffiest pancakes one could imagine.

Spencer: "Mmm great breakfast to start off my great day. Don't you think today is just a great day? I mean look at the sun it is shining so beautifully. It's just wow. A wonderful day."

Glen raised his eyebrow at her, Clay just chuckled, Paula looked at her like she had just said she was pregnant and Arthur just smiled. Spencer began digging into her breakfast with a smile still visible on her face.

Arthur: "What's got you so happy this morning Spence?"

Spencer: "Oh nothing. It's just a great day. Can't a girl roll out of bed with a smile on her face loving everything and everyone?"

Glen: "No. It's weird because you aren't a morning person Spence."

Glenny boy is right. Spencer and mornings do not mix. She hates the morning. She hates how the sun spills through curtains waking you and how the grass becomes moisturized. She doesn't like mornings.

Spencer: "Pshhh. I love mornings."

Clay: "I think Spencer here has met someone."

Spencer than put her head down trying to hide the blush rising in her cheeks.

Paula: "Oh my gosh you have! Who is he?"

Spencer: "Well SHE is Ashley."

Paula looked at her oddly.

Paula: "A girl has got you this happy?"

Arthur: "Paula she's just happy she's made her first friend out here."

Paula: "Yeah."

Unconvinced Paula began to finish her food.

Arthur: "So, who's Ashley Spence?"

Spencer: "Just this new friend of mine."

Arthur looked over at Paula with an 'I told you so' look and looked back at Spencer smiling.

Arthur: "That's great."

Glen: "Well as much fun as it is discussing Spencer's new friend, I need to go. Well we need to go. So, hurry up."

Spencer finished her food along with everyone else and grabbed all that she needed for school. After a goodbye kiss to and from both her parents she headed off to Glen's car. The car that would be taking her to school, to see Ashley, her new friend.

--

Ashley arrived at school with the smile never leaving her beautiful features. She got out of her car and began to skateboard to where her and Aiden met up every morning.

Aiden sat there on the ground with his back against 'their' tree, listening to his iPod. Ashley shoved him to get his attention and he jumped up doing his own version of 'Kung-Fu' moves. Ashley just snickered at his ridiculousness. He sat down and rolled his eyes and sat down next to Ashley. Ashley just sat there looking up at the sky smiling. Aiden nudged her with his shoulder and she looked at him happiness evident in her eyes.

Aiden: "What's got you happy this lovely morning?"

Ashley: "Nothing..just..."

Then Spencer walked up to them waving.

Spencer: "Hey guys."

Ashley's smile got even brighter. This didn't go unnoticed by Aiden. He watched in amusement as his friends eyes lit up at the mere sight of the beauty that stood before them.

_Wow she looks wow. I didn't know people could be so...so beautiful. She's angelic. _

Ashley: "Heyyy."

Ashley looked down to the ground nervously and began playing with her hands. Spencer looked at her chuckling at the sight of the Ashley Davies nervousness.

The bell rang signaling them and the rest of the school that first hour was about to start. Spencer reached her hand down for Ashley to take as to help her up off the ground. Of course Ashley gladly took the soft into her own with no hesitation. Spencer pulled her up and they now stood in front of each other, face to face, toe to toe., they stood. A fire burnt off each of their bodies at their close proximity and each wanted to make that fire bigger. Aiden cleared his throat and they backed away from each other, while both blushed for the second time that morning.

Ashley: "So, let's get to class."

Spencer: "Yeah."

They all made their way towards Mr. Harrison's room to start off a wonderful day of school. Well wonderful for Spencer and Ashley.

**--ha ha i know this was a rather happy chapter...I could see like rainbows in the background lol...I'm just in a great mood!! I don't know why though / Kind of odd...lolz...who cares...I hope you liked it...And enjoy the happiness because it may not be there for long dunnnnnn dunnnnnnnnnn lolz...Comments will be greatly appreciated! Tell me if I should improve my writing for future 'happy' chapters or if it's fine the way it is...Well comment!**


	14. Don't Believe All That You Hear

Chapter 13: Don't Believe All That You Hear

Ashley, Spencer, and Aiden walked into World History, each smiling brightly. Spencer smiled because of Ashley, Ashley smiled because of Spencer, and Aiden smiled because of the two. They walked to the back and took seats next to each other. Class hadn't begun yet so they spent about ten minutes just talking, the three of them. They talked about random things, things that didn't even matter. As Spencer talked Ashley gave her all of her attention. She blocked out the world around and her and just watched the slow movement of pink supple glossed lips. She stared taking in all the words being said, taking in all the features of this beauty before her. It was as if the wold had come to a halt, everything and everyone around was moving in slow motion, none of them mattered anymore. All that mattered was this blonde who sat turned in her seat, facing Ashley. All that mattered was what the owner of these beautiful lips was saying. Spencer was all that mattered at the moment to Ashley.

Mr. Harrison: "Ok! Class let's start."

Everyone in the world came back into view, Spencer no longer spoke and was now facing forward. Ashley shook her head as if to rid of all she thought about Spencer. She tried to forget her beauty, her kindness, her everything, because no girl has ever made Ashley feel this way. No girl has ever made Ashley think twice so she can steer clear of trouble. No girl has ever made Ashley feel so alive, like she could do anything and be anyone. No girl has ever made Ashley want to actually get to know them.

What is she doing to me? I've known her for two days and she's made such a huge impact. There's just something about her.

So class began and both girl's tried to repress themselves from making those small sideways glances. They couldn't help it. They just wanted to see the other, even if it was for the slightest second. That second meant more to them than the class at hand. The entire class went on with the small glances that brought upon blushes and smirks from each side. The entire class Aiden watched amusingly at how giddy his friend was to even look at this girl. Class was finally dismissed and Ashley, Spencer, and Aiden all walked out to the hallway.

Aiden: "Well guys I have to get going. My class is on the other side of the school. I will see you guys third period."

Ashley: "Bye Aid."

Spencer: "Bye Aiden."

Aiden: "Bye ladies."

Aiden walked off leaving the two very happy girls standing in the middle of the hallway in yet another eye lock. Spencer then let her gaze leave Ashley's and look down at the floor blushing. Ashley just smirked at the blonde head.

Ashley: "Well we best get off to class now."

Spencer: "Yeah."

Ashley: "I'll walk you."

Spencer: "You don't have to."

Ashley: "But I want to."

Ashley smiled and linked her arm through Spencer's. All Spencer could do was smile at the brunette's actions. She wouldn't deny that she liked the feel of Ashley so close to her, even if it just was connected arms. She closed her eyes at the feel of the warm skin rubbing against her own. When she opened her eyes she was in front of her classroom with Ashley staring at her with a goofy smile on her face.

Ashley: "Space out?"

Spencer: "No."

Spencer blushed.

Ashley: "You look adorable when you blush."

This just caused Spencer to become even redder, if that was possible. Ashley smiled at Spencer's adorable ways.

Ashley: "Well the bell is going to be ringing any minute. I'll meet you right here and we can go to third together. Is that cool?"

Spencer: "Yeah that's perfect. See ya."

Spencer walked into her classroom smiling, while Ashley stood outside the door doing the same. The tardy bell rang.

Ashley: "Damn."

Ashley rushed to her class that was down the hall. She quietly opened the door to the classroom, trying to sneak in.

Mrs. Reed: "Nice of you to join us Miss Davies."

Ashley: "Yeah sorry about that."

Mrs. Reed: "Why were you late?"

Ashley: "Talking to a new kid."

Mrs. Reed: "Just don't let it happen again."

Ashley: "I'll try not to."

Ashley than walked off to the back of the classroom and sat in the desk closest to the window. She sat there all class period staring out the window, not paying any attention to what her teacher was saying. She just stared out the window lost in thought. She thought about Spencer. She wondered how in the hell the girl made her feel so complete, how the girl made her feel so safe, and how she made Ashley's heart pick up speed from a small glance. How did she do all these things to Ashley? How did this one girl make her feel all these things? Ashley searched for an answer as she stared out of the dirt covered window. She looked to the grass, trees, random people walking around, looking for answers for her feelings, but none came. She was just staring out of a dirty old window.

--

Spencer closed the classroom door behind her with that big grin still on her face. She took her seat in the middle of the classroom. The teacher was out running an errand so the class was more like a zoo at the moment. Some people were shouting across the room to each other, some were quietly talking in their own little circle, two guys were wrestling, and some girls were loudly cheering them on. Spencer just sat quietly at her desk with that smile still on her face.

"What's got you all giddy like a school girl."

Spencer turned around to see an African American girl smiling back at her. She wore a simple white Tee with fitted jeans and flip flops. Her hair was going in every direction, but it seemed as if she did her hair like that. She also had a tattoo that ran up her arm. She clearly didn't care what she looked like and wasn't trying to impress anyone. Spencer seemed to like that about the girl. The girl just seemed down to Earth and Spencer enjoyed that in a person.

Spencer: "Oh nothing."

"I find that hard to believe. You won't stop smiling. I'm Chelsea Lewis by the way."

Spencer turned in her seat and smiled at Chelsea.

Spencer: "Spencer Carlin."

Chelsea: "Ha ha yeah I know, you only told us all your name on the first day of school."

Spencer: "Oh yeah I forgot."

Chelsea: "Typical blonde."

Spencer: "Shut up! Gosh I didn't know L.A. was so nice."

Chelsea: "Ha ha yup that's L.A. for ya. So how do you like it so far?"

Spencer: "It's cool I guess. It's nothing like Ohio though."

Chelsea: "Oh yeah because we are so much nicer down here right."

Spencer: "Exactly."

They began to chuckle. Spencer was still giggling until she noticed Chelsea had stopped and was rolling her eyes. Spencer looked up to see a smiling Latina staring down at her. Spencer smiled back puzzled.

Madison: "Spencer you're new here and let me speed you up a bit. If you want to be popular you don't associate with people at the bottom of the chain."

Madison glanced at Chelsea. Spencer just stared back shocked that the girl was such a bitch.

Chelsea: "Madison shut up."

Madison just rolled her eyes and ignored Chelsea.

Madison: "I hear you're a cheerleader."

Spencer: "I was. And how did you?"

Madison: "Glen, he's your brother right?"

Spencer: "Yeah."

Madison: "He told me you cheered back in Ohio and he said you were pretty good."

Spencer: "Well yeah, but the keyword in that sentence was **cheered**."

Madison: "Spencer oh Spencer can't you just see that I am trying to help you and make you liked by the other students?"

Spencer: "Umm ok well sorry to say but I don't need your help and.."

Madison: "Oh really?! You think you can get all this popularity from talking to this loser."

Spencer: "She's not the only person I talk to. I have Ashley, Aid..."

Madison: "Wait Ashley. As in Ashley Davies."

Spencer: "Yeah so?"

Madison: "Steer clear of that freak."

Spencer: "Ashley is not a freak."

Madison: "Yeah she is. She this lesbian who had gone totally crazy since the death of her father."

Spencer: "Wait back up...lesbian?"

Madison: "She didn't tell you?"

Spencer: "Well no."

Madison: "She's a lesbian. She likes girls. You know she eats the box."

Spencer: "I think I know what the definition of lesbian is thank you."

Madison: "She gets wasted, does drugs, is into sex, heart breaking, and I heard she's been cutting."

Spencer: "That's not Ashley."

Madison: "Uh yeah it is."

Spencer: "It's not. She's a great girl you just don't know her."

Madison: "Whatever you say Spencer. Bye!"

Then Madison took off to her desk and began to loudly chatter with a cheerleader. Chelsea just over at Spencer and saw that her once smiling face had dropped as Madison threw all that on the table.

Chelsea: "Hey don't sweat it, Madison is a stupid slut."

This caused a small smile to grace Spencer's lips.

Spencer: "And don't forget bipolar. I mean she went crazy on me the other day for talking to Aiden, but now she's trying me to stay away from Ashley. Why is that?"

Chelsea: "Why is what?"

Spencer: "Why does she want me to not talk to Ashley?"

Chelsea: "Well Ashley has..."

Just then the teacher barged into the room and threw all his junk onto his desk ready to begin to teach.

Mr. Perez: "Sorry I'm so late. I just had some car trouble and my gosh I was so far from..."

Spencer tuned out the teacher for the rest of the thirty minutes of class and thought about all that Madison said about Ashley. She knew the cutting part was true. But was the getting wasted, doing drugs, and having random sex true? As much as Spencer didn't want to believe she did. She believed each word Madison had fed to her. And maybe, just maybe what Madison said was in fact true.

--

The bell had finally rang to release the students to their next class. Ashley waited for Spencer outside of the classroom. She waited there with a big grin on her face, but that was wiped off as a dissapointed looking Spencer flew right past her. Ashley was confused so she ran to the blonde and caught her arm.

Ashley: "What's going on?"

Spencer: "Nothing Ashley."

Ashley: "Bull shit. Why did you just walk right past me without acknowledging me? I told you I was going to walk with you to English since we have it together."

Spencer: "Just tell me it's not true. Please tell me none of it is true."

Ashley: "What isn't true Spencer? What are you talking about?"

Spencer: "Well Madison told me.."

Ashley: "Madison?"

Spencer: "Yeah she told me that you..."

Ashley: "Wait. Why the hell would you go to Madison to learn about me? You could have just asked me."

Spencer: "I didn't go to her for anything. She came up to me."

Ashley: "You know what Spencer I don't need this. Just when I actually start trusting another human being they go and shit on my parade."

Spencer: "Ashley it's not like that. I promise. She came to me."

Ashley held up her hand.

Ashley: "No, just stop Spencer. I do not need any of this right now."

Spencer: "Ashley please just listen."

Ashley: "There's nothing I need to hear Spencer. Clearly you don't want to know ME. And I'm not talking about what other people are telling you Spencer. I'm talking about ME. Like coming up to ME to learn about ME, not going to other people who don't even know the half of it."

Spencer took a step towards Ashley and rubbed her hands up and down the girl's arms.

Spencer: "Then tell me."

Ashley pushed Spencer off of her and scoffed.

Ashley: "Spencer why would I tell you anything now? I clearly can't trust you."

Spencer: "Yes you can."

Ashley: "No I can't."

Spencer pounded her foot on the ground.

Spencer: "Yes you can Ashley. You won't even let me finish what I have to say."

Ashley: "There is nothing to say. You're fucking running towards others to get 'facts' about me! You obviously don't want to know me, you just want to know the people's interpretation of me. You know what, that's fine."

Then Ashley walked off and headed to English class. Spencer followed and they each entered the classroom with out speaking to each other or looking in each other's direction. Aiden sat in his seat, looked at them and saw that they hadn't said a word to each other and he sighed.

Aiden: "Women."

**--Ahh sorry for the long wait...I had tests all week...lame i know...but i needed a reasonable amount of sleep each night so that's why i never wrote...i also had me a little distraction...blame Caitie guys! it's all her fault i never wrote..ha ha kidding...she's just kind of the reason :P lol...well leave comments pleasee!**


	15. Trying To Make Things Right

Chapter 14: Trying To Make Things Right

Two days have gone by and each girl has not talked to the other. Ashley is angry and still believing that Spencer went behind her back asking for false information on her. Spencer is angry at Ashley's stubbornness and inability to actually listen to a human being and their story. They haven't talked because Spencer is waiting for Ashley's apology as Ashley is waiting for Spencer's. It's already Friday and to say that each girl just missed the others company would be the understatement of the year. Their friendship was just starting to blossom and it got stepped on and smashed before the sapling could even make it out of the ground.

Aiden and Ashley sat under their tree waiting for school to begin. Ashley had her eye on the blonde sitting on a pic nic table reading. Her eyes stayed planted onto the back of the girl that had been on her mind since the days she saw her in the quad. Aiden looked towards Ashley and followed her gaze to the blonde.

Aiden: "Maybe you should go talk to her and say that you are sorry, Ash."

Ashley: "Aiden, maybe you should mind you own business."

Aiden: "I'm just saying to fix this. She's the first person since your dad that has made you smile so big. She's the first person that has made you truly happy in the longest time. I don't want you to lose that again Ash. Just fix this ok."

Aiden than got up and left Ashley there with her thoughts.

__

I know what to do. I just hope I can finish on time.

Ashley then got out a piece of paper and pen from her backpack and began to frantically write.

--

Spencer walked into History looking upset yet again. She quietly took her away from Ashley's. She then rested her head on her desk and began thinking.

__

I wish she would just apologize because I did nothing wrong. Ugh I just want to talk to her again. I'm going to talk to her today. In English. I need time to think about this.

Spencer sat with her head on her desk until the bell rang. Right when she heard that bell she looked up and to the back of the room to see Ashley's seat empty. She looked at Aiden questionably and he just shrugged his shoulders unaware as well.

The entire class period Spencer though of all the possible things she could tell the brunette, but nothing she entirely liked came to mind. She just sat there all class period glancing to the back wanting and hoping to see that mane of brunette curls, tan face, and brown eyes, but all she was met with was the back wall. The bell finally rang releasing her and all her other peers to their second period. Spencer got up out of her seat and slowly walked to the door upset that Ashley had never showed up. She kept her blue somber eyes to the ground and dragged her feet along the floor. She then felt a light tap on her shoulder and she looked up and was met with greenish grey eyes smiling at her.

Spencer: "Hey Aiden."

Aiden: "Hey Spencer. What's up?"

Spencer: "Nothing just going to class."

Aiden: "No, I mean what's up, like what's wrong?"

Spencer: "Nothing Aiden."

She tried to give him her est fake smile but she knew he wasn't buying it.

Aiden: "I know you're lying."

Spencer: "I just I don't know. I want to talk to Ashley because she seems like a great person and it sucks that we stopped talking after only a day."

Aiden: "I knew that's what it was."

Spencer: "Yeah. Can you tell her that I'm really sorry she got the wrong idea?"

Aiden: "I think that's something that you need to do yourself."

Aiden then patted her on the back and walked away. Spencer moaned and groaned and finally worked her way through the students to her class, with none other than the bitch herself who stirred up this whole mess, Madison.

Spencer took her seat in front of Chelsea but didn't even make eye contact with the girl. She just came in head down, shoulders slouched, and mouth turned upside down. Chelsea noticed Spencer was like this the day before and tried to question her about it but Spencer just denied and said all was well.

Chelsea: "Hey Spencer what's wrong?"

Spencer: "Nothing."

Chelsea: "Spencer tell me, maybe I can help."

Spencer: "You can't."

Chelsea: "How do you know?"

Spencer: "Because she's just so stubborn and stupid and she frustrates me."

Chelsea: "You must be talking about Ashley huh? Just ignore all that others are saying about her. Ask her yourself. Don't go by what everyone else is saying and what they think of her. All that matters is your thoughts on Ashley."

Spencer: "I know but she's stubborn. I just want to be her friend."

Chelsea: "Are you sure you just want to be her friend?"

Spencer eyes than bugged out of her head. She stared at Chelsea not knowing what to do or say.

Spencer: "I...I...well...of course I just want to be her friend. What were you thinking?"

Chelsea just smiled and shook her head. Then nodded to her right indicating that someone was standing beside Spencer. Spencer looked to her right and was met with the eyes of Madison.

Madison: "Hey chica."

Spencer: "Hi?"

Madison: "So I see that you have reconsidered the whole friends with losers thing huh? Are you going out for the cheerleading team now?"

Spencer: "No."

Madison: "Why not."

Spencer: "Why so?"

Madison: "Because I want you on the team. You'll go perfect with us and we need a new member."

Spencer: "Sorry cheerleading just isn't my thing anymore."

Madison sighed.

Madison: "Whatever Spencer, have fun screwing Ashley."

Spencer: "I'm not going to screw Ashley, Madison."

Madison: "Sure you aren't."

Spencer: "I'm not...(mumbles)we aren't even talking."

Madison: "Gosh I can not believe she's corrupted such an innocent girl already."

Spencer: "I have not been corrupted!"

Madison: "Have fun with your life partner.

Madison than left a dumbfounded Spencer there with an eye rolling Chelsea.

Chelsea: "Don't listen to her. She's a bit bipolar."

Spencer: "I noticed that. She's a bit crazy."

Chelsea: "That she is."

Just then the teacher walked in and class began. This class flew by in what felt like seconds and Spencer was now sitting in her seat in English hoping she would she that flash of brunette locks. She decided upon setting her head on the desk to rest and just wait until class started.

__

I hope she's here. I really have a lot to say.

She didn't come when the bell rang. She didn't come when class was half way done. She didn't come when there was five minutes left. Spencer put her head down both sad and relieved. Relieved that she didn't have to come up with the perfect speech to win Ashley back over on her side, yet sad because she wanted to make things better. Just then the door opened and in barged Ashley, wearing her tight jeans and loose hoody. Spencer's head shot up and she caught Ashley's eyes and smiled. Ashley smiled back.

Mrs. Wilson: "Why are you late Miss Davies? Actually why did you even bother coming, class is almost over?"

Ashley: "I'm sorry I just had a doctors appointment and umm yeah."

Mrs. Wilson: "Nice lie. Just repay me by reading another poem, that's if you have one."

Ashley: "I actually do and I'd be glad to read it."

Mrs. Wilson: "Perfect!"

Ashley took the piece of paper out of her pocket and cleared her throat. She looked up and met Spencer's baby blues and she smiled to herself. She then nervously looked down.

Ashley: "I um just wrote this. So, sorry if it's bad."

Ashley cleared her throat never looking up.

__

I'm sorry.

That's all I can really say.

You were there for me

When I was completely broken that day.

Your angelic self knelt down and took me in your arms.

As I tried to push away from you,

You told me you were of no harm.

So I let myself fall into this feeling so new.

Feelings that I could indeed get used to.

I felt safe, comforted, and loved.

I had no idea what to do.

So, I did what I thought was right I ran from this girl sent from above.

Instead of letting me be

You quickly chased after me

Wanting to wipe away all my tears

To help me unshed the pain I've had for all these years.

With a long sigh

I took your hand in mine

Ready to start an all new life

With you by my side.

Only one day passed and all was ruined.

I spoke my mind

Not informed as to what I was doing

When I was really breaking this friendship that had lasted such a little time.

Those days we didn't speak to each other

Hurt like hell

I don't know how to explain the pain that once again has me smothered

All I know is that you were what was missing to make my boat finally sail.

You've made me finally forget all that was hidden and stored.

I want to be your friend.

I want to finally open this door

Leaving it ajar until the very end.

Ashley looked up from her paper nervously and began to fold it. She walked up to where Spencer was sitting and set the folded paper onto her desk, then walked out of the very quiet room as the bell rang.

**--Ok! I know that poem sucked! It took me forever to do though. I couldn't think of anything. I thought I would do the whole poem thing again because that is how they first became friends. I'll try and post as soon as I can. I hope you liked it. Comments please.**


	16. Hold Me For The Rest of My Life

Chapter 15: Hold Me For The Rest of My Life

As Ashley read those words Spencer just sat in astonishment. She was surprised that Ashley had written another poem to her. It was the nicest thing anyone had done for her, and this girl did it twice. When Ashley finished all Spencer wanted to do was run up to her and pull into a much needed embrace, on both parts. But she didn't do anything, she just sat there in her seat. Ashley then began folding the paper in her hands and started walking towards Spencer. When Ashley stood in front of Spencer's desk her breathing hitched, she was nervous of the brunette in front of her. There were so many things she wanted to say. So many things she needed to say. Ashley then set the paper down and walked out when the bell ran, while Spencer sat motionless in her desk. Spencer took the paper in her hands and opened it. She read the beautifully molded words. The ink that covered the paper were conveying all of what Ashley was feeling. Spencer slowly ran her fingers along the words. She still remained in her seat, in her own world.

Mrs. Wilson: "My question is when are you guys going to get together?"

Spencer: "I...what?"

Mrs. Wilson: "You and Ashley. When are yall going to make it official. There definately is something there."

Spencer: "I don't like her like that."

Mrs. Wilson: "Ok. Just remember fear may win the battles, but love always win the wars."

Mrs. Wilson smiled at Spencer as she rose from her seat. Spencer began to walk out the door.

Spencer: "I'll see you Monday."

Mrs. Wilson: "Bye."

Spencer walked out into the hallway and began making her way to the quad for lunch.

__

This will be my chance to talk to Ash.

Spencer walked to where Ashley always sat, beneath the biggest oak tree, on the ground, and in the shade. There Ashley sat, headphones in ears, clearly lost in the music, since she did have her eyes closed and was bobbing her head back and forth. Spencer just stared at the brunette.

__

She really is beautiful. I need to stop thinking of her like that. I don't even know if I'm gay. Wait no I am not gay. I can't be. Whatever. She's just beautiful. I am simply admiring her beauty. Yeah.

Spencer was still staring at Ashley and Ashley looked up sensing someone staring. She caught Spencer's eyes and quickly adverted her eyes and began fingering the dirt she sat on. Spencer smiled at Ashley's nervousness and walked closer to Ashley taking a seat right next to her on the dirt leaning against the tree. They sat in silence. Music was blaring in Ashley's ears and her finger continued to mess with the dirt. Spencer sat in silence and just looked straight ahead. Spencer sighed and turned to face Ashley.

Spencer: "Ok so we really need to talk."

There was no answer because of course Ashley couldn't even hear Spencer speaking.

Spencer: "Can you even hear me? Ashley? Ashleyyy? Ugh!"

Spencer reached up and pulled the ear buds out of Ashley's ears.

Ashley: "What the hell?"

Spencer: "We need to talk Ashley."

Ashley: "Can we do it another time? I was enjoying my music."

Spencer: "No, we aren't putting this off."

Ashley just rolled her eyes and began to put her headphones back on but Spencer grabbed at her wrists and pulled them down. Ashley sucked in a bit of air in pain. The cuts hadn't healed all the way yet so any type of pressure hurt them. Spencer loosened her grip on Ashley's arms.

Spencer: "Shit Ashley I'm sorry. I forgot."

Ashley: "It's fine."

Ashley freed herself from Spencer's grasp and began rubbing around and at the cuts so as to make them feel better.

Spencer: "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Ashley: "Spencer, I said it is fine."

Spencer: "No, it's not I obviously hurt you and I am really sorry. Gosh I feel so bad I don't even know what to say. I didn't even think and.."

Ashley then flipped her hands so she was now holding Spencer's wrist in hers.

Ashley: "Spence, it's fine. Ok?"

Spencer: "But I.."

Ashley: "Shut up."

Spencer: "Ok."

Ashley let Spencer's wrists go and they sat there in silence. Ashley was looking at the dirt messing with her hands while Spencer was staring at Ashley while chewing on her lip.

Spencer: "So, what was the poem about Ashley?"

Ashley: "You know what is was about."

Spencer: "I do, but I need you to tell me...Tell me Ashley."

Ashley kept her eyes to the ground. Spencer then reached out her hand and slowly lifted up Ashley's chin and instantly met eyes with her.

Spencer: "Tell me please."

Ashley: "It was for you. My apology to you."

Spencer smiled.

Spencer: "Did you mean everything you said?"

Ashley nodded and began to blush.

Ashley: "Yeah I did. Gosh I am so embarrassed."

Ashley raised her hands and covered her face. Spencer reached up grabbing the brunettes hands in her own.

Spencer: "Don't be. I thought it was beautiful and really sweet."

Ashley: "Really?"

Spencer: "Yeah."

Ashley's hands remained in Spencer's and Spencer began to trace patterns onto Ashley's palm. Each sat there staring at how perfect their hands looked together.

Spencer: "You know those days sucked for me too. I really wanted to go up to you and just say sorry and try and work things out but I never did. I can't believe I even listened to what Madison had to say."

Ashley: "It wasn't your fault Spence."

A big smile crept it's way up onto Spencer's face as she lifted her head to be met with brown eyes. Ashley smiled back.

Ashley: "Why are you smiling?"

Spencer tilted her head to the side.

Spencer: "Nothing you just called me Spence."

Ashley: "I..well if you don't want me to I don't have to. I mean it's really..."

Spencer: "No, it's fine. I umm I like it."

They just sat there with their hands still entangled and their eyes mixing with the others. The bell then rang causing each girl to sigh because they didn't want to leave this comfortable position they were in. They both missed the feel of the others hands and the emotions of the others eyes as they let go.

Spencer: "So, will I see you after school?"

Spencer shyly looked down.

Ashley: "Of course you will."

Spencer looked up smiling and did something she had been wanting to do for a while. She pulled Ashley into a hug and held her tightly. Each girl closed their eyes smiling at the comfort they felt. Then Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear.

Spencer: "I'll hold you for the rest of your life."

Spencer pulled away from Ashley and began to walk away from the beaming girl.

Spencer: "See you after school Ash."

Ashley just stood their grinning like an idiot watching the beautiful blonde walk away.

Ashley: "(whispering)She's going to hold me for the rest of my life."

Ashley just smiled even bigger and began to walk to her class.

**--Cute right lol...I really liked that I had Spencer say "I'll hold you for the rest of your life.", since that was in the first poem...so sweet lol. well i hope you liked it...comments please :) I'll try and write another soon**


	17. Good Times and Wondering Eyes

Chapter 16: Good Times and Wondering Eyes

Ashley walks out of her last class of the day all smiles. She happily rides her skateboard to the front of the school, where she stands awaiting Spencer's arrival. Ashley is standing there when she feels to hands cover her eyes. She instantly knew whose hands those belonged to because the soft feeling of them lingers on her skin.

Spencer: "Guess who?"

Ashley: "Michael Jackson?"

Spencer: "Jerk! I don't sound like a man."

Ashley turned around laughing.

Ashley: "He sounds like a woman though."

Spencer: "Ahh yes I forgot. To bad you aren't a little boy or I would do ungodly things to you Miss Davies."

Spencer winked.

Ashley: "Well damn I just wish I had a penis right now."

Spencer: "Ha ha! Ok then."

Ashley: "So, do you want to like hang out?"

Spencer: "Yes, I would love to but I must call my mother and ask if I can chill with you."

Ashley: "Ok. Call away."

Spencer: "I'll be back."

Spencer walked a small ways from Ashley and began to dial her Mom's number. The phone was ringing while she watched Ashley perform tricks on her skateboard. Ashley would squat to the ground, Spencer watched as the muscles in Ashley's legs contracted, then Ashley would olly and Spencer watched as Ashley's breast followed her as she was air borne. Then, Ashley would move her feet to complete a flip on her board. Spencer, watched Ashley's chest as her board hit cement. She watched her breast bounce once again and her flexed leg muscles. Spencer could not take her eyes off the brunette.

__

Is someone talking to me?

Paula: "Spencer? Spencerrrrr? Are you there?"

Spencer shook her head and turned away from Ashley, her distraction.

Spencer: "Yeah sorry I wasn't paying attention. Kind of out of it."

Paula: "That's fine honey. So, why did you call?"

Spencer: "My friend wants me to hang with her today. Can I?"

Paula: "Is this friend Ashley?"

Spencer: "Yes. Can I please chill with her for a while? Please."

Paula: "I don't know Spencer I mean I haven't even met this girl and.."

Spencer: "Oh gosh Mom you can trust her. I promise. So, can I please go with her?"

Paula: "Ok I guess."

Spencer: "Eeek! Thank you Mom!"

Paula: "Ok but you need to be home by midnight."

Spencer: "I will. I will. Thank you. I'll see you later. Love you. Bye."

Paula: "Bye."

Spencer hung up and began to skip to where Ashley was still doing kickflips. When Spencer stood in front of Ashley she sucked in some air. This is the second time she had seen a sweaty Ashley and it had the same effect on her. It became hot all of a sudden and breathing became a challenge. Ashley looked up and noticed Spencer staring at her all hot and heavy.

Ashley: "See something you like?"

Spencer began to blush.

Spencer: "No..I mean yes..I mean no..My Mom said I can hang with you."

Ashley just laughed and began to do a still manual.

Ashley: "That's cool. So, what do you want to do."

Ashley then flipped her board with her feet performing the trick called a casper. Spencer stared in amazement.

Spencer: "How do you do that?"

Ashley: "What? This?"

Ashley flipped back so that both her feet were now on the grip tape and she squatted down, ollied, moved her feet, flipped her board, and smiled.

Spencer: "Yeah."

Ashley: "It's really easy."

Spencer: "I would kill myself even if I just out one foot on there."

Ashley: "Maybe I can teach you one day."

Spencer: "Yeah I'll like that."

Ashley: "If we have enough time, I'll give you a small lesson today at my house."

Spencer: "Ok. So, what are we doing Miss Davies?"

Ashley: "What do you want to do? We could go see a movie in theaters, go watch a movie at my house, go swimming at my house, go to dinner, go play games at an arcade. Your choice Miss Carlin."

Spencer: "Umm well I don't know."

Ashley: "My place it is."

Ashley then pushed off on her skateboard and began to ride to her car. She looked back at Spencer who was standing in the same spot.

Ashley: "Well come on Carlin hurry up."

Spencer just shook her head and began to follow Ashley who was riding pretty fast on her skateboard.

__

Gah she looks nice in those jeans. Those muscular legs, that firm behind. Ok wow! What am I thinking? Stop dirty thoughts. Stop! Rid of you dirty thoughts I rid of you.

Ashley: "Jeez Spence you walk slow."

Spencer: "Well you were only going a billion miles an hour on those two wheels."

Ashley: "I know I'm like a ninja!"

Ashley then kicked into the air and somehow managed to trip over her own feet and fall right on her ass. Spencer began laughing.

Spencer: "Ha ha! Nice ninja."

Ashley: "Oh shut up and help me up."

Spencer grabbed Ashley's outstretched hand and pulled her up.

Ashley: "Thank you miss."

Spencer: "No problem dorko."

Ashley: "So, let's get out of here."

Spencer: "Let's do it."

They jumped into Ashley's Range Rover and drove off to Ashley's mansion

--

Spencer: "Wow your house is big."

Ashley: "Yeah. It's what happens when your father is a deceased rock star. So, you hungry?"

Spencer: "Yeah just a little."

Ashley led them into her kitchen and began to raid her cabinets.

Ashley: "What do you want? Something small? Something big? Want to just like order pizza?"

Spencer: "It doesn't matter. It's up to you."

Ashley: "You suck at making decisions. Is pepperoni ok?"

Spencer: "Perfect."

As Ashley ordered the pizza Spencer began to walk around the huge house. She walked into what she believed was the living room and saw a picture of a beautiful five year old brunette, with a man who wore the typical 90's rocker attire. Spencer figured that was Ashley's dad.

Ashley: "I really like that picture of us."

Spencer: "So, this is your dad."

Ashley: "Yeah. The one and only."

Ashley took a seat on the couch as Spencer continued to stare at the picture.

Ashley: "I really miss him. You know that?"

Spencer looked up and saw that Ashley's eyes were beginning to water. She then made her way over to the couch Ashley was sitting on and took a seat next to her.

Spencer: "I'm sure you do."

Ashley: "It's kind of hard to believe that I am barely feeling this pain after all of these years. Like it is barely hitting me that I will never see his face again. Ever."

Tears began to make their way down Ashley's face and Spencer began to wipe them away.

Spencer: "It's all going to be ok Ash. I promise. You'll be fine and I'll be make sure of that."

Ashley: "Ok Spence I believe and trust you."

Spencer smiled and opened up her arms and Ashley fell into them.

--

The girls grabbed their stomachs and threw themselves onto the couch.

Spencer: "Oh gawd that pizza was good."

Ashley: "I know it was orgasmic."

Spencer: "Ha ha ok then."

Ashley: "So now what do you want to do?"

Spencer: "I would say swimming but we just ate. Ooo let's ask each other random questions. That's always fun."

Ashley: "Ok. You first."

Spencer: "Favorite color?"

Ashley: "Blue."

Spencer: "It's because of my eyes right."

Ashley: "Yeah you caught me. How about you?"

Spencer: "Green. Ok umm favorite band and or singer?"

Ashley: "Favorite band would have to be The Scene Aesthetic, those guys are amazing and singer me of course. Kidding. Jimmy Robbins."

Spencer: "Ooo you sing. Can I hear?"

Ashley: "No never."

Spencer: "Why not?"

Spencer began to pout.

Ashley: "Because I don't like when people hear me sing."

Spencer: "Pwease Ashy."

Spencer still pouted.

Ashley: "Ugh fine maybe someday. But not tonight."

Spencer clapped her hands together.

Spencer: "Yay! I can't wait!"

Ashley: "Yeah yeah. So, hmm let's ask a juicy question. Who was your first kiss with."

Spencer: "Oh gawd this guy named Drake Ray. We were just hanging out at his house and her kind of just came onto me but I went along with it."

Ashley: "Ahh I see."

Spencer: "How about you?"

Ashley: "Blah it was with Aiden."

Spencer: "Ha ha are you serious?!"

Ashley: "Yes, we were together for awhile. Kissing boys is hard to bear. That's why I like kissing girls, so soft and gentle.

Spencer: "So, you are..."

Ashley: "Gay? Yeah. Are you ok with that?"

Spencer: "Yeah of course. I'm fine with it. So, that's what Madison."

Ashley: "Spencer, ugh are you listening to what she says."

Spencer: "No, but she just kept telling me that I was gay for hanging with you and that you were gay blah blah blah."

Ashley: "Typical Madison."

Spencer: "Ha ha! Yeah she's a b word."

Ashley: "Spencerrrrr you can say bitch."

Spencer: "I don't want to though."

Ashley: "Come on say it Spence."

Spencer: "No. Stop with the peer pressure woman!"

Ashley: "Ha ha! So, do you want to go swimming now?"

Spencer: "Yeah of course."

--

Ashley sat outside on a chair in her bikini waiting for Spencer to come outside. She sat there and lifted her eyes to see the beautiful blonde standing in front of her with one of Ashley's many black bikinis on. Ashley practically drooled as she stared at long lean legs and a tone stomach. She almost died when she saw Spencer's full round breast. Spencer wasn't aware of Ashley's roaming eyes as she was doing some roaming of her own. Spencer stared at Ashley's now bare tone legs and let's just say she was happy that jeans weren't covering up those legs. Spencer lifted her eyes from Ashley's legs and stared right at the chest she had enjoyed watching bounce earlier that day. Their roaming eyes finally met and a red tint began to form on each of their faces.

Ashley: "So, ready to get in?!"

Spencer: "Umm how about you first?"

Ashley: "Umm how about both of us at the same time?"

Ashley picked up Spencer and began to run towards the pool.

Spencer: "Ashley! Put me down! Ashley! No!"

It was to late. Ashley threw Spencer into the pool and jumped in herself. Spencer came up with a shocked look on her face.

Spencer: "Now you're going to pay Ashley."

Ashley: "Ooo I'm shaking."

Spencer then splashed Ashley with water and jumped onto her dunking her. Ashley came up to be met with a smirking Spencer.

Spencer: "I told you that you would pay."

Ashley: "You're dead Carlin."

Ashley went under water and grabbed Spencer by the legs, lifting her up and out of the water. Ashley held her over her shoulder.

Spencer: "Ashley! Put me down! Now!"

Ashley: "What if I don't want to Carlin?"

Spencer: "Ashleyyyyy!! Put me down! I'm going to hit you."

Ashley: "No you won't."

Spencer: "Yess I will."

Spencer began to pound on Ashley's back with her small fist. Ashley yelped in pain and threw Spencer into the water.

Ashley: "Damn Spence that hurt!"

Spencer: "I told you that I would hit you."

Ashley began to pout.

Ashley: "You hurt me Spence."

Spencer: "Aww I'm sorry Ash."

Spencer stepped towards the pouting Ashley and turned her around. Spencer then whispered in her ear causing Ashley to shiver.

Spencer: "Tell me where it hurts."

Ashley sucked in some air as Spencer put her cold wet fingers onto her dripping wet back. Spencer began to rub at Ashley's soft smooth skin. Ashley then tilted her head back in pleasure while releasing a moan. Spencer just smiled and once again whispered into Ashley's ear.

Spencer: "Is that where it hurts?"

Ashley: "Mmmhmm."

Spencer kept rubbing at Ashley's back and kept grinning each time Ashley released a moan. She was finding it very hot when Ashley threw her head back into pleasure.

__

Why is she making me feel this way? Why am I doing this to a girl? But I..I like it.

Kyla: "Ashley hey I'm home and...whoahhh."

Spencer stopped the movements of her hands and looked at Kyla wide eyed. She lifted up her hands and backed away from a now angry Ashley.

Ashley: "Kyla what the hell do you want?"

Kyla: "I just...I wanted to say that I was home. Was I interrupting something."

Spencer looked down shaking her head no, while blushing. And Ashley just glared at Kyla.

Ashley: "No, of course not. Now that we know that you're here will you leave us alone?"

Kyla: "Yeah. Ok I'll leave you two at it."

Kyla winked and walked off leaving a frustrated Ashley and an embarrassed Spencer.

Ashley: "Sorry about her."

Spencer: "It's fine. Did she get the wrong idea?"

Ashley: "Yeah I wouldn't doubt it."

Spencer looked around worried avoiding eye contact with Ashley. Ashley grabbed her chin and made Spencer face her.

Ashley: "Hey it's ok. I'll be sure to tell her it's not what she thinks, because it isn't."

Spencer smiled and nodded. Ashley smiled back and backed away splashing Spencer. She then got out of the pool slowly. Spencer just stared at the way Ashley swayed her hips. She loved the bikini bottoms Ashley was wearing because they were riding up her ass at the moment. Spencer stared as Ashley rung out her hair. She stared at the water running down Ashley's chest, to her abs, and then down her legs to hit the concrete below.

__

Gah do I wish I was that droplet of water.

Ashley looked back at Spencer and smirked causing Spencer to blush.

Ashley: "Come on Carlin. Oh and you have great hands by the way."

Spencer only shook her head and got out of the pool to dry off.

--

Ashley: "What time do you have to be home Spence?"

Ashley said this while looking through her wide selection of movies.

Spencer: "Midnight."

Ashley: "Ok. What time is it right now."

Spencer adverted her eyes from Ashley's ass in booty shorts and looked down at her cell phone that was in her lap.

Spencer: "It's almost 8."

Ashley: "Ok. So, we can watch a movie and if you want I can give you those lessons."

Ashley looked back at Spencer with questioning eyes.

Spencer: "Yeah I would love that."

Ashley: "Ok!"

Ashley turned back to her movies still searching.

Ashley: "Ah ha!"

Ashley jumped up turned around and smiled shaking the DVD case that was in her hand.

Spencer: "What movie is that?"

Ashley: "Only my favorite horror movie."

Spencer: "Why horror Ash?"

Ashley: "Come on Spencerrrrr. I love this movie."

Ashley began to pout. And Spencer just smiled.

Spencer: "Ok. But if it gets to scary, you are shutting it off."

Ashley: "Deal."

Ashley happily ran over to her DVD player and popped the CD in. She then shut off the lights and turned up the volume to her TV. After setting her remote down she literally jumped onto her bed and threw herself down to lie beside Spencer.

Spencer: "Gosh fatty."

Ashley: "Shut up. It's about to start."

Spencer laughed as the title of the movie popped up.

Spencer: "Ha ha! 30 Days of Night! Seriously Ashley?! Vampires. Oh my gosh this is so not going to be scary."

Ashley: "Shut up Spence and watch it."

Spencer whimpered and buried her head into Ashley's back as Jake raised the axe to kill the little girl vampire. Ashley looked back at smiling at Spencer.

Ashley: "I thought it wasn't scary? This is the thousandth time you've hidden behind me."

Ashley raised her eyebrow at Spencer.

Spencer: "Shut up."

Ashley: "Aww poor Spencey is scared of the wittle vampire."

Spencer: "Shut up Ashley."

Spencer poked Ashley on the side.

Ashley: "Hey don't poke me."

Ashley poked Spencer back.

Spencer: "Ow!"

Ashley: "You started."

Ashley stuck her tongue out and stood up on her bed. She began to jump and Spencer just stared at Ashley's childish actions.

Ashley: "Come on jump Spence."

Spencer: "Noooo. I'll just watch."

Ashley: "Have it your way then."

Ashley began to jump right beside Spencer causing her to be raised into the air. Ashley kept doing this until Spencer reached out pulling at Ashley's arm causing her to land right on top of her. Ashley raised herself on her elbows and looked down at the nervous girl biting her lip, below her. Ashley stared into her eyes. Never had she wanted to kiss someone so bad. Spencer looked from Ashley's eyes to her lips.

__

I..I want to kiss her. A girl.

Spencer lifted up her head bringing her lips closer to Ashley's. Ashley began to dipped her head to close the distance. Their lips were centimeters apart. They could each feel the other's warm breath on their own lips. This only made the urge to kiss each other heighten. They closed their eyes and began to move their heads in...

**--He he...Sorry I HAD to end it there...I have an excuse though! I have an english essay to write about Shalespeare woo! And I have Algebra 2 wooo! If I finish those I'll try and get back to this. I hope you liked it. And sorry it was so long. Comments please.**


	18. Denied Truths

Chapter 17: Denied Truths

Spencer lifted up her head bringing her lips closer to Ashley's. Ashley began to dipped her head to close the distance. Their lips were centimeters apart. They could each feel the other's warm breath on their own lips. This only made the urge to kiss each other heighten. They closed their eyes and began to move their heads in...

"Ashley! Aiden is here!"

Spencer and Ashley both grunted in frustration and Ashley crawled off of Spencer and off her bed looking back at her apologetically. She made her way out of the room to go get Aiden while Spencer sat on Ashley's bed, thinking.

__

I almost kissed her. I almost kissed Ashley. A girl. Kyla interrupted us again and I'm mad, what does this mean? Does it mean that I am gay, since I wanted to kiss a girl? This is to much.

Spencer rose from Ashley's bed and began to gather her things.

__

I can't be gay. My mom would kill me. I can't be.

Tears were just about to spill from Spencer's eyes, when Ashley walked back in. She saw Spencer gathering her things.

Ashley: "What are you doing?"

Spencer: "I..(sniffle) I'm going home early."

Ashley looked at her wide eyed, since she was wanting to leave, but then her features softened once she realized the shakiness in Spencer's voice and the apparent sniffles coming from her at the moment.

Ashley: "Are you crying?"

Spencer: "No,(sniffle) I'm not. I'm just (sniffle) getting my things."

Ashley: "You are crying."

__

Shit! Shit! Shit! I freaked her out. Ugh I am so stupid! Why did I have to do that?!

Ashley quietly walked towards Spencer who had just lowered herself to sit on the bed. Ashley kneeled down in front of Spencer. She didn't know what to do because she's never had to comfort anyone. Raising a shaking hand she moved the hair that was masking Spencer's beautiful face. She raised Spencer's arched head and made her look at her. This is the first time that Ashley's seen Spencer so lost and so scared. It completely broke her heart to see the tears flow out of her baby blues. It was like rain flooding the ocean, causing disaster, which is what Ashley knew was about to come. Ashley bit her lip wondering how in the hell she could comfort this girl in front of her.

Ashley: "Spence, listen to me. I'm sorry ok. I should have thought and I didn't, so I'm sorry. None of this is your fault, I just I got caught up in the moment and you did as well. We can put this behind us."

Spencer: "But Ashley I wanted to. I wanted to kiss you. (Whispers) What does this mean?"

Ashley smiled a small smile and she slowly wiped away the tears that began to fall down Spencer's cheeks.

Ashley: "It can mean whatever you want it to Spencer."

Spencer: "I can't be..I won't be...I'm not..."

Ashley: "It's not wrong Spencer."

Spencer just covered her face with her hands and began sobbing. Ashley raised herself to sit on the bed and pulled Spencer into her. She held her and soothed her by whispering comforting words and rubbing her back. Spencer sobs died down but they remained entangled in each other's arms. Spencer then pulled back wiping at her eyes.

Spencer: "I have to go Ash."

Ashley: "Let me take you."

Spencer: "No, I'll get Glen to get me. I just. I can't deal with this right now. I'll call you later."

Ashley: "Are you sure that you're going to be ok?"

Spencer: "I just need some time alone."

Ashley: "Ok Spence. Call me I want to know that you're ok."

Spencer: "I will."

With her head down Spencer walked out of the door. Ashley then sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

__

What have I gotten myself into?

She then shivered at the lingered feeling of Spencer's skin on hers and raised her hand touching her lips where, for some odd reason she could still feel Spencer's hot breath on them. Never had she wanted to kiss someone so bad. Never had she actually thought twice about the outcome of a kiss with another girl. Spencer was different and she just began to notice that she cared for the girl.

__

I hope she's ok.

--

Spencer waited outside wiping any evidence of the tears that had fallen earlier. she saw Glen's car pull up and she quietly walked over to it and got in, without a word. She kept her head turned to the right so that she was looking out of the window at the scenery of a busy city night.

Glen: "Is something wrong Spence? You seem really quiet."

Spencer: "Everything is fine Glen."

Glen: "It doesn't seem that way."

Spencer: "Glen just shut up I'm not in the freaking mood. Just drive and stop asking questions!"

Glen just shut his mouth and finished the drive home. When they pulled in their driveway, before the car was even turned off Spencer was out of it and already walking up the stairs into her room. Spencer reached her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed where she let more tears fall.

__

I can't be gay. I can't be.

She began to pound her fist onto the soft mattress she lay upon as the tears fell more and more. Loud cries of confusion escaped her mouth. She didn't know what was going on. No one has ever made her feel the way Ashley does. No one was as perfect as Ashley was. No one has ever given Spencer such a big urge to kiss them. No one. The only problem was this one, was a girl, and Spencer couldn't have that. She couldn't be gay for many reasons. The biggest being her mother.

__

I can't be gay. I can't be.

--

Aiden: "Hey was Spencer ok."

Ashley: "I don't know. I hope so."

Aiden: "What happened?"

Ashley: "We almost kissed and she freaked out."

Aiden: "Don't worry she's going to come around soon Ash."

Ashley: "Yeah. I just want her to be ok for right now. She just looked so lost and confused when she was up there in my room."

Ashley ran her hands through her hair and leaned further into the couch.

Aiden: "You really like her don't you?"

Ashley: "That's not what I'm saying. She's just done a lot these past couple of day and I want to be there for her."

Aiden: "Ash you care fo her, you want her to be ok, you're worried. You like her."

Kyla: "She likes who, Spencer?"

Aiden: "Yes."

Kyla: "She does."

Aiden: "I told ya."

Kyla: "They were getting very cozy in the pool."

Ashley covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

Aiden: "Ahh yall were. Oh look she's blushing. I think Miss Davies has her a crush."

Ashley: "I don't have a crush on her."

--

Spencer sat on her bed staring at the wall ahead of her with tears still falling down her soft cheeks. She had no one to wipe them away because the one person who she wanted to be there to comfort her was the one who was causing her all these dreadful thoughts that she feels she shouldn't be having. How could one girl completely alter how you define yourself in such a short amount of time? Spencer didn't know the answer to this. Well she did know of one word due to this the alteration of mind. The word being gay, but that word is one word that can't be a word to help define Spencer. She can't have it and won't, for now that is.

_I can't be gay._

Spencer: "(whispers)I can't be."

**--Don't hate me...pleasee...I have their first kiss already planned out...ok guys...trust me you will LOVE it! I pretty much have the rest of this story planned out and I know exactly how I want to finish it...Just trust me when I say that this kiss is worth the wait...I hope you liked it though...I'm going to do my chemistry and algebra and hopefully if I'm done in time I can write another lovely chapter..Comments please :)**


	19. Oblivious

Chapter 18: Oblivious

The rest of the weekend was spent with Ashley calling Spencer non stop. Spencer ignored the calls and the outside world. She kept herself in the confines of her own room. She stayed behind those four walls of her bedroom and more, because she had just raised the walls hiding herself away.

--

Spencer rode in the backseat of her brother's car with her head leaning on the window as they headed to school on this lousy Monday morning. Spencer just sat there wondering what in the hell she was going to say to Ashley, because she knew the questions would be thrown at her swarming her in a mater of minutes. So, she sat there just thinking.

__

What do I tell her? I'm sorry but I can't be gay because my Mom would totally freak out and disown me and I just can't deal with that right now, but I really want to kiss you. Ugh! No I can't want to kiss her. I can't, because it is just going to make things tat much moire complicated. I need to rid Ashley from my thoughts. But seeing her wouldn't do well either. Maybe I should avoid her.

Clay: "Spencer? Spencerrrrrr. Hellllooooo."

Clay waved a hand in front of Spencer's face and after a while she finally noticed his hand and shook her head while blinking.

Clay: "Are you ok?"

Spencer: "Yeah. Perfect."

Clay: "I don't believe you. What's been on your mind these past couple of days Spence?"

Hey looked at her with care in her eyes, but she knew she couldn't tell him or anyone else what had almost happened, no matter how much love or cared they threw her way.

Spencer: "I'm fine."

Clay: "Whatever you say Spence. Just don't expect me to not be worried."

Spencer smiled at her brother's kindness and stepped out of her brother's car. She then quietly walked by herself to her lockers.

--

Ashley: "Gah I hope this works."

Aiden: "Chill out Ash. It'll be a success. I promise."

Ashley: "It better because I can't ever see her like that again. It really broke my heart Aid. She just looked so scared. I never want to see her like that again."

Aiden smiled big at his friend and raised his eyebrows.

Aiden: "And you don't like her?"

Ashley: "No. We were fast friends and my caring for her came quick."

Aiden: "Who are you trying to convince Ash?"

Ashley: "Just shut up already."

Aiden: "Ok."

Ashley looked back at the lockers from the tree she leaned on. She saw Spencer about to open her locker.

Ashley: "I hope this works."

Aiden: "It will."

Ashley: "Hopefully. Cross your fingers, but somewhere else, because I don't want her knowing that I told you all of this because it'll just make her mad. So, shoo."

Aiden: "Great way to be nice Ash."

Ashley: "Yeah yeah shut up and go."

Aiden walked off and took a seat at a picnic table not that far away from his and Ashley's tree. He wanted to see Ashley's eyes light up at the sight of the blonde girl. He loved that Ashley was undeniably happy when she was with Spencer and talking to or of Spencer. The happiness radiated off of her and it didn't go unnoticed by any passerby. Ashley Davies was for once truly happy and to Aiden, Ashley's bright nose crinkling smile was one of the greatest most heart warming things to see.

--

Spencer stood in front of her locker and began to turn the combination. After she successfully unlocked the lock, she opened her locker and out fell a red paper.

--

Ashley stood at the tree biting her nails, nervous for what was to come.

--

Spencer looked at the red paper lying on the floor curiously and picked it up off the floor. She flipped it over and saw the neatest handwriting.

_I wonder who this is from._

_Dear Spence,_

_Ok. I know that you probably don't want to talk at the moment, especially to me, but this gorgeous blue eyed blonde once told me that_ _"it's best to let things out and talk to someone.."Trust me she was right. Look Spence, I know I was out of line that night and I shouldn't have come on to you like that. I just wasn't thinking. Well I was in a way because I thought that you wanted what I wanted and I guess I was looking at a totally different image than you. All I can say is that I am sorry for being the cause of this confusion you are clearly feeling. Just know that I'll be here no matter what. Whether it's you dealing with your sexuality or you just wanting a listening ear. I'll drop everything, because you have been the nicest person to me. I was a complete mess until you came into that restroom. I can't think of any repayment that could even be close to what you have given me. What's taken is given, and that's exactly what I am doing, taking your loving and caring self, putting it into me, and giving it right back to you. I hope you want me to be your rock because without a doubt you are mine. _

_Xoxo-Ash _

_PS: Look behind you, by the tree_

Spencer turned around to see a smiling Ashley waving at her. Spencer smiled, grabbed her things from her locker, and began to make her way towards Ashley.

--

Ashley watched as Spencer began to make her way towards her. Her heart pounded out of her chest when Spencer began to read the letter, but it was pounding even harder when she stood right in front of her. Ashley slowly lifted her eyes from the ground and looked up at Spencer who had tears falling out of her eyes. Ashley's face conveyed that she was worried and she took a step towards Spencer. She moved a stray hair from Spencer's face and put it behind her ear.

Ashley: "You're crying."

Spencer: "I know."

Ashley: "Did I do something wrong? I mean I thought what I did was nice and..."

Ashley was cut off by Spencer's arms wrapping around her waist.

Spencer: "You did nothing wrong. You did everything right Ash."

Ashley stood there still in shock by Spencer's comforting frame holding onto her. Then Ashley finally put her arms around Spencer pulling her even closer into her. Both the girl's rested their cheek on the other girl's shoulder, and they just stood there holding onto each other, letting all their feelings be told by the in sync beat of their hearts. After what seemed like hours, they finally pulled apart holding each other at arms length.

Spencer: "You know you are the sweetest person I ever met."

Ashley looked down blushing,

Spencer: "Look at me Ash. I'm being serious. You have are the kindest and most loving girl. I feel so lucky that you even have a place for me in that heart of yours. Ashley I would love for you to be my rock."

Ashley smiled big and she pulled Spencer into her.

Ashley: "I will hold you for the rest of your life."

Spencer: "That's my line."

Ashley laughed and they let go of each other.

Ashley: "Do you know how nervous I was to put that in your locker?"

Spencer: "I'm guessing very, by the sweat that's dripping down your face."

Ashley: "I so don't have...damn."

Spencer: "Ha ha. Ash, I am really sorry for freaking out like I did."

Ashley: "It's fine."

Spencer: "But I just left not even thinking of you and how this could have effected you and.."

Ashley: "Spencer I am fine. All that matters is you right now. Ok?"

Spencer: "But Ash..."

Ashley: "No buts. Now come, the bell is going to be ringing any minute."

Spencer: "Ok."

Ashley then held her arm out and Spencer linked their arms together as they walked off to class.

--

Aiden still sat at his place at the picnic table watching the two figures linked together walk away, glowing. Aiden smiled at the two girls who were completely oblivious to what stood right in front of them.

Kyla: "I bet this is going to be one of those things where it takes them months to figure out that they were meant for each other."

Aiden: "Knowing Ashley that is probably what is going to happen. And no Kyla we aren't going to get involved."

Kyla: "How did you know I was even going to say that?"

Aiden: "Kyla, you always get into people's business."

Kyla: "I do not."

Aiden looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kyla: "Ok! Fine I do. Gosh. But I want hate seeing two people who are supposed to be together, not together."

Aiden: "Just give them time. It'll work out and they will be a couple sooner or later."

**--OK! I hope you liked this chapter...Ashley is so sweet I know I know...reminds me of me...NOT!! lol...I would of posted this WAY earlier but blame Tila! I was watching A Shot at Love lol. And gosh poor George. Tila is a skanky ass biotch! But hey Brittany looked gorgeous, like always. Gah and it would of made my day that much better if they didn't censor it out when she picked up her bikini top. T-T Damn youuu! lol. Well leave comments please!**


	20. Those Eyes

Chapter 19: Those Eyes

Three months have gone by and Spencer and Ashley are inseparable. Where ever Ashley is, Spencer is and wherever Ashley is Spencer is. School has been great for them both. Many notice the chemistry between the two, thinking that they are an item, but of course they aren't. Aiden and Kyla are going crazy at the fact that they haven't opened their eyes to see what beautiful thing is lying in front of them.

Ahh now back to the story...

Spencer sat under what used to be just Aiden and Ashley's tree, but now it was hers to. She sat there waiting for her brown eyed brunette best friend, Ashley. The girl that brought a smile onto her face, made her blush the darkest shade of red, made her eyes light up like an illuminating light cascading down onto the ocean, the girl that brought her heart either to a complete halt or to a racing start. The girl she almost kissed, whose hot breathe still lingers on her lips even after months have passed. The girl had completely altered Spencer's mind, who has brought upon much confusion and question. The girl that is making her way over to where Spencer sits on her skateboard. Spencer sees her and her mouth is instantly turned upright. She watches with all her attention as Ashley glides over on the four wheels with her curls blowing in the wind, her smile big and bright, her chest heaving up and down because she's been riding for a while, and her tone legs pumping faster and faster as she is getting closer to her destination.

Ashley has her eyes on Spencer and Spencer only. She's unaware of everything and everyone around her, she's just smiling brightly while staring at Spencer. She can see the girl's bright blue eyes from afar and still get lost in them. They're like a hypnotizing spiral. Ashley is hypnotized, in a trance and unaware of her surroundings.

Spencer gets a worrisome look on her face as she sees that Ashley is paying no attention to where she is going.

Ashley is still smiling brightly and that smile is wiped off her face as her wheels collide with a rather large crack in the cement. Ashley then falls forward landing flat on her face as her board rolls in the opposite direction.

Ashley: "Ughhhh."

Right when Spencer sees Ashley fall she quickly jumps to her feet and runs her way over to where the girl was laying face down on the ground groaning in pain. Spencer put her hand on Ashley's back where she began rubbing.

Spencer: "Are you ok Ash?"

Ashley: "No. I think I'm bleeding."

Spencer: "Well will you turn over so I can see."

Ashley sighed and groaned and turned over so that Spencer could see her. Ashley was in fact bleeding. She broke her skin above her right eyebrow from the impact to the cement. She had a scrape on her right cheek from the cement, she tore her jeans at the knees where blood was visible on each knee, and scraped the palm of each of her hand where she tried to catch herself from falling. Spencer looked at her with sympathy.

Ashley: "How do I look? I'm guessing horrible by the look on your face and the blood that's dripping down my cheek right now."

Spencer: "You still look beautiful, but I like my Ashley's face with out blood covering it."

Ashley blushed and smiled at Spencer.

Spencer: "To the nurse?"

Ashley: "No, let's just go to my house and I can clean up there."

Spencer: "But, I can't skip."

Ashley: "Please Spencey I don't want to have to go back to class and they'll make me go back. I mean look at me my head, face, hands, and knees hurt. Please."

Ashley began pouting and Spencer.

Spencer: "Fine then Ash, but if we get caught you are dead."

Ashley: "Ok!"

Spencer got up off the ground and helped Ashley up.

Spencer: "Can you walk?"

Ashley smiled at Spencer's concern.

Ashley: "Yeah, but can I just lean on you a little?"

Spencer: "Of course Ash."

So they walked to Ashley's Range Rover with Spencer holding Ashley's skateboard tucked under one arm and her other was snaked around waist in order to support the girl. Ashley leaning onto Spencer was smiling at their close proximity.

They reached Ashley's car and Spencer helped Ashley get into the drivers side. Spencer looked at Spencer with concern written on her face.

Spencer: "Are you sure you can drive Ash?"

Ashley: "Yeah. And I won't let anyone drive my baby."

Spencer rolled her eyes.

Spencer: "You know I have my license and I'll be careful."

Ashley: "But Spencerrrrr it's my baby."

Spencer: "Ashley I really don't think that you are in any state to drive."

Ashley: "But...but."

Spencer looked at her with a challenging look.

Ashley: "Ugh fine."

Ashley got out of the car with Spencer's help and got in on the drivers side with Spencer's help once again. She was really loving the babysitting that Spencer was doing. Out of nowhere Spencer began to take off her shirt and Ashley's sucked in a breath of air as she saw Spencer's abs through the thin material of her tank top.

Ashley: "What...what are you doing?"

Spencer stood there smiling in her tank top with her shirt in hand.

Spencer: "We need to wipe off this blood and make sure none gets into our eyes."

She handed Ashley the shirt smiling and ran to the other side of the truck and jumped in.

Spencer: "I need the keys."

Ashley: "I can NOT believe I am letting you drive my Rover."

Spencer: "Get over it. Now come on."

Ashley: "Ughhhhh."

Ashley reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. She looked at them sadly and handed them over to Spencer.

Spencer started the truck and was about to take off.

Spencer: "Oh wait! You must be buckled up!"

Ashley rolled her eyes and was about to reach for the seat belt when she felt Spencer lean over her grabbing the seat belt. Once again she sucked in a breath of air since Spencer's breast were right in her face. Her urge to just grab them was very high. Spencer finally buckled up Ashley with her face above the older girls. She smiled at Ashley and reached for the shirt Ashley had in her hand, grabbed it, and covered the cut above her eyebrow. Ashley put her hands over the other girls to hold the shirt in place. Ashley sat there stunned with her mouth agape. She was loving every second of this. Spencer practically on top of her with a small tank on and staring lovingly into her eyes. Spencer then began to lean in as did Ashley...

There was a loud bang on the window and Spencer quickly jumped into the drivers seat breathing loudly and holding onto her heart. Ashley looked out the window to see Aiden smiling. She rolled her eyes at him and rolled down the window.

Ashley: "What?!"

Aiden: "Spence, this is your bag right?"

Spencer shyly nodded her head and Ashley took the bag from Aiden furiously.

Spencer: "Thanks Aiden."

Ashley looked at him annoyingly.

Ashley: "Yeah thank Aiden."

He just smiled and winked and began to walk away.

Aiden: "Oh nice wipe out by the way!"

Ashley showed him the bird and rolled up the window.

Spencer just chuckled and put the truck into reverse. She then began to drive off. The whole ride there Ashley stared at her smiling, holding the shirt on her head that smelt of Spencer. Spencer knew Ashley was staring and seemed to like it. They almost kissed once again but it didn't freak her out like the first time. She wanted it so much more then the last time. The feel of Ashley's breath lingering on her lips felt so much better now, and not worn off like it had been. Yes, she did still feel the girl's warm breath for those three months from their first almost kiss, but it felt amazing to be that close to her yet again.

--

They reached Ashley's house where Spencer was taking the keys out of the ignition. Ashley sat mouth agape staring at Spencer. Spencer looked up at her questioningly.

Spencer: "What?"

Ashley: "You look so hot driving my car."

Spencer blushed and began to get out of the car. She made her way over to the passenger's side to help the smirking Ashley out of the car. They began to walk to the door where Spencer was searching for the correct key.

Ashley: "I was just saying you look fucking hot."

Spencer: "Shut up Ashley and tell me which key."

Ashley: "Oh my bad."

Ashley grabbed the keys, put the key in the lock, and opened the door, holding it open for Spencer.

Spencer: "Why thank you."

Ashley: "It's the least I can do."

Ashley closed the door behind her and began to walk up the steps with Spencer trailing behind her. Ashley opened the door to her room and threw herself onto the bed.

Ashley: "Oww that kind of hurt my head."

Spencer: "Are you ok?"

Ashley: "Yeah."

Spencer: "Ash come on we have to clean you up."

Ashley: "Ugh yes mom."

Spencer giggled and grabbed Ashley leading her into the bathroom.

Spencer was mumbling to herself and raiding Ashley's bathroom cabinets. Ashley sat on the counter smiling at the blonde.

Spencer: "Jesus Ash where do you keep everything in this freaking huge restroom."

Ashley: "I don't know."

Spencer: "Ugh."

After minutes of Spencer frantically searching she finally stood in front of Ashley. With a wet hand cloth she began wiping the blood from Ashley's face.

Spencer: "How did you manage to fall Ash?"

Ashley: "No reason just wasn't paying attention."

Spencer: "Distraction?"

Spencer began to dab at Ashley's head with peroxide and Ashley winced a bit in pain.

Spencer: "I'm sorry did I hurt you."

Ashley: "No, Spence you could never hurt me. It was the peroxide."

Spencer smiled and began to clean Ashley's cheek. She then treated Ashley's hands and was about to clean her knees when she noticed the pants on Ashley.

Spencer: "Ash you're going to have to take off your pants."

Ashley looked at her shocked and Spencer just smiled.

Spencer: "I need to get your knees. Get your head out of the gutter."

Ashley: "Ha ha."

Ashley jumped off the counter and began to take off her jeans, while Spencer just stared at the girls amazing body. She's seen her like this many times before, but each time she got the same reaction, sucking in air, then fast breathing, mouth watering, and roaming eyes. Ashley smiled and jumped back onto the counter and Spencer began to clean her legs with the warm washcloth. Spencer ran the cloth up and down the lower half of Ashley's legs never going past her lower thighs. Spencer had already put peroxide and bandaged each and every cut, but one.

Ashley: "Spencer, you missed a cut."

Ashley lifted up the bottom of her shirt revealing a cut on her stomach. Spencer smiled and put the warm cloth onto Ashley's stomach and Ashley smiled. She looked down at Spencer putting another Spiderman band aid onto her.

Ashley: "It was your eyes."

Spencer looked up quickly with confusion written across her face.

Spencer: "What do you mean."

Ashley: "Your eyes are what distracted me. They are the most beautiful color of blue I have ever seen. I could see them shining from that long of a distance and I still got lost in them. They really are beautiful."

Ashley grabbed Spencer's face bringing her up onto her feet. Spencer closed her eyes at Ashley's touch.

Ashley: "No, open your eyes. I want to see the ocean staring back at me."

Spencer slowly fluttered her eyes open and stared into Ashley's brown ones. Ashley lovingly caressed Spencer's cheek.

Ashley: "There are those blue orbs I love to see."

Spencer blushed and Ashley kissed her eyes shut. Spencer kept her eyes closed as Ashley began to whisper into her ear.

Ashley: "You're a great friend Spence, but you really need to quit hiding yourself from the world."

Spencer looked up at Ashley, their faces millimeters apart.

Spencer: "(whispering) Ashley you know I can't"

Ashley: "(whispering) I know babe. I know your parents, your brothers, your family, and the people that surround you. You're scared. I know. But you need to think about you and not everyone else."

Spencer: "I...Ash I can't. They'll hate me."

Spencer began to cry and Ashley took her in her arms and whispered loving words into her ear. Just telling that it's all going to be ok.

Time passed and the two had already moved to Ashley's bedroom where they lay facing each other. With Spencer laying on Ashley's right arm and Ashley's right hand's fingers tangled in Spencer's hair. Ashley's left arm was protectively wrapped around Spencer's waist. Spencer had both her arms wrapped around Ashley and their legs were intertwined perfectly fitting together. They fell asleep like this, not moving an inch. They just stayed wrapped up in each other.

--

Christine was home around twelve. She had seen Ashley's truck outside and was ready to barge into her room and scream her lungs out. But what she saw made her heart stop and smile appear on her face. Ashley was happily sleeping with a blonde girl in her arms. For the first time in years Christine saw that Ashley was truly happy and it made her smile that much bigger. She took one last glance at the sleeping girls and quietly closed the door.

Christine: "My daughter is happy. She's really happy."

Christine smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs loving the old feeling that was arising in her heart.

**--OK! I really hope you liked it..It took me some time...I'll try my best to post as soon as I can...Leave comments pleaseeeee**


	21. Comfortable Cuddling & Long Hugs

Chapter 20: Comfortable Cuddling & Long Hugs

Ashley slowly opened her eyes to feel a warm body entangled in her arms. She looked at the still sleeping blonde and smiled. Ashley slowly began to stroke the girls's hair.

Ashley: "(whispers) You are so beautiful Spencer."

Ashley continued her stroking until Spencer began to adjust herself so that she was now facing away from Ashley. This adjustment caused both Ashley's and Spencer's arms and legs to break from each other. Ashley lifted herself onto her elbow, while putting her head into her hand so that she was staring at Spencer's backside. Spencer then reached out her arm and began to evidently search for something, because she was feeling around all that was behind her. She grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her towards her, completing her search. Now both laid on their sides. Ashley's left arm was snaked around Spencer's waist and her hand lay on the girl's stomach, while her right arm was once again under Spencer's head. To Ashley's surprise, Spencer then laced her fingers through the hand that lie on her stomach.

Never had they been so close both emotionally and physically. Spencer's never spoken to Ashley about the possibility of her being gay, not since three months ago. Ashley feels that much more love to and from Spencer since the girl does trust her with such a sensitive thing, as ones sexuality. The two have never whether sleeping or awake, been as close as they are now. They've never cuddled at night, just the occasional limbs thrown onto the other's body, but they've never held each other this close. To say they didn't like it would be a lie. Ashley, wide awake just laid there smiling as she put her head into Spencer's back. Spencer, in a deep slumber, smiled in her sleep, at the comfort and warm feeling of the tan arms around her body. This closeness may forever change their relationship..

--

Spencer awoke to her phone ringing. She looked back at Ashley's whose arms were snaked around her. She smiled at the loving gesture and turned herself in Ashley's arms. She wanted to kiss her, yes she did. But she fought the urge, her mind winning the battle, not the war. She began to move the soft curls out of Ashley's face as her phone continued to ring.

Spencer: "(whispers)Ash..Ashley...wake up...Ash...wake up...come sweetie and beautiful as you look I need you to wake up."

Ashley began to smile as Spencer's cheeks began to turn red.

Ashley: "You think I'm beautiful?"

Spencer turned herself over face down and buried her head into the pillow. Ashley began laughing and pulled Spencer towards her as her arms were still around the pouting blonde. Ashley then put her mouth centimeters away from Spencer's ear so the girl could feel her hot intoxicating breath. The breath that made Spencer get the chills and excite her at the same time.

Ashley: "(whispers)I think you're beautiful to Spence."

Spencer only smiled and leaned back further into the brunette causing an even bigger smile to spread across each of their features.

Ashley: "Are you ok?"

Spencer: "Yeah. I feel so much better now."

Ashley rested her head on Spencer's shoulder as the girl laced her fingers through Ashley's.

Ashley: "That's good. Can I be honest?"

Spencer: "Of course."

Ashley: "I for some reason, have never been happier than I am right at this moment."

Spencer: "Why is that?"

Ashley: "There's a question I can't answer for you hun."

Spencer: "Can I be honest with you?"

Ashley: "Always."

Spencer: "I feel the same. Completely happy for an unknown reason."

Ashley: "I guess that's a good thing."

Spencer: "Yeah."

Ashley: "Didn't you wake me up from my great sleep because your phone rang?"

Spencer: "Oh crap. I totally forgot...umm Ash you sort of have to let go of me so I can get my phone."

Ashley quickly untangled her arms from Spencer and began to blush.

Ashley: "Oh yeah...sorry...I umm...ummm...yeah."

Spencer only smiled goofily at the stuttering Ashley and leaned in giving her a small kiss on her cheek. Spencer winked at her and hopped off the bed grabbing her phone off the dresser and turning back towards Ashley.

Spencer: "I'm going to call whoever this is outside your door. Don't miss me to much."

Spencer winked once again and went into the hallway.

Ashley stayed sitting the bed smiling with her hand on the cheek that Spencer's lips were just on. Her lips were as soft as she had imagined, even though Ashley hadn't felt said lips on her own, she was satisfied for the time being.

--

Spencer opened her phone to see three missed calls from her house.

__

I wonder who called. Hopefully it's dad and not mom.

She sighed and called her voicemail and after typing in her password and listening to that rather annoying robot like voice, she heard the voice of none other then her mother.

__

Paula: "Spencer hey it's Mom. Where are you and why didn't you ride home with your brothers? Call me back."

Spencer sighed, erased the message nervously awaited for the other to start. Once she heard her brother's kind voice she was relieved greatly.

__

Clay: "Hey you need to get home as soon as possible or answer your phone in the next couple of minutes. Mom is furious that you aren't home yet. Where are you, it's past 7? You just need to get home before you get into more trouble. Bye."

Spencer's eyes bugged out once she heard him say it was seven and she quickly erased that message so she could hear the last, which wouldn't be that hard because her mother was screaming.

__

Paula: "Spencer Marie Carlin! Where are you?! You should be home now! If you are with that girl, which I know you are, you are going to be in even more trouble. Do you know what time it is?! It's past 9! You better be here within the hour or you will be grounded for a very very long time."

Spencer ended the call and sighed making her way into Ashley's room.

Ashley shot up from her dream like state smiling, but the smile faded once she saw the fear evident in Spencer's eyes.

Ashley: "Spence, what's wrong."

Spencer: "Ashley what time is it?"

Ashley: "I don't know I haven't looked at" Ashley turned her head to her alarm clock and dropped her mouth "the clock. Spence it's 9:30!"

Spencer: "Ugh I know and my Mom is going to murder me when I get home. Why did we sleep for so long?"

Ashley: "A lot on our minds I guess. Come on we've got to get you home now."

Spencer: "I don't want to go she's going to kill me."

Ashley: "Trust me Spence she won't. I'll come up with a plan."

Spencer: "Ok Ash."

Ashley: "Now go get your stuff!"

Spencer laughed and began to gather her things as Ashley grabbed her keys and cell phone, so that in a matter of no time they were out the door and on their way to Spencer's house_._

It was just about to turn 9:50 as Ashley pulled up beside the curb in front of Spencer's house. Spencer was starting to freak out at this moment. She was clearly scared of what was to come.

Ashley: "Spence it's going to be ok. Just tell her what I told you to."

Spencer: "But Ashley I am a terrible liar. Each and every time I lie I stutter, and due to my nervousness I bite my lip."

Ashley: "It's going to be ok. Just go in there and lie your ass off. And if you need me to call, text me."

Spencer: "Ok."

Spencer opened the door and stepped out of the car. She was just about to say goodbye one last time and leave.

Ashley: "Hey. You forgot something."

Spencer: "What?"

Ashley: "This."

Ashley quickly jumped out of the driver's seat and ran around her car until she stood in front of Spencer. Spencer looked at her questioningly until Ashley opened her arms and wrapped them around Spencer's frame. This gesture caught Spencer by surprise but she quickly relaxed into Ashley's embrace. They stayed standing there just holding each other. The wind blew, the leaves rustled, everything was at life around them, yet the two felt as if the world halted each time they were in a tight embrace. The world around isn't moving to them, all that is, are the hands that are moving up and down and side to side on each girl's backs, the hands that they feel, cherish, enjoy, and love. They also feel the hot breath of the other, the breath that is escaped from the lips each want to feel, but are to scared to do so. Each fear something different. Ashley fears the wreckage of this perfect friendship. Something she's never experienced with another in her whole life. She doesn't want to ruin this by kissing this confused girl in front of her. Spencer fears that it'll define her as a lesbian. Something she can't be, she doesn't want to be, she must not be, because people will look down on her, hate her, be disgusted in her being for something she has no control over. But the biggest fear she holds is the fear of what her mother would do. The same mother that enforced the bible onto her children, making them believe that homosexuality is a sin. The same mother that cringed and looked away in disgust muttering fowl words at the mere glimpse of a gay couple. The same mother that could act the exact same way towards Spencer. At this moment though they pushed that all behind them and didn't care if they didn't look friendly, as they've been holding to each other for quite sometime. As I said the wind blew, the leaves rustled, nothing could be heard outside of what I stated. Not even the slammed door and angry foot steps.

**--I am totally sorry that I am such a detailed freak when I write..that's why this story is turning out to be much longer than I intended because I honestly have ALOT more to write. That's what my English teacher was talking about when she said that I went into to much detail. Shit. Damn. Ha ha I hope you liked my update though. Once again sorry about my crazy detailed shit. lol. Comments please. And I'll post as soon as I can. :)**

--


	22. Opinions, Tears, Emotions, & Confessions

Chapter 21: Opinions, Tears, Emotions, & Confessions

...they didn't look friendly, as they've been holding to each other for quite sometime. As I said the wind blew, the leaves rustled, nothing could be heard outside of what I stated. Not even the slammed door and angry foot steps.

Spencer then felt cold fingers wrap themselves around her arm, fingers she knew did not belong to Ashley, because she knew of the delicateness and softness of the girl's fingertips. This hand that now had tight grip onto her wrist yanked her back away from the brunette. Spencer yelped in pain as Ashley stood in shock at the ice cold blue eyes staring back at her. The eyes that were similar to Spencer's yet different in such a big way. Spencer's eyes held so much love and care, which made hers stand out that much more then her mother's. Paula stood between the now angry Ashley and scared Spencer. She was piercing Ashley with daggers through her killing glare.

Spencer: "Umm...Mom this is...umm Ashley...my...my best friend."

Ashley smiled at Spencer once she heard best friend.

Paula: "I know who she is Spencer."

Due to the hate written across Paula's face Ashley turned back to her and glared yet again. Paula and Ashley had never met, but they knew things about one another. Ashley knew Paula was a very religious homophobic strict, in Ashley's words bitch. Paula knew Ashley as the disgusting lesbian sinner that was trying to corrupt her daughter. Even though the two hadn't met they sure as hell did not like each other. It was a mutual confirmed hate that could be seen through their eyes at the moment. Ice cold sapphire blue was staring into chilled hard sand. Spencer looked back and forth between the two unaware of what to do and of what was to come.

Paula: "So, you are Ashley. The rebellious lesbian friend of my daughters."

Ashley's jaw dropped.

Spencer: "Mom please."

Spencer looked at Paula with pleading eyes, because when it came to her beliefs, the woman never backed down from letting them be known.

Paula: "No, Spencer, this girl that you are talking to is a sinner. It's unnatural what she does. She's a sinner."

Ashley's jaw hardened and her fists clenched and Paula looked at the bothered girl.

Paula: "You are a sinner and you disgust me as well as God. You're going to hell."

Ashley was just about to lunge at Paula until Spencer pulled her back. Paula stood with a smirk on her face happy at her success in angering Ashley. Spencer now beside Ashley with her arm around the girl's waist.

Paula: "Get your hands off of that filthy lesbian Spencer."

Paula grabbed Spencer and pulled her away from Ashley.

Paula: "Let's go Spencer."

Paula pulled on Spencer and as she led her to the door of their home, Spencer's eyes stayed on Ashley, her best friend. She just solemnly stared at the girl with tears already falling down her cheeks. She knew her mom, in her greatest power would try and keep the two away from each other. Ashley tried to give her smile of reassurance, and tried telling her it would all be ok, but Spencer knew it wouldn't be.

They made it inside and all Spencer could do was glare at the woman she called her mother. She wasn't shocked because she knew that Paula was capable of pulling such an act.

Paula: "You are to never speak to that girl again."

Spencer: "Why?!"

Paula: "Look at her Spencer, she's a lesbian. She's got sin written across her forehead!"

Spencer: "You don't know Ashley Mom. Just because her sexual orientation differs from your own beliefs does not make her bad."

Paula: "Why are you so ok with homosexuality? I thought I raised you correctly."

Spencer: "Because, I don't think it's wrong."

Spencer looked down at the floor afraid of her mother's reaction.

Paula: "You don't think it's wrong?! In agreeing that homosexuality is not a sin is sinning itself. I can't believe you. You're just as disgusting and wronged as your slut friend..."

Paula continued to talk and anger arose in Spencer as she heard her Mom put down Ashley over and over.

Paula: "...she's going to rot in hell."

Spencer: "Just stop it ok! Just because you believe this idiotic thing does not mean that I do. Just because you want me to believe this does not mean that I am. Just stop it. I don't want to hear anymore of your stupid thoughts. I don't want to hear you talk about my friend like she's the dirt on the ground. And you say gay people are horrible and here you are taunting one behind her back when she's not done one thing to you. All of you people who believe their lifestyle is a sin are the ones doing wrong. Tormenting another human being for how they feel. Physically and emotionally abusing them. How are you the innocent?"

Paula: "You're one of them aren't you?"

Spencer: "No, Mom I'm not gay. I just...I don't agree with you."

Paula: "You better change that soon."

Spencer: "Whatever."

Spencer began to walk away from her mother.

Paula: "Don't walk away from me young lady. I'm not done with you."

Spencer turned around and annoyingly looked at her Mom.

Spencer: "What more could you possibly say Mom? I already know you hate gays therefore you hate my best friend, whom you intend on keeping away from me. I already know. So, what more could you possibly say?"

Paula: "Give me your cell phone. We'll discuss the rest of this tomorrow morning. And you are grounded for a month for staying out so late and not calling."

Spencer: "Whatever."

Spencer then threw her phone onto the floor, not caring if it broke because something was already broken in her. Her heart. The mere thought of not speaking to Ashley again saddened and frightened her. The girl meant everything to Spencer. Ashley was the one who made everything better. She was the one Spencer told everything to, the one that Spencer held the most trust in, and held the most love for. Of course that is a friend sort of love. She couldn't and wouldn't let her mom do this to her. Spencer couldn't imagine life without Ashley in it. She just couldn't. Her mom couldn't tear the two apart. They were to prone to each other. They were too used to the other being around. You couldn't just tear that apart. The thought alone is barbaric.

Spencer walked up to her room and walked to the double doors that opened up her balcony. She slowly opened the two doors and let the cold night wind surround her. The wind blew in her hair. She felt at ease with this cold air around her because she felt as if all her troubles from her raging mother to her possible 'gayness' were being taken with the wind and blown into the darkness. Spencer sighed a long sigh, tired from the days events and looked to the full moon above her.

Spencer: "She can't keep us away from each other forever."

--

Ashley watched as Spencer's front door slammed shut. Ashley stared at the Spencer's face for what may be the last time in a while, she tried to remember every feature with that last glance. She tried to remember the rare color of her eyes. She just tried to jam it all into her brain at once, because as I said she wasn't sure of when she would she her blue eyed beauty again. After staring at the front door with the hope of seeing Spencer run out into her arms, Ashley finally gave up and turned towards her car. She quietly got in, started the car, and drove off to her house.

Ashley made it to her house and slowly turned the door knob, the frown never leaving her face. The tears in her eyes, never falling but screaming to be let loose. Ashley slowly walked into her kitchen, dragging her feet and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and walked to the living room. She took a seat on the couch and just stared at the black screened TV in front of her, waiting for some face to pop up and tell her what exactly to do. She had no clue of what was to come. She didn't know if Paula could really keep them apart. She knew that she would fight as hard as she could to even get a glimpse of Spencer. She didn't know how far Paula would take and she didn't want to find out.

Minutes of staring at the black screen, Ashley then heard silent footsteps approach the back of the couch. Ashley looked up to the concerned eyes of her half sister. Kyla took a seat next to Ashley and put her arm around the girl's waist pulling her close to her so that Ashley could lay her head on her shoulder. Kyla began to rub up and down Ashley's arm.

Kyla: "What's wrong?"

Ashley: "Spencer."

Kyla: "Did you two get in a fight or something."

Ashley: "No, it's her mom."

Kyla: "What happened?"

Ashley: "I was just hugging her and Paula came out and went all crazy on Spencer. And I felt like that was the last time that I was going to see Spencer. It seems like Paula is going to try and keep us away from each other. She just had that look in her eyes, like 'say goodbye because you'll never see her again' and I think she's for real. I feel like I've already lost Spencer. Gawd I just I can't imagine a life without Spence, she's everything to me. I need the girl so bad."

Ashley dropped her head in her hands and Kyla tightened the grip around her sister's shoulder.

Ashley: "I can't let her keep me from her."

Kyla: "It's going to be ok Ash."

Ashley: "No it's not! I need her. You don't know how much I need her and if her mom pulls us apart gawd I don't know what I'll do Ky. That girl she's everything. She changed me and made me a better me."

Kyla: "You really care for her don't you?"

Ashley: "Yes! I do fuck and that is why I can't lose her. Ugh! You should of seen her mom Ky, she was ten miles past the border of psychotic. She's crazy and I know she was telling the truth. I know she's going to keep us away from each other. I can't lose her she means to much to me."

Ashley began to let the worst case scenarios run through her mind. As the thought that she could really in fact lose Spencer sunk into her, she threw herself onto Kyla.

Ashley: "I can't lose her Ky. I think if I do then I'll go back to my bad habits."

Kyla: "Shh I'll keep you from drinking Ash."

Ashley: "No, Ky."

Kyla looked at her questioningly. Ashley began to slowly pull her sleeves up with shaking hands.

Kyla: "Ashley what are you trying to show me?"

Kyla had an idea of what was to come but she didn't want to believe it. Tears began to swell up in hers and Ashley's eyes as Ashley began to turn both her wrists over. Kyla gasped at the scars on each of Ashley's wrists. The clear marks of a pained past. Ashley shut her eyes tight as Kyla ran her fingers along the bumpy scarred skin.

Kyla: "Ashley why would you..."

Ashley: "I don't know Ky."

Tears were now pouring from each girl's eyes as Ashley threw herself into an embrace with Kyla. Ashley held onto Kyla for dear life, because she was all she had at the moment. Kyla was shocked at Ashley's confession but didn't push it any further, because she knew it would only make matters worse. They just stayed on the couch, to later fall asleep on it, with Ashley atop Kyla, still holding on for dear life, because she feels like and may have lost the one meaning of her life...Spencer.

**--I am really not feeling this chapter...to me it sucks and so sorry if it does...but yeah...and sorry it's been a while this took me forever to write but sighs it's quality i guess...K well I'll try and post as soon as possible...It is my last week of school :D...COMMENTS PLEASEEEEE**


	23. Decisions

Chapter 22: Decisions

Spencer awoke with an already empty feeling in her heart. It wasn't a happy day. She didn't want to have to face her dear mother because she didn't know what she would say.

__

Maybe a nights rest helped her clear her mind and maybe she won't be as bad. Plus dad is here and that'll cause her to be less crazy.

After quietly doing all her morning rituals Spencer was ready to leave and made her way downstairs. Her hand lazily drug on the railing shaking as she took each step down. She was in no rush for what was to come. Who would be? Who would want there psychotic mother yelling at them for having 'Satin's child' as a friend while she made her assumptions of the two of you being together? Pushing everything aside Spencer took in a deep breathe ready for her form of hell.

There Paula was sitting at the table on her laptop and biting into a bagel. She looked up and their similar eyes met. Spencer put on a fake smile while Paula just gave her a cold glare. Rolling her eyes Spencer went to the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice and prepare herself a bowl of cereal. After completely said tasks she sat down at the table. Right across from mother dearest. Awkward would describe the atmosphere. Spencer just chewed her food and drank her juice with nothing to say. Paula sighed and shut her laptop, which caused Spencer to look up from her remaining already soggy Honey Combs(best cereal lol). Clasping her two surgical hands together Paula looked at Spencer, seriousness written all over her features. Starting from her stature to those clasped hands to her fixed jaw.

Paula: "So, now we have to discuss the terms of this fiasco yesterday."

Spencer looked at the clock on the wall.

Spencer: "Don't you think it's a little to late? Can't we just wait until I get home."

Paula: "No, it's not to late and it doesn't matter if we don't finish this discussion now I am your ride to school anyways."

Spencer: "What? Why can't Ashle..."

__

Nice way to avoid the topic. Idiot.

Paula: "That girl is to never see you again, let alone take you to school."

Spencer began to massage her temples.

Spencer: "I have no idea as to why you are making such a big deal out of our friendship." Spencer looked up. "Our FRIENDSHIP Mom! We aren't together. This isn't no next level relationship. We are just friends."

Paula: "Ashley wants more than that and all she's going to do is corrupt you Spencer. She already has, because you like her too. I can see it! That girl makes you smile more than anyone ever has and you talk about her nonstop. You like her and I can NOT have a gay daughter. Do you know how wrong it is to feel the way you two are feeling?"

Spencer: "I don't like her like that. She's my best friend Mom! And shouldn't you be happy that I'm happy. Shouldn't you be happy that I have someone as important as her in m life. A person I can count on to make me smile at any given time."

Paula: "That's the problem right there Spencer, she she she she. Ashley is a girl! A girl shouldn't make you feel this form of happiness. The mention of her name shouldn't make your cheeks blush, your eyes shouldn't scan her each time you see her, she shouldn't make you bite your lip, she shouldn't make you feel these things."

Spencer: "How do you..."

Paula: "I know my daughter Spencer. I may never be here these days but I know my daughter and I know that you like that devil of a child. That's why you are to never see her again because you shouldn't be feeling these things. It's so wrong."

Spencer: "You know I really hate you right now."

Tears were falling down Spencer's face. Hate. Such a strong word a word that rarely left Spencer's mouth. She only threw this 'sacred' word out when times of great distress came along. When she really felt that raging form of hate towards another. A feeling she wasn't used to, but was sure feeling it now.

Paula: "Spencer, please I'm just trying to help you."

Spencer wiped her own tears away for the first time in three months. She closed her eyes and imagined Ashley's soft fingertips wiping at her cheeks. Ashley, her savior was the one who had been catching all of Spencer's tears and it saddened Spencer that much more that she may never feel those soft hands caressing her face, she may never she that beautiful nose crinkling smile, and all of the things Ashley. But what her most of all is that she may never see those eyes at their brightest sparkle. She may never get to read all the things behind the brown. Never again. Spencer just lowered her head and let her tears fall, never to be caught.

Spencer: "You don't understand how much I need her Mom. She's my best friend."

Paula: "Each of you guys want more than that and I can't have that Spencer. If you choose to join her in her devilish ways than don't expect me to be here. I won't be in your life and you won't be in mine. Everyone you love will hate you, everyone you trusted will turn on you. You just can't be gay."

Spencer: "That's pretty pathetic, hating your own daughter for having a gay best friend."

Paula: "No, I'm disgusted by you having feelings for this friend. Feel the way you feel Spencer but this won't be your home ever again."

Spencer's mouth dropped.

Spencer: "Are you saying..."

Paula: "I'll kick you out because no child of mine committing such a sin will live under this roof so ling as I live. So, will you be friends with Ashley anymore? It's either your whole family or her."

Spencer just sat there eyes closed undecided of what to say. Getting kicked to the curb from the family hated so much or not fighting for Ashley. Ashley the sweetest girl that Spencer has ever met, her best friend, how could she just let someone like that go? But then her mother, father, brothers, family how could she let them go? The ones that she shares her own blood with, how could she turn on them? How could she possibly choose?

FLASHBACK

__

Spencer: "Ugh what can we possibly do?"

Ashley threw herself beside Spencer on the large bed.

Ashley: "I have no idea."

Spencer shot up with a big grin on her face.

Spencer: "Give me those skateboarding lessons!"

Ashley: "Spencerrrrrr. I'm tired."

Spencer: "Please Ashley." She clasped her hands together and began to pout. "Please."

Ashley just smiled and rolled her eyes.

Ashley: "Fine Spencer."

Spencer: "Yay!"

Spencer jumped off the bed and ran to the door, looking back at Ashley questioningly.

Spencer: "Why haven't you moved."

Ashley: "Spence, as hot as you look in that skirt, I think it'll be a bit of a challenge to skateboard in it."

Spencer put her head down and blushed. She then raised it and tilted it to the side in the cute little Spencer way that made Ashley melt.

Spencer: "Clothes?"

Ashley: "Yeah. I'll get em."

--

They both walked outside skateboards in hand. Spencer now wore a pair of Ashley's rather short shorts and a white beater. Oh yes indeed, Ashley picked these very fitted clothes for a reason. She wanted to check Spencer out of course. She smiled to herself at her wonderful idea.

Spencer: "So how do you get on this thing."

Ashley: "Here let me show you."

Spencer carefully put each foot onto the board. Ashley put both her hands on Spencer's waist.

Spencer: "Ash please don't let me fall."

Ashley: "I won't Spence, I promise."

Ashley then slowly started to push Spencer along the concrete. Right when they started to move Spencer's hand found Ashley's arm and held onto it rather tightly. Ashley just smiled at the small gesture and breathed into Spencer's back, as the girl was now even more inches taller than her.

Ashley: "Spence, relax. I've got you I promise."

Spencer did as told, but never retracted her hand from Ashley's arm. She wasn't afraid of falling anymore because she trusted Ashley with her life. She just wanted to touch Ashley in anyway, and man was she enjoying the girl's 'taunting' hands that were now on her hips. They stayed like this for a while, Ashley just pushing Spencer along the concrete so she could get used to the feel atop the four wheels. Ashley brought Spencer to a stop and Spencer looked at her.

Ashley: "Now you need to learn how to go on your own."

A worried look crossed Spencer's face.

Spencer: "No, Ash that's...I'm going to die."

Ashley: "Ha ha no you won't. It's easy. It's just balance."

Spencer: "Ohh...ok."

Ashley: "Let me show you first."

After helping Spencer off the board Ashley got onto her own and with her right foot pushed off. She pumped her leg again again to show Spencer what exactly she was needing to do to make riding the skateboard a success. Spencer of course was not paying attention to the actions of Ashley's legs but more so how sexy her tanned legs looked doing said actions. Spencer was snapped out of her thoughts that involved her own tongue, chocolate, and Ashley's legs by the brunette circling her on the skateboard.

Ashley: "So, you see how I pushed off on my feet and used my arms for balance?"

Spencer: "Yeah."

Ashley: "Ok so you ready now."

Shyly smiling Spencer nodded her head and Ashley just smiled at the cuteness of the blonde.

Spencer now stood on the skateboard frightened to death with Ashley's hands around her waist.

Ashley: "I'm going to let go now."

Spencer: "No, Ashley you better not."

Ashley: "Spencer come on I promise you'll be ok."

Spencer looked back with worry and fear in her eyes. She resembled a scared child.

Spencer: "Promise."

Ashley: "I promise."

Spencer turned back around and sighed.

Spencer: "Ok. I'm ready."

Ashley: "Alright just push off with your right foot and use your arms to balance yourself."

Spencer did as told and slowly kicked her foot back, she was now moving, a bit unbalanced, but indeed moving. She smiled brightly.

Spencer: "Ashley! I'm doing it."

Ashley: "I see Spencer."

Spencer kicked off again and seemed to catch on quickly. She did have her arms flailing around to keep herself balanced but she was making progress.

Spencer: "This is so cool Ash!"

Spencer was now riding up and down the sidewalk along Ashley's block. Ashley just smiled at the excited blonde. Ok she didn't just smile, some drool may have fell from her mouth. Spencer was in very short shorts and her legs are very long, muscular, tan, and sexy. Who wouldn't drool? And that tight shirt she was wearing, Ashley was very happy she chose that shirt. You could easily see the perfect shape of Spencer's breast, the sweat slowly dripping down her chest through her cleavage and then soaked up by the fabric. Ashley just smiled at her awesome thinking.

Spencer: "Ashley, come on. Ride beside me."

Ashley did as told and threw her board onto the ground, jumped onto it, and kicked off to join Spencer. They just rode around for awhile, just having fun and enjoying each other.

Ashley: "So, you ready to head back."

Spencer: "Yeah let's race!"

Ashley: "Spence, are you sure? I mean you just learned how to skate and I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

Spencer: "Is Ashley Davies scared?"

Ashley: "Ha ha you wish!"

Spencer: "Ok! So you ready?"

Ashley nodded.

Spencer: "Get set...GO!"

Spencer took off and Ashley just looked her and laughed. After a couple of seconds Ashley took off, she wanted to give Spencer a head start. Spencer looked back at Ashley 'lagging' behind and smiled.

Spencer: "You are so losing Davies."

Ashley: "You wish."

Ashley then pumped her legs faster and faster until she was right beside Spencer. She just looked at her and smiled while Spencer's mouth dropped.

Spencer: "How did you...Oh whatever."

Seriousness covered Spencer's face as she stuck her tongue out in concentration and began to speed up more. Ashley easily passed her up and looked back winking. They were almost at Ashley's house and Spencer did not want to lose so she did the most logical thing. She jumped off the board and began to run to catch up with winning brunette. Ashley reached her drive way and began to do her victory dance.

Ashley: "Ha ha you lost Spen..."

She was then tackled to the ground by a full off sprinting Spencer.

Ashley: "Oww."

Spencer: "Ha ha!"

Ashley: "Spencerrrr that hurt."

Spencer just smiled as she hovered over Ashley.

Spencer: "Your such a wimp."

Ashley: "You hurt me though."

Ashley began to pout and Spencer just smiled and much to her defense she squeezed Ashley's cheeks.

Ashley: "Sllllop."

Spencer: "I can't understand you Ash. What did you say?"

Ashley: "Sllopppp it."

Spencer just laughed and let go of the brunette. She smiled and did something that surprised both her and Ashley. She laid her full body on top of Ashley's. With her head lying on the brunette's chest. Ashley was shocked at the blonde's actions but she did enjoy it so she wrapped her arms around Spencer, pulling her closer. They just lay there in the grass with a comfortable silence surrounding them. No words needed to be said because with this one moment this one small action all the unspoken words were being told, better yet screamed from their souls. Their souls were screaming to touch, screaming to be bonded, just screaming for the two to push all aside and be together.

Spencer: "You know I could stay here forever just wrapped up in your arms Ash."

Ashley: "I know Spence. I know."

And she did know. She knew the girl was to afraid to feel all that she herself was feeling. She knew Spencer couldn't 'betray' her family and religion in such a way. But she knew that they each wanted more.

END OF FLASHBACK

Remembering that day made Spencer agree with her mom. All the innocent flirting, the checking out, and that one intimate moment they had, made Spencer realize that she liked the girl, she did. Why else would she do such things with someone she didn't like it? Why would she feel they way she does when Ashley is around if she didn't like her? Her mom was right she liked Ashley in a more than friend way, but she couldn't have those feelings and wouldn't.

So, Spencer sighed and looked up at her impatiently waiting mother.

Spencer: "I...I...Ashley is no longer my friend."

Paula smiled and got up from her chair.

Paula: "Good choice. Now go get cleaned up we have to get you to school."

Spencer nodded her head and rose to her feet. She walked up to her room and sat on her bed, throwing her face into her hands and sobbing uncontrollably.

Spencer: "What did I just do?"

**--Don't kill me...Ha ha! I just love the drama guys. Well writing the drama not like living it..ughh that really sucks...ok off topic...So yeah they'll be united I guess you could say soon...There's just a way I intend on doing it...A way I think you guys will like...well hopefully...who knows what you think...I'm not psychic ya fools! he he ooo but I will know what you're thinking if you leave comments... yah yah yah! ha ha once again I hope you liked it...I'll try and post ASAP! **


	24. Defined By The World

Chapter 23: Defined By The World

After a long night of tears, confessions, and realizations Ashley was making her way to the tree. She wanted to see Spencer, she needed to see Spencer. Ashley rode in silence ignoring all her peers talking, screaming, running, punching, pushing, laughing, anything of the sort. She just ignored them and listened to the 'clank clank' of the four wheels beneath her. Right when she saw the tree with no girl sitting there, she knew. She knew it was all over. Spencer was gone, no longer hers.

Spencer was always at school before her, never was she late, never had she not sat on the grass waiting for her. Always had she sat atop the green lush grass, leaning back on the tree, headphones blaring, in wait for Ashley. It never changed, a daily ritual to each of them as Ashley always stood for at least five minutes with one foot on her board and one planted to the ground, just staring at Spencer. But now she stood that same way with no beautiful blonde with her eyes closed and rocking her head back in forth in sync with the music playing, this girl was not there to see. No, this time she was just staring at now dull green grass, ugly old damaged tree bark, and bare branches. Since the one thing that brought beauty to that one, once beautiful spot, was not sitting there, the place was ugly and beauty wouldn't capture it until she sat atop that grass.

Ashley picked her board up off the ground and dragged her feet to the tree. She sat down, leaning against the tree, with no one to her right, no one occupying the spot where Spencer had sat a day earlier. Ashley lifted her knees while wrapping her arms around them and lowered her head. She just sat there letting the silence surround her, enter her, course through her veins. This silence held so much sadness, and a somber mood was in the atmosphere.

At this point Ashley didn't care who saw. She didn't care if she looked like an idiot sitting there crying her heart out for a girl she knew would never come, couldn't come. She didn't care who saw these tears spilling out of her eyes, because Spencer was gone and she couldn't stop all of the emotions running through her body. She just let it all out with the tears falling and the whimpers shaking her body. She released it because the girl she wanted to needed to speak to wasn't there and she was the only one who could stop or never make the tears come.

The bell rang and Ashley refused to wipe away any evidence of her small breakdown. She just got up grabbed her board and back pack and made her way to class. The one of two classes she had with Spencer.

Ashley silently walked into History with her head down, but instantly picked up because she wanted to see Spencer. She wanted Spencer to see her, to see the hurt and pain she was feeling. She wanted the blonde to feel guilty as she knew that her mom made her make a choice the night before, and Ashley clearly was not it. Ashley wanted Spencer to hurt just as much as she did, if not more. All of this pain and hurt because the girl looking straight back at her was scared, scared of idiots and their closed minds. Scared of what, being judged, of being hated, of being different, of not being normal. What is normal anyways? A word defined as living up to a standard a type, made by what, the people? Fuck you Webster. Normality is idiotic, how could a person be classified as abnormal, from another person who may in fact be abnormal to another person? Wouldn't that be hypocritical? You can't define one as abnormal, when the person judging said 'abnormal' person is abnormal to another. It's a whole line of abnormality of the human race. So, why can't we all just be normal? Better yet why can't we all just be us? No, labels, no judging, no classifications, stereotypes, nothing, just our identity, just us. Or is that asking to much?

Right when Spencer saw Ashley's tear stained face she new she made the wrong choice, she hurt this girl standing in front of her. Ashley has been broken to many times before and Spencer just added to the pile of already broken pieces. In shame and guilt Spencer looked down at her desk, no longer able to look into the eyes of Ashley. The 'sinner' making her feel all of these wrong feelings. Feelings that lightened her up that made her feel whole, free, that made her feel like..her.

Were these feelings actually wrong? Wrong to her mother yes, wrong to any other homophobic prick yes, but wrong to her, no. So, why couldn't she just feel and forget about everyone else in the world? Fear, that's what it is. Fear of standing out, of being looked down upon, of being hated, and especially of her mother. It was all fear of these ignorant people that surrounded Spencer. People who didn't take the time in looking past ones definition made by the others. They never took the time to read between the lines, look past the black and white and at the clear picture. All they saw were the book written defines of a person.

Spencer was fearful, not wanting to lose anyone and not wanting to be judged. She couldn't get passed what everyone else thought and felt and think and feel for herself. She lived for everyone else and not her. So, she couldn't choose Ashley, it wasn't agreed upon by the people around her. They disagreed so she listened and did what they ordered. As much regret, guilt, and sadness that was running through her veins, and being conveyed through her features, Spencer feels she made the right choice in way. Why, because everyone around her was happy, happy she wasn't feeling what she wanted to feel and thinking what she wanted to think. She may have been sad, but they were happy and that's all that mattered.

Ashley looked at Spencer with shame, hate, and disgust. She needn't hear words from the girl, because what could she say. 'Oh I'm sorry but we can't be friends anymore because my mom said so.' She hated that the girl wouldn't live her own life and stop living up to the expectations of her mother. On numerous occasions Spencer told Ashley how much she hated ballroom dancing and how much she loved acting and singing. But her mom disapproved and made Spencer attend dancing classes and forget her dreams of ever becoming a multi talented actress. Spencer needed to realize that her life was in fact HER life and no one had the right to control it. Yes, rules and boundaries of actions you can and cannot perform are made, but there are no rules and regulations permitting you from feeling how you feel. Barriers, as in stupid bigots, may stand in the way, making you believe that what you are feeling is wrong and they may brainwash you into believing the world is going to hate you. Yeah many may hate you but, many will love you and appreciate for you for happily feeling as you do. For not giving a fuck about the supposed 'normal' people. They'll appreciate you for flaunting your 'abnormality'. Ashley was disgusted that Spencer believed all those bigots.

Ashley took her seat at the back of the class, the seat beside her empty, as the occupier now sat at the front of the class. Ashley saw Aiden walk in and he looked at her with confusion since he had seen the girls seperated. He quietly sat down beside Ashley and looked at her curiously.

Aiden: "What happened now?"

**--Ok wow. That was a crazed chapter indeed. I had no idea what to write about so I just crammed all this junk together. It's not really a productive chapter in my view. Eh. Well ok Spashley shall become Spashley in a couple of chapters. I don't know exactly how many but not a lot. So not that long. Yay! There's just a bit more I need to have happen, said, blah blah. But it's coming slowly but surely! Well I hoped you liked this. Comment please! **


	25. Only Fooling Myself

Chapter 24: Only Fooling Myself

Spencer let out a sigh of relief as she followed her brothers through the front door of her home. She had avoided eye contact and any type of communication with Ashley for a horrible two weeks. Her addictive brown eyes, beautiful soft brown tresses, muscular frame, and sexily husky voice was all avoided. As hard as it was to give in apologize and hug the brunette, Spencer never did.

Each day she had the word HATE running through her head as to warn her of the outcome of giving in to her feelings. She was proud of herself but then she hated herself. It was a constant battle between heart and mind. When she was ready to follow her heart into Ashley's arms her head came in screaming 'hate' and when she was ready to follow her head Ashley came running to her with open arms. It was an ongoing war of never ending battle after battle. The last battle had been fought though, the end to this war. It ended with Spencer's choice, her choice of unhappiness and lies.

After putting her stuff in her room Spencer made her way down to the kitchen to grab a snack. There she saw her mother on the phone talking away.

Paula: "So, he'll be here around 7? Ok...That is great...They'll be perfect for each other...I know I can't wait...Ok...I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Paula smiled as she pressed the end button on the phone, ending the call. She set the phone down and looked at the table with satisfaction and happiness written across her face.

Spencer closed the refrigerator door and her mother jumped up in her seat looking at her smiling.

Paula: "Hi honey I didn't see you there."

Spencer: "Hello."

Spencer continued to pour her apple juice as Paula rose to her feet and made her way over the island which she was now leaning on.

Paula: "So, how was your day?"

Spencer put the bottle of apple juice away and closed the fridge door. She stayed standing there just staring at the few family pictures held up by magnets on the machine. She sighed and slowly turned around to face her overly happy mother.

Spencer: "Mom, who is coming over?"

Paula: "Oh no one just a boy."

Spencer: "Why is this boy coming over Mom? And don't play stupid I know what you're planning."

Paula: "He's a friend's son. He's a very sweet handsome boy. I'm sure you will like him."

Spencer: "So, you invited this boy over to meet me without my permission?"

Spencer looked at her mom angrily and Paula walked around the island to where Spencer was leaning on the counter and put a hand on her arm.

Paula: "Spence, you haven't met anyone out here and the whole thing with Ashley, so I'm just bringing this boy here to I don't know, help you find your way."

Spencer: "Aren't I supposed to find my own way? This is MY life."

Paula: "I'm only trying to push you in the right direction."

Spencer: "What makes you so sure I'm headed the wrong way?"

Paula lifted her arms dramatically in the air.

Paula: "Hmm let me think...Ashley. Spencer, I know you aren't speaking to her but I'm not sure of what you felt for her has gone."

_It hasn't._

"And you know what you felt for her was wrong. So, Jared, the boy that's coming over will fix you. I promise. I'm only trying to help."

Spencer: "I honestly do not need your help with my life."

With that said Spencer slammed her half empty glass of apple juice onto the counter, brushed past her mother, and then father who had just walked through the front door, up the stairs, and to her room where she slammed her door.

After just laying there for a second with a grumbling stomach, she remembered why she had gone down to the kitchen. She rose to her feet and slowly made her way down the stairs closer and closer to the loud voices of her mother and father. She stopped when she saw her mother and father standing in the doorway, clearly arguing. She walked up a few more stairs so as to stay hidden and then took a seat to hear what was being said.

Arthur: "Paula, how could you invite some boy who Spencer doesn't even know over to get to know her without her permission?

_Thank you dad._

Paula: "I didn't know it was that big of a deal."

_Umm yeah. Some strange boy feeling me up. Woo!_

Arthur: "Um yeah it is. What were you even trying to accomplish out of this?"

Paula: "Who says I was trying to accomplish anything."

_Ugh I hate her sometimes. No, most of the time._

Arthur: "Paula, all of your actions are made for some reason that'll benefit your being."

_True true._

Paula: "Ok! I'm worried about Spencer."

_Here we go again. Why can't she just see that I am perfectly fine. Well sort of._

Arthur: "What is there to be worried about? I see nothing wrong with her."

Paula: "Arthur she's gay!"

Spencer rolled her eyes as she sat on the stairs.

Arthur: "No, she isn't! How so?"

Paula: "Did you see the way she looks at that that girl Ashley? Did you? Did you see the way they interacted? You might not have but I did and I know there was something going on. There is no way they could have been undeniably happy and be just friends. There was something going on."

Arthur stood there and let all of the realization hit him. He now noticed all the glances, innocent gestures, playful banters, everything that happened between his daughter and Ashley when he had seen them together. It hit him hard, because he had just realized his daughter, his only daughter was in fact gay.

Arthur: "I...I she is."

He put a hand up to his mouth and with that same hand traveled it up his face to the top of his head where he ran shaking fingers through his short dark hair.

Arthur: "Shit..."

Spencer just sat on the stairs and let the tears fall from her eyes. The one person who she believed would be ok with her if Ashley was her choice was the same as the others. The thought running back to Ashley just flew out of her mind with the thought of her dad not being accepting. She gathered herself up and ran to her room. She threw herself on her bed and cried because she knew she could never be the person who she believed she was. She knew she could never like Ashley the way she did. At least not in this household.

_I can't be gay here. No one will love me. Mom was right. I can't have Ashley in my life anymore because it'll only make matters worse. I'm going to suck it up and enjoy the company of this guy. I mean how bad could he be? I have been with guys and only guys. What would be the difference now?_

Continuing Arthur and Paula's conversation...

Arthur: "Shit..."

Paula: "I told you and you know how sinful and wrong it is and I can't have her like that in this household. So, he's coming to help fix her."

Arthur looked at Paula astonished.

Arthur: "Nothing is wrong with who she is Paula. If she likes girls so what, it's not wrong to love someone of the same gender."

Paula: "Yes, it is."

Arthur: "Says who?"

Paula: "Says the Bible Arthur! Says God! It's wrong to feel the way she is feeling and if she wants to be like that and make that horrendous choice, she will not be mine."

Arthur: "Are you kidding me?! You are terrible and I can't believe you. You would disown her?!"

Paula: "Yes."

Arthur: "How could you proudly say that. Have you told her any of this this bull shit."

Paula: "What if I have?"

Arthur: "I can't believe you Paula."

Arthur glared at her and took off and up the stairs to his room to get ready for dinner.

_I need to talk to Spencer about what Paula said later. I hope she's not freaked out. Ugh. Damn you Paula._

_--_

Meanwhile Ashley sat on her bed legs crossed, guitar beside her, journal in lap, and pen in hand. Since she met Spencer she learned how to let all of her feelings onto a piece of paper instead of bringing pain upon herself. Her childhood journal was used to write all of her songs, poems, or just feelings.

She usually wrote when she was feeling, when something was really bothering her, or when she just couldn't say what she wanted to out loud.

Ashley was staring down at the blank page in her lap. She had been sitting in the same spot for about thirty minutes and she hadn't written one word. Everything she felt and wanted to say was floating in her brain, she just didn't know how to put it into words.

She began to bite on her pen as she looked up and was met with a grinning Spencer looking back at her. She smiled at the picture and then frowned at remembrance of what was unfolding at the moment. She lost Spencer.

She quickly adverted her eyes back to the blank page and brought the pen down to paper, words spilling out of her mind and brought to life with the ink now on the paper.

She wrote, crossed out, wrote, bit her pen, wrote, crossed out, tapped her pen, and wrote some more until she was satisfied.

She smiled down at the now filled page and grabbed her guitar. She slowly began to strum as she closed her eyes and began to sing.

_I stop to catch my breath  
And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind  
Well I, I dream days away, but that's ok _

_It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that_

She began strum harder and bob her head as she sang all of what she was feeling. She let her frustration with Spencer and her world out in this song.

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yeah yeah yeah  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

She now closed her eyes relishing in all that she was saying. She knew it was all true. She gave herself false hope in thinking that Spencer wanted her, with all the innocent flirting, subtle touches, lengthened hugs, everything that Spencer did made her think the girl wanted her.

_Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come_

She knew she needed Spencer, the girl meant everything to her, but Spencer made it clear that she didn't need her.

_It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking_

Ashley knew she could never have Spencer, since the girl was so fearful and probably never saw her in a more than friend way.

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yeah yeah yeah  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

Or maybe she did.

_It's love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes_

Strumming harder Ashley sang the words even louder.

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yeah yeah yeah  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yeah yeah yeah  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me nowI'm only fooling myself_

_I'm only fooling myself_

_Oh save me now_

_I'm only fooling myself_

_Yeah save me now_

She slowed down her strumming and brought her song to an end.

She smiled because she felt amazing. She had put all that she felt into that song and she really liked the outcome of it. She felt even more amazing that she had sung. There was something that much more satisfying in singing something that you wrote with a guitar in hand, rather than reading it out loud or silently to yourself.

Just then she looked up to see Kyla smiling at her. Ashley looked at her half sister with wide eyes, embarrassed that she'd been caught singing. She'd always been self conscious of her voice even though it was utterly amazing.

Kyla knew exactly what she was thinking so she walked over and sat next to her.

Kyla: "That was amazing Ash."

Ashley: "No, you're just being nice."

Kyla: "No, really it was. You have an awesome voice."

Ashley looked down blushing.

Ashley: "Thanks."

Kyla began to reach forward so as to grab the journal from Ashley's lap.

Kyla: "Can I..."

Ashley quickly put her hand atop the journal and shook her head.

Ashley: "No."

Kyla: "I just want to read the lyrics."

Ashley: "You heard them."

Kyla sighed and looked forward at the picture of Spencer.

Kyla: "I know who it's about."

Ashley looked down at her floor.

Ashley: "That's great."

Kyla: "Ash, you know she's just scared. You know she wants you."

Ashley: "It doesn't matter anymore, she made her choice."

Kyla: "Ash, talk to her. If you want her back in your life more than likely you're going to have to get passed what she's done and the pain she's caused you, just put yourself in her shoes. Her family is crazy religious and they are pretty much a family you see on TV. Picture perfect. Imagine if you were her."

Ashley: "Whatever Kyla. That doesn't even matter, if she wanted me so bad she wouldn't care what people thought or she would of already apologized. It has been two weeks."

Kyla: "Whatever Ash. If you want your girl back you're going to need to be the bigger person. Tell me when you want her and I'm willing to help."

Ashley rolled her eyes as Kyla got up from the bed and silently made her way out the door. Ashley set her guitar on the floor and got up from her bed, where she grabbed her journal and pen. She threw the pen onto her desk and set the journal in the drawer she'd always kept it in.

She then turned her iHome on and let the music fill her room as she laid down on her bed.

_Maybe it is time to just give in and run back to her. No, if she wants to even be my friend she would of ran to me a week ago. Ugh! Spencer, my life was fine before you came. Ok that's a lie. You fixed it and then walked out._

Ashley: "Ugh women are so complicated."

--

It was now dinner time at the Carlin's. They all sat in their usual places with a new comer squeezed in beside Spencer.

After prayer they began to eat and their usual discussions when they had a guest.

Arthur: "So, Jared I hear you play football for Ocean High."

Jared: "Yes sir. I'm the starting running back. I average about three touchdowns a game."

Arthur: "Wow. That's amazing."

Jared: "I'm captain too."

Hey looked over at Spencer smiling, trying to impress her with his good looks and amazing athleticism. Spencer smiled at him as well. This gesture of course did not go unnoticed by Paula who looked up at Arthur smirking.

Glen: "So, do you play basketball?"

Jared: "Actually I do. I'm the starting power forward."

Glen: "Ha! Well I can't wait until the season starts and King plays you guys."

Jared: "What position do you play?"

Glen: "Starting point guard. I average about twenty a game."

Jared: "Impressive for a point guard. I average about the same."

Paula: "So, you're a senior right?"

Jared: "Yes ma'am. After this school year is over I plan on attending USC. They've been looking at me for a while and more than likely I'll get a full ride for football and my grades."

Clay: "What are you're grades like."

Jared: "Well right now I have a 4.0."

Clay: "I do as well."

Paula: "That's amazing. Right Spencer."

Spencer put on a rather fake smile, that went unnoticed by everyone.

Spencer: "Yeah it's awesome."

Paula: "Spencer here is an amazing dancer. She used to be a cheerleader in Ohio, but right now she's just sticking to ballroom."

Jared looked at Spencer with a 'that's hot' look and smiled.

Jared: "That's awesome. I'm a terrible dancer."

_Hmm let's have some fun._

Spencer: "Maybe I can teach you one day."

Spencer smirked and whispered. "Horizontal."

Jared began to cough as Spencer snickered to herself.

Paula: "Are you ok?"

Jared: "Yeah...just...went..." cough "down the" cough "wrong...hole."

He took a big gulp of his water and looked at Spencer with wide eyes. She just looked at him innocently while batting her eye lashes.

Dinner finally finished and Jared was leaving with Spencer leading him towards.

Jared: "I had an awesome night."

Spencer: "Yeah it was great."

Jared: "Can I have your number?"

Spencer: "Yeah sure."

They switched numbers.

Jared: "So I'll see you around then."

Spencer: "Totally."

Jared leaned forward and placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek and whispered into her ear.

Jared: "I'll be waiting for those dancing lessons."

Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled as he pulled away from her.

Spencer: "Bye."

Jared: "Bye."

He began to walk off and she closed the door wiping her cheek.

_Gross._

Spencer made her way to the kitchen where her mom was. Paula looked up from washing the dishes and smile at her.

Paula: "So, what did you think?"

_Might as well start living up to her expectations. Maybe this guy will help me forget Ashley. Don't kid yourself. It's worth a shot. I guess._

Spencer: "Oh he was great. I got his number and he wants to see me again."

Paula: "This is awesome. I told you this boy would help."

Paula was smiling brightly and Spencer couldn't bring herself to wiping that smile off her face. This is the first time in a long time that she's seen her mom happy at her. She liked the feeling.

Her mom was happy for her. Her mom was smiling and humming happily to herself because of her. What Spencer had just said may have been a lie she liked her mom being proud of her. She liked it a lot because she hadn't felt this feeling of love from her mother in a while. Since she moved here.

_Maybe this wouldn't be so hard._

Arthur never talked to Spencer that night. He had seen the interaction between Jared and Spencer and believed it to be real. So, he saw no reason to say that he'd accept her for who she is...

**--The song was by Kate Voegele. It's called Only Fooling Myself..gosh I love her :) gorgeoussss lol and a great singer..ok distracted**

**Wow Paula is a douche bag..OK! Sorry it's been awhile I know...But yeah here it is...And you guys should like the next chapter...I have it written so yeah...Sorry I took so long and sorry I'm taking so long with this story...Not my fault...But whew I am almost done...lol...Well comments are welcomed...Thanks for staying with me this long. Once again thanks.**


	26. Greatness Takes Time

Chapter 25: Greatness Takes Time

Five months since Spencer made her choice. Five months with out speaking to each other. Five months with out looking into each other's eyes. Five months with out interaction. Five long grueling months with hurtful lies on Spencer's part and pain on Ashley's part.

Spencer was now with Jared. They've been dating for four of those five months. Her friends and family see them as the perfect couple. He's the ideal guy. Tall, muscular, well kempt black hair, with grey eyes. Spencer wouldn't deny that he was a catch but she knew she wanted someone else. She's been living a lie for five months and she wasn't happy of what she'd done to Ashley those many months ago. She just didn't want to risk losing her family so she stayed with Jared, while living her lie.

Ashley wasn't doing wonderful. She to was not happy. She cut from time to time. Kyla was not aware of her cutting. She started slutting around and sleeping with different girls every other night. She went clubbing constantly at got drunk on countless occasions. She was slowly throwing her life away for this girl that didn't want her. Why was she doing such things? Spencer, was the only person besides her father that she had put all her trust in and losing that hurt her. It was like losing her father all over again. It hurt. Even though she wanted more out of the friendship they once had, she would be ok with being just friends. It hurt not to have Spencer and it was a pain she knew she couldn't endure much longer.

Maybe this time away from each other helped, because things do grow over time. Love, care, trust, it all grows as time goes by. Maybe this time away from Ashley made Spencer realize that life is hell without the brunette and the same for Ashley. Maybe it made each of them realize their true feelings and that they're better off together then apart. Everything great only became great over time. All of the 'great' people weren't born with such a title. They worked their way to it with their nature, their being. It took time. No matter if it was a short amount or long amount the greatness was reached and the clock ticking away made that possible. Great things took time to become well great.

--

It was around 2am Saturday morning. Ashley was out partying and Kyla sat on the couch awaiting her arrival. She was sick and tired of Ashley's behavior. She was cold and a down right bitch to everyone. Kyla has had enough of the older girl's idiotic out of control behavior, so she sat on the couch waiting until she stumbled through the door so she could finally give her a piece of her mind.

About thirty minutes later Ashley loudly stumbled through the front door. She began to lag herself to the kitchen while giggling quietly. She passed by the living room and saw Kyla sitting on the couch arms crossed and glaring at her. Ashley laughed and began to wave at Kyla.

Ashley: "Heyyyyyyyyyy Kyla."

Kyla: "Ashley shut up."

Ashley looked at her confusingly.

Ashley: "What I do?"

Kyla: "Want me to tell you what you did or what you've been doing." Kyla rose from the couch and made her way over to where Ashley was standing and got in her face. "All you do now is get drunk and get laid. Stop this ok! I'm tired of seeing you drunk off your ass and you've become a whore! Fucking stop!"

Ashley just looked at her with amusement written on her face and pointed at the now fuming Kyla.

Ashley: "Ha ha you spit Kylaaaaa."

Kyla: "Ashley, I am tired of your shit. By acting like this you will lose everyone and not have anyone. You will meet someone like Spencer again Ash, it just takes time."

This sobered Ashley up as she looked at Kyla like she was psychotic.

Ashley: "Are you crazy?! Meet someone else like Spencer?! Ha you are hilarious Ky really I give it to ya."

At this point Ashley was clapping and walking away.

Kyla: "Wait! Why can't you compare her to anyone else Ash?"

Ashley just stayed with her back facing Kyla.

Ashley: "It's just no one can relate to her. You won't understand."

Ashley once again began walking away but Kyla caught her wrist this time. Ashley sucked in a breath of air and Kyla quickly extracted her hand and with that hand she covered her mouth and gasped.

Kyla: "Please tell me you didn't."

Ashley just lowered her head and looked at the floor.

Kyla: "Ash come here."

Kyla grabbed Ashley and pulled her into a hug.

Ashley: "I just miss her Ky. A lot."

Kyla: "Ash you don't need to do all this to yourself. Just talk to her and tell her how you feel."

Ashley: "I can't do that Ky."

Kyla pulled back and looked at Ashley with pleading eyes.

Kyla: "Will you at least talk to me?"

Ashley sighed and nodded her head as she wiped away the few tears that had fallen. Kyla smiled and led her to the couch she had occupied minutes ago. Ashley sat away from Kyla. She just sat there with her feet flat on the ground, her elbows on her knees, and head in her hands. Kyla sat there patiently waiting for Ashley to start. Ashley sighed and lifted her head, looking straight ahead at the black tv screen.

Ashley: "I just really miss her. She was the only person besides you and Aid who I cared for so much." Ashley looked at Kyla with tears in her eyes and spoke in a broken voice. "I still do care for her. She's the first person who made me feel alive. I was dead all those years until she came and just opened my eyes. Gawd her eyes. I miss those the most. They are the most beautiful shade of blue." Ashley smiled. "You know that's my favorite color. Spencer blue. I've tried so hard over these past few months to find anything remotely similar to the blue of her eyes and nothing even comes close."

Kyla: "Ash just talk to her."

Ashley: "Kyla, I have nothing to say to her. It's obvious she doesn't care for me as much as I believed. Everything she told was a lie. She said she would never leave me Ky. She said she would hold me for the rest of my life and here I am a throwing my life away and she's not here. She promised Ky."

Kyla watched as her sister once again put her head in her hands. She watched as the cries escaped her lips, as her body moved up and down. Kyla scooted over closer to Ashley and began to rib her back. Ashley looked up and with her mascara running. This is the worst that Kyla has ever seen Ashley. Yeah she's seen her wasted, drugged up, and all but she's never seen her so broken hearted.

Ashley: "She promised. Why isn't she here? I need her so much."

Kyla just pulled Ashley into her and rested the sobbing girl's head onto her shoulder. She ran her hands up and down her back to calm her down.

Kyla: "Ash she's scared. You need to understand that. I understand what you're saying, she should be here right now and it was careless of her to walk out on you but do you even know her side of the story. Do you even know if something happened? You don't. Both of you guys just silently decided not to talk to one another. No one explained anything. She didn't tell her story and you didn't tell yours. Just talk to her. Do something for her. Get her back Ash. Let her know that you are worth that big risk she's so afraid of. Let her know that you understand how she feels."

Ashley: "I have had this idea running through my head for awhile."

Kyla pulled back from Ashley leaving her hands on the girls shoulders. She sat there smiling urging her to continue.

Ashley: "I thought maybe if I sang a song to her or something. It would let her know that I understand because I do know how it feels. It's scary. I mean I do I have a lot written and she is the only person I've been writing about but there is this like one song that umm yeah."

Kyla: "Ash! That would be great!"

Ashley shyly looked down.

Ashley: "I mean it's just...I umm...I need...help you know."

Kyla smiled goofily at her sister.

Kyla: "I would love to help Ash."

Ashley looked up at Kyla with a huge grin spread across her face.

Ashley: "Really?"

Kyla: "Yes, silly."

Ashley: "Ok."

The two stayed sitting there planning to get Spencer back, or to at least talk to Ashley.

As the two sister's sat on the couch talking and laughing another Davies sleepily stood in her night apparel smiling at her two daughters. Even though the two had rudely awoken her with their loudness, Christine Davies was happy to see her two daughters happy. Especially Ashley because she hasn't seen the girl smile the very few days she is home. She smiled at them and even though in she hadn't spoken her love for the two aloud in years she knew she did and in time she knew she would have to let them know that. She just didn't know how they would take it as she had been absent most of the time and made it seem like she didn't care, but she did and she wanted to have a great mother-daughter relationship with the two.

Greatness takes time...

**--OH EMM GEE another post! I'm on a roll bitch. Ahh ok so check this out. I went outside to run. Don't ask me why I fucking run at 4am. It's fun ok and I need the damn excersise. Ok well like right when I hit the street I wasn't paying attention and twisted my ankle and fucking fell! Ah ha ha ha! What a fucking douche! But it was so funny! I was laughing when I limped back home. Heh heh. Ok I'll shut up. I hope you liked this post. Yay probably in the next chapter they'll talk wooo maybe kiss I don't know yet. I have to right the thing dammit! Goshh. Fuck I need to shut up! **


	27. Lyrics Telling All

Chapter 26: Lyrics Telling All

It was Friday afternoon and Spencer sat a picnic table alone waiting for Jared to pick her up. She just sat there and thought. She thought about Ashley mostly. The distinct color of her eyes, her softy curly locks, her toned tan body, her nose crinkling contagious grin, her husky voice, her insanely adorable dorkiness, everything that made up Ashley, she missed. And Spencer felt wrong that she missed her because she knew she was the one who screwed everything up. She shouldn't be missing her because she chose not to be her friend anymore, to not feel that way about her, yet here she is sitting on the this old tattered paint seat, thinking of and missing Ashley.

Spencer sighed putting her head in her hands.

_Why did I have to screw up one of the greatest things? But I should be happy. I have Jared and he is the sweetest most perfect guy and my parents like him. I should be happy, but I'm miserable._

Spencer lifted up her head and saw the girl that had been invading her thoughts riding on her skateboard to her car. She smiled when she remembered that Ashley had taught her how to ride. She saw the look of peace Ashley's face held when she rode. It made Spencer happy to see the girl. At first she wouldn't look in Ashley's direction in fear of giving in and into what she's been told was wrong but lately, Spencer had been staring at Ashley at any given moment. She would just sit in class and stare at the girl, miss the girl, want the girl even more then before.

Aiden: "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Spencer quickly turned around pretending as if she didn't know what Aiden was talking about as she looked at him with confusion written on her face.

Spencer: "I don't know what you are talking about."

Aiden smiled and sat down next to her.

Aiden: "I'm not stupid you know? You've been staring at her day in and day out or a couple of weeks. Why don't you just talk to her?"

Spencer: "There are many reasons as to why I can't, and you know that."

Aiden: "Spence, you really need to live your own life. Stop trying to be something you're not. Stop living this lie to be given love. Honestly I your family really loved you they would let you be well you."

Spencer: "Aiden, you don't know what I'm going through."

Aiden: "Well do you know what Ashley's going through? She thought that you cared for her, she thought that you'd always be there and you just turned your back on her because your mom made 'false' accusations. Do you know how she feels? You don't. She cared for you so much Spencer and you just stabbed her in the back, like all the words you said were lies. Imagine how she feels."

Aiden stood up and left Spencer at the table with her head hung low and tears falling down her cheeks.

_He's so right. I totally messed up. I made that choice without thinking of Ash. She's been to hell and back and she's probably back in hell. I'm such a bitch. _

Spencer let more tears fall not caring who saw her. She didn't care who saw that she screwed up big time. Everyone knew anyways. Everyone knew that she was completely selfish and actually cared what people though. Everyone knew that she was living a lie. If everyone knew then why wouldn't she just accept it? Wasn't it hate what she feared. No one had said anything to her, only her mother and Madison. So, why wouldn't she just accept it? Because the fear was still coursing through her veins, as the denial bled from her mouth.

Spencer lowered her head onto the table and cried.

Meanwhile...

Ashley and Kyla were looking at Spencer now getting into Jared's car. Aiden had then approached them.

Aiden: "Step one done."

Ashley punched Aiden in the arm.

Aiden: "What the hell?"

Ashley: "You asshole. You fucking made her cry."

Kyla: "Yeah Aiden. You're an ass. What did you tell her?"

Aiden: "The damn truth."

Ashley: "Well what the fuck is the truth dip shit."

Aiden: "Don't be a little cunt with me. I don't even know why you want to talk to her again."

Ashley: "You don't understand. She just." Ashley closed her eyes as a smile graced her lips. "She makes me feel nothing I've never felt before."

Aiden: "Ashley, I'm pretty sure you've wet your panties before."

Ashley punched him again.

Ashley: "Shut up! It's not that and you know it."

Aiden: "I just don't want to see you get hurt again Ash."

Ashley: "I'm fine ok. I just...I need her."

Aiden: "Ok. If she makes you happy then it's fine."

Ashley smiled at him, silently thanking him.

Kyla: "Well step one is done. Make her feel bad, which Aiden went to far with by making her cry, but at least we know she does. So, she now kind of understands what you feel."

Ashley: "Yes. Hopefully this works."

Aiden: "It should. So, you ready for tonight?"

Ashley: "I'm nervous as hell, but if I get her back why not do it?"

Kyla: "Gosh you are so in love."

Ashley: "Am not. I am in want? Does that make sense? I just want her in any way. As hard as it'll be to just be friends with her, I'm willing to do it."

Aiden: "Yeah yeah we get it you want her. Now can we go? I'm starving."

Kyla: "Fat ass."

Aiden: "Ha ha."

They then all walked off to Ashley Rover.

--

Spencer walked into her house. She had just spent the last fifteen minutes with Jared asking her a million questions as to why she was crying. As many times as she told him she didn't want to talk about it he kept pushing. She wanted to punch him, but she didn't because her dad would be asking her about a bloody hand, not a tear stained face.

_Oh wait Dad's talking to me._

Spencer: "What?"

Arthur: "What's wrong Spence?"

Spencer: "Nothing Dad."

_I can't tell him the truth. He'll hate me._

Spencer began to walk away but grabbed her by the wrist, turning her around.

Arthur: "Did something happen between you and Jared?"

Spencer: "No, Dad him and I are fine."

With her free hand Spencer wiped another tear that had fallen on her cheek.

Arthur: "Then what's wrong?"

Spencer shook her head no as more tears escaped her eyes, falling down her cheeks, to later be tasted in her mouth.

Spencer: "I can't Dad."

Arthur: "Is it about Ashley?"

Spencer: "Why would it..."

Arthur sighed.

Arthur: "Gosh I really bought into you being happy with Jared, but I haven't even seen you REALLY smile since Ashley was around. I think I was just to busy looking at your mom's happiness and not noticing your unhappiness. I'm so stupid."

Spencer: "Dad.."

Arthur: "No, Spencer." Arthur put both of his arms on Spencer's shoulders. "Don't talk. Why are you with him? Are you trying to make me happy? You're not ok. You're miserable and now I am for not realizing this earlier, for not speaking to you earlier."

Spencer: "What are you trying to say?"

Arthur: "Spence, I don't care who you are. It doesn't bother me in any way. It doesn't matter who you love, as long as your happy. That's all that matters."

Spencer: "But Dad I heard you. That night when Mom was telling you that I was gay. You totally freaked out."

Arthur: "No." Arthur began to shake his head. "You must of heard wrong. I am totally against your mother's idiotic beliefs. Dammit I knew I should have talked to you that night but I saw you Jared so I figured that there was no need to. I'm so sorry Spence. I'm sorry I made you believe that I didn't love you for you."

Spencer smiled and hugged Arthur. The solemn sad tear stains were now mixed with joyful ones.

Spencer: "Daddy thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Arthur: "Spence, I love you. Ok? No matter what person you are. Who cares if your gay. I'm fine with it."

Spencer pulled back from the hug and smiled at her dad brightly.

Arthur: "You know I haven't seen you smile that big since Ashley was around."

Spencer's face dropped at the mention of her name.

Spencer: "She won't even talk to me."

Arthur: "Have you tried to talk to her?"

Spencer: "No."

Arthur laughed.

Arthur: "Spence, you made her believe that you didn't want or need her in your life."

Spencer: "But I do."

Arthur: "Well tell her that."

Spencer: "She probably hates me."

Arthur: "Spence, I doubt she doesn't hate you. I know she wants you just as much as you want her, even if all this time has passed. You should of seen the way you two looked at each other. It's like you guys had been together forever."

Spencer smiled.

Spencer: "Really?"

Arthur: "Really. Just talk to her and tell her your feelings and that you were afraid and hopefully she understands."

Spencer: "I think I need more than hope."

Arthur: "Just talk to her Spence."

Spencer smiled.

Spencer: "Ok."

They hugged once more until Spencer's phone rang where they broke apart with matching smiles.

Arthur: "Answer it and I love you."

Arthur kissed Spencer on the forehead and walked off. Spencer happily answered her phone, not looking at the caller id.

Spencer: "Hello."

She began to walk up to her room.

Aiden: "Hey Spence."

Spencer was shocked when she heard his voice remembering the small conversation they had after school. She closed the door to her room and sat on her bed.

Spencer: "Hey Aiden."

Aiden: "I just called to say that I was sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's just Ashley means a lot to me and I was protecting her."

Spencer: "It's fine Aiden. I should be the one that's sorry for being so untrustworthy to Ashley. I really want and need to talk to her. You pretty much opened my eyes."

Ashley sat smiling at herself when she heard Spencer say those words from the speaker of Aiden's cell phone.

Aiden: "Well I'm happy that I could be of service and if you need help talking to her, I'm willing to help because it totally sucks not seeing you two together, but that isn't why I called. I really want to make it up to you. You know me being an ass and all."

Spencer: "No, there's no need for that."

Aiden: "And I'm not taking no for an answer. So, be ready by eight and we're going to Grays. Got it?"'

Spencer: "Since when have you been so demanding?"

Kyla: "Since he grew balls!"

Spencer laughed.

Spencer: "Why is Kyla listening in?"

Aiden: "She made me call and apologize."

Spencer: "So you aren't that controlling, you can't ever say no to a girl. Ok I'll go."

Kyla looked at Ashley holding two fingers in the air with on hand and a thumbs up with the other.

Aiden: "Hey I can be controlling. I just choose not to."

Kyla: "He's to pussy whipped by us all."

Spencer laughed again and heard a familiar laugh in the background.

Spencer: "Hey! Who else is listening?"

Aiden: "No one. But Spencer I've got to go because I'm dying of hunger. So, I'll see you at eight."

Spencer: "Ok. See ya."

She heard the line go dead and pressed end on her phone. She set it on her bed and looked over at the picture of her and Ashley in the a picture frame saying 'Best Friends', on her dresser She smiled at how happy they both looked.

It was great hearing her laugh but I wonder why she was listening. Hmm.

--

Ashley now nervously sat backstage waiting to be called. This would be the first time that she's ever gotten onto a stage and sang. It felt like her heart was pounding on the inside of her chest with huge fists just wanting out. It was a terrible feeling. Butterflies flew in her stomach, making it churn. She wanted to vomit.

Ashley: "Aren't butterflies nice? They're making me want to puke.

Ashley began to tap her foot and bite her nails. She quickly looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her.

Kyla: "Hey they're here. Are you ok?"

Ashley: "Yeah. Just really nervous. What if I suck or she doesn't like it or she doesn't talk to me ever again? Ky I don't think can do this."

Kyla kneeled down in front of Ashley.

Kyla: "Ash, you'll be fine. You have an amazingly beautiful voice. As for Spencer, you heard her yourself, she wants to talk to you. You'll be fine."

Just then a guy with a clipboard walked in snapping his fingers, telling her to hurry.

Guy: "Hurry up. You're on in five minutes."

He walked away from the two as they rose to their feet. Kyla pulled Ashley into a hug.

Kyla: "You'll be great. I promise."

Ashley pulled back and smiled.

Ashley: "Thanks."

Kyla turned Ashley around and smacked her on the butt.

Kyla: "Now go get your girl."

Ashley flashed a smile over her head and shook her head walking towards the stage.

--

Aiden and Spencer were taking their seat as Kyla made her way towards the table.

Kyla: "Hey sorry I'm so late. I had to go check up on her."

Aiden: "How was she?"

Kyla: "Nervous as hell but I told her all would go well."

Aiden: "When is she coming on?"

Kyla: "In five."

Aiden: "This is so exciting. I've never seen her sing."

Kyla: "She's amazing."

The whole time Kyla and Aiden were talking Spencer was looking at them with confusion written all over her face.

_What's going on?_

Spencer: "Wait. What? Who?"

Aiden and Kyla just smiled.

Kyla: "You'll see."

The stage lights were shut off quieting the room. All you could see was the shadow of a girl walking across the stage.

Spencer widened her eyes.

Spencer: "What's going on?"

The stage lights turned on.

Kyla: "You'll see. Just look."

Ashley with her guitar in hand nervously stood on the side of the stage and waited for her cue from the manager of the small performance going on at Gray. She saw his wave and began to slowly walk onto the stage. She looked out to see the sea of blacked out people. All she saw were their silhouettes. Silence filled the place, no speaking, nothing, just the faint sounds of movement by some.

She finally completed the long walk to the stool and sat atop it. The lights instantly shot on blinding her for a second.

Spencer: "(whispering) Ashley."

She looked over at Kyla and Aiden who now had smirks on their faces.

Spencer: "(whispering) What is going on?"

Kyla: "(whispering) You'll find out. Just shut up and watch."

Spencer crossed her arms looking at the beautiful brunette sitting on the stool in her usual attire. A pair of fitted jeans, a tight grey Vans Tee and black and grey Vans, topped with a beanie. She was adjusting her microphone at the time. Spencer smiled at the sight of the really nervous girl.

_That is so Ashley, not willing to dress up for a performance. For her first performance. I wonder why she's going to sing and why I'm here?_

Ashley was still trying to adjust the microphone, but it was kind of hard with shaking hands.

Ashley: "Fuck!"

The crowd began to laugh at Ashley's outburst. Ashley shyly looked up and smiled, mouthing 'sorry' to everyone.

After getting the microphone situated Ashley picked up her guitar that was not lying on the floor. She sat on the stool once and situated her guitar. She then began to look let her eyes roam the crowd, squinting her eyes in the process because of the lights. She took a deep breath and leaned into the microphone.

Ashley: "Hey. I'm Ashley Davies and this is my first time doing this so I'm sorry for being so nervous. I just wanted to say that all of these songs I'm about to sing are dedicated to one blue eyed beauty out there in the crowd. I'm so sorry for not understanding and you know I am better at telling how I feel through lyrics and poems and stuff. So, this is for you Spence. I truly am sorry."

Spencer brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. Her eyes were glistening as she looked over at Kyla and Aiden as they nodded their heads smiling. She smiled back and quickly lookedat the stage as she heard Ashley begin to strum her guitar.

Ashley looked up from her guitar and searched the crowd in search of Spencer. The search was almost over before it began because she quickly found Spencer's bright blue eyes.

_Those eyes I can see them from any distance._

Ashley: "This song is called Who Needs Air and I wrote this because well I felt like shit that I wasn't chosen. So here it is,"

She began to strum even harder on her guitar as she began her song.

_I long to taste adventure like the nature of the sea,  
Always moving, always hiding all the creatures from beneath.  
Singing silent songs of sadness my heart waits for its chance,  
To dance upon the ashes of my burned up little plans._

And I stand alone before the night.  
My nakedness is so clear in the glow of the moonlight.  
Life is old but so short.  
We are young, we want more.

I'm drowning, but I don't care,  
Because when you got what I got, what I got, what I got  
Who needs air?

I don't need air.

My addiction to danger like the rush of the sea,  
Like a wave on the rocks the lessons crash down on me.  
I don't need to prove the world to you, only to myself.  
So step back and look away as I dive into the swell.

I'm drowning, but I don't care,  
Because when you got what I got, what I got, what I got  
Who needs air?

So, take me down to the river like a little child,  
Take my hand and tell me its okay to be wild.  
I never knew the world until I saw through your eyes,  
I never knew my self until I ripped off my disguise.

I'm drowning, but I don't care,  
Because when you've got what I got, what I got, what I got  
Who needs air?

I have come to the realization, that life is more than what I have accomplished.  
And life is more then the realization that we have accomplished nothing at all.  
True success is so selfless so drown in the lyrics of your life and give up the air that you breathe.  
You don't need anything.

_I don't need air._

The crowd erupted into applause and Ashley just smiled. She saw a glisten in Spencer's eyes and knew she was crying. She sang the song so Spencer would understand more of how she felt. It wasn't to make her feel bad or anything, just to give her understanding. So she knew how hurt she was and how much she missed her.

Spencer wiped the tears away from her face as she stood up and applauded. She was surprised at how beautiful Ashley's voice was. It was like the chords of an angel. So soft and smooth, it made your spine shiver in the best way possible, it made the hairs on the back of your neck rise, it was just beautiful. She was also struck hard by the lyrics. She felt horrible that she was the sole cause of Ashley feeling such a way.

_How could I be so heartless?_

Spencer wiped away her tears and looked straight at Ashley mouthing 'I'm so sorry'. Ashley just smiled and nodded her head.

The clapping died down and everyone was sat in their seats.

Ashley readjusted her guitar once again and began to mess with the strap as she looked at the wood on the ground.

Ashley: "Ok so this one I wrote this one a while back. It's when we were talking Spence and Of course it's about you and it is all true. This one's called I Won't Disagree. Oh and yes, Aid and Ky you guys were right, I am whipped."

Ashley began to strum on her guitar. This time she didn't look at Spencer, because well she was embarrassed of everything she was about to sing. Instead she just closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting her beautiful confessions be heard.

_Ignorance is bliss  
You'd always hear me say  
But at times you can't deny  
Those eyes lookin' your way_

Let me begin by saying what I mean  
It's a crime against the heart you know  
To be somewhere in between

Well don't be shy  
I've got an open heart and hand  
And I just might have to confess just where I stand

'Cause lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And you race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'  
And I Won't Disagree

Rock a bye my baby  
Don't be blue tonight  
Oh I'm on my way  
And I'm gonna make it right

'Cause I've got the feeling  
You'll be needing love  
And of all the lonely hearts  
You're the one I'm thinkin' of

I've been told it's gonna take an iron hand  
To break the mold and stand above all of the rest

Well lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And you race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'  
And I Won't Disagree

I'll be thinking of that evening  
When there's nothing for me to do  
And I'll be wondering if by some slim chance  
You're wondering too  


Ashley stopped strumming and finally opened her eyes. She looked up and caught Spencer's blue eyes shining back at her. She smiled and kept her eyes locked on her as she sang.

_Lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And you race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'  
_

Ashley started her strumming again and broke the eye contact from Spencer, now looking at the smiling crowd.

_Oh lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And you race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'  
And I Won't Disagree_

The crowd clapped their hearts out, cheering, whistling, screaming 'I Love You's', but Spencer just sat there with her hand covering her mouth. A smile was hidden behind her hand as more tears made their way down her cheeks.

_She…she likes me. She wants me. I want her even more now. How could I have been so stupid? Because of my mom…Oh man mom. Crap. Why did I even have to think of her? This sucks. I just wish I could push my mom's wishes for me aside. When will I?_

Kyla looked over at the still shocked Spencer and put her hand on her shoulder.

Kyla: "Hey are you ok."

Spencer nodded and smiled.

Spencer: "I'm…I'm great. I can't believe this."

Kyla: "Do you want her now?"

Spencer: "More than ever, but I'm still worried about the whole hate thing."

Kyla smiled.

Kyla: "Just listen to the next song. I promise it'll all change."

Once again the crowd died down and was sitting in their seats, anxiously awaiting Ashley's next song.

Ashley: "Ok. This is the last song." Ashley looked at Spencer with seriousness written in her features. "Spence, I wrote this for you. I figured it would help you with all that you're feeling. It'll make you want to be you. This one is called Strange."

Ashley strummed her guitar, her eyes never leaving Spencer's.

_Don't you dig this life  
They call the meek  
You whose feet are on the ground  
And if you get too high  
What goes around comes around  
And brings you down_

'Cause people gonna see you  
How they wanna see you  
People gonna rate you  
People gonna hate you  
People gonna shove you  
People gonna love you  
People gonna do whatever  
Makes them feel they own you better

'Cause everyone knows we're strange  
So why do you feel ashamed, Baby  
Everyone knows we're different  
So why do you feel ashamed  
We love you all the same

That's right  
'Cause if you feel it  
And if you mean it  
Don't apologize  
And you will be just fine  
Cause all they ever need is what you give them  
They only put you down if you give them permission

People gonna see you  
How they wanna see you  
People gonna rate you  
People gonna hate you  
People gonna shove you  
People gonna love you  
People gonna do whatever  
Makes them feel they own you better

Yeah everyone knows we're strange  
So why do you feel ashamed  
Baby  
Everyone knows we're different  
So why do you feel ashamed  
We love you all the same yeah  
We love you all the same yeah  
We love you all the same  
So don't you ever change

You're undernourished, and un-encouraged  
And under-rated, and unappreciated.  
The world is turning in a different direction to us  
And just look how far you've come  
Considering all of the pushing and spitting and stuff

Yeah everyone knows we're strange  
So why do you feel ashamed  
Baby  
Everyone knows we're different  
So why do you feel ashamed  
We love you all the same yeah

Yes we love you, yes we love you  
All the same  
All the same

Yes we love you, yes we love you  
All the same  
Don't ever change

Ashley finally tore her eyes from Spencer's smiling gaze and looked at the crowd of people. She couldn't believe she had just sanf in front of all of them. The whole it felt like only Spencer was in the room. Ashley smiled and leaned into her microphone one last time.

Ashley: "I hope you guys liked it and especially you Spence. Maybe I'll play another time. Bye."

The crowd got to their feet and cheered as Ashley walked off the stage. Ashley pushed through the crowd ignoring all of the pats on the back and 'good jobs'. They weren't important.

It was like a movie. You're moving in slow motion, while everyone around you just runs by. Walking through a dim lit room, in search of that one person. You just can't seem find the one you need in the mass of people in the room, until they are standing by themselves with some sort of imaginary spotlight cascading down upon them. They're smiling brightly at you and waving and you just smile back as you slowly make your way towards them.

And that's exactly how it was. Ashley in a mass of fast paced people, yet she moved so slow to the girl with the light above her head, Spencer.

Songs: Who Needs Air-The Classic Crime  
I Won't Disagree-Kate Voegele  
Strange-The Feeling

**--Woo yeahh! woo! Ok I'll shut up. Aight my homeslices. If you actually read this I thank you, because it was kind of well long. Sowwy. I am going to try try try try to write the next chapter like as soon as I can, because I really want to! woo! And and I hope you liked it lol. Pwease say you did because ahh this took me foreverrr! At least appreciate my hard work to make you guyses happy. smiles cutely OK! so so the next chapter is going to be grrrreat Frosted Flakes they're more than good they're grrrreat. Sowwy I'm hyper and it's almost 6am and I haven't slept and I'll shut up. Just comment pwease. I'll wuv you foreverrrr! :D**


	28. Kisses!

Chapter 27: Kisses!

Right when Ashley saw Spencer with the heavenly lights making her beauty glow even brighter, she smiled bigger than she had before. It had been so long since she'd set eyes on the girl, so long since she'd taken her beauty in. She really just missed being able to look at Spencer at any given time. Well now Ashley took full advantage of being able to look at the girl. I mean it had been awhile. So, Ashley stilled her slow motioned walk and just took Spencer in. From the black flip flops on her feet, up her jean clad legs, to her cotton covered torso, and then her visible cleavage, then up her tan lean neck, to beautiful supple lips Ashley's been wanting to taste, to the very eyes that made her fall.

Spencer blushed from Ashley's obvious wandering eyes. Ashley's grin became even bigger once she saw the tinge of red crawl up on Spencer's cheeks. She loved to see Spencer blush she thought it was one of the best sights, Spencer's beautiful face covered in a hint of red. She loved it and to be able to see it again made the night that much better.

Ashley began to walk once again. The world still speeding in front, in back and behind her, Spencer is still all she sees though. Her heart beat quickened with each small heavy step she took.

_What will she say? What will she do? What will happen?_

It was question after question going through her mind as she made her way towards the blonde.

Spencer stood there watching Ashley slowly make her way towards her. She was nervous as hell. She didn't know what was going to happen. She wished she had some sort of idea as to what was to come. Wishing it was good she took a step towards Ashley.

_Might as well meet her halfway._

Ashley saw Spencer taking a step forward she wanted to just freeze in her spot because now the time it would take to get to her would be cut in half. Less thinking of what to say, less time to worry, less time to be afraid, but she continued walking.

Each girl just slowly put one foot in front of the other each wanting the slow walk to end and be longer. Everything from good to bad was going through each of their minds.

_What if she hated the songs?_

_What if she doesn't forgive me?_

_What if she runs away?_

_What if I become afraid?_

They ignored all the other 'what ifs' and only had one in mind. _What if she really does want me?_ It was this that made them come up to speed with the world around them. This is what made them quicken their pace towards one another.

So, now they stood face to face, with them now lost in each other's eyes, everyone once again unknown to them. All the other faces held no importance, just the one that was looking straight at them.

Ashley just smiled at Spencer and opened up her arms and Spencer like many times before, fell into them, but this time was different, no this time feelings were being radiated off their now heated skin, love care, passion, want, all of it was now known to each girl.

Ashley buried her head into Spencer's shoulder and closed her eyes reminiscing in the smell she loved and missed so much. It was Spencer she was really in her arms again.

Ashley: "I missed you so much Spence."

Spencer with her head lying on Ashley shoulder and her face covered in the soft curls began to cry. Her body racked as she gripped tighter onto Ashley's shirt.

Spencer: "I'm so sorry Ash."

Ashley lifted her hand and began to stroke the younger girl's hair, the blonde luscious locks she hadn't felt in so long. Running her fingers through silky smooth locks once again reminded her of all the times Spencer would lay in her lap for hours at a time with Ashley just running her fingers through every strand of hair on Spencer's head. Ashley smiled at the memories, knowing that they would now have more.

Ashley: "It's ok Spence."

Spencer pulled back shaking her head.

Spencer: "No, I shouldn't have been so stupid and naïve and unaware of what was right in front of me. The fact that you were a girl and I wanted you and everything with my mom, it just freaked me out and god I'm so sorry."

Ashley tore her hands from the back of Spencer's head and planted them lovingly on each side of her neck, with her thumbs stroking each of her cheeks.

Ashley: "Spence it's ok. I understand. I promise. I should of known that this would be hard yet I kept letting my feelings get the best of me. And I was thinking with my heart, because my heart wanted you and it still does, but I should have been thinking with my head."

Spencer chuckled.

Spencer: "Ash, you're always supposed to follow your heart, so you did nothing wrong."

Ashley: "Spence, I followed my heart without thinking of the outcome of how it might affect you and that's selfish. I'm so sorry for all of this. I should have known."

Spencer smiled at Ashley's kindness. She began to stroke the girl's arms that were still midair as she was still caressing her face.

Spencer: "You're too sweet, but I shouldn't be worried about everyone else and I should live my life the way it was meant to be. I shouldn't have kicked you to the curb because of fear and ignorant people. I shouldn't have caused you so much pain." Tears were now breaking from Spencer's eyes. "I feel so guilty and so sorry and I hate myself for doing this to you."

Spencer began to sob and Ashley wrapped her arms the crying girl. Spencer gripped tightly to Ashley's shirt never again wanting to let go as she sobbed. Ashley whispered comforting words into the girl's ear.

Spencer's crying died down and nuzzled her head into Ashley's neck her hot warm breath could be felt by Ashley, giving her goose bumps. Spencer rubbed her nose on Ashley's neck and breathed that hot warm air that was driving Ashley wild.

Spencer: "(whispering) It feels so good to be in your arms again. I've missed this so much."

Ashley smiled at the girl's confession and kissed her on the forehead. She pulled to arms length and looked into her glistening blue eyes while smiling. She leaned forward so she could be heard, as the DJ was already on stage mixing, so it was now loud.

Ashley: "Do you want to get out of here? I think it would be better to talk somewhere else."

Spencer nodded her head yes and Ashley grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers, two puzzle pieces at last unified.

Spencer smiled at their linked hands as they walked through the crowd, told Kyla and Aiden goodbye and even now as they were standing besides Ashley's Rover.

Ashley: "Spence, are you ok?"

Spencer looked up blushing and smiled while nodding her head.

Spencer: "Yeah. I'm just umm admiring how perfect our hands fit."

She looked away embarrassed and Ashley giggled.

Ashley: "Come here you're so cute.

She pulled Spencer into her, their hips bumping, Ashley's arms now around Spencer's waist and Spencer's arms now on Ashley's shoulders.

Each of their gazes moved from lips to eyes to lips to eyes. Spencer was gnawing on her bottom lip while Ashley was already closing the distance. Spencer wanted this she knew she did so she leaned in as well.

Aiden: "Wooo! Ashleyyyyyy! Yeah!"

They both sighed in frustration and Spencer buried her head into Ashley's shoulder laughing.

Ashley: "Ugh Aiden! You douche!"

Aiden had already ran back inside in fear of Ashley kicking his ass for the thousandth time in his lifetime.

Spencer looked up from Ashley's shoulder laughing at Ashley's apparent annoyance. Ashley then looked at Spencer questioningly.

Spencer: "You know we always get interrupted every time we try to kiss."

Ashley: "Yes, and it sucks and a great way to kill the mood."

Spencer: "Tell me about it. Let's just go back to your house and chill."

Ashley: "Ok."

Spencer kissed Ashley on the cheek and detached herself from the girl's arms and ran to the passenger's side of the Rover. Ashley pumped her fist in the air.

Ashley: "Yes! Yes!"

She of course began to dance, that is until she heard laughing.

Spencer: "What are you doing?"

And there Spencer was hanging out of the window laughing at Ashley who was now turning red.

Ashley: "I…umm…shut up."

Spencer just laughed and brought herself back into the car.

_Way to go Davies._

Ashley sighed and ran to the driver's side of the Rover and got in to a still giggling Spencer.

Spencer: "You're a really good dancer."

Ashley: "Shut up Spence."

Spencer just smiled and Ashley started up the car. Ashley had already backed up and was done putting the car in drive. She was about to bring her hand back up to the steering wheel when she felt a warm hand on her own. She looked over to Spencer who was looking out the window. Knowing the girl was unsure about the gesture Ashley intertwined their fingers and began to drive. Spencer's mouth turned upright as she was looking out window and it stayed that way the whole comfortably silent ride to Ashley's house.

--

Ashley and Spencer were laying on Ashley's bed in silence. Ashley who lie flat on her back with her left arm under Spencer's head, and Spencer who was latched onto Ashley's left side, head in the crook of her neck and limbs tightly holding her.

Ashley: "Are your parents going to worry that you aren't home? Or do I need to get you back, because I know you can't really call and say that you're going to spend the night."

Just then Spencer shot up with a big smile on her face. She adjusted herself so that she was now sitting Indian style, with her hands laying her lap.

Ashley lifted herself on her elbow and began reached out her hand to rub Spencer's leg. Spencer enjoyed the small gesture and showed that she did by showing Ashley her pearly whites.

Spencer: "Guess what."

Ashley: "I don't know. What?"

Spencer's eyes began to twinkle and Ashley knew that the girl was truly happy. So, Ashley sat up herself mirroring Spencer's sitting style.

Spencer: "My dad knows I'm gay and is totally ok with it!"

She began to clap.

Ashley: "Oh my gosh, that's great."

Spencer: "I know! I thought he hated me and all because I heard him and my mom talking about me and I heard him wrong so I thought that he was just like her."

Ashley: "That's really awesome. How did he know though?"

Spencer: "The way you and I interact. He knew that there was something there. He saw how happy I was when I was around you and how fond I was of you. He said it looked like we had been together forever."

Ashley: "Ha ha wow. I didn't know I was that easy to read."

Spencer: "Me either."

Ashley: "I'm really glad that I'm talking to you right now and that you're here."

Spencer: "Me too Ash. Can I stay the night? I'm pretty sure my dad will be fine with it since he pretty much wants us together."

Ashley: "Yeah of course you can."

Spencer: "Ok I'm just going to call him."

Spencer leaned in and gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek.

Spencer: "I'll be back babe."

Ashley smiled at the pet name as she watched Spencer walk out of her door.

_This is so awesome! Happy dance time._

Ashley rose on her bed and began to jump up and down while flailing her arms in the air.

Ashley: "Oh yeah! Woo!"

Jumping and jumping is what Ashley kept doing, well that is until she fell flat on her face.

Ashley: "Oww dammit."

Ashley stayed laying there on the floor and smiling, while rubbing the soft carpet. (that sounds so wrong.)

Ashley: "Plushy and fluffy."

Meanwhile…

Spencer patiently waited for her dad to pick up the phone as she walked up and down the hallway outside of Ashley's room.

Arthur: "Hello."

Spencer: "Hey Dad it's me."

Arthur: "Oh hey Spence. What's up?"

Spencer: "Well I'm here at Ashley's.."

Arthur: "Wait Ashley's?"

Spencer: "Yeah. Well this whole Aiden apology thing was a set up to get me to Gray where Ashley was singing. She wanted to talk to me, said sorry through her music and really made me understand how she felt about me and how it's ok to be myself. It was great! And she dedicated her show to me."

Arthur: "That's great Spence! I'm happy for the two of you. She's seems like a great girl friend."

Spencer: "Girl friend? No. We aren't together. Not yet at least."

Arthur: "Well whenever you do get together know that I'm ok with it."

Spencer: "I know Daddy, and I thank you for that. So, can I stay?"

Arthur: "Of course."

Spencer: "Thanks. Well I better get back to Ashley and make sure she hasn't hurt herself. You know how that girl is."

Arthur: "Ok. Bye Spence. I love you."

Spencer: "Love you to Dad. Bye."

Spencer pressed end on her phone and walked back into Ashley's room. She looked to the bed and saw that the girl was no longer on the bed.

_Hmm where is she?_

Spencer got onto the bed and laid down coming to the conclusion that the girl just went to the bathroom.

Then Spencer heard a muffled, "So comfy" from right beside her. She looked down to see Ashley with her eyes closed nuzzling the carpet below her, mumbling incoherent words. Spencer smiled at the total cute but randomness of the situation. She then lowered her hand and poked Ashley on her side. Ashley's eyes widened as she shot up from the floor. Spencer just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Spencer: "Why were you on the floor?"

Ashley: "I fell."

Spencer: "And how did you fall?"

Ashley: "I was jumping on the bed."

Spencer: "And why were you jumping on the bed?"

Spencer now tilted her head and Ashley shook her head no.

Ashley: "No reason. So can you stay?"

Spencer: "Yes. Woo!"

Ashley: "Yeah! So what do you want to do?"

Spencer: "It doesn't matter."

Ashley: "Talk some more?"

Spencer: "Sureeeeee."

--

Ashley and Spencer now sat on the couch that was in Ashley's room. They were facing each other and had been talking for the past hour, just basking in the other's presence. They weren't sitting extremely close, but they weren't a mile away from each other, maybe a half an arm's length away.

Spencer had been looking at her hands for a while now. Wanting to bring the songs up, but was nervous for what was going to be said. She bit her lip and began to mess with her hands, never looking up.

Spencer: "So, Ash those songs were really beautiful."

Ashley: "Really?"

Spencer looked up nodding.

Spencer: "Yeah really. The first one hit me bad. I couldn't believe I caused you that pain. I'm so sorry."

Spencer but her hand on Ashley's and the girl quickly linked them together.

Ashley: "It's ok. I'm fine now. Actually I'm more than fine, I'm perfect."

Spencer: "Ok."

Ashley: "What about the second song? What did you think of that one?"

Spencer: "I didn't know I made you feel that way, Ash. Like wow. I'm surprised I could make anyone feel like that."

Ashley: "How could you not? You're beautiful."

Spencer blushed while putting her head down.

Spencer: "Stop Ash."

Ashley reached and gently grabbed Spencer's chin, bringing her face up, making their eyes meet while giving Spencer the most serious face that she could muster.

Ashley: "Really Spence, you're beautiful."

Spencer: "You are too."

Ashley: "I know I'm hot."

Spencer: "Shut up."

Silence then filled the air and Ashley once again got a serious look on her face.

Ashley: "Spence, do you remember how earlier at Gray you said you weren't following your heart?"

Spencer nodded her head.

Ashley: "Where exactly was your heart pointing you to?"

Spencer adverted her eyes from Ashley's and spoke quietly.

Spencer: "You."

A grin spread across Ashley's face as moved her hand from Spencer's chin to her cheek. She began to gently caress it until Spencer looked at her embarrassingly. Ashley just smiled and leaned forward. Spencer's breath picked up at their closer proximity.

_Is this really going to happen? Am I really going to kiss a girl?_

Spencer leaned in as well, her eyes never leaving Ashley's caring brown orbs. They were telling her that it's ok, and she knew that it was as she heard Ashley's song 'Strange' running through her head. 'Everyone knows we're strange….everyone knows we're different.' It was ok to feel this way. It was ok to kiss a girl.

They were now millimeters apart. They could easily feel the other's breathe lingering on their lips. Oh and they loved it so much, because it made them want each other so much more. The teasing warm breath of the one they want just sitting on their lips. A sense of what the other's mouth will taste like, it excited each of them.

Ashley: "(whispering) Spence, I'm going to kiss you and if it's too uncomfortable just…"

Ashley then felt a pair of warm lips on her own. She was in a state of shock because she didn't even notice that the blonde had closed the distance.

Spencer pulled back sensing that something was wrong because she hadn't felt Ashley kiss back. She was about to speak until she felt a tug on the back of her head pulling her closer to Ashley's lips. They stared at each other, no words needed to be spoken they knew what they wanted so at the same time they closed their eyes and moved in, their lips touching for the second time.

But this was the first time their lips moved together, as one, their lips moving in a perfect rhythm, a rhythm that was their own. Each of their hearts were fluttering faster than the butterflies in their stomach.

Ashley then ran her hot wanting tongue across Spencer's bottom lip and Spencer instantly opened her mouth granting access. Spencer moaned when she felt Ashley's tongue on her own. Lifting her hand Spencer put it on the back of Ashley's neck pushing the girl's face even closer to hers, while she opened her mouth even more. She wanted more of Ashley's tongue, of her rare intoxicating taste, she just wanted more. Ashley got the memo and widened her mouth while she turned her head for better access for the both of them. At the findings of this bigger cave Spencer let her tongue explore. Ashley moaned at the great talent of Spencer's tongue. The girl was massaging and sucking and nibbling and it was driving Ashley wild. Air was becoming a problem but they didn't pull away because this moment was perfect and they wanted it to last a lifetime.

It was the first time that they kissed, the first time that they let their hearts become closer to the other's hand, and they just didn't want it to end, ever. Bruised lips, lost air, they didn't care, they let their tongues roam cavernous mouths, they let their teeth nibble on lips, and they let their lips suck, until they wanted to end it, not their lungs.

Moans later Ashley pulled away with a big grin on her face, her eyes still closed.

Ashley: "That was wow."

Spencer opened her eyes and stared at the brunette who had a goofy grin on her face and smiled.

_What was I afraid of before, cloud nine? That was amazing._

Spencer leaned in and kissed the corner of Ashley's mouth.

Spencer: "It was."

Ashley opened her eyes and smiled at Spencer.

Ashley: "No really you are wow."

Spencer: "I doubt it. I mean I've only kissed one other person. I'm sorry if I suck Ash."

Ashley: "Are you crazy Spence?! Oh my gosh you are a fucking awesome kisser! My god I could just attack those lips right now."

Spencer raised an eyebrow.

Spencer: "Well, why don't you?"

Spencer laid back on the couch pulling Ashley by her shirt down with her, with a mischievous grin on her face. Ashley smiled and straddled Spencer her arms on each side of her, hovering over her with the biggest grin she could produce without straining herself.

Ashley: "Now we know who the bottom is."

Spencer: "Shut up and kiss me."

Ashley did as told lowered her head capturing those lips that she now favors. Spencer let her hands leave the front of Ashley's shirt to the girl's brunette tresses. At first it was an innocent kiss and molted into more innocence until Spencer opened her mouth releasing her tongue. Ashley smiled as she granted access. Ashley kept her lips moving but stilled her tongue. She wanted to feel Spencer's tongue in her mouth moving on its own. Spencer kept on massaging Ashley's tongue wanting to feel the pleasure of it in her own mouth. Spencer nibbled on Ashley's bottom lip telling her to get it going. Ashley lowered herself so that she now lay completely on top of Spencer and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Spencer lay her hands on Ashley's waist loving how close they were.

They kissed, well made out for what seemed like hours until Ashley pulled away and got back onto her elbows. She was looking at Spencer with a dreamy look, so Spencer tilted her head and pushed Ashley's hair out of her face.

Spencer: "What?"

Ashley: "I just can't believe the most beautiful girl was kissing me just seconds ago."

Spencer: "Likewise Ash."

Ashley moved some strands of blonde out of Spencer's face and lowered her head kissing her lightly on the lips and pulling a way to look her in the eyes.

Ashley: "You're really beautiful."

Ashley began to bite her lip looking completely nervous.

Spencer: "What's wrong?"

Ashley: "Spence, will you go on a date with me?"

Spencer: "Well seeing as we've already made out, then why not."

Ashley: "Really?!"

Spencer: "Yes."

Ashley jumped up off the couch and began to dance as Spencer raised herself to sit on the couch.

Ashley: "I've got a date with Spencer Carlin. Oh yeah! Now do the booty shake."

Ashley began to shake her 'booty' in Spencer's face. Spencer laughed and Ashley turned around sticking her tongue out at her. Spencer poked her nose and pecked her on the lips.

Spencer: "You're so weird, you know that?"

Ashley: "Yes, I do."

Ashley then ran to her closet and while ridding of her shirt.

Spencer: "What are you doing Ash?"

After a couple of seconds Ashley came out of her closet with two bikinis in hand. She was in just her bra and jeans and Spencer couldn't help but stare. She checked her mouth for drool.

_Whew no drool. She's so hot._

Ashley winked at her and got a devilish look on her face.

Ashley: "Wanna swim?"

**--I kissed a girl and I liked it dances lol. That is a fun song to dance to though. Like grab your broom and go low low low low. Ahh that's fun. Well I heard it is, pshh I don't do that! he he. Ok but wow that song is so stupid. Low like what the fuck?! Fucking Flo Rida. Damn idiot. I so hate mainstream music. OK! so I hope you liked this one. I thought it was bleh blee blah. But what evs. Suck it hard! OMG cunt! Fucking Tila Tequila is a damn cunt! I hate her! Why in the hell would you send Brittany home?! Are you on fucking crack, you damn STD infested gnomey whore! Word. Poor Brittany. But heyyyy! I'm free! Come get me Brittany I want you dammit! Who cares if I'm 16...dating an older woman would be so HAWT! Ok I went way off topic. I hope you liked this. Comment meh sexiessss!**


	29. Couple? No Kissing Friends? Yeah

Chapter 28: Couple? No. Kissing Friends? Yeah.

The 'Spashley' filled weekend had passed. Yes, Spencer and Ashley hadn't really spent much time apart since they kissed. They were inseparable and had no plans of separation soon. That was an operation never to be performed. The weekend full of innocent kisses, not so innocent make outs, longing looks, subtle glances, gentle touches, and daring hands, was over. It ended quicker than wanted, with no chance to really talk because they were to hung up on one another.

What were they? Technically Spencer was still with Jared and neither had asked the other that not so simple question. It was in the air, waiting for a hand to grasp it, but over the weekend no one had spoken up, so they were still holding air in their hands and still reaching up, jumping up to get a hold of what they both wanted. That label saying 'Girlfriends'.

Ashley pulled up to the King High parking lot with Spencer in the passengers seat holding her hand. Their fingers laced perfectly together. The warmness and comfort was a feeling that the two were indeed loving. It just felt so right to hold each other's hand and no one was leading nor was anyone following, they were together, in sync.

Ever since that kiss everything changed, they were on the road to being one. Their hearts held right above the other girl's opened waiting hand. Their souls almost touching. A kiss. A kiss did all this and it shocked, frightened, and pleased each girl. They finally got what their heart had been longing for.

Ashley had finally parked and her and Spencer were just sitting there in silence, hands clasped together, Ashley's thumb making small patterns on Spencer's soft skin, and Spencer biting at her strawberry tasting lips.

Ashley: "So..."

Ashley turned in her seat and faced Spencer. Spencer nervously turned, taking her eyes off of Madison and Glen clearly arguing. She looked into Ashley's eyes, the ones that made her heart melt as they held so much emotion. It was like each speck of gold was telling her something different, something of importance. Spencer loved that about Ashley's eyes she could get lost in them like a single grain of salt falling in the sand. She get lost never to be found again. Nothing couple stupor her back into reality. Well except the holder of those eyes.

Ashley was waving her hand in front of Spencer's face at this point.

Ashley: "Spence...Spencer. Helloooo."

Spencer shook her head and blinked her eyes a couple times. She then looked back at Ashley with a red tint creeping it's way onto her cheeks. Ashley just smiled and squeezed Spencer's hand while reaching out and pushing a stray hair behind her ear. She then let her thumb trace Spencer's cheek. Spencer smiled at the gesture and leaned into Ashley's now cupping caressing hand.

Ashley: "Where did you go?"

Spencer: "Nowhere. I just got lost in those eyes of yours."

Ashley smiled that nose crinkling smiled that made Spencer's knees go weak and her heart race.

Ashley: "I really want to kiss you right now."

Spencer: "Me too. But you know we can't."

Ashley: "I know babe. Whenever you're ready."

Spencer: "You really are sweet you know that?"

Ashley pulled her hand from Spencer's face and winked.

Ashley: "It's how I get the girls."

Spencer pulled her hand from Ashley's hand and put said hand on her heart while gasping with a look of feign hurt on her face.

Spencer: "Oh my gosh. You just want in my pants."

Ashley opened her car door, jumped out and looked at Spencer with a grin on her face.

Ashley: "I want to do way more than get in your pants."

She winked, grabbed her skateboard, closed the door, and began to ride off leaving Spencer grinning and shaking her head.

After getting out of the Rover Spencer had caught up to Ashley who was on her four wheels headed towards the tree. The tree that hadn't had a human figure leaning on it's trunk for five months. The tree and grass beneath that had lacked color and liveliness for so long, but was now beaming bright as ever with the two girls now sitting beneath it. The two reunited smiling girls who didn't go unnoticed by any passerby. In fact people were whispering, staring, pointing, and all sorts of rather rude things. Well they hadn't talked in five months so they were bound to get such attention and confused curious faces.

Ashley: "I think everyone is freaking out at the fact that we're talking."

Spencer: "I know. Ha ha. I wonder what they're thinking."

Ashley: "That we had sex."

Ashley looked at Spencer with seriousness and Spencer's eyes shot out like saucers.

Spencer: "They can't! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What? How could they think that?"

Ashley just sat there looking at Spencer with a raised eyebrow.

Spencer: "Why aren't you freaking out? You need to be freaking out right now. Why am I the only on freaking out?"

Ashley then burst out into laughter and pointed at a now unhappy looking Spencer. Ashley was holding onto her sides at this point and her head was tilted to the ground as she swayed back in forth, due to the laughter.

Spencer: "Ha ha. Very funny. Nice joke."

Ashley continued to laugh, trying to catch her breath.

Ashley: "You should have seen your face. Oh my gosh that was priceless Spence. Priceless."

Spencer glared at Ashley and crossed her arms, causing her breasts to rise. This didn't go unnoticed by Ashley as she already had a smirk on her face.

Ashley: "Angry so suits you."

Spencer: "Oh really? Why?"

Ashley: "Because you look totally hot right now."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and smirk became visible on her face.

Spencer: "And why do I look hot."

Ashley leaned forward her mouth right next to Spencer's ear so she could feel her warm teasing breath. Spencer sucked in a breath of air and her heart picked up speed at their close proximity and the feel of that hot intoxicating breath. The breath that came out of Ashley's mouth. Spencer's new favorite place to be.

After a minute of just sitting there just breathing and driving Spencer wild, Ashley finally whispered.

Ashley: "Because you're boobs are totally popping out of that shirt now that you have your arms crossed."

Spencer lowered her head with a smile on her face. A blush now on her cheeks. Ashley just looked at her and smiled, while Spencer shook her head.

Spencer: "You're such a perv."

Ashley: "I was just being honest and admiring such beauty as your very nice cleavage."

Spencer looked up from the ground with an innocent and curious look on her face. She tilted her head to the side causing Ashley's grin to widen. She absolutely loved Spencer's cute head tilt.

Spencer: "So, you think my boobs are nice?"

Spencer bit her lip as she awaited Ashley's answer. She saw Ashley shake her head and was a tad hurt. Ashley noticed the change of facial expression and a smile crept up on her face as she scooted closer to Spencer, putting her head on the girl's shoulder.

Ashley: "I love them Spence."

Spencer just smiled and they stayed sitting there with Ashley's head on Spencer's shoulder until the bell rang for school to begin.

--

Ashley and Spencer sat at there old spot for lunch. They were sitting side by side and sharing Spencer's lunch. Each of them were going nuts with the not being able to touch each other any way. But it was the not being able to kiss, that was driving them up the wall. Spencer just wanted to feel Ashley's soft lips on her own. She needed to kiss her, but didn't know how she could do it without getting caught.

__

Hmm maybe in the bathroom. Yes, the bathroom.

Spencer was just about to tell Ashley of her little plan until Aiden showed up carrying a lunch tray. He sat down and smiled at the two girls sitting next to each other.

Aiden: "It's nice to see you two talking again."

Ashley: "It's nice to be talking again."

When she said this she looked over at Spencer with a sweet smile on her face. This action didn't go unnoticed by Aiden.

Aiden: "Are you two like an item."

Spencer put her head down and began to blush. Ashley squeezed her knee telling her that it's ok. Telling her that she wouldn't tell anyone that they had kissed. She knew Spencer didn't want people to know. At least not at this point in time.

Ashley: "No, Aiden."

Aiden: "So, nothing happened over the weekend?"

Ashley: "No."

Aiden: "I find that hard to believe but ok. I believe you."

At this moment Kyla had come to sit down next to Aiden. She threw her books on the table and sighed in frustration.

Kyla: "I have had the worst day ever. Oh my gosh. So my teacher is like a total douche...hey Spencer why are you...Oh my god! Yall made up! I told you the singing thing would work! Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you guys!"

Kyla got up and hugged the both of them and then returned to her seat next to Aiden.

Kyla: "So, how's the new couple."

Spencer looked at Ashley quizzically. She was wondering why everyone suspected that they were together. Did it really look like they were?

Ashley: "We are not a couple Kyla."

Kyla: "Oh well I just figured..So what happened? Any hot make outs over the weekend. Whew thank god I wasn't home I might of saw the two of you naked."

Aiden then got a perverted smile on his face and stared at Spencer and Ashley who both looked at him in disgust. Ashley threw a chip at him while Spencer threw a carrot.

Ashley: "You pig."

Aiden: "You know it would be hot."

Ashley: "Damn right it would be. I mean look at me."

Spencer then turned to Ashley and gasped while smacking her on the arm.

Spencer: "What about me? Do you not think I'm hot?"

Spencer began to pout and Ashley laughed. She then tapped Spencer's nose causing the girl to smile goofily like a child.

Ashley: "You already know you're beautiful Spence."

Spencer then blushed and bit her lip.

__

I really want to...no need to kiss her. Ugh!

Their couple like interactions brought smiles onto Aiden and Kyla's faces. Spencer and Ashley just looked so couple-y and like they've been together forever. It was insanely cute. Aiden and Kyla just watched their banter and actions the rest of lunch. It may seem stalkerish but the two were to caught up in one another that they didn't notice their two man audience.

The bell had already rang and Spencer and Ashley were already on their way to class. Aiden and Kyla were rising from their seats.

Aiden: "Something so happened over the weekend."

Kyla: "I know. Of course they're going to keep it a secret because of Spencer and her psycho mother."

Aiden: "I wonder if it was sex."

Kyla hit him in the chest with her purse and he looked her with a 'what the hell' look as he rubbed his chest.

Kyla: "You're so gross."

Aiden: "What? I'm just saying gosh. Plus I mean who wouldn't think of sex when you see them two together. They're hot."

Kyla: "And once again you're gross. And I doubt it was sex because Spencer is a virgin."

Aiden: "Really? So didn't know that. Then again she does scream church girl."

Kyla: "It was probably kissing and lots of talking."

Aiden: "I think talking and lots of kissing."

Kyla rolled her eyes and walked off while Aiden stood with his hands in the air.

Aiden: "What did I say?"

Kyla: "You're a pig!"

--

Spencer sat in her fourth period class, completely bored. She wished she had Ashley for this class but unfortunately she didn't. She lowered her head on her backpack that was on her desk because the teacher was done with her lame ass lecture about atoms and how everything is made up of them and yada yada. And she was done with her work, so all that was left to do was sleep.

Minutes later Spencer felt and heard her phone vibrate. She got a few glares a few eye rolls and a few chuckles as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Her bag hid the small device as she read the text from Ashley.

**Carlinnn I'm bored.**

Spencer smiled and quickly text back, making heads turn and people have annoyed looks on their face since her buttons weren't particularly quiet ones. But she didn't care and all that mattered was that the teacher didn't catch her, but the bitch was to busy on her computer doing lord knows what, so Spencer typed away.

**Me too. I already finished my work. Meet me in the bathroom.**

Spencer then put her phone in her pocket and raised her hand.

__

Ugh! What does she even do on that thing.

She felt a vibration in her pocket and took her phone back out of her pocket.

I miss your lips on mine too. And your very talented tongue. I bet you miss mine. I can't wait ;) I'll be there.

Spencer had to get out of there now! So, she once again put her phone in her pocket and got out of her seat. She walked up to the teacher's desk and quietly asked if she could use the bathroom. The teacher waved her off and she smiled as she practically ran out of the door.

Once she was outside of the classroom she ran in the direction of the bathrooms. Once she reached the bathroom she took a deep breath and put her hand on the door slowly pushing it open. She slowly walked in and what she saw made her burst out into laughter.

Ashley stood at the back wall of the bathroom, striking a 'sexy' pose. When she heard Spencer laugh she began to walk forward.

Ashley: "Wait we need the sexy walk."

Ashley then put her hands on her hips and began to sway them as she walked forward like a model. Spencer was just shaking her head and smiling.

Ashley: "What? You don't like? Ok then. Now you get to see me drop it like it's hawwwwwt!"

Ashley then dipped down to the floor trying to be sexy but failing badly as she almost lost her balance and fell.

Spencer: "You're so weird."

Ashley: "Sexy walk it is then."

Ashley swayed her hips once more and struck a pose after every couple of steps.

Spencer: "As much as I enjoy your show, I would really enjoy something else" she pointed to her lips "right here."

Ashley quickened her pace. She of course had to make a fool of herself once more...She tripped over her shoe laces and stumbled the rest of the way towards a giggling Spencer.

Spencer: "That's why you're supposed to tie your shoes Ash."

Ashley: "But they look gay tied."

Spencer: "Hurry up and come be gay with me."

Ashley: "That I can do."

Spencer then pulled Ashley by the front of her T shirt and each of them sighed when they felt the other's lips. They kissed desperately while savoring every second, every taste, every moan, because they knew they wouldn't be able to kiss any time soon after this was over.

Ashley then backed Spencer towards the door never breaking their kiss. This kiss started off innocent with simple tender longing kisses, with no tongue. That is until Spencer's back hit the wall. She then removed her hands from Ashley's now wrinkled shirt and reached for the back of the girl's head while deepening the kiss buy releasing her 'talented' tongue, as Ashley calls it, and inserting said tongue into Ashley's awaiting and ready mouth.

Ashley moaned once she felt Spencer's tongue touch her own. It made her have to reach her hand out and steady herself with the door that Spencer's wall was on. Her other hand was gently placed on Spencer's neck.

Spencer was nibbling on Ashley's bottom lip when they felt a push on the door causing both Spencer to fly forward into Ashley and Ashley to fly backwards onto her ass.

Ashley: "Dammit."

Spencer: "What?"

Ashley: "Look what the cat dragged in."

Spencer turned to see Madison smirking at each of them.

Madison: "So did you have fun ladies."

Ashley got up off the ground and dusted off the back of her jeans.

Ashley: "Yeah. (Mumbling) No thanks to you."

Spencer looked to Ashley smiling as she began to make her way towards the door.

Madison: "So gross. Ugh you two were just making out that is ugh wrong."

Ashley took a step forward and whispered into Madison's ear.

Ashley: "It wasn't so wrong last year at that party now was it?"

Madison looked at Ashley with her eyes practically popping out of her sockets, while Ashley backed away smiling and waving.

Ashley: "Bye Madison."

Ashley then shut the door and her and Spencer were now in standing in the hallway.

Spencer: "What was that about?"

Ashley: "Last year at a party I saw Madison making out with some girl."

Spencer: "She's not a hypocrite at all."

Ashley: "Of course not."

Spencer: "Well I best get going and back to class. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to the teacher."

Ashley: "Just say that you took a shit."

Spencer: "Gross."

Spencer then started to walk off.

Ashley: "No kiss?"

Spencer: "Ashley..."

Ashley: "Look there's no one in the hallways." Ashley gave Spencer her puppy dog eyes and clasped her hands together. "Pweasee."

Spencer walked over to her and brought her hands up to the girl's cheeks and kissed her, letting it linger for a while. She then pulled away and they rested their foreheads together, smiling of course. Spencer ran her hands down to hold each of Ashley's hands in front of her as she began to back away.

Spencer: "I really have to get going now."

Ashley: "Ok."

Spencer kept her eyes on Ashley and kept walking backwards until their fingertips lost contact. The warmness they felt gone now. Spencer continued to walk backwards with her eyes still on Ashley.

Ashley: "I'll see you after school babe."

Spencer: "Ok. Don't miss me to much."

Ashley: "I'll try not to."

Spencer then turned around and walked to her class as Ashley walked. After the girl disappeared into her classroom Ashley turned around and walked to her own smiling like an idiot.

__

I could kiss that girl forever.

The restroom door was cracked and behind it stood a smiling Madison who was putting her phone her purse.

Madison: "Busted."

**--Oh my gosh! Madison! You whore! Ha ha! Ahh I hope you liked this installment of my totally rad story. I'm not going to put the title because it ashames me lol. Ahh ok! You ready for the Samalicious rant?! Are yah? Yes! Yes! nods head furiously My room is so clean guyses! I am the messiest person ever and I never clean my room and I did today and woo funness. Ah and I got a bike today. It's soo fun. I rode it at like 2am and whew my ass cheeks and thighs hurt hella bad. But it's so worth the pain. But when I was riding my shorts kept falling and I was like who cares all you bitches can see my sexy boxers! Boxers so comfy. :D And I didn't fall! Woo! I'm so proud! pats self on back I got a new tv too! The first thing I watched on it was South. Since I'm so totally rad and have it on my iPod. And then I watched my favorite scene cough sex, from The L Word. What?! I'm no perv it's hot! Jenny and Niki make me...And in other news I just heard Spencer scream THEN JUST DECIDE! It's my text message thing. It makes me giggle like a man. muah ha ha. Have you ever actually laughed like that in public? People stare. Well it's like 9 fucking am and I'm sorta kinda sleepy. Until next time my fellow pals. Oh and of course comment you silly billy nillies. :P**


	30. Discovered Secrets

Chapter 29: Discovered Secrets

School was already out and Ashley and Spencer sat atop a picnic table talking and laughing, just having a goo time before it was time for Glen get out of practice. Ashley would take her but with the chance of getting caught by the devil herself made that option out of the question. So, much to Spencer's obvious failed protest, Ashley said she'd wait with her to, 'entertain' her.

Since very few people were walking around the quad they sat very close. Their shoulders were brushing up against one another and their pinkie and ring fingers were lightly touching one another. To a passerby it would look as they were sharing music or something of that sort, but it wouldn't look like they were in dire need of touching each other. It wouldn't look as if they had been longing to feel the soft skin of the other girl's against their own. It wouldn't look as if they've made out multiple times. No, it would just look they were friends, minus the benefits.

Ashley: "So, what are we going to do, about us?"

Spencer turned and faced Ashley, grabbing her hand and putting it behind each of their backs and bags. Their intertwined hands now lay between their backs and school bags, hidden from the world, like their now forming relationship. All of it a secret.

Spencer: "I don't know Ash. My mom would kill me if she even found that I was talking to you."

Ashley: "Yeah, I bet. But you know I want you."

Spencer: "I know babe. I want you too, but I still need to end things with Jared and that's not going to go over well with mother dearest."

Ashley: "I forgot about that ass."

Spencer laughed.

Spencer: "He's a nice guy Ash."

Ashley: "Yeah but he was feeling all up on my girl. Can I kick his ass?"

Spencer: "No, you be nice to him and that's an order Davies."

Spencer pointed her finger at Ashley and gave her a serious look.

Ashley: "Ooo I like you being all demanding. It's totally hot."

Spencer: "Oh really? You know what else is hot?"

Ashley: "What?"

Spencer leaned close to Ashley's ear and quietly whispered. "You and me in that bathroom again."

As Spencer spoke every word and her lips made contact with Ashley's ear, the girl breathed in all the air she could and closed her eyes. A smile creeping on her face once she heard Spencer's confession.

Ashley turned to look at Spencer dead in the eyes with a smirk on her face.

Ashley: "My my what happened to the innocent Spencer I used to know?"

Spencer: "I think I've been corrupted Miss Davies."

Ashley: "It's a mighty good thing."

Spencer: "So are we going to sit here all day talking or are we going to make out in the bathroom?"

Ashley: "Bathroom."

--

Ashley threw Spencer against the bathroom door and pinned the blonde's hands above her. At this point Spencer was very turned on by the dominating Ashley. The Ashley that had been so gentle with her before but was now using pleasuring force. Spencer moaned as Ashley pressed her body into hers and ran her tongue along Spencer's jaw line, making a wet trail to Spencer's waiting lips. Once Ashley's mouth reached her own Spencer tried to release the hands above her head but Ashley wasn't letting go. In return to this move Ashley wasn't willing to make Spencer lifted her knee meeting Ashley's jean covered center. Ashley's head arched back causing their lips to break apart, as she elicited a loud enticing moan. Ashley's hands loosened their firm grip on Spencer's wrist and Spencer took this chance to grab the back of the still arched brunette covered head closer to her own in a fierce kiss.

--

Meanwhile a fit Latina in a cheerleading uniform sat in the gym, awaiting the dismissal of the boys basketball team. She needed a ride home from Glen, since her car was in the shop. So, she sat with her left elbow on her left knee and her head in that hand, while her right hand was to the side spinning her phone around. She was deep in thought.

__

Should I show Glen this video? It sure will hurt Ashley because more than likely Paula will go psycho and keep Spencer away from Ashley and clearly Ashley has feelings for Spencer. But what did Spencer ever do to me? She denied a friendship with me and turned down a spot on the squad, but that's it. And this video right here will out her and probably crush her world, break apart her family, just completely destroy the girl. Was Ashley's pain really worth causing Spencer pain?

Glen: "Hey baby."

Madison looked up and smiled at the sweating blonde boy with a towel in his hands.

Madison: "Hey."

Madison then rose from her spot on the bleachers and jumped down onto the floor.

Glen: "So, you ready?"

Madison nodded her head and began to walk off. Glen caught up with her and wrapped his sweat covered arm around her shoulder. Madison looked at him with disgust and threw his arm off.

Glen began to tap on the steering wheel impatiently. They had been sat in the car for about five minutes, waiting for Spencer.

Glen: "Ugh! I'm going to leave her ass."

Madison: "She's probably busy."

Glen: "I highly doubt that."

Glen pulled his phone out muttering incoherent profane words, while Madison sighed and put leaned her head back in the seat, closing her eyes.

__

Maybe I'll just hold the video and wait. If Ashley does something to anger me then I'll show it, but for now I'll keep it a secret.

--

Spencer moaned as Ashley began to suck on her pulse point. She tilted her head to the side causing her hair to dishevel and spread onto green door she was trapped against. Ashley continued her light licking, sucking, and nibbling on Spencer's neck. It was all light because she was steering clear of giving the blonde an unwanted hickie. Spencer then brought both of her hands away from Ashley's mane and put them on each side of her face. Ashley brought her mouth away from Spencer's neck and looked up with curious eyes while Spencer just smiled down at her.

Brown met blue and each of them got lost. Ashley was that destructed shipwreck sinking the 35,000 feet to hit the ocean floor, while Spencer was that lone grain of salt to forever be lost in the sand.

Spencer: "Come here."

Ashley did as told and brought herself to full height, now standing above the girl leaning on the door. Smiling Ashley closed the centimeters of distance between the two, capturing taut bruised lips taking them into her own. Like second nature Spencer ran her tongue along Ashley's bottom lip and the brunette instantly opened her mouth letting the girl taste her minty hot breath. Running her tongue along perfect white teeth while Ashley's hands traveled down Spencer's shoulders, to her arms, to her hips, where she let go and placed her hands door pushing herself further into Spencer. Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck showing her appreciation of their now almost molded bodies.

__

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

Spencer groaned and tore her lips away from Ashley's as she pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket answering it.

Spencer: "Hello."

Glen: "Where the hell are you?"

Ashley smiled and began to kiss Spencer's jaw and the blonde looked at her with disapprovingly but Ashley smirked and continued.

Spencer: "I'm uhhhh I'll be there. In the bathroom."

Glen: "Well hurry the hell up."

Spencer: "Yeah mmhmm."

Spencer quickly ended the call and fiercely kissed Ashley.

After another quick but heated make out session Ashley finally pulled away.

Ashley: "Who was on the phone?"

Spencer: "My brother."

Ashley: "Nice ringer."

Ashley smirked.

Spencer: "Oh shut up."

Spencer playfully pushed Ashley causing them to be more than inches away from each other. The most distance they had between them since they've been in the bathroom.

Spencer walked passed Ashley to the mirror and began to straighten herself up, smoothing out her wrinkled clothes and fixing her disheveled hair.

Spencer: "Glen's already waiting."

Ashley walked up behind Spencer and wrapped her strong arms around her small waist and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder. They met eyes in the mirror smiled at each other.

Ashley: "We look good together."

Spencer turned around in Ashley's arm, facing her.

Spencer: "I know I'm hot."

Ashley: "Yes, that you are."

Ashley leaned in for a kiss but Spencer gave her, her cheek. Ashley looked at her question and Spencer quickly leaned forward to Ashley's ear where she softly whispered.

Spencer: "If you kiss me I won't be able to control myself."

Spencer smiled and backed out of Ashley's arms where she winked and began to walk to the door, leaving a smiling slightly turned on Ashley. Ashley snapped out of her rather dirty thoughts and looked to her left to see Spencer already out the door. She finally moved from her place and began to run to catch up to her.

Ashley: "Spence, wait up."

Spencer turned around with a wicked smile on her face. Ashley looked at her nervously and began to kick at the cement with her Vans and quickly dropped her gaze putting her hands in her pockets. Spencer tilted her head to the side already knowing what Ashley was going to ask.

Ashley: "So about that umm date."

Spencer: "Yes."

Ashley: "I umm..."

Ashley looked up to see Spencer's head tilt and adoring eyes looking back at her. She began to chew on her lip and Spencer gave her an encouraging smile to get her to continue.

Ashley: "Can it be this Friday?"

Ashley's eyes showed uncertainty as she still chewed on her bottom lip waiting for Spencer's answer. Spencer nodded and took two steps forward wrapping her arms around the brunette in a hug.

Spencer: "Of course it can."

Ashley released the breath that she had been holding in and rested her head on Spencer's shoulders while taking her hands out of her pockets to wrap her arms around Spencer's frame.

Ashley: "Thank god."

After dwelling in the comfortable silence and comforting arms each of them pulled apart with clasped hands between them.

Spencer: "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Ashley: "Of course you will."

Spencer: "Ok. I can't wait."

Ashley: "Me either."

Spencer leaned in and pecked Ashley on the lips. She then walked backwards waving at Ashley with a smile on her face.

Ashley: "Bye Spence."

Spencer: "Bye Ash."

With one last heart warming smile Spencer turned around to finish the destination to Glen's car. Ashley stood there waiting until Spencer was out of site and began to make her way to her own car.

--

Spencer approached Glen's car and saw Madison sitting in the front seat and rolled her eyes, beginning to make her way to the back seat. She opened the door and threw her bag in and then threw herself in.

Glen: "Finally. Gosh what were you doing in the bathroom?"

Spencer: "What do you think?"

Madison: "Making out."

Spencer heard her and her eyes shot open, giving off a look of fear. Glen didn't hear because he was to busy looking at a figure in tight jeans, high top Vans, Racing Kites band Tee, and now a black brimmed beanie, riding on her skateboard.

Glen: "Why the hell is she still here?"

Spencer looked up to where Glen was pointing to see Ashley riding on her four wheels. She then forgot Madison's comment and kept her eyes trained on the brunette that she had been kissing minutes ago. The very sexy brunette, who looked even sexier on her skateboard. With her chest heaving up and down, sweat trickling down her forehead, hair a complete mess, and toned legs pushing her to every destination. Spencer missed that sight of the brunette and she believed the girl looked hottest after skateboarding. It took all of Spencer not to open the car door and run out there to make out with Ashley right there.

Spencer shook her head and gulped as she came back into reality and out of Spencer-land.

Madison: "Yeah I wonder why she's still here."

Madison looked back at Spencer with a smirk on her face.

__

What is she trying to tell me? Does she know something that I don't?

Glen then looked to Ashley who was now getting into her Range Rover and back at Spencer who was lost in thought. He looked back and forth between the two girls and started shaking his head.

Glen: "Don't tell me that you're talking to that freak again."

Spencer looked up and shook her head side to side furiously.

Spencer: "No."

Glen: "I swear if you are then I will tell mom."

__

Wow real mature.

Spencer: "I'm not."

Madison once again looked back and met eyes with Spencer. That smirk still on her face and all Spencer wanted to do was slap it off her because she was mildly confused as to why she kept looking back at her.

__

What is going on?

Madison: "Yeah Spencer don't tell me you're talking to her again."

Madison gave her a raised eyebrow and daring look.

__

She really is evil looking. I'd say the spawn of Satan.

Spencer rolled her eyes and looked out the window to see Ashley driving away in her Rover. She had a feeling that Madison knew something and was scared that sneaking around with Ashley was going to blow up in her face.

__

Madison knows something. But how? If she does, it's anything but good.

--

It was dinner at the Carlin's and Jared sat by Spencer trying but failing to grab Spencer's hand.

Paula: "So, it's nice to see you Spencer. It's been a couple of days. How was it at Chelsea's?"

Spencer stuffed spaghetti in her mouth to help not give herself away. She was a terrible liar. She started to nod her head as she chewed her food rather repulsively. Paula gave her an unusual look like saying 'what the hell are you doing'. But Spencer just shrugged and continued to stuff her face.

Jared: "Babe you have some sauce right here."

Jared then reached his napkin out and wiped the side of Spencer's face. Spencer felt uncomfortable and disgusted at a guy putting his hands on her.

__

I am soooo gay.

But she sucked it up and put on a fake smile. A fake smile that stayed on the rest of the dinner and through Jared's rough touchy hands that made Spencer both cringe and shudder.

--

Spencer and Jared stood outside with Jared leaning on his car and Spencer standing in front of him. She was looking at the ground and kicking the dirt below her when she felt his two sleazy hands grab her waist and his face come towards her. She turned her head and gave him her cheek while she pushed herself off of him.

Spencer: "We need to talk."

Jared: "About what?"

Jared reached his hand out and rubbed Spencer's arm and she pulled away shaking her head.

Jared: "What's wrong with you? Lately you've been distant and won't let me touch you or anything."

__

Mom is going to be so pissed.

Spencer: "I want to breakup."

Jared looked at her like she had in the past second grown three heads and eight arms. He then pointed to himself and began to speak.

Jared: "Me? You want to break up with me? Are you crazy?"

Spencer: "No. I just. I don't know."

Jared: "How do you not know?"

Spencer: "It's complicated ok."

Jared: "Do you fucking know who I am? You don't break up with me!"

Spencer: "Well I just did."

Jared grabbed her arm tightly and pulled Spencer towards him gritting his teeth. She'd never seen him this angry, she'd never seen him angry at all. He was scaring her to say the least.

Jared: "You don't break up with me. No one does."

Spencer: "Let go of me."

His hand tightened around Spencer's arm and he then pushed her making her stumble backwards.

Jared: "You'll regret this Spencer. You just watch out, you'll be figured out sooner or later."

Spencer: "Figured out?"

Jared walked forward with a smile on his face and pulled out his cell phone and began to push buttons. He looked up with a perverted smirk on his face.

Jared: "You look pretty hot with another girl."

Spencer: "Wait what are you..."

Jared then turned his phone to face her. She was met with a picture of her and Ashley kissing. The same picture they took that past weekend.

Spencer: "How did you get that?"

Jared: "You shouldn't leave your phone out in the open."

Spencer: "Erase it."

Jared looked at his phone and then at Spencer and started shaking his head.

Jared: "Nope. As I said you look pretty hot with another girl."

Spencer: "What do you want? I'll do whatever. Just no one can find out about her and I. No one. Especially my mom."

Jared: "I don't want anything Spencer, at least not anymore, not from you."

Spencer: "Are you going to show my mom or anyone for that matter?"

Jared: "I don't know yet. I may I may not. Unless..." He looked Spencer up and down. "Sleep with me."

Spencer looked at him disgusted.

Spencer: "Are you kidding me?!"

Jared: "Sleep with me and no one finds out about this picture. Come on baby."

He then reached for Spencer and got a hold of her arm, pulling her into him. Spencer tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge.

Jared: "You know you want me."

He then began to let his one of his hands roam her body as he firmly held her in place with the other. His rough hands scraped over Spencer's cloth covered stomach. Tears began to break from her eyes as his hand run over her breast.

Jared: "I'll make you feel so good."

His hand began to lower, grazing her stomach once more. Spencer shook her head and closed her eyes. She was scared she didn't know what to do. He was at the waistband of her jeans smiling and then Spencer did the first thing that came to mind and lifted her knee making contact with his groin. Jared then stumbled back slouched over trying to catch his breath.

Jared: "I hope you and your girlfriend burn in hell."

Spencer shook her head and started to walk off to her front door with tears running down her cheeks.

Jared with much trouble, got into his car and drove off. Spencer slowly walked through her front door with her eyes cascaded downward. Tears falling freely from her blue orbs.

Paula: "What's wrong Spence?"

Spencer sniffled and shook her head.

Spencer: "Nothing."

Paula: "Are you and Jared okay?"

Spencer: "I broke up with him."

Spencer then felt Paula's eyes bore into her blonde head. She didn't need to look up to know that her mom was glaring at her.

Paula: "If you're talking to that Ashley girl again Spencer. I swear you'll be so sorry."

Spencer looked up shaking her head, never meeting her mom's cold stare. She knew if she looked into that ice cold blue that she wouldn't be able to lie. She never could.

Spencer: "No, it's nothing like that. I just didn't like him that much."

Paula: "How could you not like him?! He had everything going for him, that boy. He was a starting football and basketball player, he was an outstanding student, and got a full ride to USC."

Spencer: "None of that matters to me. I don't care about his accomplishments or anything. I didn't like him ok?"

Paula shook her head and gave Spencer a disgusting look.

Paula: "You better find a guy soon or you're life will be hell because of this terrible sinful decision you've made."

Spencer: "I haven't made any decisions Mom!."

Paula: "You better hope so."

--

The next day Ashley approached the tree to see Spencer sitting there, lost in a book. Her hair was hiding her face since her head was pointed downward. She was wearing a yellow halter with jeans and of course matching flip flops. Ashley smiled at Spencer's innocent casual look.

Ashley: "Hey there beautiful. What you reading?"

Ashley lowered herself and sat down next to Spencer. She ran her fingers along Spencer's soft hand. Spencer shook her head.

Spencer: "Stop it Ash."

Ashley: "What did I do?"

Spencer: "(whispering) Just don't."

Ashley looked at Spencer with curiosity and brought her hand up to lift Spencer's chin. What she saw broke her heart. Tears were running down Spencer's cheeks and her lip was trembling.

Ashley: "Spencer, what's wrong."

Spencer: "My mom she suspects and Glen and Madison and Jared with that picture."

Spencer then launched herself onto Ashley. She began to cry into the brunette's shoulder. Ashley just rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be ok.

Ashley: "What's going on?"

Spencer completely pulled away and began to wipe at her eyes and nose with her hands. She turned her head to look into Ashley's concerned eyes.

Spencer: "Glen suspect that I'm talking to you and said that he'd tell my mom if he found out. I think Madison knows something. Jared got in my phone and found a picture of you and me kissing and said he's going to tell my mom. And my mom threatened me after I told her I broke up with Jared. And Jared he..."

Spencer shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. She covered her mouth to mute her sobs and continued to shake her head. Ashley was really worried at this point, so she reached forward and took the two hands off of Spencer's face and made the girl look at her.

Ashley: "What did Jared do?"

With pleading eyes Spencer shook her head.

Ashley: "Spencer, tell me now. What did he do?"

Spencer: "He...last night...he he tried to have his way with me by his car."

Spencer looked down and anger boiled up inside in Ashley but she knew this was no time to be angry. It was time to be caring, for Spencer.

Ashley: "What exactly did he do?"

Spencer once again shook her head as more tears ran down her face.

Ashley: "Spencer, tell me. Please."

Spencer: "His hands roamed my body and they almost got into my pants. I almost let him Ash. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. He wouldn't let go of me."

Ashley: "I swear I'll kill him."

Spencer: "Please Ash. I just need you right now."

Ashley nodded her head and took Spencer into her arms, telling her that it was going to be ok as the blonde continued to cry into her shoulder.

Minutes passed and Spencer's sobs still hadn't died down. So, Ashley quietly whispered into Spencer's ear.

Ashley: "Do you want to get out of here?"

Spencer nodded her head into Ashley's shoulder. Ashley pulled away and smiled a sad smile at Spencer. She got up and dusted herself off. After grabbing both hers and Spencer's bag, she helped Spencer up. Ashley wrapped one arm around the girl's waist while Spencer wrapped both of hers around Ashley's waist.

So, they now walked with a brunette holding two bags and a skateboard on one arm and blonde girl on the other. A lost crying blonde girl latched onto an angry and sympathetic brunette.

And from across the quad stood a blonde boy watching these two girls walking to a Range Rover. A look of hate and disappointment crossed his features as he shook his head and began towards class.

**--Yo yo my homeskillets! Em so here's this lame ass chapter. It sucks I know BUT I wrote it while watching The L Word. I know great excuse right?! I get preoccupied when I watch The L Word. It's totally HAWT! Mmm Dana. I want to slide on my sexy socks! Woo! This is the way I live blah blee blah I don't know the fucking song because it's totally boring and sucks. Jenny is so friggen HAWT! Mmm orange juice. Ha ha! Ah ha dildos! lmao! FUCKKK! Ah ha me so horny Ah ha me so horny. I'm not really horny yah freaks. My gawd! Yah nastays! My girlfriend isn't here so why would I be? Heh heh jk! I'm singleeeee that's how I wanna be. -shakes booty- Ahh favorite part! -dances- Show me your boobies! Shout that to people they'll freak out and be like wtf you perv. :D It's fun! Especially to older people. They look at you and are like OMG you fucking lesbionic freak! Ah I want more of you. Fingers I want more fingers. LMFAO! Ugh my sister has come to bother my ass. Yay! -shoots self in head- Now to hear her stupid gay jokes. Yay! -claps- -rolls eyes- Eww she just took her shirt off in my room in front of me! -gag- Now I shall stab myself in the eyes and forever be blind.**


	31. The Date

**--Ok! Just a heads up there might be spelling errors and not so great grammar and I'm sorry about that. I'm not home nor am I on my laptop and I had to use Word Pad and even when I read over I'm bound to miss some things. So, sorry. Enjoy though my lovelies.**

Chapter 30: The Date

A hot tongue belonging to a confident dominating brunette ran across the abdomen of a squirming pleasured blonde. Ashley's tongue was making a trail of wet to the awaiting mouth of Spencer. From her navel, through the valley between her breasts, up her slender thrown back neck, across her chin, finally reaching the blonde's lips. She ran her tongue along her lips, tracing the sensation that she loved so much. Spencer obliged to Ashley's wanting tongue, opening her mouth.

Their tongues met like the many times before, but this time they lay half naked, clad in bra and panties, moving against one another. Hands roamed newly discovered exposed areas while tongues dueled.

A bronze hand moved to cup a covered right breast. Spencer threw her head back causing hers and Ashley's lips to break apart, while she released a loud moan. Ashley hungrily looked at Spencer's lean neck as she licked her lips, ready to attack. Like a lion on the prowl Ashley devourishly latched onto Spencer's neck with her mouth causing Spencer to throw her head back even more into the pillows.

Spencer: "God Ash."

Ashley's hand still massaged Spencer's bra covered breast as she sucked, bit, and licked the blonde's neck. Spencer moved her arms from their resting position on her bed to cup Ashley's ass, pushing them impossibly closer. Ashley growled at the confidence that was arising in the girl beneath her. The once shy and innocent girl was groping the brunette's ass and rocking against her, driving Ash wild.

Ashley's hand left Spencer's breast and slowly traveled down her tone stomach stopping short of the one place Spencer wanted her most. Ashley finally dislodged herself from Spencer's great tasting neck and looked into blue asking for permission to finally once and for all go there. A place each have been wanting to go for so long. Spencer nodded her head in response to Ashley's questioning eyes. Ashley smiled and put her lips to Spencer's whilst her lone hand made small patterns on the Spencer's lower abodomen. Slowly getting lower and lower to the destination at hand.

Between mingled kisses and breaths Spencer managed to shoot out. "Stop the teasing."

Ashley nodded and dipped her hand into Spencer's lacey panties and finally, at last, for the first time, with her fingertips, touched

SLAM!

Spencer shot up from her pillow. She looked around confused as to why Ashley wasn't in her bed and why she was wearing shorts and a Tee shirt.

__

What the hell? I thought. She was about to and them SLAM. Slam? What does the slamming of a door have to do with sex? Wait a door slamming, doesn't that mean that someone is in here? Yes.

Spencer shook her head and looked to her door to see none other than Glen standing there. Well he was pacing back and forth with a look that Spencer couldn't quite read.

Spencer: "Glen, why are you in here?"

Glen shook his head and put his hand up telling her to shut up while he though things through. He finally stopped his rather annoying pacing and looked off inot space, well more like looked at the ceiling. Wouldn't you have to be outside to look into space? Then again 'space' could mean like an open area or whatever. That doesn't matter. He was just staring at nothing of importance. There.

Spencer: "I hope you have a very good reason as to why you barged into my room waking me up and nearly walking a hole into my floor."

Glen looked up finally meeting Spencer's eyes for the first time since he entered the room. She couldn't read what his eyes were saying. He looked hurt and betrayed, but she hadn't remembered doing anything to him recently.

__

Why is he in here?

Glen: "How could you Spencer?"

Spencer: "How could I what?"

Glen: "Get with Ashley. How could you do that to us. You know how much shit she has put us all through over these past few months."

Spencer: "I'm not with Ashley Glen."

Glen: "Bull shit! You're talking to her aren't you? You liked her all those months and she liked you too."

Spencer: "And that's enough proof to say that I'm with her?"

Glen: "I have proof ok."

Glen pulled out his phone and Spencer was expecting to see the picture that Jared had on his phone but instead she was met with a video of her and Ashley kissing in the hallway. Spencer quickly grabbed his phone and looked up at her brother with fear in her eyes.

Spencer: "How did you get this?"

Glen: "Does it matter?"

Spencer: "But there was no one in the hallways and we had just come out of the restroom and...Madison. That ugh."

Spencer threw his phone down on the bed and covered her face with her hands while shaking her head.

Spencer: "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This can't be happening."

Spencer took her hands away from her face to reveal fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Spencer: "Tell me this isn't happening."

Glen: "How could you?"

Spencer: "Glen, you don't understand...she's she's just perfect and I need her ok."

Glen shook his head.

Glen: "This is wrong Spencer."

Spencer dropped her head and put her hands into her lap.

Spencer: "So everyone says."

Glen: "It's disgusting."

Spencer then looked up and glared at her brother. She gave him the worst look that she could muster and this didn't go unnoticed by the eldest. He had never seen this look on his sister and it scared.

Spencer: "You know what Glen?! Fuck you ok. Fuck you. You say all this crap about how wrong my feelings are and you're the one egging on girls to make out with each other. It's not so wrong then is it?"

Glen: "That's totally different."

Spencer: "How Glen?! How is that different than me kissing the girl that I like."

Glen: "Because you're my sister and I want what's best for you and some fucked up girl is clearly not what's best for you."

Spencer shot up from her bed and pushed Glen back while pointing her finger at him.

Spencer: "Don't you ever call her that again."

Glen: "Can't you see that I'm just trying to look out for you?"

Spencer: "Look out for me?! All you are doing is putting me down. Telling me how I should live my life and telling me that what I feel is wrong. Well you know what? How I feel about Ashley is right. It is the most right thing I've ever felt and I really could care less what you or anyone else has to say about it because I am happy. I am happy for once in my life. I feel like myself and I don't give a crap who you show that video to because nothing is going to keep me from my feelings towards Ashley again."

Glen let his mouth drop speechless while Spencer walked to her bed grabbed his phone and shoved it towards him.

Spencer: "So, go show everyone. Show mom. Show the whole world for all I care just get out of my face."

Glen still didn't move and Spencer pointed towards the door.

Spencer: "Well go! What are you waiting for?"

What happened next surprised Spencer. Glen wrapped his arms around his younger sister and rested his head on her shoulder. Spencer just stood there motionless until she realized that her brother was for real. So she wrapped her arms around him as well.

Glen: "I am so sorry."

Spencer: "It's ok."

Glen shook his head and pulled back leaving Spencer at arms length, his hands resting on her shoulders.

Glen: "No, it's not. I was being selfish and only thinking of myself and what I thought was wrong. I didn't even think of how you might be feeling or how hard this must be for you. I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have been an ass. I shouldn't have even cared. I mean you're my sister and I should love you know matter what. I do love you no matter what."

Spencer smiled at her older brother.

Glen: "Thank you for knocking sense into me. I might have walked out of this door and out of your life and just thinking that hurts."

Glen's eyes sparkled and he sniffled. Spencer raised her eyebrow.

Spencer: "Are you crying?"

Glen: "No, I just got something in my eye."

He started to rub his eyes while Spencer giggled.

Spencer: "Gosh Glen I didn't know that you were so emotional."

Glen: "Shut up Spencer."

Spencer: "You're such a softy."

Glen: "Shut up."

Spencer smiled and stepped forward wrapping her arms around her older brother and resting her head on his chest.

Spencer: "Thank you so much."

--

Meanwhile a brunette paced around her room stressing over her date tonight. Her sister stared at her from her doorway in half amusement and half annoyance. Ashley had been stressing about her date with Spencer since she asked the girl out and began planning. As much as Kyla enjoyed watching her sister stress out over something that was for sure going to go well she was annoyed at the fact that Ashley didn't understand that it was going to go well. Ashley stopped her pacing and shook her head with terrified look on her face

Ashley: "I'm stressing out over this Ky."

Kyla stepped into Ashley's room and followed the girl as she went to sit on her bed. Ashley put her head in her hands and Kyla put hers onto her sister's shoulers. Ashley took her head out of her hands and her face had a look of worry on it.

Ashley: "What if she doesn't like it or me for that matter?"

Kyla: "Are you crazy Ash? She really likes you."

Ashley: "But what if..."

Kyla shook her head.

Ashley: "But..."

Kyla gave her a stern look and Ashley shut her mouth knowing not to press on any further.

Kyla: "Just shut up and listen. You're going to be fine. She's going to be fine. It's going to be fine. Ok?"

Ashley: "Ok. Are you sure because..."

Kyla smacked Ashley on the side of the head.

Ashley: "Ow!"

Ashley grabbed her head already feeling the pain arise.

Ashley: "What the fuck was that for?"

Kyla: "I was 'knocking sense' into you. Did it work? Do you finally get it that Spencer likes you? Do you now know that your date tonight is going to be perfect?"

Ashley: "If I say yes will you hit me again?"

Kyla: "Nope."

Ashley: "Ok then. Yes."

Ashley then smacked Kyla on the back of the head causing the girl to go face first into the carpet from the impact. Kyla looked up at a laughing Ashley.

Kyla: "What the hell was that for?"

Ashley: "Payback's a bitch."

Ashley smiled and began to slowly walk out of her room that is until she heard shuffling behind her causing her to look back to see a deathly Kyla. Ashley started to run out of her room and down the hall in fear of the devil midget.

Kyla: "I'm going to catch you."

Ashley looked back and shook her head. She was still running forward as her turned head stayed looking behind her at her sister as she talked.

Ashley: "No you won't shorty.I'm to fast for you. You won't stop me nor will anything else. Dumb ass."

Just then Kyla stopped with an amused look on her face.

Ashley: "HA! See you've given up already I told you that..."

SMACK!

Ashley hit the wall and fell backwards. Just imagine those little birds circling above her head. That'd be awesome. Well she now lay on the ground rubbing the side of her face where she hit the wall first. She groaned as she heard Kyla's laughter above her.

Kyla: "Nice one."

Ashley: "Shut up and help me up ass."

Kyla: "Ok dumb ass."

--

1 hour later at King High...

Ashley jumped out of her car with Kyla still laughing at the morning's events and at the still visible red mark where she had literally gone face first into the wall.

Kyla: "I still can not believe that you hit the damn wall."

Ashley jumped onto her skateboard and grumbled a response that Kyla couldn't understand. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked off with one last wave to the now skateboard ridden Ashley.

Ashley slowly made her way to the tree once again and when she saw the blonde hair blu eyed beauty she smiled at herself.

__

I can't believe I have a date with that girl.

Ashley pushed forward on her board and made her way to the girl that made her heart skip beats, her lungs lose air, and her brain shut off. This girl was really going to be the deah of her.

Ashley finally reached her beauty and sat down next to her. Spencer immediately looked up at the feeling of a presence beside her. She then saw that it was Ashley. The same girl that had invaded her dreams. Spencer looked down her cheeks turning that crimson color that Ashley loved so much.

__

I can't believe I dreamt about her.

Ashley looked at Spencer curiously and reached her hand out to touch her shoulder.

Ashley: "What's up?"

Spencer looked at her telling her that she did not want to talk about it.

Ashley: "Come on Spence tell me."

Spencer: "I can't it's to embarrassing."

Ashley: "Come on. Please."

Ashley began to pout and gave Spencer the biggest brownest puppy dog eyes. She shook her head and looked away from the pleading brunette.

Ashley: "Spencerrrrr."

Spencer: "Ihadasexdream."

Ashley: "Say what? I didn't understand that, speak slower please."

Spencer turned her head, keeping her eyes away from Ashley. She decided to look at the grass.

__

Grass is fun. Grass is always fun. So soft and runs through your fingers and so green and lush. And wait is someone talking to me? Oh yeah Ashley.

Ashley reached her hand out and took Spencer's hand in her own.

Ashley: "I won't make fun of you. I promise."

Spencer sighed and continued to play with the very fun grass with her free hand.

Spencer: "I had a sex dream about you."

Ashley quirked her eyebrow up and smirked.

Ashley: "Oh really?"

Spencer looked up finally meeting Ashley's eyes and nodding her head, her cheeks painted red.

Spencer: "Yes."

Ashley: "That's hot. So, what was it about? Like what was going on? Was it smexy? Was it all wild and crazy with whips and shit?"

Spencer laughed and shook her head.

Spencer: "It was just you and me on a bed and when things were about to go from great to awesome Glen came barging in my room."

Ashley: "Well damn skippy that boy has bad timing."

Spencer: "You don't find it umm creepy?"

Ashley: "Hell no! Because I have dreams about you babe. It's natural. No biggie. I'm flattered though. Very flattered that anyone would dream about my hot ass."

Spencer: "Well thank god. I though you were going to laugh at me."

Ashley: "Nah cuz then I'd have to laugh at myself and I've done enough of that this morning."

Spencer: "Why is that?"

Ashley turned her head and pointed to her right cheek. Spencer reached out and carefully touched her cheek causing a small wince on Ashley's part.

Spencer: "What did you do?"

Ashley: "I didn't do anything. A wall jumped out in front of me and decided that my face was the perfect thing to hit."

Spencer: "A wall did this."

Ashley: "Yup. And unfortunately he won."

Spencer: "You're such a dork."

Ashley: "But you have a date with this dork."

Spencer: "I do, don't I?"

Ashley: "Yes ma'am."

Spencer: "Where are we going?"

Ashley: "It's a surprise. Now come on babe, let's head to class."

Spencer pouted and took Ashley's helping hand to get her onto her feet while Ashley just smiled and put stuck her arm out in a friendly manner for Spencer to lace her's through. Spencer gladly accepted and they walked off to class.

--

The rest of the school day went by very slow, much to each girl's disliking. Small bathroom kisses, brief touches, and longing looks later they now sat in their last class of the day. Ashley was tapping her pen on her desk looking at the clock and telling it to move. While Spencer, classrooms away sat tapping her foot. She kept pulling her cell phone out of her pocket to see the time.

At last, what felt like an eternity later the bell rang bringing each girl quickly to their feet and out the door to be met up with one another outside the school.

Ashley: "Someone's excited."

Spencer: "I could say the same for you."

Ashley: "You caught me. Well 7 o clock I'll be at your house. Call me if anything changes and I have to park a mile away or something because of Paula the evil wicked witch of the west coast."

Spencer: "You're so weird but don't worry she won't be home."

Ashley: "Good."

Spencer saw Glen getting into his car and she knew that she'd have to get going and leave her ladies side for a couple of hours.

Spencer: "Well I should get going before Glen has a bitch fit."

Ashley gasped and covered her mouth with a look of faux surprise on her face.

Ashley: "Spencer Carlin did you just cuss?!"

Spencer: "You should of heard me this morning."

Ashley: "Ooo what happened?"

Spencer: "I'll tell you later."

Ashley: "Promise."

Spencer: "I promise."

Spencer leaned forward wrapping her arms around Ashley briefly. When she pulled away she pecked Ashley's cheek and whispered in her ear.

Spencer: "There'll be way more tonight."

Spencer stepped away and winked at the astonished Ashley and walked away, waving.

__

Tonight is going to be a good night.

--

Right when Glen, Spencer, and Clay pulled up to their house disappointment crossed Spencer's features. Exactly what she didn't want to happen did. She saw her mother's shiny silver Volvo staring back at her. Gleaming in the sunlight as if it was taunting her. Of course this act didn't go unnoticed by both Glen and Clay.

Clay: "What's wrong Spence?"

Spencer: "Mom's home."

Glen: "What's so bad about that?"

Spencer: "I have a date with Ashley tonight."

Clay looked back at her with a smile on his face.

Clay: "I knew it!"

Spencer: "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Clay. I'm gay. Yay."

Clay: "I knew it. That's so awesome Spence and with Ashley. What a catch. You get better girl's than me."

Glen: "You haven't even been with anyone."

Clay: "I'm with Chelsea."

Glen: "Case closed."

Clay: "Oh shut up. Sorry I'm not a man whore who just sleeps with girls and it's over."

Glen: "Hey. I have had my fare share of girlfriends."

Clay: "Multiply your girlfriends by five and you get your number of one night stands."

Glen: "Oh yeah three times five is fifteen. Nice. Wow. I guess I am a man whore."

Clay: "Point made."

Spencer: "Great Glen you know math and as much as I care about you guyses wonderful girlfriends or conquests or whatever. I kind of have a problem that really needs some resolving."

Glen: "Oh yeah."

Clay: "So, what's the plan?"

Spencer: "I thought one of you would have one."

Glen: "Well I don't."

Clay: "Neither do I."

Spencer looked up at the roof of the car, but really looking up at heaven.

Spencer: "Oh god why did you give me such idiot useless brothers?"

The three of them then turned their heads to the tapping finger at the window. If you follow the finger up the veiny hand, wift past the pale arm, across a boney shoulder, up a long neck, to the grim unbelieving smile, to those ice cold blue eyes, well what the hey it's Paula Carlin! Paula was staring at her three children like they were out of this world. Like why in the hell would three kids who just got out of school for the weekend be sitting in a car that is off with the schorching LA sun beating down on them. Something was up and Paula was going to figure out what exactly was going down. Ha! I said something was up and then said that something was going down. Oh so clever.

Paula: "Why are you kids out here?"

Paula was talking through the window. The three kids quickly got out of the car and stood in front of their frightening mother with her icey icey cold blue eyes. Those eyes were like the fucking water in the Artic. That cold. Scary.

Glen: "Umm umm we were just talking about our plans for tonight."

Paula: "Oh and what are these plans you speak of?"

Clay: "Grey."

Spencer: "Yeah. We all wanted to go to Grey together."

Paula looked at her smiling children with suspicion. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back inside the house, letting her three kids release the breath they had been holding in.

Spencer: "Nice save Clay."

Clay: "Yeah thanks."

Glen: "Well I guess you and I are going to Grey tonight while this one goes and gets it on with Ashley."

Spencer smacked him on head.

Spencer: "We aren't going to get it on. Gosh stupid."

Glen: "Ok. Gosh. Don't hit the head. My brain's damaged enough jeez."

Spencer just shook her head and followed her two now wonderful older brothers inside her home. She felt like tonight was going to go perfect. She wanted to tell her dad about her big date but she couldn't rick being over heard by bitch face Paula, so she just ran up to her room to pick out the perfect outfit. Ashley said to dress casual and comfortable. But she still had to look good. I mean come on it's Ashley fucking Davies the hottest hottie on the west coast. Spencer began to think of Ashley as she picked out her clothes.

__

Her beautiful brown hair, deep sandy eyes, nice supple breasts, toned stomach, firm ass, tight muscular legs, and what lies between those legs...Whoah whoah there girly calm down. Horny horny girl. First you have a sex dream and now you're thinking about her in a very sexual way. What she's hot? Yeah but no reason to start masturbating on your closet floor. Jesus christ woman. Have some respect for other people's bare feet that will be walking on these carpets. Now pick something to wear and stop thinking of sexy Davies. Aye aye captain.

Spencer chuckled at how ridiculous it was to be argueing with herself but she was glad that her inner self stopped those thoughts of Ashley because she knew that things would have probably gotten out of hand. So thank you to in-head conversations.

After alot of time she finally got the perfect outfit, just for the perfect girl.

--

Ashley: "Aiden did you do everything I asked?"

Aiden: "What did you ask?"

Ashley: "Are you fucking kidding me?! I fucking hate you! How could you forget.."

Aiden: "Ashley shut up. I'm kidding. I did everything. Now untwist your thong."

Ashley: "I don't have a thong on you ass."

Aiden: "Ok then granny panties."

Ashley: "Grody! You know I don't wear those damn things."

Aiden: "You liar! You had them on one time. I remember. Those ugly ass white ones. Gross."

Ashley: "Oh my god! That was one time you fuck face. I ran out of all of my other underwear and that's all I had and you know that."

Kyla then popped up out of nowhere and of course being her nosey self had to know what was going on.

Kyla: "What are we talking about?"

Aiden: "Ashley's granny panties."

Kyla: "Oh those ugly white ones. She'd wear them around the house like hanging out of her boxers. Gruesome sight."

Aiden smirked at Ashley and she just shook her head and stomped off with a 'Fuck you' and a little birdy flying in the air as she stomped up the stairs to her room to search through her massive closet for the perfect outfit.

__

Hmm. I just need to dress casual but nice. In a way. I guess. I don't know. I don't do dressy. That's fucking sick. Ew me in a dress is like Urkel without his glasses, suspenders, and terrible voice. So wrong. Hmm. What to wear.

Clothes strewn out across the floor as Ashley walked out of her closet as Ashley happily held her outfit.

__

I hope she likes this.

--

Spencer was already dressed and applying make up when her dad came into her room smiling.

Arthur: "So, who's all this for?"

Spencer looked away from her reflection and smiled at her dad. His warm grey-green eyes warming her.

Spencer: "Ashley."

Arthur: "Oh really?"

Spencer: "We sort of have a date tonight."

Arthur: "I thought you were going to Grey with Glen and Clay."

Spencer: "Nope. I had to lie to mom in some way and Clay came out with Grey so here we are."

Arthur: "Oh that's true. Spencer, just know that whatever happens whether it's sooner or later, your mother loves you."

Spencer: "Dad I don't want to worry about mom and her love or lack of love towards me tonight. I just want to have a great night with Ashley."

Arthur: "Ok."

Arthur stepped forward and kissed Spencer on the forhead as she squinted her eyes closed but with a smile on her face.

Arthur: "Have a good night baby girl."

Spencer: "I will."

Arthur then walked out of his daughter's room with a smile on his face. He then walked by Glen's door and saw the boy stuffing condoms into his pocket. Glen looked up widening his eyes while Arthur raised his eyebrow.

Glen: "Hey at least I'm safe."

Arthur shook his head and walked off to the kitchen to prepare dinner for two.

Minutes after her dad left her room Spencer ran to Glen's room.

Spencer: "Hey where are we going to meet Ash?"

Glen: "How about at the gas station..I do need gas."

Spencer: "Ooo how romantic I get to get picked up at a gas station. It's what I've always dreamed of. Yippy!"

Glen: "Haha. We can't help that we have a crazy mother. So gas station good?"

Spencer: "Yes. And thank you for all of this. It means so much."

Glen: "No problem little sis. Now tell your woman to be at the gas station at 7 and get your ass downstairs in 5. We need to leave already."

Spencer: "Haha ok."

Spencer ran out of her room and grabbed her cell phone and called Ashley to tell her to meet her at the gas station that was 5 miles away from her house and after the call ended she grabbed her purse throwing her cell phone in it and ran down the stairs, ready for her date.

--

Glen was pumping the gas, Clay was in the back screwing with his cell phone, while Spencer sat in the front waiting for Ashley's Rover to pull up. She saw the black car pull up beside her with a smiling Ashley getting out. Right when the brunette's converse covered feet hit the ground Spencer's mouth dropped. The girl wore high top converse with a very short skirt and a black vest showing her abs and lacey bra. Her curls were pulled back with few lose strands surrounding her face. Spencer was seconds away from drooling. Ashley's legs were marvolous with fucking pants but bare, fucking bare, that was a whole other story. And her abs taunting Spencer telling her that she can't lick them...At least not yet. Ashley made her way over to the car and opened for the door offering her hand. Spencer took it, still speechless at the beauty of the brunette.

Ashley gasped at the sight of Spencer. The girl was wearing a skirt as well but hers was a tad longer than the one she was wearing. She had on a black backless halter with black flip flops. Her hair was wavy and all over the place. Ashley loved it.

Ashley: "You look beautiful."

Spencer: "So do you. I mean wow. I never would of thought I'd see you in something like this."

Ashley: "It's all for you baby."

Ashley winked.

Spencer: "Nice shoes by the way."

Ashley: "What? This is all I own. You know I only buy skateboarding shoes."

Spencer: "I know and you look hot by the way."

Ashley: "Ooo. Is someone hitting on me?"

Spencer: "Maybe."

Glen: "Daymnnnnnn Ashley you look fine."

Ashley put her arm aound Spencer's shoulder pulling her closer to her.

Ashley: "I know I do. But look at this hot stuff on my arm."

Glen: "Spencer? Hot? Haha. Good one."

Spencer: "Ugh whatever jerk."

Clay: "Spencer, you look really nice."

Spencer: "Thank you Clay. You are such a good brother."

Glen stuck his tongue out at her and she just laughed.

Ashley: "Well Spencer as I recall we have a date tonight. Are you ready?"

Spencer: "Of course."

Ashley: "Bye Glen. Bye Clay."

Glen: "Bye hottie."

Clay: "Bye Ash."

Ashley and Spencer turned around with their arms around each other while walking to Ashley's Rover. Ashley walked Spencer to the passenger door and opened it for her. In return she got the most beautiful smile. A smile that made her heart skip a beat, her breath hitch, and her brain to turn to mush all at the same time. This girl was unhealthy but she didn't care. She'd feed on Spencer's smiles and kisses for as long as possible. No matter how many heart beats are skipped, gulps of air are lost, and brainless days go by, she was going to keep Spencer by her side. Ashley slammed the door shut and ran to the other side of her car and hopped in. Right when Ashley took off Spencer grabbed her hand into her own and they silently rode off to an exciting night ahead.

--

They reached the beach and Ashley turned the car off and quickly got out of the car running to the other side to open the door for Spencer. The blonde took the tan outstretched hand into her own as she stepped out of the car. Ashley slammed the door shut, never letting go of Spencer's hand. They walked hand in hand down the beach.

Spencer: "So, why the beach?"

Ashley: "You'll see Spence. We're almost there."

Just when Spencer was going to respond she felt Ashley let go of her hand and instead step behind her and covering her face with soft hands. Ashley's head rested on Spencer's shoulder and she could hear and feel every breath the brunette took and released. It relaxed Spencer. It relaxed her so much that she stopped her steps and leaned back into Ashley. Ashley smiled at this gesture and kissed the back of Spencer's neck causing the blonde to shiver.

Ashley: "Babe, you've got to keep walking."

Spencer: "To comfy Ashy."

Ashley: "I promise it'll be worth it."

Spencer: "Ok."

Spencer continued her blackened trip forward with Ashley still behind her pushing her the right way and breathing on her neck. Spencer then felt the wind hit her face and noticed that Ashley's hands were gone.

Ashley: "You can look now."

Spencer opened her eyes and what she saw made tears come to her eyes. In the middle of the beach sat a small white table covered with a small patterened table cloth and two plates of spaghetti and meatballs on top. Two wine glasses sat upside down on the table while a bottle of wine stood right beside them. A single rose lay in the center of the table. Spencer looked back at Ashley.

Spencer: "It's beautiful."

Ashley: "That you are."

Spencer: "Thank you."

Ashley: "So, you ready to eat?"

Spencer: "Of course I am."

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her towards a chair that she of course pulled out for her and walked to the other side to take her own seat.

Spencer: "So, how did you do all this."

Ashley: "Aiden and Kyla are my life savers."

Spencer: "That's really sweet of them."

Ashley: "Yeah."

They began to eat talk until they were finally finished.

Ashley: "So I have one more surprise."

Spencer: "Ash what more could you do."

Ashley then got up and walked over to grab a guitar that was lying on the ground. Spencer hadn't noticed it before but I guess she was to enthralled by everything else. Ashley motioned Spencer to come sit next to her on the sand. Spencer slowly walked to her and sat down across from her, legs crossed.

Ashley: "Ok. So I wrote this song for you. It's called Restless."

Ashley kept her eyes on Spencer and began to strum her guitar as she sang in the beautiful Spencer loved so much.

__

Polish me and make me new  
Kiss me like I never knew  
I long for your lips to touch mine  
For your hand to fit mine.  
Hit me like a heart attack  
So serious but yet so pleasant I,  
Never felt this good girl  
Never felt this good girl  
I spend each night under the stars  
Formulating constellations for you, for you  
Every minute, every day  
I'm restless in my bed there's room for two, for two

Cause you're everywhere  
Every glance over my shoulder  
Every leaf that hits the ground  
Every moment I'm without you  
I fall apart  
Like a broken piece of record  
I'll repeat all of my plea  
I'm a mess without you darling  
Can't you see?

I wanna learn the gentle way to bite your lip  
Lock the doors to see those hips  
I cannot breathe without you  
I need to know, need to know just how you feel  
My heart is dying, aching for something real  
I need to know, need to know just how you feel

Oh, you got me thinking girl  
I'm down on my knees  
Come on breathe in baby  
This is what I need

Cause you're everywhere  
Every glance over my shoulder  
Every leaf that hits the ground  
Every moment I'm without you  
I fall apart  
Like a broken piece of record  
I'll repeat all of my plea  
I'm a mess without you darling  
Can't you see?  
That this is where we both end up tonight

Oh,  
You're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
You're everywhere (Polish me and make me new)  
You're everywhere (Kiss me like I never knew)  
Cause you're everywhere  
Every glance over my shoulder  
Every leaf that hits the ground  
Every moment I'm without you  
I fall apart  
Like a broken piece of record  
I'll repeat all of my plea  
I'm a mess without you darling  
I'm a mess without you darling  
I'm a mess without you darling  
Can't you see?

Polish me and make me new  
Kiss me like I never knew  
Every minute, every day  
I'm restless in my bed there's room for two

Ashley finished and stared deep into Spencer's blue eyes.

Ashley: "What I'm really trying to say is. Spencer will you be my girlfriend?"

Ashley bit her lip waiting for Spencer's answer. Spencer nodded her head as tears escaped her eyes.

Spencer: "Yes. Ash. Yes. Gosh you're so perfect. You know that?"

Ashley: "Shut up and kiss me girlfriend."

Spencer smiled and obeyed as she captured Ashley's lips. It was a sweet kiss followed by more sweet kisses until the impatient tongue of Ashley began to run along Spencer's bottom lip. Spencer opened her mouth letting Ashley's tongue meet with her own. Each of them moaned at the contact and continued to massage one another's tongues. Spencer then lowered each of them to the sand and now lay atop Ashley, literally kissing the air out of her. Air was becoming a serious issue at this point so Spencer pulled away and rested her forehead on Ashley's.

Spencer: "I can't believe I'm your girlfriend."

Ashley: "I can't believe I'm yours."

Spencer: "God you are so perfect. You know that."

Ashley: "Likewise. Now will you just kiss me and stop talking."

Spencer: "No problem."

And that small kiss of course led to another make out session leaving each girl breathless but we'll skip ahead to when Ashley is dropping Spencer back off at her house.

Ashley's Range Rover sat two three houses down from Spencer's.

Ashley: "It sucks that you have to go."

Spencer: "Yeah but I had a great night."

Ashley: "Hey you never told me why you were cussing this morning."

Spencer: "Oh haha. Well Glen found out about us by a video Madison had of us kissing in the hallway. I told you it was a bad idea. Anyways he came barging in my room interrupting that wonderful dream and telling me crap about how me talking to you is wrong and how me liking and kissing you is wrong."

Ashley: "Oh. Well clearly he came around."

Spencer: "Yeah I threw it in his face and made him feel terrible. It all worked out. I just can't believe Madison. I mean I knew she was shallow but I didn't know she lacked a heart."

Ashley: "Yup. She's a bitch. I'll kick her ass on Monday. Maybe tell everybody her little secret."

Spencer: "Haha ok. Well I better get going. I had a wonderful night Ash. You really are amazing."

Ashley: "I know I'm awesome. Kiss kiss."

Ashley pointed to her lips and Spencer left a feather light kiss on her lips and pulled away smiling.

Spencer: "Laters."

Ashley: "Bye."

Ashley watched Spencer's form until she turned into her yard and she could see her no more. She drove forward and caught a last glimpse of the blonde body making it's way into her house. Ashley smiled as she drove home.

__

Spencer is my girlfriend.

Spencer got inside her house and went the kitchen to serve herself a glass of water and as she made her way to her stairs she was met with a pair of cold blue glowing eyes staring back at her. Her mom's eyes could be compared to so many things, the cold Artic ocean, the blue color a dead person who has choked, their skin color. Cold and death describe her eyes and that's exactly how the person she was staring back at felt. A rush of cold poured over them as death clouded their minds. She was that terrifying.

Paula: "So, where have you been?"

** --Uh ohhh. Eeee not good! Ahh! Fucking A! Guyses I've been sitting here with my back aching like a mother fucker on this uncomfortable ass chair typing for the longest time. Ugh. It sucks. Haha. But it's ok. I enjoyed it. hehe. So my bike is completely flat and it's raining like fucking crazy in the lame Lone Bitch(Star) State. haha. Well at least where I live. Fucking weird ass weather patterns. Piss me off. Damn idiots. I'm hungry. Ooo ooo! Get wasted! Haha kidding. I don't do that. -cough- I don't I'm a good girl. :D Ok not really. Haha. OH EM GEE! I was so bored like earlier so I was IMing my sister. Like who the hell does that when they're bored?! What a friggen douche. Oh yes this is the same sister that took her shirt off in front of me. She does that alot. It's grody. -shudders- Bad images. Hehe since it's raining I put all my electronics in mah bra when I'm outside. I walked in the store with my iPod headphones coming out of the front of my shirt and people raised their eyebrows at me. I just smiled cutely and walked by them. OMG! It's 8am! Wowsers. Sweet. Rooster go cockaldoodledoo! No really a rooster is screeching as I type. No, I don't live on a farm dip shit. Jeez. I'm not some country farm girl from Texas. -tips cowboy hat- haha I'm just not at home and my Momo, yes I call my rad grandma that, has roosters. So suck it hard. Well I'm going to shut up and have Momo cook me up some french toast or something. I love you guys. -blows kiss- Leave comments my beautifuls. **


	32. Baby We're Invincible

Chapter 31: Baby We're Invincible

**--The title is a random song title...ignore it lolz.**

Paula: "So where have you been?"

Thump. Thump. Spencer's heart was beating louder than ever. Pumping blood faster than the sweat forming on her glands. Her mouth had completely run dry. She couldn't say anything, her vocal cords were shriveled up unable to work. It was useless just like the lie she may not even be able to get out.

__

What do I say? What do I do? Why didn't I even think of this possibility? I'm so stupid.

Paula: "Well..."

Spencer licked her now chapped lips. She swallowed the very little spit she had lingering in her mouth. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Lying was never an easy task for her. Especially if you're lying to a demon standing right before you in flesh and bone. That made Spencer's task even harder. She gulped away her fear ready to speak, only to have it rise again and shrivel those cords even more.

Paula stood impatiently waiting for her daughter to speak. She looked at her with a blonde eyebrow raised, arms crossed, and a rather annoying tapping foot.

Tap. Tap. Spencer now heard the impatience of her mother awaiting her answer. It made a beat with the thumping of her heart. Tick Tock. Now added to the noisy madness was the cross shaped clock. That damn cross staring back at her and giving her a lowdown of all the sins she's performed in the past week. As if that screaming cross wasn't enough, Paula still stood awaiting an explanation about her arrival minus her brothers.

Paula: "So are you going to say anything or am I just going to have to believe the worst?"

__

What the hell do I say? Where is Glen, Clay, or even Dad?

Paula: "Worst it is."

Spencer's voice box was finally turned back on her vocal cords un-shriveled themselves as her mouth moistened once again.

Spencer: "No, it's nothing bad."

Paula: "I find that rather hard to believe because you were just standing there for how long?"

Spencer: "I'm guessing too long?"

Spencer gave a small smile hoping that humor would help her in this situation where she might any second be given the longest and worst lecture yet. Paula released a deep sigh and began to shake her head and Spencer.

Paula: "What am I going to do with you Spencer? You clearly do not understand the punishment of this type of individual. You seem to not understand the horrible life you'll live here on Earth and the horrible life you'll live in hell if you choose this lifestyle."

__

Here it comes. Should I lie or be truthful?

Spencer: "What lifestyle is that?"

__

I guess perplexed works. Hopefully.

Paula: "Spencer, you know what I'm talking about. Don't act like your stupid and don't you dare act like I'm stupid because I know exactly who you were with and I know why your brothers aren't with you."

"We are with her."

Spencer turned around to see Glen standing beside her and Clay closing the door. She smiled up at Glen, happy of his wonderful save.

Paula: "Then why did you guys come in fifteen minutes later?"

Spencer looked up at Glen with big eyes, silently asking him to save her but he just shook his head telling her that he had no idea what to say. She then looked over at Clay who had a smirk on his face.

Paula: "Well.."

Clay: "Spencer didn't want to go with us when we went to drop off Chelsea because she was tired and wanted to sleep, so we dropped her off on the way."

__

He is a genius!

Glen nodded his head while Spencer smiled at up at her mother. The woman was suspiciously looking at her children. She didn't want to believe what Clay had said but it was a believable story and made sense as Spencer was always one to knock out before everyone else.

Paula: "Very well. Goodnight kids."

Paula gave her kids one last look and walked off to the stairs and to her room. The three of the children sighed and began to walk to the kitchen.

Spencer: "That was so close."

Glen: "I know. Nice save Clay."

Clay: "Well I am a genius."

Clay smiled and popped his collar in a failed 'cool' way. He managed to only get one side up and ended up scratching his neck in the process. Poor boy. Smart yes, but his brains did not help his constant attempts to be 'cool' and 'in'. In the end he ends up looking like more like fool rather than the wanted cool. (I have mad rhymes bitch!)

Spencer and Glen laughed at Clay who was now walking away claiming that his neck was bleeding. Glen turned to the giggling Spencer and led her pointed his head towards the living room. Spencer nodded and followed him to go sit on the couch.

Glen: "So, how was your big date?"

Spencer: "It was amazing. She had this small dinner at the beach and it looked so beautiful. She also played a song for me. She's perfect."

Spencer smiled and looked off into space dreamily. Glen nudged her in the side but she didn't react to it she just kept smiling and reminiscing in the nights events.

Glen: "Sounds and looks like someone's in love."

Spencer blinked her eyes and turned towards a smirking Glen.

Spencer: "I'm not in love."

Glen: "Not yet your not."

Spencer: "Yeah. I guess. I shouldn't even be thinking about love right now though. I mean we just became official."

Glen: "So, you guys are together now?" Spencer nodded her head. "That's great. I'm happy for you two." Glen lifted himself off the couch and now stood. "It's never to early to love Spence. Each of have been wanting more since the both of yall met." Spencer nodded her head while Glen stretched and yawned. "Well I'm off to bed. I had a long night. I got five numbers by dancing my ass off and now I'm tired as hell."

Spencer: "Ok. Thank you for today, Glen."

Glen: "No problem. Goodnight Spence."

Spencer: "Night Glen."

Spencer closed her eyes as she sunk into the comfortable couch even more. Her life had completely changed now. She was now with a girl, THE girl. The girl of her dreams, literally. Spencer just hoped that she wouldn't flake out when the going gets tough because she's done it before with Ashley and as much as she doesn't want to do it again and is trying not to do it again, there's always that fear that resides inside her that she will. Spencer shook off any thoughts of failure and stood up and slowly made her way up to her room to where she would peacefully and happily sleep with the brunette on her mind and in her dreams.

--

Ashley threw her keys onto the kitchen counter and went to the fridge to get a bottled water. She closed the fridge and turned ready to head off to her room when she saw a silhouette of woman standing before her. Ashley walked to the light switch and turned it on to see her mother staring back at her.

Ashley: "What the hell do you want?"

Christine's eyes held something different and even Ashley noticed this. Her brown pools held care, guilt, sorrow, and Ashley seemed to be slowly walking towards this pool, hoping it wasn't a pool of lies.

Christine: "Ashley, I just wanted to talk to you."

Her voice held everything Ashley had been wanting for 10 years. Her mother's voice was finally comforting and kind and not spewing hate and disgust like before. Step by step Ashley walked even closer to the pool she hadn't swam in since she was a young girl.

Ashley: "What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

Christine took a small heavy step forward, standing even closer to her daughter. She took in her daughter's features and was amazed at how much older the girl looked. She was amazed at the girl's beauty and maturity. She hadn't actually looked at her daughter in so long that it caught her by surprise as all the years she let fly by came crashing into her.

Christine: "I wanted to say that I was sorry. I'm sorry for everything Ashley. For blaming your father's death on you." Ashley winced at the mention of her father. "I'm sorry for completely leaving your life, for not caring, for not giving you my love, for not being a mother like I was supposed to. I'm so sorry."

Ashley closed her eyes and shook her head as she let the tears fall. After a moment of silence Ashley opened her eyes and met her mother's watering ones.

Ashley: "Why after all these years?"

Christine: "Because I'm tired of not having my daughter. I'm tired of not mothering my daughter. I'm just tired of not being here for you. I hate myself for every single ounce of pain I have caused you, for every tear you shed on my part, for every night you cried alone and woke up with no one. I hate myself, Ashley. I want to be in your life again. No, I need to be in your life again. I promise you this is no joke. I'm being truthful. And I will understand if you won't forgive me because I doubt I would forgive myself, but I want you to know that I do want you back in my life and I want to be back in yours. I just want my kid back."

And then she fell. She fell into those pools of old forgotten motherly care and love. She drowned in them as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her mother for the first time in ten years. She sobbed into her mom's shoulder not believing that this was actually happening, but she was quickly reassured when she felt Christine softly rub her back and whisper 'I'm sorry' into her ear.

Ashley pulled away and looked up at her smiling crying mother and sniffled.

Ashley: "Mom?"

Christine: "Yes, Ashley I'm your mom. I promise."

Ashley smiled and hugged her mom once again.

Ashley: "I can't even believe this like this doesn't feel real. I'm having a conversation with you and there is no yelling or anything."

Ashley and Christine were sat at the breakfast table and had been for the past thirty minutes.

Christine: "Yeah it's pretty crazy."

Ashley: "I'm glad you finally came around. You don't know how much it means."

Christine: "I'm glad I came around too. And you don't know how much your forgiveness means to me. I didn't think you would."

Ashley: "Well you are my mom."

Ashley smiled her nose crinkling smiled and Christine mirrored her action minus the nose crinkle.

Christine: "That I am. So, how are things with that blonde girl? I never caught her name."

Ashley: "Oh Spencer. She's me girlfriend."

Christine: "Oh really?"

Ashley: "As of about two hours ago."

Christine: "That's great Ashley. You two look perfect together. From what I've seen it looks as if you guys are meant to be."

Ashley: "I hope so. She's a wonderful girl and I care so much for her and she's changed me so much. I feel like she is the one for me."

Christine: "So, can I meet her?"

Ashley: "Of course you can. I'll try and have her come over this weekend."

Christine: "Ok. I can't wait to meet the girl that has my daughter all in love."

Ashley: "I'm not in love."

Christine: "Mhm sure you aren't. Well Ashley I'm really tired. Today really drained me. So, I'm off to bed."

Ashley: "Ok."

Christine: "Let's maybe have breakfast tomorrow."

Ashley: "I would love that."

Each of them stood up and hugged each other one last time saying goodnight and Christine walked off to her room with a smile on her face as Ashley sat back down with a smile on hers. Ashley then heard a chair being pulled out beside her and looked to see Kyla sitting down next to her.

Kyla: "Was that Christine?"

Ashley: "Yeah."

Kyla: "What's going on? Why are you so happy and smiley? Did I miss something."

Ashley: "Well Mom has finally come around."

Kyla widened her eyes and looked at Ashley with disbelief as she shook her head.

Kyla: "No way."

Ashley: "Yes way."

Kyla: "And you forgave her."

Ashley: "Yeah. I just realized how much I missed her and I need her. I'm really happy now. I feel like everything is finally coming into place."

Kyla: "That's really great Ash. So, how was our date?"

Ashley smile just got impossibly bigger. Her eyes lit up as she showed Kyla her white teeth.

Ashley: "It went wonderful."

Kyla: "Do I not get any of the juicy details? Did yall fuck?"

Ashley slapped Kyla on the arm and looked at her in feigned disgust.

Ashley: "You sick perv."

Kyla: "I was just asking gosh. No reason to get all abusive on me and go all Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Ashley: "Ooo that movie is good. I like the remakes though. The one with Jordana Brewster mmm damn that chick is fine. And I really like the part when she's like under the table when what's his face is like skinning the guy or whatever and you see all the blood and I also like when..."

SMACK

Kyla hit Ashley on her forehead with her palm causing the girl to furiously blink her eyes in confusion and let out a befuddled 'what the fuck'.

Kyla: "Ashley! Focus ok."

Ashley: "Right sorry. So what did you ask?"

Kyla: "The juicy details."

Ashley: "Rightttt. Well we made out. That's as juicy as it gets. But oh man she's a great kisser Ky, like her lips are soft and she knows exactly the way I like it. Like she does this amazing thing with her tongue. She kind of like encircles my whole mouth with it and..."

Kyla: "Ashley! Shut up! I do not want to hear about how Spencer kisses. Are you an idiot or something?"

Ashley: "Well you said juicy so I was just saying what made me well juicy."

Kyla: "God Ashley. I really did not need to know what mess is going on your panties right now."

Ashley: "Well you asked gosh."

Kyla: "You misinterpreted gosh. Now did you ask her to be your girlfriend?"

Ashley: "Yup."

Kyla: "Well..."

Ashley: "Well...She said yes."

Kyla: "Oh my god really?!"

Ashley: "Yes! Ah!"

Kyla: "That's so great Ash. Gosh finally. You two needed to get together or I was going to shoot myself."

Ashley: "Ooo like that chick on The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Kyla: "Ashley enough with that fucking movie. Jesus you are easily distracted."

Ashley: "No I'm not. Hey my name isn't Jesus you idiot."

Kyla rolled her eyes and got up.

Kyla: "Come on Ash let's go to sleep."

Ashley: "Can we watch The Texas Chainsaw Massacre first?"

Kyla hit her in the back of the head as they made their way out of the kitchen.

Ashley: "Right no more. I thought elves were supposed to be nice but damn you're a bitch."

Kyla: "Oh my god you ass!"

Ashley: "I know my ass is hot."

Ashley stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and shook her ass. Kyla laughed and pushed her down onto the floor.

Kyla: "Stop trying to dance you suck."

Ashley: "Whatever little Miss Sprinkler."

Kyla: "Oh my gosh I was drunk."

Ashley: "Right. One wine cooler can get you wasted and make you push everyone out of your way and make you do the sprinkler plus the water effects. Whatever you say Ky."

Kyla: "Ugh! Whatever Ashley. Goodnight you big jerk."

Ashley: "Goodnight gnome."

Kyla slammed her door in Ashley's face as Ashley snickered and ran off to her room. Right when she entered her room she threw herself onto the bed, completely at how the day unfolded. Spencer was her girlfriend and she finally got her mom back. What more could she ask for?

She got under covers and let the sleep quickly take over.

Hopefully this happiness will last.

**--And Kaboom! Haha. Ah now I want to watch The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Mmm Jordana Brewster hawt! Haha. Her crack is like hanging out of her pants the whole movie. It's pretty hoohlarious. OMG! So my bike is flat right so my mom bought me little patches so I can fix my tube. Gosh it's so much easier to buy a new tube. Anways my friend was texting me and she thought it was funny that I knew how to do all that stuff like take the wheel off and all that junk. It's not funny right? I just like to take things apart. Gosh. So yeah. I was all in mechanic Sam mode lolz but then I find out I don't have any of the right tools. So boo. I still have no bike to ride. :( But mechanic Sam is sexy. Ok not really. It's not like I was all provocative and wearing scandishly small clothing at 4 in the morning. That would be very interesting. Hehe. Ooo ooo I was dancing on something and a nail was sticking out and I cut mah hand. What? I dance on everything. It's fun. Ever danced on a tree? Ooo that hurts in all the wrong ways. But it's still fun! And you get some weird creepy stares. Ah my lips are chapped. Damn. Ah! The Spice Girls! Heck yes! They're playing on mah iPod right now. :D Yesh I love the Spice Girls. I have a shirt, a beanie, all the cds, and the movie. They're the shizz people! Spice up your life woo! -dances- Haha I was dancing to them today and and I fell / It hurted. OK! I will shup up. Hehe. I hope you liked this chapter umm leave me some comments beautiful people. Mmmmmwah! -hugs- **


	33. Cross Your Fingers

**--OMG! I am sorry for not updating sooner but idiot me tripped over my cord for my laptop causing it to drop and fall on it's side completely bending my aircard. So, I have no internet on my laptop and I had the almost finished chapter on my computer so first I had to finish it and try to put it on my mom's little did I know I had no blank CDs nor did I have that little thing I used the last time. I lose everything. But I figured it out and here we are. So, I'll try to stop being clumsy and dropping my laptop. Hope you like it. :D Oh and song is 'Shiksa(Girlfriend) by Say Anything...love them :D**

Chapter 32: Cross Your Fingers

Ashley awoke from her very short slumber with a smile spread across her face. She was just happy because she felt that everything was finally falling into place, into the right place. No longer were little pieces turned the wrong way or the bit crooked. No, everything was finally becoming perfection the picture was finally about to be completed with no mistakes or wrongs. She knew that sooner or later something bad was going to come crashing down on her, but she didn't want to even think of anything of that sort right now. She wanted to live in the moment. Her mother finally came around and she had an amazing girlfriend. What more could she ask for?

So, as to start this new day of living in pure happiness Ashley stretched across her bed to retrieve her phone from the night stand. She sat in the middle of her bed leaning against the headboard as she dialed the number that she memorized to quickly.

After three rings a groggy sleepy sounding Spencer answered with a throaty 'Hello'. Ashley smiled at the total cuteness of the girl's voice but then felt guilt wash over her because she had just woken this beautiful girl from her sleep.

Ashley: "Aww baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

On the other side Spencer buried her head deeper into her pillow and smiled at the pet name that Ashley had just given her.

Spencer: "No, it's ok. It's nice hearing your voice right after I wake up."

Ashley: "No really. I feel bad for waking Sleeping Beauty."

Spencer: "Haha beauty right now? I highly doubt it. I got bed head, tangy breath, and smeared make up."

Ashley: "I know you still look beautiful though. But you'll have to brush those teeth of yours I wouldn't want to be kissing my girl with her stinky breath."

Spencer closed her eyes and widened her grin even more. The fact that she and Ashley were really together started sinking in. The most beautiful, sweetest, caring, loving, talented girl was her girlfriend and Spencer was surprised at that. She believed that Ashley could do better than some inexperienced small town girl who screwed her over once before, but then she remembered that Ashley had in fact the asked her that question and Ashley liked her and no one else.

Ashley: "Spence? Spencer?"

Spencer: "What? Sorry I spaced."

Ashley: "Clearly. What's going on?"

Spencer: "Nothing. I was just thinking of you and me."

Ashley: "Please don't tell me it's something bad."

Spencer giggled at the worrisome tone that Ashley had used.

Spencer: "Ash, of course it's not bad. I'm so happy that we are together."

Ashley: "Whew you had me worried there blondie."

Spencer: "Oh shut up. What I was trying to say is that I'm really happy that you know you asked me to be your girlfriend, even after all the crap I put you through. It helps me believe in happiness because I am so happy Ash. I know it hasn't even been a full day but even since I met you happiness was right by my side. You're just a really amazing girl and I'm surprised that 'plane Jane' me is your girlfriend."

Ashley: "Spence, there's nothing to worry about. You have no idea how fucking awesome I feel that you are my girlfriend. I mean look at you, you're perfect."

Spencer laughed.

Spencer: "Ash, I'm far from perfect."

Ashley: "No, Spencer you really are and you're so beautiful and nice and sweet and you're just an amazing human being. And I am happy too. I'm so happy. So, don't underestimate yourself, because there is no other girl out there that could compare to you."

Spencer: "You're real sweet Ashy."

Ashley: "I try."

Ashley then brushed her shoulder off.

Spencer: "And let me guess you just brushed off your shoulder."

Ashley: "No."

Spencer: "Don't lie. I know you too well."

Ashley: "Ok I did who cares." Spencer laughed. "So, the reason why I called your sexy ass is because I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

Spencer: "I would love to. I just have to ask the parental units. Well more like my dad and pray that my mom is at the hospital."

Ashley: "Ah yes Paula the evil bitch mother who doesn't want her daughter to hang out with gay sinners because they can convert her. Too bad that hasn't happened."

Spencer: "Haha. Oh yeah. Because we totally aren't together and have not been making out for the past week."

Ashley: "Mmm don't get me all riled up Spencer. Gosh just thinking of kissing you gets me in the mood."

Spencer: "Well you handle that on your own honey and I will ask my dad about hanging with you."

Ashley: "Damn Spencer you were supposed to throw back some dirty comment that makes me want you even more. I don't like you. You suck."

Ashley pouted even though she knew that Spencer couldn't see her.

Spencer: "Stop pouting and I don't want to get you all turned on just by dirty talk over the phone because I want to be there and witness you getting 'turned on'. It makes it that much hotter."

Ashley: "Mmm I can't wait to see you, so hurry your ass up and ask your dad."

Spencer: "Ok mom. Gosh."

Ashley: "Oh yeah speaking of mom, I have some totally awesome news."

Spencer: "Ooo tell me tell me!"

Ashley: "Calm down energizer bunny. I will tell you when I see you. So, hurry. Goodbye sexy doll."

Spencer: "Ew how can a doll be sexy Ash?"

Ashley: "Have you seen those hottie blow up dolls?! Wow. They make me melt with their stunning beauty."

Spencer: "Ok then. You are officially weird."

Ashley: "Yes, but now I am your weirdo."

Spencer: "Ugh. You keep reminding me."

Ashley: "You ass!"

Spencer: "I'm kidding babe."

Ashley: "You better be."

Spencer: "I am."

Ashley: "Well good."

Spencer: "Totally."

Ashley: "How long were you out cold when Mariah Carey bitch slapped you with one of her giant breasts?"

Spencer: "What are you talking about?"

Ashley: "Mariah Carey, she's a whore."

Spencer: "Haha ok Ash. Well I am going to go ask my dad and I will get back to as soon as possible."

Ashley: "Ok. Bye Spence."

Spencer: "Bye Ash."

Spencer pressed end on her phone and smiled as she looked up at her ceiling. After staring at the ceiling fan and realizing that it's just going to keep making going around and around until you actually turn it off, Spencer sighed and finally got up off her bed. Running across the cold floor she searched for flip flops.

After a successful long search Spencer was trudging down the stairs sniffing the French toast aroma in the air.

_Mmm I love his food. _

Spencer made her way to the kitchen to of course see her dad cooking up some delicious French toast. She walked towards him and gave him a warm smile as she jumped up and sat on the counter.

Arthur: "Good morning Spence. Why are you up so early? I usually see you around eight or nine."

Spencer: "Ashley called me and woke me up telling me that she wanted to hang out today, hence why I'm down here this early."

Arthur: Aww so you aren't down here to cook breakfast with the old man?"

Spencer: "Psh that's so childish. Haha I'm kidding. No, I am down here to have you cook me some delicious breakfast and tell me that I can go to Ashley's after I break this totally wonderful news to you."

Arthur: "Tell me please."

Spencer: "Well you know how Ashley and went on our date last night."

Arthur nodded is head as he turned to the bread cooking away and flipping it.

Spencer: "Well she asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes!"

Spencer squealed and jumped off the counter as her dad walked over to her and gave her hug.

Arthur: "I'm so happy for you Spence. That's really awesome and you and her look and will be wonderful together."

Spencer wrapped her arms tighter around her dad until she heard someone clear their throat. The two still smiling released each other and turned to see none other than Paula Carlin staring at them with curious eyes. She was silently asking 'Why in the hell are my husband and daughter hugging in the middle of the kitchen in the morning?'

Paula: "So, what's going on? What has got you two all happy, smiley, and huggy?"

Arthur walked over to the pan taking the French toast off and putting it onto a plate, while Paula stared Spencer down with those creepy ass eyes that made the poor girl shiver in fright.

Spencer: "Nothing. I was just umm telling dad about how umm I umm..."

Arthur: "How she made a new friend at school yesterday."

Arthur walked over to Spencer with the plate of breakfast in hand and gave it to her while he smiled and winked. Paula looked over at Spencer and smirked.

Paula: "Oh really?"

Spencer: "Yes."

Paula: "Does this new friend of yours happen to be some sort of lesbian that you are trying to pursue?"

Spencer: "No, Mom. Even if she was gay, why would that be a problem?"

Paula: "Spencer, you already know my view towards any gay person on this earth and you already know what I'll do if I find out that you have a gay friend. I've done it once and I'll do it again."

Spencer rolled her eyes and brought them back around to glare at her mom. Warm met cold meaning a disaster was about to arise.

Spencer: "Oh yes how can we not forget the whole Ashley fiasco."

Paula: "It's not my fault that, that girl corrupted you and made you turn gay."

Arthur: "Paula seriously be reasonable someone can't turn someone else gay."

Paula: "Spencer was never gay before she met this Ashley girl and then all of a sudden she is head over heels with this girl."

Spencer: "I am not head over heels for her Mom and I never was. Why can't you just see that you're making the stupidest assumptions? Ashley is a nice girl mom and you just think that since she's gay she's horrible. You're just stupid for even thinking that."

Paula: "Spencer don't talk to me like that I'm your mother."

Spencer: "And I'm your daughter. You are supposed to love me regardless of who I've become friends with. Regardless of who I may or may not like. You're supposed to love me and not judge me and tell me what I should or shouldn't do. You're supposed to support the decisions I make and not tell me that I'm doing everything wrong. You're my mom not my life mentor."

Paula: "I am supposed to make sure that you make the right choices and make sure that you live the life that best suits you."

Spencer: "And that gives you the right to emotionally abuse your daughter and tell her that everyone will hate her for something that's not even true. You're also never home your job is more important than your family. Well don't you deserve the mother of the year award. Bravo to you Paula."

SMACK!

Spencer winced as she felt her mother's hand make contact with the side of her face. Arthur's eyes flew out of their sockets and Paula gasped and brought her hands to cover her mouth. Spencer reached up, dropping the plate in her hand as she grabbed her cheek. Tears started to swell up in her eyes as Paula tried to reach out for her but Spencer shook her head and stepped back. Arthur grabbed Spencer and pulled her in for a hug. The girl collapsed in his arms as Arthur glared at Paula.

Arthur: "Paula, I really think that you should just go to work already."

Paula: "Spencer, I didn't mean to. It was an..."

Arthur: "Just go."

Arthur had on a stern face as Paula nodded her head and left the house with her head down. Spencer remained crying against her dad's chest.

Arthur pulled back and stared at his daughter sympathetically. He stared at the red mark that was sure to turn into a bruise in a matter of no time on Spencer's face.

Arthur: "I'm really sorry Spencer."

Spencer shook her head.

Spencer: "You're not the one who should be apologizing. Can I just go to Ashley's?"

Arthur nodded his head and kissed Spencer on forehead. She gave him one last weak smile and then ran up to her room. She closed her door and leaned onto it. She slowly slid down to the floor and started crying. Not once had her mom and hit her and Spencer didn't know how to feel. She didn't know if she should feel anger, hurt, sadness, she just didn't know. So, she opted to crying. To letting herself completely break down.

After crying on her floor for what seemed like hours and composing herself, Spencer rose to her feet and walked to her bed to get her phone. She dialed Ashley's number and had to laugh at her callback tone.

_Girlfriend now_

_I have a girlfriend now_

_No way, no how_

_How'd I get a girlfriend now?_

_I remember it vividly love_

__

I've been walking erect since the moment we met.

Ashley: "Hello."

Spencer: "Nice callback tone."

Ashley: "Ah! I love that song. My favorite part is _And even if you stomp me till I'm sore No matter what, I'd bleed to be your whore._"

Spencer smiled. At hearing Ashley's voice she forgot about what had just happened not long ago. About her mother and her obvious upper hand strength, about being completely broken seconds ago. Ashley's voice alone brought all the pieces back together in an instant.

Ashley: "Spencer you there?"

Spencer: "Yeah. Sorry. Well I can go. My dad said yes."

Ashley: "What's wrong?"

Spencer: "Nothing. Just I'll tell you when I see you. Give me about an hour so I can get dressed and all."

Ashley: "Ok. Are you sure you're ok?"

Spencer: "Yeah."

Ashley: "Ok. Bye Spence."

Spencer: "Bye Ash."

Spencer pressed end on her phone and set it on her bed. She then walked to her closet to grab the clothes that she would be wearing for the day and headed off to the bathroom. Right when she turned to look at herself in the mirror she shrieked. She had an already forming bruise on her right cheek.

She reached her hand up to touch the mark that her mother had made and shook her head. She couldn't believe that her mother had slapped her across the face for only telling the truth. It was really stupid on her part. And her assumptions, that of course were true, that's no reason to pretty much say you hate your own kid. Aren't you supposed to love your family for this matter your damn child no matter what. If they like the same sex shouldn't you be happy that they are.

Spencer couldn't believe that her own mother would do this. She didn't want to blow it out of proportion and make a big deal out of it but she had never been hit by one of her parents. It was more along the lines of time outs and getting down to eye level and saying 'no'. Never had they hit any of their children and Spencer didn't know how to react to it. So, she pushed it aside and remembered that she would be seeing Ashley in an hour and that made the smile come back to her face. So, she finally tore her eyes away from the pained truth and stripped of her clothes and got into the warmed water shower.

--

Spencer felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone to see a text message from Ashley.

_I'm here baby cakes._

Spencer giggled and yelled that she was leaving already. Before she reached for the door she looked into the mirror to the right of her to make sure that she had covered up the bruise her mom had left her well enough. She smiled at her reflection knowing that she had done a good job at hiding this so she turned to grab the door handle and right when she was about to open the door she felt someone pull her back and turn her around.

Arthur: "Whoa whoa whoa slow down there. Tell Ashley to come in. I want to meet this wonderful girl that you seem to be talking about a lot lately."

Spencer: "Dad, it would be totally weird for her to meet you already. I mean come on we just became official yesterday."

Arthur: "Yeah but how long have y'all been wanting each other?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "Exactly. So, go out there and tell her to come on in."

Spencer dramatically sighed and turned around opening the door and stomping out of the house. She looked at her beautiful smiley brunette practically hanging out of her window.

Ashley: "Hey there sexy."

Spencer walked up to the window and leaned in to lightly kiss Ashley on the lips. Each of them smiled and rested their foreheads together.

Spencer: "My dad wants you to come in."

Ashley pulled back and shook her head 'no', while Spencer shook her head 'yes'.

Ashley: "Spence, me and parents do not mix. I don't do parents."

Spencer: "Please Ash."

_She better not pout. Don't pout. Don't pout._

Spencer then drooped her eyes and brought out her lower lip as she tilted her head to the side.

_Fuck._

Spencer: "Pwease Ashy."

Ashley: "Ugh I guess Spencer."

Spencer: "Ah yay!"

Spencer gave Ashley a peck on the lips and pulled away opening the door for her. Right when Ashley shut the door behind her Spencer grabbed her hand and led her into the house. They were making their way into the living room when Ashley pulled Spencer back making the blonde turn around.

Spencer: "Ash it's ok I promise. My dad is awesome and he really wants to meet you and I want him to meet you because you mean so much to me."

Ashley: "Ok."

Spencer gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand as they finished their walk towards the living room to see her dad sitting on the sofa watching TV and laughing.

Spencer: "Hey dad."

Arthur turned around and smiled at his daughter. He smiled even bigger when he saw the girl to his daughter's right. The brunette that was crushing Spencer's hand. He got up from his seat and walked over to them with a warm smile on.

Arthur: "So, this is the famous Ashley."

Spencer: "Yup this is her."

Arthur: "Wow Spencer she's gorgeous."

Ashley lowered her head in embarrassment. Spencer kissed her on the cheek causing Ashley to meet her eyes and give her a big grin.

Spencer: "She is isn't she."

Ashley: "Oh shut up."

Ashley took her eyes off of Spencer and met the warm eyes of Arthur. She noticed the kindness in his grey eyes and the kind written all over his face.

Ashley: "So um Mr. Carlin are you ok with Spencer being with me and all since you know I am a girl and yeah."

Arthur: "Of course I am. You seem like a wonderful girl and you make her really happy. That's all that ever matters to me. If Spencer is happy then I'm happy and you make this girl happy. She never stops talking about you."

Ashley looked at an embarrassed Spencer and raised her eyebrow.

Ashley: "Oh really."

Spencer: "I talk about you sometimes."

Arthur: "She's lying. It's 24/7 Ashley this Ashley that."

Spencer: "Ok Dad we are going now."

Arthur: "Alright it was nice meeting you Ashley."

Ashley: "You too Mr. Carlin."

Arthur: "Oh please call me Arthur."

Ashley: "I couldn't. How about Mr. C?"

Arthur: "Ok. Makes me sound cool."

Spencer: "To bad you're not."

Arthur: "Ouch. Thank you Spence. You are so nice."

Spencer: "Haha ok bye Dad."

Arthur: "Bye honey and take care of my daughter Ashley."

Ashley: "I will."

Ashley and Spencer left the house smiling and laughing and jumped into Ashley's car ready for their day to begin.

--

Ashley pushed Spencer up against the pool wall and kissed her fiercely. Ashley let her hand wonder up the bare side of Spencer and felt the girl tense from her touch. Spencer's hands remained tangled in Ashley's wet brown locks as they continued to kiss, moan, and make out.

Ashley then pulled away and smiled at the sight before her. Spencer with her hair wet and drops of water sliding down her face, neck, and shoulders.

Ashley: "You're so beautiful."

Ashley ran her finger along Spencer's cheek and saw the girl close her eyes and suck in a breath of air in pain. Ashley looked at her curiously and Spencer shook her head telling her she didn't want to talk about it. Ashley refused Spencer's silent plea and reached her got her hand wet with the pool water and wiped the side of Spencer's face as to wipe off the make up she had applied. What she saw surprised her, angered her, and made her even more curious. A bruise ly on Spencer's cheek and Ashley leaned forward and softly kissed it and pulled away looking in Spencer's eyes.

Ashley: "Spencer who did this?"

Spencer: "My um my mom."

Ashley eyes clouded over with anger as her jaw locked.

Ashley: "That bitch. Spencer I swear I'm going to kick her ass. Where is that cunt?"

Ashley began to walk towards the stairs of the pool but Spencer grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Spencer: "There's nothing you can do Ash just let it go."

Ashley: "How can I just let it go Spence? You you have a bruise on your face and your mother caused it. She hit you."

Spencer: "Ash please. You can't do anything."

Ashley: "Tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

Spencer: "Just hold me."

Ashley nodded her head and pulled grabbed Spencer's hand pulling her out of the water. Spencer looked at her curiously.

Ashley: "My bed is much more comfortable."

Spencer: "True."

--

Spencer's head rest on Ashley's chest and her arms wrapped around her waist while Ashley's ran her fingers through the blondes hair and. The two had been laying there for over fifteen minutes but neither had said a single word. It was just silent.

Ashley: "So, why did she hit you?"

Spencer: "Because I told her the truth."

Ashley: "And what's this truth you speak of?"

Spencer: "That she was a horrible mother."

Ashley: "And why did you say this?"

Spencer: "Because she was being her usual self. Telling me how I should my life and that being gay is wrong. Her usual stuff."

Ashley: "I'm really sorry that you have to deal with that shit just to be with me."

Spencer unwrapped herself from Ashley and sat up. Ashley turned so that she was propped up on her elbow. Spencer gave her the most serious voice that she could muster and looked at her in the eyes.

Spencer: "Ashley, you don't know how happy I am to be with you. This is just a little bruise and it will go away. I doubt she'll ever do it again. Plus she didn't hit me because I'm gay because it's still an assumption to her. She hit me because I just told her the truth."

Ashley: "Yeah but you let this truth out because I was more than likely brought up in this conversation and because she believes that I 'turned' you gay."

Spencer: "Well I am with you now aren't I?"

Ashley: "Yeah but I didn't turn you I freed you baby. I freed you of that boring straight sex and horrible sloppy kissing boys."

Spencer: "And thank you for that."

Ashley reached her free hand out and took Spencer's hand in her own.

Ashley: "I am really glad that you said yes last night. I feel like I'm the luckiest girl on this planet."

Spencer: "Oh shut up and stop being a sap. You just want me to make out with you."

Ashley: "Well are you going to?"

Spencer: "Probably."

Ashley: "But really. You're an amazing person and I'm so happy that I even get the privilege to call you mine."

Spencer: "And we shall kiss now."

Spencer kissed Ashley softly and pulled back smiling.

Spencer: "You're not to bad yourself."

Ashley then reached out for Spencer's arm and grabbed it to pull the girl on top of her. Hovering over Ashley, Spencer smiled and brought her head down and contacted Ashley's soft lips with her own. Ashley of course the impatient one who didn't want to just kiss, but needed to make out, ran her tongue eagerly along Spencer's lips causing the girl to instantly open her mouth. Each of them moaned right when their tongues touched. Spencer completely encircled Ashley's mouth with her tongue knowing that it drove Ashley wild and smiled when she heard the girl moan in pleasure. Ashley's hands roamed under Spencer's shirt and began to massage her soft bare sides as they continued to make out.

They continued to make out, moan, and pant for air until of course someone walked into the room.

Aiden: "Yo Ashley Kyla told me to…Oh this is nice."

Ashley groaned and Spencer rolled off of her and buried her head into the pillow beside Ashley's head. Ashley sat up and straightened out her clothes and then glared at her best friend.

Ashley: "Ever heard of knocking fuck face?"

Aiden: "Could you guys continue like making out cuz man that was totally hot."

Ashley grabbed the pillow behind her and threw it at Aiden.

Ashley: "You're so gross, you pig."

Aiden: "What? It's just hot gosh." Aiden then pointed to the Spencer with her head still buried in the pillow. "What's her problem?"

Ashley reached out and patted Spencer's back.

Ashley: "She was just getting all hot and heavy until you so rudely walked in and interrupted."

Spencer turned her head to be met with a grinning Ashley. She then raised herself and sat cross legged beside Ashley. Ashley pinched Spencer's reddened cheeks.

Ashley: "She's embarrassed too. Look at her cute flushed face."

Spencer swatted at Ashley's hands until the girl let her face go.

Spencer: "You are unbelievable."

Ashley: "And you are cute." Ashley pointed to her lips. "Kiss kiss."

Spencer leaned forward and lightly kissed Ashley. They heard Aiden say 'mmm' and each of them turned their heads to see Aiden with a horny look. He looked like some pig ready to ravish the meal that was just set out in front of him. Both of the girls looked at him with disgust while he just held that look on his pretty boy face.

Aiden: "So how about a threesome."

Ashley: "Aiden you're gross. Shut up and tell me why you barged into my room and stop looking at us like that. It's totally creepy."

Aiden: "Oh right. Well I came up here because Kyla wanted me to tell you that your mom is here and wants to meet someone."

Ashley: "Oh yeah I totally forgot about that."

Ashley jumped off the bed and grabbed a confused Spencer's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Spencer: "Wait why does your mom want to meet me? I thought she didn't care."

They continued to walk to the kitchen.

Ashley: "Yeah that's what I was going to tell you."

Ashley continued to pull Spencer along until each of them reached the kitchen to see Christine leaning on the counter drinking a glass of water. Ashley pulled Spencer closer and the blonde noticed Ashley's grin become even bigger at the sight of her mom. She had no clue what was going on so she just stood there with a dumb confused look on her face.

Ashley: "Mom, this is Spencer my girlfriend."

Christine stepped forward and smiled at her gleaming daughter as she walked over to the still confused Spencer. They older woman reached her hand out waiting for Spencer to take it. After a nudge to the side from Ashley's lovely rather boney elbow Spencer reached out and shook the woman's hand.

Christine: "Hi, I'm Christine, Ashley's mom."

Spencer: "Spencer."

The woman gave her a warm smile and pulled her hand away.

Christine: "She's a lovely girl Ashley."

Ashley: "Yeah she's great."

Christine: "Well I'm sorry to cut this short but I have a meeting that I have to be to. I just came by to get something. It was nice meeting you Spencer."

Spencer: "It was nice meeting you too."

Christine pulled Ashley into a hug and Ashley wrapped her arms around her mom and smiled. After a long motherly hug they pulled away and smiled at one another. Christine once again said good bye and walked off. Spencer then looked at Ashley with questioning eyes.

Spencer: "What was that about? I thought you two like never talked."

Ashley: "She came around yesterday and told me that she was sorry about the wasted ten years that we barely spoke to each other. She told me that she wanted to be a part of my life again."

Spencer: "That's great Ashley."

Ashley: "Yeah. It's wonderful. You don't know how happy I am. I finally have a parent and I have the most amazing girlfriend."

Spencer wrapped her arms around the brunette and hugged her. She softly placed a kiss on the girl's neck and felt the girl arch her neck telling her that she wanted more. Spencer then ran her tongue along Ashley's neck as the girl grabbed her by the ass bringing them closer together. Spencer then backed them up into the counter as she still attacked Ashley's neck. She then ran her tongue up Ashley's neck to her lips and sunk her teeth into Ashley's bottom lip.

Ashley: "God Spence you're driving me wild."

Spencer attacked her lips once more.

Aiden: "Yeah baby get it on."

Ashley: "God Aiden you jack ass. Go fuck yourself."

Aiden: "Give me a tape of you two together and I gladly will."

Spencer just laughed and pushed herself away from Ashley causing the girl to pout. Spencer winked and mouthed 'later' to her, which caused Ashley to furiously shake her head. Aiden then ran over to them two and put his arms over each of their shoulders.

Aiden: "So ladies, where will we be having this threesome?"

Both of them scoffed and pushed him away from them.

Aiden: "What? I was just asking."

Ashley: "Do you not understand the definition of lesbian? It means that we like the vagina not the fucking dick."

Aiden: "Ah yes the wonderful pussy."

Spencer: "Eww don't call it that. Say something a little less I don't know wordy."

Aiden: "Cunt."

Ashley: "Hoo ha."

Aiden: "Cooch."

Ashley: "Box."

Aiden: "Ooo that's a good one."

Spencer: "Wait box, I don't get it."

Ashley: "Just think about it."

Spencer stood there 'thinking' and shook her head showing that she didn't understand.

Ashley: "Come on."

Aiden: "A box Spencer. Think of an actual box."

Spencer: "Oh the flaps!"

Ashley: "Haha nice way to word it Spence."

Aiden: "How about hot pocket?"

Ashley: "Ooo that one is good."

Spencer: "I don't get that one either. Hot pockets are food not vaginas."

Aiden: "Your girl is so naïve."

Spencer: "I am not. I'm just not used to this unusual slang you people use."

Ashley: "Yeah yeah. Well Aiden we're going to go up to my room and make out so don't walk anywhere around my door trying to hear this one moan all loud and pornographic."

Spencer: "As I recall you were the one moaning before butt head over here interrupted in here."

Spencer smirked and Ashley rolled her eyes grabbing her hand starting to pull her up towards the stairs.  
Aiden: "Record it Ashley!"

Ashley: "No fuck head! Go look for one of my porno tapes or something."

Spencer: "Wait you have porn."

Ashley: "Maybe."

Ashley winked and let go of Spencer's hand running up the rest of the way to her room with Spencer close behind. They slammed the door to Ashley's room and whatever happened in there you will never know…No I'm kidding they made out. Their lips lingered as did their touches. Each of them were becoming more comfortable with one another, which was both good and bad, because sooner or later they would want more and Spencer wasn't sure that she was ready to take that step…ever.

**--Ok my homeslices. I hope you liked it. It was kind of blah but drama shall be coming soon. Yay! I love drama. Haha. Not really. I have to pee like seabiscuit. I'll finish this first. OMG I'm freezing my ass off. It's fucking cold in my crib. Haha crib beyotch. And I'm wearing a fucking jacket aww my pretty green jacket. Ah I remember that hoe that said mah jacket was ugly. Oh hell no! That was the same girl that I accidently hit in the cooch in the lunch line. Damn hoe! Don't talk about my jacket when I gave you a freebie. Everyone else has to pay cuz I'm a hoe fo sho. Kidding about the hoe part but I did hit a girl in the cooch in the lunch line. Lol. OMG and I have on the fugliest pajama pants. They're pink and have like fucking reindeer and mistletoe on them. Yes I am weating christmas PJ pants who cares. But they are fugly. Oh but look I have mistletoe on my vajj You know what that means. dances haha. Ah the other day talk about hoohlarious. I went to the gas station with my sister cuz the hoe wanted Big Red gag and I got off. I was wearing my black Spice Girls shirt with black and green boxers with long red socks and polka dot Vans and my hair was all crazy. And my sister said that when I got off this guy just looked at me like I was an idiot. Haha. Wow what a douche. Ah yesterday I ran at like 3am for like 30 minutes with a trashbag on to make me sweat more. omfg my shirt was drenched it was gross but I felt awesome after 30 mins of jogging. I felt like a new woman! Woo! It's been forever since I ran for that long. I'm proud I can still do it. But a dog started barking and I was like oh hell no! I don't want another dog bite. Damn hoe. Grr. Shibby! Ok my sexbots leave me some comments and I shall try and post as soon as possible. Mmmwah gorjus peeps! **


	34. Timing Just Isn't Your Thing pts 1&2

**--Haha OMG! yalls reviews were awesome! They made me giggle and smile and go yippy and fall off my bed. Ok I didn't say yippy. Heh heh. Glad yall can actually put up with my weirdness :D Wellys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 33: Timing Just Isn't Your Thing

It was Monday already and Spencer and Paula still have not talked about their little incident when Paula exceeded her limitations of motherly conduct. In better funnier words because you know that's how I roll, when bitch face Paula slapped the fuck out of Spencer because she's a big fat cunt bag. Better? Anyways, the bruise on Spencer's face is still visible, as is the pain she's been feeling inside, no thanks to bitch face. Paula has been trying to talk to her daughter and apologize for her unnecessary actions, but Spencer of course will not take her ass of an apology and just ignores her altogether. I don't blame her though.

Bitch face, I mean Paula, hurt her both physically and emotionally and Spencer can't get that out of her head long enough to accept her mother's apology. The scene is replaying over and over in her head, time and time again. It's like she has the evil bitch herself in her brain with a remote control, pressing the rewind and play buttons over and over, so she'll never forget. As many times as she's tried to pause and mute and throw the tape away, she can't because it's embedded in her brain.

Spencer knew that the situation she was in would be much worse if Ashley wasn't around. As I said time and time again Spencer has not once gotten hit by either of her parents, just the occasional smack on the hand and the eye level 'no' that belittled you, but never was there a raised hand. Ashley was there making her smile, making her laugh, and just being the wonderful girl that Spencer has come to like even more. Ok I'll stop with this boringness and get on with the Spashley! Woo!

Spencer sat at the tree waiting for school to start and for her girlfriend to welcome her in her wonderful presence. Spencer sat there bobbing her head to the music her headphone speakers were blaring into her ear and couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the lyrics.

_"Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be _

_You and me"_

Spencer then felt a light kiss on her cheek and saw none other than her girlfriend standing above her smiling. Spencer paused her iPod and looked back up smiling and pulling on her hand so she could sit down beside her. She pulled out a headphone and scooted closer to Ashley.

Ashley: "What you doing?"

Spencer: "Just listening to music. This song totally reminds me of us."

Ashley: "Ooo lemme hear."

Ashley grabbed Spencer's free headphone and put it in her ear and leaned her head onto Spencer's shoulder. Spencer pressed play and they let the music flood their ears.

_"Talk to me _

_And whisper every dirty secret that you want to do to me_

_That I'll do to you"_

Ashley shot up from Spencer's shoulder and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Ashley: "Jeez Spence, sexual much?"

Spencer: "Crap I accidentally pressed next instead of play, my bad."

Ashley: "Accident my ass. You could have told me that you wanted to whisper dirty secrets in my ear. I would be totally fine with it. It's totally hot."

Spencer: "Shut up. It was an accident. I was talking about that song 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings, idiot. Now come lean on me."

Ashley obliged and scooted towards Spencer and once again leaned her head on the girl's shoulder.

Ashley: "You're so comfy."

Spencer began to laugh and nothing in particular; well at least Ashley didn't know what she was laughing at.

Ashley: "What the hell are you laughing at Spence?"

Spencer: "This song it's crazy sexual."

Ashley: "Ooo I like sexual songs."

Spencer: "No, you like mushy lovey dovey songs."

Ashley: "I do not."

Spencer: "That's what you play for me."

Ashley: "That was just to get in your pants."

Spencer: "Which you still have yet to do."

Ashley: "Spence, you know I'm waiting for you. I could care less about my sexual needs. It'll happen when you're ready."

Spencer lifted Ashley's head up and faced the girl towards her with a big grin on her face. She grabbed her hands and like second nature entwined their fingers.

Spencer: "You're such a good girlfriend."

Spencer leaned in and pecked Ashley on the lips. Spencer pulled back much to quick for Ashley's liking so Ashley raised her hand and put it behind the girl's neck, pulling her face closer. I mean come on Ashley hadn't kissed her girl in over 24 hours. Their lips met in a fierce wanting kiss. Spencer instantly ran her tongue along Ashley's lower lip her actions telling the brunette to open up. Letting Spencer's tongue enter her mouth Ashley sighed when she finally felt the girl's tongue on her own, massaging.

Of course they were too lost in each other's mouths and didn't hear the cat calls and whistles from afar brought to them by their fellow male peers.

"Oh my god you dykes get a room. Nobody wants to see you're disgusting public display of affection."

Ashley pulled back rolling her eyes to look up at a displeased disgust filled Madison.

Ashley: "What the hell do you want slut fuck?"

Madison: "I want each of you to stop making out in public. It's completely gross to us normal people."

Ashley: "Your fucking breeder selves are the ones that hold the title of disgusting, with your lame boring ass straight sex. Isn't it a bit hypocritical of you Madison to say that two girls making out is gross when you've made out with a girl before and I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it since you were on top of her and pretty much dry humping. And don't you have a video of us two making out on your phone? You seem to have a liking of me and Spencer together."

Madison just stood there not knowing how to respond while Ashley smirked at her knowing that she had won this round.

Madison: "Fuck you Ashley."

With that Madison walked off into the whispering stares of her class mates, with a frown on her face. Ashley grabbed her stomach and began to laugh like a crazed monkey on drugs.

Ashley: "That bitch is so pissed."

Ashley looked towards Spencer and her smile instantly dropped. The girl had an unreadable expression. She was just staring blankly at the grass while she ran it through her fingers. Ashley reached out to grab Spencer's face to have her pull away.

Spencer: "Ashley, I wasn't ready for all of this coming out to the whole school crap. Why did you kiss me?"

Spencer turned her head to look at her with her baby blues which held sadness yet anger. Ashley stared back with her worrisome confused brown orbs.

Ashley: "Spencer, you kissed me first and you were never clear with what was ok and what wasn't in public."

Spencer: "Well you should have known."

Spencer rose from her place on the ground and looked down at Ashley.

Spencer: "Thanks a lot."

She grabbed her things from the ground and walked off angrily leaving a befuddled Ashley sitting there.

The bell finally rang and Ashley rose to her feet desperately needing to talk to Aiden and later Spencer.

--

Ashley: "Aiden! Aidennnn."

She began to quicken her pace to catch up with her fast moving best friend. She finally caught up to him and smacked him on the back of the head. He looked back with a 'what the fuck' look and when he saw that it was Ashley his gaze softened.

Ashley: "Hey jackass I've been texting you forever telling you that I need to talk to you."

Aiden: "Well sorry I left my phone at home."

Ashley: "Nice you idiot."

Aiden: "Let me guess you are here to talk about you and Spencer."

Ashley: "Yeah how did you know?"

Aiden: "You two haven't been talking all day. So, what happened? What did you do?"

Ashley: "Why the hell am I always the one to blame?"

Aiden: "Just what happened bitch tits?"

Ashley: "What the hell? Bitch tits? What does that mean?" Aiden rolled his eyes and nodded his head telling her to continue. "Oh right. She's mad because dick head Madison made a stupid little comment and like the whole male population of King High saw us making out."

Aiden: "Damn. I didn't. That sucks."

Ashley: "Seriously Aiden I really need your brain right now. You can use that little thing later, just help me out."

Aiden: "It's not little you ass. Look at your tits."

Ashley punched Aiden in the arm causing him to shriek in pain and get a couple of stares and laughs from the people around them.

Ashley: "Shut up and help me dammit."

Aiden: "Ok calm down. So, Madison made an idiotic comment and pretty much everyone saw the two of you making out, right?" Ashley nodded. "So, what happened after that?"

Ashley: "She walked away all mad and told me that she wasn't ready for everyone to know of her and I and blamed me for pretty much everyone knowing now, which is bull shit because as I recall she kissed me first, I just pulled in for more."

Aiden: "Ashley, you have to understand that she is new to all of this crap you two are going to be getting. She's afraid and you need to understand that."

Ashley: "But she kissed me first making me think that it's ok and she never told me that she didn't want everyone else to know."

Aiden: "Did you want everyone to know right away when you realized you were gay?"

Ashley: "Well no but…"

Aiden: "Exactly. Let her come to you because she's the one having to come out, not you."

Ashley: "Gosh Aid since when did you become Dr. Phil?"

Aiden: "That guy's a douche."

Ashley: "Which makes you fit the profile even better."

Aiden: "Haha."

Ashley: "Well thank you Dr. Dennison I appreciate your advice."

Aiden: "You better bitch."

Ashley: "So, are you going to lunch or what?"

Aiden: "Naw I'm off to the gym to meet Glen to play some ball."

Ashley: "Ooo have fun playing with those balls."

Aiden: "We will…." Ashley raised her eyebrow. "I meant ah not like that."

Ashley patted Aiden on his shoulder while saying, "It's ok Aidy boy I won't tell anyone about yours and Glen's little secret."

Aiden pushed her arm off and walked off in a huff while Ashley laughed and yelled after him, "Have playing with balls with Glen!" She turned many heads, widened lots of eyes, and made laughter break out amongst all that were around them, while Aiden walked off with his face red in embarrassment and anger.

Ashley chuckled to herself as she made her way to her usual lunch table to fix things with her woman. She quickly walked up to their table to see Spencer's head tilted downward, it didn't look out of the norm to Ashley so she cautiously tapped her on the shoulder. Spencer didn't turn around.

_God she is so mad at me. fuck!_

Ashley then set her things on the table and sat down beside Spencer. She set her hands on the table and began to mess with them as she spoke.

Ashley: "Spence, I know you don't really like me right now but I'm really sorry for being stupid and not thinking. I know that all of this is new to you. Spencer please look at me."

Ashley reached her hand out and grabbed Spencer's face, the face that had tear stains, mascara runs, and a trembling lip.

Ashley: "Spence, what's wrong?"

--

(this is where the second part starts hehehe)

15 Minutes earlier...

The bell rang to let out the third period classes and Spencer ran out of the class to avoid Ashley. She just wasn't ready for everyone to know and be her judge and jury. She wanted to enjoy her time with it just a couple of trustworthy people knowing, but she knew that the whole school knew by now. It was pretty obvious from the perverted stares, sneers, whispers, and even pointing. She ran to the bathroom to hide herself from everyone, already tired of all the unwanted attention she was receiving and it was barely lunch time. She had another half of the day to deal with.

Spencer dropped her things on the ground and walked up to the mirror. She grabbed the sides of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Why the hell am I mad at Ashley? She did nothing wrong. Gosh I need to go apologize. No shit Sherlock. _

Spencer rolled her eyes at her inner self and let go of the sink and turning around to grab her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and began to make her way out the door when it was forcefully pushed open by none other than Madison.

_Oh great. Where is Ashley when I need her? _

Madison walked towards Spencer with a smirk on her face. She inched closer and Spencer lifted the strap on her bag from her nervous state.

Madison: "So, where is your little girlfriend when you need her, dyke?"

Spencer closed her eyes trying to ignore everything that Madison was saying. She knew that every word would eat her up inside. She's always been sensitive when it comes to insults. She always takes them to the heart making them hurt even more.

Madison: "So, little lesbo how does mommy and daddy feel that you are committing a sin? Or are you still in the closet?"

Spencer kept her eyes closed. The only words she heard were 'lesbo' and 'sin'. They were already eating at her skin and hurting her.

Madison: "You don't have anything to say to this or what? You know your little girlfriend is going to be sorry for making a fool of me. I'm going to get back at her through you since you are this little pussy ass pathetic dyke who is going to hell."

The words continued to eat away at Spencer. Her skin was on fire, it burned, it itched, it hurt, as Madison bore more and more words into her. They broke through her skin and coursed through her veins, she was becoming these words that held all this hurt, she was becoming pained. She couldn't ignore them, they kept shouting in her brain even louder than they were actually spoken. She let the tears break from her eyes, showing her hurt, showing Madison that she had indeed gotten to her.

Madison: "Aw are you going to cry now? You are pathetic Spencer."

Madison forcefully pushed Spencer causing her to hit the sinks behind her and smiled at her job well done as the girl fell to a heap on the floor.

Madison: "Tell your stupid girlfriend to mess with me again and you'll get it worse dykey."

Madison turned on her heel and proudly walked out of the bathroom slamming the door causing a now crying Spencer to flinch due to the loud bang it made. She had been pushed to the ground and let Madison walk all over her time and time again, and she was sure that she would continue to let people do this. She was never strong and never able to deal with small things as little as rude remarks. Even when she was smaller she cried when something bad was said about her. She would fall into a heap on the floor and cry, exactly what she was doing now.

After finally composing herself she lifted herself off the floor and grabbed her things. She didn't bother to look into the mirror and wipe away the evidence of her tears. She just got up and left the bathroom sniffling the entire way to the picnic table that she sat at everyday. She ignored the stares from the people she passed by, she knew they were wondering why she had been crying, but she just walked past them.

She finally made her way to the picnic table and set her things down. She let the tears fall again as she sat down on the seat. She dropped her head and tried to hide herself as someone tapped her on the shoulder but she stayed sitting there and not responding.. The person behind her then sat down beside her. She knew it was Ashley and as much as she needed her right now she didn't turn her head.

Ashley: "Spence, I know you don't really like me right now but I'm really sorry for being stupid and not thinking. I know that all of this is new to you. Spencer please look at me."

Then Ashley reached her hand out and grabbed Spencer's face. Spencer let her tears fall more as she felt Ashley's hand on her face. Ashley suddenly got a worrisome look on her face.

Ashley: "Spence, what's wrong?"

Spencer didn't answer but launched herself onto Ashley who immediately opened up her arms for her. Spencer cried into her chest as Ashley ran fingers through her hair soothing her. They ignored the bell ringing for the end of lunch and stayed in their spot with Ashley still holding a crying Spencer.

Ashley placed a kiss on Spencer's forehead and pulled the girl at arms length. She then reached her hand up and began to wipe away the lone tears on her cheeks.

Ashley: "Spencer, what's wrong? You have to tell me baby. Just tell me so I can make it all better."

Ashley spoke these words softly with sincerity and kindness. Spencer appreciated Ashley's soothing voice and smiled weakly causing Ashley to smile in return.

Ashley: "I'm happy you're smiling, but what's going on?"

Spencer: "Madison."

Spencer closed her eyes as Ashley's clouded over with anger.

Ashley: "What did she do Spencer?"

Ashley said this through clenched teeth and Spencer heard the anger in her voice knowing that something was bad was going to happen if she let this piece of information slip, but she needed to. She dropped her head feeling like a hopeless child and began to speak.

Spencer: "In the bathroom she umm she said things."

Ashley reached out and took Spencer's hands in her own taking Spencer's feelings into consideration and not blowing up. Spencer needed her and she was going to be there and deal with Madison later.

Ashley: "What things did she say baby."

Spencer: "She um she kept calling me a dyke and um she said that what were doing was a sin and that I'm going to hell and that I'm pathetic. She also pushed me into the sinks."

Spencer closed her eyes, reliving the moment as she let the tears spill from her eyes once again, but this time she had someone to catch them. Ashley pulled her into a hug and caught all of her tears onto shoulder as she cooed 'shhs' into her ear.

Spencer: "Ashley, I'm sorry for earlier I was stupid and I didn't mean to get mad at you."

Ashley pulled back and smiled at Spencer as she continued to wipe at the tears on her cheeks.

Ashley: "It's ok. I should have used my brain and not just my vagina since I wanted to make out with you so bad."

Spencer laughed.

Ashley: "It's good to hear you laugh."

Spencer: "You're amazing Ash, you know that?"

Ashley: "No, you are."

Spencer leaned forward and pecked Ashley on the lips and quickly pulled back. Ashley looked down and took Spencer's hand in hers and started to play with each of her fingers.

Ashley: "You know I'm going to have to kick Madison's ass now."

Spencer: "I don't want you fighting her because I'm a baby and can't handle it. Her being the way she is, is no reason for you to get yourself into trouble."

Ashley: "I'm still going to kick her ass Spence. You're my girl and no one messes with my girl."

Spencer rolled her eyes and brought them back around to meet her favorite color brown smiling brightly back at her.

Spencer: "We should be getting back to class now."

Spencer lifted herself from the seat while Ashley laid back onto the picnic table seat and sighed dramatically.

Ashley: "Ugh don't remind me about school."

Spencer: "Stop being dramatic and get your sexy self over here. I need someone to walk me to class."

Spencer held her hand out waiting for Ashley to grab a hold of it and Ashley quickly took a hold of it and got up off the seat. Spencer intertwined their fingers and they began walking to class.

Ashley: "Spence, are you sure you're ok with us holding hands and all because I mean people are going to see."

Spencer: "It's a little to late to worry about what our fellow peers will thing, I mean they already saw us making out."

Ashley: "I'm really sorry about that Spence."

Spencer: "It's fine Ash. At least I can flaunt my sexy girlfriend around."

They both smiled at each other and continued on towards class.

--

Ashley tapped on her desk waiting for class to be dismissed. Spencer's crying face stayed in her mind and the fact that Madison made those tears made Ashley ready to kick ass. She began to tap her foot impatiently as she stared up at the clock.

_Hurry the fuck up bell. God damn this is taking forever. _

_"You've got those lovely blue eyes_

_God damn I can't get em out of my mind_

_But I guess _

_I guess_

_That's alright"_

_Damn that is so right. _

Ashley chuckled to herself causing people to turn their gaze towards her and look at her with either amusement or a 'shut the fuck up' look.

Ashley: "What the hell are you looking at? Turn around ass face."

A black haired boy rolled his eyes and turned his head to the front of the classroom.

Ashley: "That's what I thought beyotch."

"Miss Davies could you shut your mouth for one second an take those things out of your ears?"

Ashley: "Bitch...I meant ma'am, no sir what the fuck are you? Tranny?"

Her classmates began to laugh while Ashley smirked. The teacher didn't look at all amused as she had her arms crossed with a pissed off look crossing her features.

"Get out of here."

Ashley: "It's about damn time."

Ashley rose from her seat and gathered her things and made her way to the door. She winked at her teacher and walked out the door.

Ashley: "Damn bitch."

Ashley walked to the restroom and started pulling her phone out until she saw Madison walking by in the adjacent hallway. Ashley put her phone back in her pocket and ran to catch up to the latina.

Ashley: "Well well well isn't it your lucky day."

Madison stopped her movements and frightfully turned to see Ashley smiling back at her.

Madison: "What the hell do you want, Ashley?"

Ashley: "I want to know why the fuck you told all that shit to my girlfriend and why the hell you put your hands on her? I swear Madison I'm going to kick your ass."

Ashley began to roll up the sleeves of her hoodie showing Madison that she was in fact for real and not joking around.

Madison: "I was only telling her the truth. She is a pathetic worthless piece of shit dyke."

Ashley pulled her arm back and connected her fist with Madison's jaw causing her to stumble back. Ashley shook her hand to rid of the pain while Madison was toppled over trying to regain her composure to at least get a hit in.

Ashley: "You're all talk Madison."

Ashley began to walk away but felt a push on her back and then a fist on her cheek. Ashley shook her head and laughed at Madison.

Ashley: "Are you fucking serious?"

Ashley then charged at her and threw her against the lockers where she began to repeatedly punch her. Her fist met the girl's eye, her nose, her jaw, her cheeks, her mouth, the locker behind her as her flesh broke more and more, but she didn't care because she was letting all of her anger out. It was quickly being released with each blow to Madison's face. It wasn't until she felt someone pull her off that she stopped.

Ashley: "Let go of me."

Aiden had grabbed her picked her up off the ground while her feet kicked in the air as he walked away. She kicked him over and over but he ignored it and continued to carry her until they were far enough away from Madison and the crowd that had formed around her. He set her down but left his hand on her shoulder to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Aiden: "What the fuck were you thinking Ashley?!"

Ashley: "That bitch fucking told Spencer all this shit and pushed her to the ground, making her cry."

Aiden: "That's no reason to practically kill the girl. Fucking use your damn brain Ashley."

Ashley: "What ever Aiden. I'm fucking leaving before I get caught."

Aiden: "They already saw you dip shit so you might as well stay."

Ashley: "Or I could just leave and deal with all this mess tomorrow."

Aiden: "Whatever."

Aiden walked off in the opposite direction as Ashley walked to her Rover. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door and quickly jumped in. She felt her phone vibrate in her jeans and pulled it out to see a text message from Spencer.

_Where are you?_

Ashley quickly replied back.

_In my car. Why?_

Her phone vibrated in her hand.

_I know what you did to Madison. I'll be out there in a little while so wait for me._

Ashley pressed the on button _'k'_ and sent it. She then threw her phone onto the dashboard and sighed as she ran her aching fingers through her hair.

Ashley: "Fuck."

It wasn't long until a disappointed Spencer sat in Ashley's car.

Spencer: "You know you are going to get into a lot of trouble Ashley."

Ashley: "I knew that when I decided to kick her ass."

Spencer: "Why did you if you knew that you were going to?"

Ashley: "Because the bitch deserved it and no one can tell you shit, make you cry, or put their hands on you without me kicking their ass. That's how it goes."

Spencer: "Are you ok?"

Ashley turned towards her and nodded her head 'yes'. Spencer reached out and caressed her bruised cheek.

Spencer: "She got you good."

Ashley: "I got her better." Ashley lifted her hands to show her bloody open wounded knuckles. "See."

Spencer shrieked and carefully traced the girl's red knuckles with her fingers.

Spencer: "Does it hurt?"

Ashley: "Not really. It felt fucking awesome bashing her face in though."

Spencer gave her a daring look, like telling her 'go on and I'll kick your ass'.

Ashley: "More than likely I'll be suspended for a couple of days."

Spencer: "That sucks. Thanks, now I won't be able to see you."

Spencer began to pout and Ashley smiled. She leaned forward and softly pecked Spencer on the lips.

Ashley: "Yes, you will. I'll wake up just to sit with you until school starts and then I'll be here when school's out to take you home since your mom is working late all this week."

Spencer: "Ok deal."

Ashley: "Speaking of your mom, have you talked to her."

Spencer: "No. She's tried to talk to me and apologize a couple of times, but I can't bring myself to actually listen to her and what she has to say. It just doesn't really matter to me."

Ashley: "Babe, you're going to have to forgive her sooner or later."

Spencer: "I know but it's just hard to forgive a parent after something like that. You know?"

Ashley: "Yeah. So, do you want to get out of here, since you've pretty much missed all of the beginning of your last class."

Spencer: "Yeah that's cool."

Ashley pointed to her lips. "Kiss kiss for being your knight in skinny jeans and T shirt." Spencer smiled and leaned forward to capture Ashley's lips. Ashley pulled back and opened her eyes. "So, is it ok if I throw my tongue down your throat?" Spencer pulled back and leaned back into her seat.

Spencer: "Ugh way to ruin the moment."

Ashley: "Oh come on you know you liked that."

Spencer: "If that's your dirty talk then we are going to have a problem."

Ashley: "Then what was I supposed to say? Is it ok if I fondle my tongue with your own while our hands with their own minds start to grope, as we moan into each other's hot mouths?"

Spencer: "Ashley, just start the car and drive."

Ashley: "Yeah yeah Barbie I'm going."

Spencer laughed and sunk even more into her seat getting comfortable, as Ashley began to drive off, of course not leaving the school with out grabbing Spencer's hand and intertwining their fingers.

**--I have the burning sticks hurry mob we must kill Madison! Haha. Oh man I make myself giggle. Hehe. Right right -nudge- I'm funny. No? Fine than. Jerks. Damn all of my friends are asleep assholes. I just woke up! Anyways! I have to pee bitch face. Oh yeah haha I cuss alot! I cussed at my mother one time and she was like WTF?! I was like bitch you're the parent I'm only getting this shit from you. :D I am literally looking around my room because I have no idea what to talk about because today was not eventful. OMG! My family reunion for my 'white' side of the family lolz is Sunday at this park where I live like any of my friends could be there. Talk about embarrassing. All these fucking pale ass bitches walking around trying to barbeque. I'm not racist guys! I'm just saying. But they're boring! It's like where's the booze?! 'Samantha we have none now go play soccer or something' Bitch I don't play soccer I suck at it. I fucking trip over the ball! Haha I was pitching in softball one time and I tripped over emm we'll say the dirt because I have no clue what I tripped over but I fell on my face. Bitches laughed and I flipped em off. Don't laugh when I fall I'll go fucking asian on your ass and karate chop you! Be afraiddd. OMG! Anyone have a basketball?! I feel like playing right now. / I quit though but I wanna play for the hell of it and kick some ass. Woot woot! -jumps up and down- Ah! I can jump now...sorta...Aren't yall happy?! Yes yes yes yes -nods head furiously- I'm the Easter Bunny! see see see see see see see look at my ears! Look at them dammit! You seeeeeeee. They're there I'm not high! I promise. Pinky swear. My pinky looks deformed ewww. Bad pinky. Bad pinky. Holy fuck nuggets dipped in barbeque sauce! I'm hungry. Anyone got cheese? Mmm cubed cheese -drools- -moans pornographically- Eww pornos are gross! I was bored so the other day I started watching some weird ass sex movie on cable and I was ewww boy parts! -covers eyes- -cries- -runs away- haha. Well this is the worst rant I've ever done. HA! Sorrrrrry. I'm boring. But I hope you liked the update! I'll post/write as soon as I can. Bye my breautiful little sex monkeys! **

Songs:  
'Check Yes Juliet'-We The Kings  
'The Sinful Bliss'-Thee Armada  
'Boys, Girls, Sing!'-Backseat Goodbye


	35. Beauty in the Breakdown

**--Sorry it's so short hehe it has been awhile though...We'll use that as an excuse lolz. Well enjoy! -crosses fingers behind back- -smiles cutely-**

Chapter 34: Beauty in the Breakdown

_"She's so scene, Hollywood dreams_

_Broken because she's no good at anything"_

_What the fuck?! _Ashley heard her phone both ringing and vibrating beside her on her bedside table. Ashley groaned and reached out in search for her annoyingly loud as fuck phone.

_"Run around and around make up your mind_

_I bet you strike out with her tonight"_

She successfully retrieved her phone and pressed the talk button while throwing her head back into her pillows.

Ashley: "Hello."

Kyla: "Ashley get the fuck up and change that damn ringer of yours I'm not a whore."

Ashley: "Yes, you are Ky. Why the hell did you call me and rudely awake me with this loud ass ringer, you could of easily came in my room and nicely shook me awake."

Kyla: "Are you insane?! I'm not walking back up there. I'm already down here in great company with Captain Crunch."

Ashley: "You're such a fat ass."

Kyla: "Kiss my black ass beyotch."

Ashley: "Ky, you're not black or gangster for that matter. Fucking idiot."

Kyla: "Shut up and get down here...Fucking bitch."

Ashley laughed at the last mumbling words Kyla had spit out at the last second and pressed the end button on her phone. She sighed and shut her eyes wanting to go back to sleep but knowing that it was utterly impossible as she was wide awake at the moment at...what time is it anyways? She brought the hand that still held her phone in front of her face and groaned as she read the screen.

Ashley: "6 fucking am. Ah! Fucking Kyla."

Ashley finally got out of bed due to Kyla's consistent calls and texts. 15 minutes later and now wide awake Ashley saw her sister sitting on a stool at the island drinking orange juice and smiled to herself knowing just how she was going to get Kyla back for rudely awakening her.

Ashley tip toed so as Kyla wouldn't hear her. She was now squatting behind the girl and snickering quietly while Kyla was terribly singing away to some tune Ashley didn't know. Ashley waited until Kyla put the cup to her mouth and then reached up and pushed the back of her head forward which caused Kyla to fall forward onto the counter, take all of the orange-y liquid into her mouth, cough, be frightening surprised, and cough even more. Ashley began to laugh as Kyla looked back at her glaring, with a nice orange-y pulp moustache.

Kyla: "You're a bitch you know that?"

Ashley: "Oh get over it."

Kyla repositioned herself so that she was now sitting correctly on the stool and not holding all her weight on her elbows anymore. She then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and patted on her chest to help stop the coughing.

Ashley: "So, what the hell made you wake me up this early? It's like 6."

Kyla: "I don't know. I just wanted to bother you."

Kyla shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Ashley shoved her on the arm.

Ashley: "What the fuck?! I could of been sleeping you bitch."

Kyla: "Shut up. I woke you up because I know you're going to be getting a call soon due to you acting out yesterday and I wanted you to be awake so you can get the wonderful interrogating speech from Christine."

Kyla smiled proudly at herself while Ashley shook her head in utter annoyance.

Ashley: "You're a bitch you know that?"

Kyla: "But you love me sis."

Ashley: "You wish, now serve me some cereal."

Kyla: "Ok."

Ashley: "Really?"

Kyla: "Yeah."

Kyla grabbed the cereal that was in front of her and poured some into her bowl with the remnants of her milk and pushed the bowl to Ashley smiling.

Kyla: "Here you go sis."

Ashley looked at her in disgust and picked up a couple of pieces of milky cereal and threw them at Kyla.

Kyla: "You're so lucky I'm not dressed yet."

Kyla grabbed some cereal and threw it Ashley's face who shook her head and got a 'oh hell no' look on the face she was now wiping off with the back of her hand.

Ashley: "You did not just do that."

Kyla: "I believe I did."

Kyla smiled proudly and got a look of worry in her eyes when she saw Ashley grab the whole bowl of cereal that was in front of her. Kyla was about to jump off her stool but knew it was too late when she felt now warm milk and soggy cereal making their way down her entire torso. Ashley had poured the bowl of cereal down Kyla's shirt and was now laughing hysterically at the now pissed girl who's arms were up in shock at her sister's actions.

Kyla: "I fucking hate you."

Ashley continued to laugh as the milk dripped to the floor creating a yellowish white puddle beneath Kyla. Shortly cereal began to join the puddle as Kyla continued to glare at Ashley, thinking of exactly how she could get her sister back. Kyla's thoughts of revenge were interrupted when a rather a not so amused Christine stood behind a still hysterical Ashley. Ashley saw Kyla smirk and quizzically looked at her.

Ashley: "Why are you smiling, I just poured cereal down your shirt? You should be turning green right now."

Christine cleared her throat causing Ashley to quickly turn around ready to explain herself. It was a failure because she just managed to produce the sound 'uh' well over five times, while Kyla snickered behind her.

Ashley continued to open and close her mouth trying to think of an excuse as to why she had poured cereal down her sister's shirt, but her mother put her hand up stopping her dummy like mouth.

Christine: "I find the cereal down the shirt rather amusing and easy to clean and I'm not mad about that. I'm mad at the phone call I just received."

Kyla: "And I will be going."

Kyla gave Ashley a weak smile and ran up to her room, while Ashley stood there like a lost hurt puppy. She was upset that she had already disappointed her mother, when they had barely rekindled their relationship.

Christine: "So, would you care to explain why I just received a phone call from the principal telling me that you are suspended for three days?"

Ashley: "I...um...I don't know."

Christine: "How do you not know? Just tell me why. You were doing perfectly fine with not acting out for what seems like the longest time and now you go and beat up some girl."

Ashley: "This girl was harassing my girlfriend. This girl has been telling me shit for who knows how fucking long and I finally just cracked. I was tired of it."

Christine's face softened once she heard her daughter's confession.

Christine: "Well why didn't you tell anyone if this girl was hurting you?"

Ashley: "I can handle myself and it's not that big of a deal, of course I'm going to get shit I'm gay and I really could care less if the bitch tells me shit because it really doesn't matter. But if she or anyone else is telling Spencer things, I will beat their ass, because that girl has not done anything to receive such hate."

Christine: "You really care for her don't you?"

Ashley: "Yeah, I really do."

Christine smiled at her daughter and Ashley smiled back.

Christine: "Do you want me to try and get them to forget about the suspension and get this girl into trouble. Who was it if you don't mind me asking?"

Ashley: "Madison."

Confusion crossed Christine's features and Ashley knew exactly what she was about to ask before she even spoke.

Christine: "Wait, I thought you two were friends."

Ashley: "That was long ago."

Christine: "What happened?"

Ashley: "I uh I don't really want to talk about it, so yeah. I'm going to go get dressed because I promised Spencer that I would show up to school to see her, so yeah. See yah laters."

Ashley gave her mother a weak smile and ran past her straight to the stairs and to her room. She reached her door and quickly closed the door leaning her head back on it and closing her eyes. She wasn't ready to relive those times with her former best friend, her first love, her first heart break...No, she wasn't ready to relive those Madison days...

**--Ok yeah...I felt like throwing something unusual in there and I remembered that I never mentioned who broke Ashley's heart before.."A heart that trusts no one to hold it in their hands, in fear of it breaking once again."-from my intro. So, I decided what the hell why not do this very unusual thing. We'll see where it goes and hopefully it doesn't fuck shit up. So, I am so very sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long. I've been busy? Ok lazy is the word. Well lazy/busy I guess. Mahhh bad! I will try and write as soon as fucking possible because I actually want to now. Hehehe. OK! So check this out I went to my friend's house yesterday and he gave me some lime icecream on a stick and he was being dirty and deep throating the damn thing soo I was like hmm let's see how far I can go. OMFG! The whole fucking thing fit in my mouth! My friend and I were like WHAT THE FUCK?! He was like why the fuck are you gay Sam? lmao. I was surprised. Yay me! And we were thirsty and he had nothing good at his house so we walked to my house...on the side of the highway at 10 at night. A 16 and 15 year old walking/jogging on the shoulder of the highway at night holding hands, cans, a movie, iPods, cell phones and in pajamas..I wonder what people were thinking. Haha! It was great though! It took 40 minutes but it rawked. :D oooo I'm a marvelous baker! Hehehe. I made brownies and I was like OMG hell yeah bitch. I was buzzing when I made them too haha. Yay me! -dances- Holy fuck shit bitch mother fucker I'm thirsty. Ooo I have three weeks to read three books, fill out two reading logs, and write three reactions to articles in the newspaper HAHA! Wooo I'm gonna be a busy bitch. Aight I have no clue what else to say. So leave me your love, hate, random shit, it don't matter I love comments. Peace mah bitches! -holds up peace sign-**


	36. The Technicolor Phase

Chapter 35: The Technicolor Phase

It was Friday morning meaning Ashley's three day suspension was now over, which then meant she was currently getting out of bed while mumbling incoherent words, more than likely profanities of why she was awake at such a damned hour and her hatred towards 'fucking school'.

After moving like a slug to get ready for me fantastic education, Ashley was finally awake and riding on her skateboard over to her wonderful girlfriend whom she had woken up early for and rescheduled her naps for the three days she was suspended, just so she could see her. What a great girlfriend, right?

Ashley: "Hey baby."

Spencer looked up from scanning through her iPod to see a nose crinkling smiling brunette looking down on her, blocking the blinding morning sun. Spencer returned Ashley's heart warming smile with one of her own and motioned her to sit down next to her on the green ground. Ashley of course obliged and sat down next to Spencer who got the sun back in her eyes and squinted while she turned to Ashley.

Spencer: "It's really hot out here."

Ashley: "Ah yes the wonderful LA sun. It sucks right?

Spencer: "Very much so. How can you still where jeans and black shirts? I'm dying with these skirts and tank tops."

Ashley: "Very sexy tank tops and skirts." Ashley winked at a blushing Spencer. "Plus an overcoat of sweat looks extremely hot on you, I ain't complaining."

Spencer: "Ashhhh shut up."

Spencer ducked her head away from Ashley's sight and embarrassingly looked down at her iPod while red began to paint her features. Spencer then felt the soft hand of Ashley caressing her cheek, so she turned to see the brunette smiling in adoration.

Ashley: "You are so cute, you know that?" Spencer began to shake her head 'no' but Ashley put her hand up stopping her and shaking her own head 'no'. "And don't you dare say no."

Spencer nodded her head and said 'ok'.

Ashley: "That's what I thought. Now check this out."

Ashley leaned forward so she could reach in her back pocket. This action caused her cleavage to become much more visible with the tight black beater she was wearing, which then of course caused Spencer to admire the girl's nice tan rack. Ashley had successfully pulled the piece of paper she was retrieving from her pocket and began to chuckle as she saw that Spencer was under no circumstances retracting her eyes from her chest.

Ashley: "Spence, I know I'm hot, but I have something to show you."

Spencer: "Huh?"

Ashley: "Stop looking at my boobs babe."

Spencer began to, for the second time turn that bright shade of red.

Spencer: "Sorry."

Ashley: "Haha its fine. I look too." Chuckling at Spencer's agape mouth Ashley then began to open the paper in her hand as she talked. "Those three days kept me pretty busy and I wrote a lot of stupid shit, but this one is my favorite. It's still not the greatest, but it's my favorite so, here."

Ashley smoothed out the piece of paper as best as she could and handed it to Spencer with a worried smile on her face. She was afraid of the response that she was about to get but pushed that aside as Spencer began to read her scribbled writing.

_"I am the red in the rose_

_The flowers on the blankets on your bedroom floor_

_And I am the grey in the ghost _

_That hides with your clothes_

_Behind your closet door_

_I am the green in the grass_

_That bends back from underneath your feet_

_And I am the blue _

_In your back alley view_

_Where the horizon and the rooftops meet_

_If you cut me I suppose I would bleed _

_The colors of the evening stars_

_You can go anywhere you wish_

_Cuz I'll be there wherever you are_

_I will always be your case_

_When we are lost in the technicolor phase_

_I am the black in the book_

_The letters on the pages that you memorize_

_And I am the orange in the overcast_

_A color that you visualize_

_I am the white in the walls_

_That soak up all the sound when you cannot sleep_

_And I am the peach_

_And the starfish on the beach _

_That wished the harbor wasn't quite so deep_

_If you cut me I suppose I would bleed _

_The colors of the evening stars_

_You can go anywhere you wish_

_Cuz I'll be there wherever you are"_

Ashley had her head down the entire time Spencer read her feelings from the little black ink covering the page. Little, physically but very big figuratively speaking, as those words she confessed are telling Spencer that she'll always be with her, no matter where she is or where she goes, she will always be there, and that was a big step for someone who hadn't cared for many people in her 17 years of life, a huge commitment that she was willing to do and confess.

Ashley noticed that Spencer's eyes had left the paper and were now fixated on the side of her face, so she turned her head with obvious nervousness. Lip chewing, hands entangled strangling one another, as a vine would do. She had already proceeded in popping her fingers from the pulling and odd positions she was putting her fingers through. Yes, she was very nervous.

Ashley: "I know it's stupid, but it's just me saying that I'll be with you forever and always. So, yeah you can laugh at my lame attempt at satisfying you and getting my feelings out."

Spencer: "Ashley, there's nothing to laugh at."

The brunette turned her head as a smile spread across her face. Spencer matched her grin.

Ashley: "Really?"

Nodding Spencer responded saying, "Of course. It's really sweet Ash. I don't really know what to say. I feel really bad because you've done so much for me, with the writing songs and our date and just being the wonderful amazing girl that you are. And me well I haven't done anything."

Spencer lowered her head in disappointment but right when it was at the position to where you could tell Spencer was ashamed of herself, it was brought back up by Ashley.

Ashley: "Spence, how many times have I told you that I don't need anything but you? You don't need to do anything but be with me and I'll be the happiest girl on earth. Nothing could compare to how you make me feel and that feeling alone couldn't match up to any song, expensive gift, fancy date. You are all I need."

Spencer: "But.."

Ashley shook her head saying 'no' and Spencer sighed defeated. Ashley's mouth turned upright and her nose crinkled once again. Spencer reached her hand out and tapped her nose with her index finger.

Spencer: "I love it when you do that."

Ashley: "Do what?"

Spencer: "Crinkle your nose. It's adorable."

Ashley: "I'm not adorable, I'm hot."

Spencer: "You're both."

Ashley: "Ok."

Spencer: "I have you so whipped. You do know that right?"

Ashley: "Yeah but I loveeeee being whipped by you cuz you are oh so smexy when you're ordering me around." Ashley leaned forward, closer to Spencer and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

Spencer: "I don't see anything wrong with that."

Ashley: "What about jerks and assholes?"

Spencer: "Just shut up and kiss me already."

Ashley nodded her head and brought her left hand up from the ground and placed it on Spencer's face while her right hand remained on the ground to support her. It seemed to Spencer that Ashley was moving in slow motion as her lips much to her dislike slowly approached her own. Spencer shut her eyes frustrated at the amount of valuable kissing time that was being wasted and forcefully grabbed the back of Ashley's neck finishing off the shortened trip to her lips. Ashley was surprised at the forcefulness of Spencer's action but quickly over came that surprisingly hot attack and went with it. Spencer was being the needy one right now because as soon as their lips met her tongue was released begging for entrance as she ran it along Ashley's moistened Spencerful lips. Ashley didn't quickly let the girl obtain her entrance card forcing her to continue to groan and trail her tongue side to side up and down along her barely moving lips. Spencer bit down on Ashley's bottom lip causing the brunette to yelp in both pain and pleasure.

Ashley: "Fuck Spence."

Spencer pulled back completely shocked and embarrassed by her actions as she brought her hand up to cover her agape mouth.

Spencer: "Oh my god! I am so sorry Ash. I didn't mean to. I am so.."

She was cut off my Ashley's hungry lips on her own and her body pushing her down onto the soft lush green grass, so now she lay with her back on the ground and her gorgeous girlfriend above her kissing her lips away.

Each girl was on a completely different universe and clearly no one mattered because they didn't hear the many cat calls, wolf whistles, nor the rude comments. They just continued their kissing.

Spencer shifted from below Ashley giving her the opportunity to get more acquainted and comfortable since she was leaning over her in a weird position. Spencer opened her legs where Ashley, without breaking the kiss quickly slipped in and the horny guys cheered even louder. Spencer's hand's found their way beneath Ashley's shirt and was softly massaging each of her sides, the cheers got even louder, but still they didn't hear. They were too lost in each other. They were too addicted, infatuated sand obsessed with the other's talented lips and tongue.

The moaning of themselves and the other and the smack of lips moving together was all they heard. The soft lips attached to their own, the warm grazing hands, the fluttering of their heart, the tingling throughout their body, the sensational fire burning throughout each of them, that's all they felt. They weren't on the grass beside a tree in the middle of the quad. They weren't surrounded by turned out shouting high school boys. No, they were in heaven, fluttering above all, atop a cloud and kissing. They were in a place where no one or nothing could make them come apart, cause trouble, pain, hurt, fear. They weren't in this world at this particular moment. Their fluttering hearts had flown each of them to a place where only the other mattered.

"Miss Davies, please get off of the young lady and stop with this horrid public display of affection."

Reality came twirling back to each of them, their hearts had stopped their wings and they were now falling back to the world we all live in.

_Fuck. _Ashley turned her head slowly to see a not so pleased woman whom she'd never seen before, looking at her.

"Come with me, both of you."

Ashley nodded her head and got off of a giggling Spencer and rose to her feet. She helped Spencer to her feet and grabbed each of their bags throwing them over her shoulder and grabbed Spencer's hand and began to follow the mystery woman's trail.

Both girls had amused grins on their face as they hovered through their peers. Guys were giving them thumbs up, undressing each of them with their eyes, groaning at the end of the show, highfiving each other, and grinning because clearly they were pleased by the hot girl on girl action.

"That was hot!"

"Do it again!"

"Have a threesome with me!"

Ashley laughed at the last comment and pumped her fist in the air as cheers began to bellow out. She shook her head as they entered the building and the cheers died down.

Spencer: "I can not believe I just put on a show in front of the whole school and oddly enough I feel amazing. It feels great to be rebellious and crazy and oh my god I need to do crazy things like this more often Ash."

Ashley: "Is my innocent Spencer going bad?"

Spencer: "You made me that way."

Ashley: "I did not."

Spencer nodded her head to the slightly shorter girl as they turned into the main office.

"Sit."

The woman motioned with her finger for each of the girl's to sit, like an owner would do to a dog. They were good puppies so they followed the order and sat in the two chairs the woman had pointed at.

The woman had walked off but Ashley shouted after her, "Do I get my treat now?"

Spencer nudged Ashley on the side and shook her head 'no'.

Ashley: "What? She treated us like dogs. I'm only asking."

Spencer: "Don't. We're already in trouble no need to make matters worse. Will we get into a lot of trouble though?"

Ashley: "I doubt you will. This is your first offense ever. Now me, who knows, I've done a lot of shit. Who the fuck is this bitch anyways, I've never seen her before. I've been in this office plenty of times to know who wonders along these hallowed halls."

Spencer: "Shut up." Spencer smiled at Ashley. "You are such a rebel."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and Spencer rolled her eyes and slouched back in her chair when she heard the first bell ring.

Ashley: "Awesome we're missing first period. Sweet!"

"Miss Davies and blonde girl come on."

Ashley: "Blonde girl has a name, it's Spencer (mumbling) Fucking bitch."

Spencer giggled and shook her head as she rose to her feet and adjusted her skirt, her eyes popped out of her sockets as she turned to the now standing Ashley.

Spencer: "Ash, I was wearing a skirt and we were making out on the ground and people probably could have seen up it. Oh my god!"

Ashley laughed and between laughs replied, "Oh...my...god...That is wow."

Spencer: "It's not funny! They could have seen everything."

Ashley: "Are you not wearing underwear?"

Ashley raised her eyebrow as a smile spread across her face.

Spencer: "Of course I am!"

Ashley: "What? It was a simple question gosh."

Ashley innocently looked at Spencer as she tilted her head and began to batt her eyelashes.

"Miss Davies and Spencer get over here."

Ashley: "Jeez ok woman. Calm them orangutan titties."

Spencer laughed and pushed Ashley towards the woman who was holding the door open to her office. The two walked in and occupied the two surprisingly comfortable looking leather chairs that were in front of the woman's desk and now the woman who was looking at them with seriousness. Ashley couldn't help but grunt in amusement.

"Is there a problem Miss Davies?"

Ashley: "No problem, ma'am. Wait. Wait. Who the fuck are you? I've never seen you around."

"Watch your language and I am the new principal."

Ashley: "That's kind of stupid to take a job at the end of the school year."

"Dalding was fired and they needed someone new."

Ashley began to happy dance inside her head at the thought of Dalding gone. _He was always an ass._

Spencer: "Why was he fired?"

"It seems he wasn't wonderful at keeping this school in order and there were many students acting out. Care to explain Miss Davies?"

Ashley: "Whoa whoa calm down now bitch tits. I had nothing to do with Balding being fired. I haven't been here for three days."

"The name is Mrs. Bays and I'm not blaming you but you are one of the many students not in control at this school Miss Davies."

Ashley: "Well Mrs. Gay seeing as you know nothing about me I'm just going to ignore that last comment and not make your life hell."

Mrs. Bays: "They warned me about you Ashley and they weren't wrong. This week alone you've beat up a student and got caught graphically displaying affection for Spencer over here."

Ashley: "Well that's just wonderful. So, what's the offense? Detention? Referral? Suspension? ISS? Give it to me and let us leave."

Mrs. Bays: "What's your last name Spencer?"

Spencer: "Carlin."

The new principal got up from her desk and walked over to a filing cabinet pulling out a small manila folder, and then a larger one right behind it. She set both the folders onto her desk and sat down, opening the smaller folder and began reading.

Never taking her eyes off the text in front of her Mrs. Bays monotonously spoke, "Great grades Miss Carlin."

Spencer: "Thanks."

Mrs. Bays: "Seeing as this is your first offense I'm going to let you go with nothing. So you can leave."

Spencer nodded her head and rose from her chair while looking at Ashley sympathetically. She mouthed "I'll see you later." as she approached the door.

Mrs. Bays: "Wait." Mrs. Bays looked up from the text and Spencer slowly turned around. "Are you Paula Carlin's daughter?"

Spencer cleared her throat and slowly nodded her head as she took her hand off the door knob.

Mrs. Bays: "I go to church with you then."

Ashley rolled her eyes. _Oh great more bible thumpers. Yay! Call out the happy Ashley dancers._

Spencer: "That's awesome?"

Mrs. Bays: "Yeah. Hmm. How does your mother feel to have raised a gay daughter because she seems very religious?"

Spencer: "I ummm..."

Ashley: "I don't think that's any of your business."

Spencer smiled at Ashley silently wishing her a thank you and Ashley just nodded and turned her gaze back to the principal, glaring rather violently. I say violently because Ashley's eyes were holding daggers that were ready to be thrown.

Mrs. Bays: "Well I was just asking. I would have been very proud of Paula if she's fine with Spencer being with a girl, since she is a very religious woman."

Ashley dropped her daggers and softened her gaze appreciating the woman's obvious acceptance of them two together. _At least she won't hold us being gay against us._ Hope ran through Spencer at the mere thought of someone religious being accepting. _Maybe my mom will eventually be ok._

Mrs. Bays: "I'm sorry for getting into your business Miss Carlin, I was just wondering."

Spencer: "It's fine."

Mrs. Bays: "You can go now. I'll see you at church."

Mrs. Bays smiled and Spencer nodded her head smiling back. She then turned her gazes to Ashley and smiled at her. Ashley smiled and waved, and then the blonde turned the knob and trudged out of the office. _That was close._

Ashley took her gaze off of the now closed door and looked back at the principal who was now reading through the large folder.

Mrs. Bays: "Let's see Mrs. Davies your freshman year you got into three fights, cussed out your teachers numerous times, refused to give up your iPod and cell phone, spread shaving cream and silly string all over walls and lockers, thrown streamers throughout hallways, destroyed student's banners, destroyed school property, spray painted the building." Mrs. Bays looked up to a bored looking Ashley. "Should I go on?"

Ashley: "I think I know what I've done."

Mrs. Bays: "Very well, sophomore year than." She searched through papers and began to read aloud, "You go into two fights, cussed out three teachers, refused to give up your cell phone and iPod once each, fell asleep, refused to do your work, and that's it." She looked up curiously and let her curiosity get the best of her she asked, "Why?"

Ashley shifted in her seat. "Why what?"

Mrs. Bays: "It's just weird. You seemed to rebel your freshman year but typical things you'd do with your friends, happy things. But your sophomore year it seems like something happened."

Ashley: "Nothing did and it's none of your business. Now what are you going to give me?"

Mrs. Bays nodded her head noticing the now uncomfortable Ashley and closed the folder as she spoke, "AM or PM detention for next week."

Ashley nodded her head and began to rise from her seat as she said, "AM." She walked towards the door and grabbed the handle bowing her head she softly spoke, "A lot happened." She turned the knob and walked out of the office leaving the even more curious principal behind.

Ashley walked to the bathroom not caring about showing up to her first period because it was almost over. She put both of her hands onto the sink and bowed her head as thoughts of her horrible sophomore year came flooding back. She lost everything, her everything, Madison. The girl that had promised to be with her forever, she lost her that year. Ashley stood there letting all the memories of the past come flooding back.

_A 14 year old Ashley was sitting on the ground against a tree waiting for the bell to ring. It was the first day of school, better yet the first day of high school and she knew no one. She had just switched schools in time for high school to start. Wonderful right?_

_So, a young Ashley sat alone, but this loneliness is something she was used to. She didn't have many friends at her last school and she was sure that she wouldn't have many here. Loneliness didn't bother her. It's what she liked and wanted. She found it easier to stay away from people because you won't get attached and better yet you won't get hurt._

_Then her wanted loneliness was interrupted by a figure that was blocking the sun. Ashley slowly looked up meeting a beautiful Latina who's hazel eyes bore into her and warm her insides, stop her heart, and make her shiver. There was something about those eyes that caused Ashley to be speechless. She had no rude comment to throw at her; she had nothing but the dryness in her throat and the butterflies in her stomach. What this girl had done to her, she didn't know, but those hazel eyes were slowly but surely reeling her in to hopefully a better life._

_"Hi I'm Madison Duarte."_

_Ashley just sat there staring at the beautiful Latina, whose hair was a shade lighter than her own, whose smile was big and beautiful, and whose eyes were just amazing. _

_Madison sat down next to Ashley and stared at her._

_Madison: "Do you have a name?"_

_Ashley nodded her head._

_Madison: "Well what is it silly?"_

_Ashley: "Ashley Davies."_

_Madison smiled and nodded her head. "So did you just move here because I haven't seen you around?"_

_Ashley: "Yeah."_

_Madison: "You don't talk much do you?"_

_Ashley: "Not really."_

_Madison: "It's ok. I talk too much so I guess we're perfect for each other."_

_The thought of her and Madison together made Ashley smile and nod her head and say 'Ok.'_

That was the day that set her next year and a half. A happy year and a half, until it was all pulled out from under her, crushing her even more than before her dad died.

Ashley shook her head not ready to relive that year. She didn't think she was ready to relive that time of her life again and she didn't know if she would tell Spencer about it or not.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom as the bell rang.

_I just won't say anything. It'll be better if she doesn't know, better for both of us._

Ashley then walked up to Spencer and smiled as big and believable as she could. She kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her hand like nothing was wrong.

Song: The Technicolor Phase-Owl City...I LOVE him! Awesome singerrrrr.

**--I never claimed that I knew how to dance but Ill get drunk, get high, and pull down my pants.Wooo! But I'm telling you, get shaving cream and put it on lockers and walls. It is fucking awesome. I didn't get caught. :D I never get caught, it's great! like last year I stole silly string from my teachers cabinet and sprayed it all over the hallways and fences. Fun! I also threw streamers all outside and in the hallways. Hehe. I also ran around blowing bubbles in teachers and administrators faces but I ran away before they had time to say Noooo hehe Eep! Anyways! My ass and legs hurt hella bad. I'm like fucking dying. My nails are long as fuck. Damn! Ooo! So I fucking saw Step Brothers Saturday and I was all dancing by the concession stands and all these people were staring but I didn't know because my eyes were closed and I opened them and saw all these wtf faces -chuckles- Eww and and I went to Chili's with my sister and the lady thought we were together! And my cousin and I were turning in our tickets at this game place and we both got this rainbow heart tattoo and the chick just looked at us like WHATTTT?! And I was all "Hurry honey." And the chicks eyes just got bigger. Haha! Ohhh mannn. I am willing to have you penetrate me doggie style, frontward style, sideways style, or dismounted from a ceiling fan. Ah! I love Chelsea Handler! I met that bitch! Eee! Sucking on my titties like your wanting me calling me -dances- Boo school starts in 2 weeks cries Wahhh! Omg! Go see Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 Ahhhh it's awesome! Blake is soooo gorjus. Hehe. Ughhh my dog is barking. Fucking Cooky. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to write something once I finish my second book. I'm coming Cooky! Fuck! Comment meh or I will do things to you that nobody's ever dreamt about in art books, in movies, in porn. :D Toodles! -runs to get Cooky- **


	37. Southern Weather

Chapter 36: Southern Weather

Three months have gone by. Three undeniably happy months. With hearts warmer than the summer sun beating down on both Ashley and Spencer. Three months of sneaking, secrets, kisses, hugs, and the occasional thought of love. Three months of being together in total quietness, with no bothersome raging homophobic in the closet mothers.

Yes, Paula still hadn't known about them together but her suspicion had risen from the continuous absence of her daughter.

Three months of an understanding and loving father and sister, even brothers and friends. Arthur, Glen, Clay, Aiden, Kyla, and Chelsea were simply ecstatic that the two were together. Time after time they were told that they were meant to be, that they were adorable together, that they needed to get married already. Anything positive was told to the two girls from their loved ones.

The two were currently laying on the beach soaking up the sun's rays. They were enjoying the last few weeks of freedom. Time ticked and ticked away as unused now gone hours were thrown aside. They had been laying there in the presence of one another and to anyone else it would have seemed as wasteful time on the clock, but they were together and it was the time of their life. It didn't matter that they were just laying under the sun in total silence. Words needn't be said, the eyelid covered blue and brown have said so much hours ago.

The ocean's waves crashed, laughing kids ran by, cars came to a halt with screeching brakes, beach walking couples silently talked to one another, but Spencer and Ashley just laid there on beach towels with the sun warming them a tad less than the hand's lying on each of their abdomens.

Summer had been a blast even if they were hiding from Paula in any way possible. Question after question was asked to Spencer and lie after lie was seethed from her lips. She was getting fed up with keeping their relationship a secret from her mother but she wasn't ready for the reaction she was sure to get. She wasn't ready for the knowing words of hate, disgust, and no more loves. She wasn't ready yet she was frustrated.

Ashley was telling lies as well. She still hadn't mentioned Madison and it was eating away at her. She knew Spencer had the right to know who her first love was, but lies spat from her teeth as she said she'd never loved another. She knew it was wrong to say such a thing but she couldn't tell Spencer because it would lead to her cutting, drug use, meaningless sex, and alcoholic ways and she didn't want Spencer to feel like Ashley wasn't good enough. She couldn't lose the girl whom she was indeed falling in love with. She couldn't lose another love.

Things had been unusually calm but soon things were bound to crash and go out of control. This calmness was indeed a settling for a storm to come. The question was when was this storm to hit.

Droplets of cool rain began to fall from the greyed skies as beach people gathered up their belongings and ran to their vehicles.

Ashley flinched as the first drop of cool rain hit her forehead. Seconds later another hit her chest. She looked up to see the greying sky and turned her head to the not bothered Spencer.

Ashley: "Spence, we should go it's going to storm."

Spencer: "I love the rain Ash."

Ashley: "Are you sure you are willing to get all wet."

Spencer opened her eyes turning her head and smiled at Ashley.

Spencer: "You do know you just said something very dirty?"

Ashley: "No. Sorry?..." Ashley smiled. "But come on Spence let's go."

The rain began to come down at a faster rate making dampened punctures into the soft sand. Spencer rose from her place and gave Ashley her hands to help her up. The rain pedaled faster and faster onto their faces, shoulders, backs, and chests. Spencer smiled at the shiver and worrisome look on her girlfriend's face.

Spencer: "Are you scared?"

Ashley: "Of...of course not."

Ashley bit her lip and looked at the stormy sky and saw the lighting of the greyish clouds knowing it was lightning. A bolt of light that could strike you and possibly kill you. She closed her eyes and whimpered when she heard the thunderous roar and felt the shaking of the earth.

Spencer: "I think you're scared babe."

Ashley: "I'm not. I'm not."

Spencer: "Do you want to go? We can leave if you're scared."

Ashley: "No. We can stay. You like the rain and thunderstorms, so we can stay."

Spencer: "Are you sure? I mean we don't have to.."

Ashley leant forward and pecked Spencer softly on the lips shutting her up.

Ashley: "I promise babe."

Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley on the lips and the rain continued to fall around them. Rain, thunder, and lightning could be seen, heard, and felt and the girls continued to mess around thinking that this rain was symbolizing a new beginning or the washing away at the past. They were thinking that the rainbow that was soon to shine was going to mean happiness. Little did they know the storm was just beginning. The roars, the lights, the bitter cold was going to mean something else. But what exactly was this storm that was soon to hit going to mean?

**--Thunderstorms are fucking scary! There is that damn hurricane that is going to bring some rain and I'm scared guyses. Scared! I hate thunder and lightning. -bites nails- It's scary. And now I have told all of you my weakness. I feel like a pussy. Boo. Please don't laugh at me. Well it has been awhile aye?! Sorry about that I just haven't wanted to write and when I did wonderful school started up. Class of 2010! Woo! Lemme hear you Juniors say YEAH! -put hand to ear- Nothing? Eh. So, third day of school my teacher held me after class to tell me that I have horrible language and need to tone down on it. I was like ok bitch and walked out. XD And everyone thinks I'm smoking thah pipe and shit. Hehehe. OMG I have to tell yall the hilarious thing my bestie Jacob and I did!! Eeep! We went to my other friend's house and started dirty dancing in the street and I make fun of him because I say he has man boobs so I always grab them and he was all lemme grab your boobs since you keep touching mine. I was like hmmm ok! Lolz. And he was standing there with my sister and Jaz grabbing and rubbing my boobs. LMAO!! My 'boobs' I should say. I have none. And he was all -girly scream- I can feel your nipples!! lmao!! Haha. Wow! I know we are weird. Hehehe. My hump my hump my hump. PAP PreCal is already kicking my ass. Fucking sucks. Eeep! I gots a new phone! It's a touch and and and it's perrtty. Yay me! -dances- OhMyGawd Shelby's hawt! Hehehe. That is no one important. Soooo I want me some I don't know...Weed?? Kidding!! But Smirnoff sounds deliciousss or tequila or vodka or I just wanna get fucked up. Fo sho fo sho. Well I'll shut up this was lame. Sowwy. I'll write as soon as my lazy ass can. Hehe. Comment me beautiful peoples!! -turns tv back on- Eep Harry Potter!**


	38. When It Rains

**--I wrote this while practically falling asleep soooo sorry if some words are misused or mispelled or if the grammar is way off. lolz. I did read it over...well i hope you enjoy it. I actually like it. XD**

Chapter 37: When It Rains

The rain continued to pour for the third day straight as Spencer sat atop a lone chair near an open curtained window. The paddle paddle of rain drops on window, the clanking loud ringing of chimes, the whoosh of the cold wind, the light scrape of branches on the house and windows all brought peace to Spencer's mind. She felt at ease with her mind because all night she had been worrying that something bad was about to happen. She had this gut feeling that everything was not ok. That something was off. So, she sat staring out the window looking at the happening of a literal storm as a figurative one was in production. Skies were greying in Spencer's world. Greyed clouds carried mass loads of precipitation ready to drop and bring destruction on something so brilliant.

Little did Spencer know the storm happening outside the window, the storm she found so peaceful and amazingly beautiful held some meaning of a disastrous occurrence that was about to happen in her life. The cold bitter wind, the continuous rainfall, the roaring thunderous sounds, the flicker of lightning, the destruction of something beautiful, they all meant something beyond themselves.

Spencer's phone buzzed in her lap and she instantly smiled seeing the all to familiar number and goofy picture blinking on her screen. She pressed the talk button and brought the ear to her phone.

Spencer: "Hey Ash."

Ashley: "Hey babe. Why you up so early?"

Spencer: "I haven't slept."

Ashley: "Why baby what's wrong? Are you ok? Is something the matter? You can tell me I don't care."

Spencer: "Ash, everything is fine, I just can't sleep is all."

Ashley: "Oh. Ok. So do you want to hang out or something. I know it's all ugly and rainy outside so I was thinking maybe something at my house. Like movies and pizza."

Spencer: "I would love that Ash. Just give me a couple of hours because my mom gets real suspicious when I'm gone before she's left."

Ashley: "Ok. Maybe you should get some sleep beforehand."

Spencer: "I'll try. I'll call you later when crazy woman leaves."

Ashley: "Haha ok Spence. Bye."

Spencer: "Bye."

Spencer pressed the end button on her phone and set it back in her lap. She brought her eyes back to the rainy morning and sighed. What was wrong? She didn't know but something was going to happen and she knew it and hoped she was prepared for whatever it was.

Spencer rose to her feet and lifted the chair back to its rightful place at the end of the dinner table. She padded her socked feet along cold tile floor and ran to the carpeted stairs and then up to her room. She closed her door and laid herself on her bed. She shut her eyes trying to push away the thought and feelings of disaster but they stayed as the rain of this figurative life storm began to drizzle down in small, cold, painful drops.

Spencer shut her eyes unaware of the newly lighted skies and fresh drops of rain.

--

Ashley flinched at the sound of thunder. A chuckle was then uttered beside her causing her to turn her head to show an amused Kyla smirking back at her.

Kyla: "We got a little fraidy cat don't we?"

Ashley: "Shut up Kyla. I'm not scared."

A crackle of lightning and the flicker of lights caused Ashley to jump up off her seat and land beside Kyla and grasping the girl's arm. Kyla curiously looked at her frightened sister and raised her eyebrow.

Kyla: "Are you sure?"

Ashley retracted herself and rolled her eyes at her sister as she took her seat back on the stool beside the island.

Kyla: "So what's in store for the day sis?"

Ashley: "Spence is going to come over later and we're just going to hang out here." Kyla began to smile ready to ask but Ashley shook her head. "And no you are not invited."

Kyla: "Why notttt?"

Ashley: "Because it's a day for me and Spence and we don't want you to interrupted."

Kyla: "Come on you know I have nothing to do."

Ashley: "Go hang out with Aiden or something."

Kyla: "Glamour boy is boring and I don't feel like hanging out with any boys."

Ashley: "Oh well. You can't hang out with us."

Kyla: "You're such a bitch Ash."

Kyla walked off as Ashley silently said to herself 'I know'.

The doorbell rang and Ashley got up from her high stool and slowly made her way towards the door. Behind that door lay a gush of wind, a wash of rain, and clouds of confusion.

--

Spencer awoke to a slight roar of thunder. She grabbed her phone and saw the time on her phone reading 11:34am.

__

At least I got some sleep and hopefully mom is gone.

Spencer rose from her bed and slightly stretched. She looked out the window and noticed that it indeed was still raining as droplets hit her window in a continuous perfect form. The paddle paddle was like a consistent beat forever going on. It was a broken record that Spencer enjoyed and didn't want to fix.

She made her way down the stairs and heard the ring of her doorbell.

__

Who would be here on a day like this?

She began to walk a little faster down the stairs so she could get the door but was beat by another blonde. Paula opened the door where a gush of wind, a wash of rain, and a crackle of destructive lightning stood.

--

Ashley: "Ma...Ma...Madison...What are you doing here?"

The drenched Latina girl stood with drops of rain and tears mixed on her tanned cheeks. She stood with her arms crossed, head down, with feet pointed inward. She was no longer that confident cheery bitch. She was the opposite of herself. Well the self she was known as.

Ashley: "Madison what are you doing here?"

This was said through clenched teeth as the remembrance of what this girl did to her.

Madison: "Ashley...can I...can I please talk to you?"

Ashley nodded her head remembering that at one point they were friends. She gestured the girl inside with her arms.

Ashley: "Do you want a towel or a change of clothes or something?"

Ashley didn't know why she was being so nice to the girl who had broken her heart almost two years ago. She didn't know why the anger had been pushed aside and why the knowing of her presence in such a fragile remembered state was bringing a warming sensation about her. She shook her head and looked back at the girl awaiting the chattering and shivering girl's answer.

Madison: "Yeah...if...if that wouldn't be to much of a problem."

Ashley: "I'll be back."

Ashley ran off to her room to get the clothes for Madison to only have that warm sensation be gone. She then noticed that her heart had slowed. Why did her heart pick up speed in the first place? She didn't know but pushed it aside as she found clothes for Madison.

--

Paula opened the door to a smiling and drenched Jared. Spencer's eyes widened at the sight of him and hoped that he wasn't here to do what he had so promisingly adhered to do those many months ago. She saw her mom gesture him in. She saw the glint of payback flicker in his eyes as his head rose and met Spencer's fearful blue orbs. She saw his admirable smile turn into a smirk. It switched back to a smile as Paula handed him a towel and gestured him towards the kitchen.

In fear Spencer ran down the steps and into the kitchen to see her mom chattering away and preparing hot chocolate to the boy who was about to sabotage her and destroy her life for good.

Paula looked up from what she was doing and noticed her daughter and the lovely Jared staring at one another. The stares of hate and payback was mistaken for attraction and reunions as she smiled.

Paula rushed to her seat beside Jared and handed him his cup of hot chocolate as Spencer stayed standing behind her with pleading eyes.

Paula: "So, honey what brings you here on such a rainy day?"

Jared: "I just wanted to drop by. I haven't seen any of you for such a long time since Spencer and I broke up."

Paula: "I never got to apologize for my daughter's terrible judgement. I am so very sorry Jared. She thinks she doesn't know what's best for her."

Jared: "I believe that as well Mrs. Carlin. She thought someone else would make her happy when her happiness and wonderful future was standing in front of her."

Paula: "Someone else?" Paula turned at met eyes with Spencer. "Who is this someone?"

Jared smiled and Spencer closed her eyes.

Jared: "I guess she hasn't told you Mrs. Carlin."

Paula: "Told me what."

Spencer: "Jared...please."

Paula: "What are you hiding from me?!"

The first sound of thunder rang in Spencer's ears as the storm her life was becoming worsened.

Jared: "Tell her Spencer."

Jared smirked as Paula remained staring at her closed eyed daughter awaiting her confession. Spencer wasn't ready. She didn't want this to happen like this. She needed Ashley and she wasn't here. She didn't want this to happen.

Paula: "Tell me what?"

At this point Paula had turned her attention back to Jared telling her with her eyes to hurry the hell up and tell her what's going on.

Jared: "That she..."

Spencer: "That I'm gay."

The rain fell harder and harder as Paula's eyes clouded over with anger. Fire appeared in such icey blue eyes. Fire was on the surface of the Arctic.

Tears began to fall from Spencer's eyes. Rain fell and fell both literally and figuratively. Paula rose from her seat and slapped Spencer across the face. At instant she felt the sting. Needle-like rain drops falling on her face quickly and all at once from the storm her life had become.

Paula: "It's Ashley isn't it? It's that stupid whore isn't it?! Answer me dammit!"

More roars of thunder again and again. Another splash of needle-like raindrops. But Spencer remained standing drenched in her own tears and fears.

Paula: "You disgust me! You hear me?! You sicken me! I can't believe you! You are a disgrace and you are going to rot in hell."

With those last words and an unfiery but now cold, bitter, freezing stare from Paula she stormed out of the house and slammed the door. Spencer reacted quickly and ran following her mother out the door and into the pelting rain.

Spencer: "Mom! Please just let me explain!"

Paula shook her head and got into her car. She started it up and backed out of the driveway. The car was then for in an angle so that the lights shined on Spencer. This small light brought hope and Spencer saw a glimpse of sunshine and warmth but in an instant the light no longer shined her as it flickered away and rode off into the night. Her mother was gone and she knew that things would no longer be the same.

Spencer dropped to her knees and cried as two storms bombarded down on her. She sunk to the dampened ground, the muddy and dying grass is where she was pounding her small fists. She cried and cried as cold wind blew around her, lighted skies flickered, thunder roared and roared, and rain fell and fell with no stop.

After what seemed like hours Spencer rose and slowly walked into her house with one person on her mind...Ashley.

She reacher her phone and dialed the all to familiar number to get a voicemail. She called again and again and got the same cheery voice of Ashley's voicemail.

__

What is she doing that's so important?

Spencer dropped to her knees once again and dropped her phone along the way. She cried and cried with no one to stop the tears, to hold her through her first terrifying storm. The thunder shook her, the lightning made her squirm, the rain felt like needles and hurt her, and the wind made her freeze. The pain was unbearable. The pain of this so alive storm hurt so much as Spencer sank lower and lower just wanting and needing Ashley.

**--I stopped there because I am on the brink of falling asleep right here. lolz. I'm starvin' I want some fuckin' french toast! Sooo yeah. I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't to weird. Hehe. Anyways! I drove for the first time today!! OMG!! I was like eeep! I drove from my house to my grandma's and I was all antsy and scared and sweating and scratching my nose one of my nervous habits. I had to cross two intersections! TWO! I was scared as fuck! I thought I was going to get smashed by an 18 wheeler and die! lolz. But clearly I lived. Eeep! XD OMG and the rain has already started here. :( I can handle rain like I love rain I can go and dance in the rain. Hehe I have a wonderful video of me rain dancing. Good times. lolz. But the thunder and lightning scare the bajeebers out of me!! I hide under my bwankie wiff my wittle baby bugs bunny and my doggie cooky and and it scarewee. -pouts- Haha my aunt is all grr mad because I taught her daughter how to say gay, cunt, whore, penis, vagina, slut, and like every 'bad' word in the dictionary. Hehe. So she went home and was all Mantha said my mommy's gay my daddy's gay, sister gay, and andew gay. lolz!! Ah! I'm such a good cousin I know. XD I'm cold burr. Oo but my legs is smooth as a baby's bottom. Wanna feel?! Well you can't! So suck it hard yah cunt! :P Be jealous cuz you can't feel my sexy shaved smooth legs hehhe. My friends have been shouting that I love lesbian porn 00 try explaining that one to teacher's and students. Not fun at all. Ooo Miley! I can't wait to see you again!! I remember like every night I would dance to that song before I went to sleep. I would like get up on the wall and...you get the pictue. Wells I'll shut up and write as soon as I can!! I hope you liked it. Leave me some love gorejus peeps!! Mmmwah! **


	39. Lights Out

**--Ahhh I wrote this in like a couple of hours but like always I didn't reread it soo ahead of time I'm sorry for grammatical errors. I hope you like it though. : **

Chapter 38: Lights Out

The world was fading for all in this estranged fictional world I have partially created. The rains continued to fall in tremendous amounts. The clouds weren't giving up, the winds weren't giving forth to weakness, nothing was stopping in the real world or the character's own world. All was spiraling out of control in a swirl of lies and heart break. Some things will change and some things will stay constant and the same. The storm will end with disastrous catastrophic remnants of a greater stressed future.

The skies got darker and Ashley stood in front of a sitting Madison as her eyes clouded over with anger.

Rain continuously fell as Spencer remained on the tiled kitchen floors crying her blue eyes out.

Branches scratched against windows as Arthur's car screeched to a halt in front of his home.

The winds blew as the cold breeze slivered into Paula's hair as she rode windows down into the darkness.

--

Ashley crossed her arms as she angrily and curiously stood many feet away from Madison, whom was sitting on the all too familiar couch. All the while Ashley's phone continued to ring upstairs in her room.

Ashley's face never rid of its stone structure as she walked to sit on the complete opposite side of the couch getting as far away from Madison as she could.

"So why are you here?"

Madison looked over at Ashley who was staring down at her feet and sighed.

"I came to apologize."

Ashley through gritted teeth but never looking up from her Nike covered feet said, "After almost a fucking year you come and apologize?"

"I know and it's really stupid of me to do so and I know my apology means nothing to you at this point."

"Damn right it doesn't. You're a little too late."

"I know." Madison nodded her head as she lowered her voice. "I know."

They sat there letting the uncomfortable silence surround them. It clouded their brains, and froze their vocal cords, acting as a thick fog encircling them into the night. Talking ability was no longer available, thinking was no longer an option, and they just sat there not knowing what to say or do. The fog just continued to encompass their bodies bringing forth more and more silence and darkness as the time passed.

--

Spencer now sat upright, still on the floor but with her back against the kitchen counter. She was forcefully gripping onto her cell phone, her knuckles turning white. She sat there still in shock of her mother's actions, still in wonderment of all her unanswered phones calls.

She lifted her head as she heard the breaking of twig and the screech of tires in her driveway. Hoping it wasn't her mom Spencer remained seated in her position in no state to get up on her own. She didn't have the strength to lift herself because Ashley was always the one picking her up and she wasn't here tonight, so she just sat on the floor as the door opened and thankfully her dad's voice boomed against the walls.

"Is anyone home? Spencer? Glen? Clay? Paula?"

He threw his keys onto the table beside the door and removed his jacket placing it onto the table as well. He removed his wet shoes and slowly walked into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water and that's when he saw her, his daughter a complete wreck on the kitchen floor. Tear stains combined with long mascara lines covering her face. Her baby blues were the saddened color of gloomy day. It reminded him of the rainy days that had been occurring and that's what her eyes conveyed, gloom, grey, sad, hurt.

Spencer looked up with a trembling lip and shook her head as her dad kneeled in front of her. She didn't want to talk about. It hurt so much living and reliving it would only make matters worse for her. She didn't want to feel the pain again. She didn't want to feel that sense of abandonment. She didn't want to feel unloved and uncared for. She didn't want to feel any of it, she didn't want to see it, she couldn't handle it and she knew that. So, she continued to shake her head no as her dad's eyes bore into her.

Arthur reached out and touched his daughter's shoulder in comforter as she dropped her head the tears falling rapidly now. Her body was once again shaking and racking as her she brought her hands up to cover her face.

Arthur hadn't seen Spencer this upset in his life and it completely broke his heart to see his daughter so broken and looking so lost. He swallowed the knot building in his throat and fought back the sympathetic and heart broken tears that were about to fall from his eyes and mustered up the softest and kindest voice he could find.

"Spence, what's wrong honey?"

Spencer shook her head and continued to ball on the kitchen floor. Arthur didn't know what else to do, he didn't know what else to say, so he took his daughter in his arms and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

--

Paula drove her car having no destination in mind. She had the windows down with the cold wind blowing in her face and shivering rain mixing with the angry tears on her face. She felt that the wind and rain would wash everything away, that all the bad would be gone once the sun shone and that rainbow of new beginnings was shone ever so brightly. _Fucking rainbows. Damn Ashley. Damn homosexuals. Ugh. _

She drove with her foot pressed forcefully onto the pedal while muttering over and over again that he daughter couldn't be gay.

She reached a lifeless cold hand onto the volume knob on her radio and turned it up.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

She banged the seek button to send her to another station and muttered to herself, "Damn songs trying to tell people homosexuality is fine. Idiots!"

_If what they say is true_

_You're a boy_

_And I'm a girl_

_I will never fall in love with you_

"Are you kidding me?! A man and woman are supposed to be together! Ugh! Songs these damn days are so stupid. Damn kids looking for attention by kissing girls and not falling in love with boys. Damn radio stations. I'd be better off listening to the damn wind and rain."

She slammed the volume button in turning the sound off.

Paula rode and rode with the rain falling onto her face and wetting and ruining her seats, but she didn't care. She continued to drive into the darkness on a rode she didn't recognize. She was covering land she had never seen in her entire life. She was getting away from a daughter she claims she didn't know anymore. Those roads were as new to her as Spencer's 'choice'. She had her suspicions for the longest of times but she didn't want to ever believe that they were true. She didn't want the day to come when the realities would come forth, when the truths would be told and out in the open. She couldn't handle the fact that she had raised a sinner of a daughter. She thought she had taught all of her kids' right from wrong and that this 'thing' Spencer was doing was as sure as hell wrong in Paula's world.

--

"So is there anything else you want to say Madison."

Madison picked her head up and looked into Ashley's eyes for the first time that night. She felt her heart begin to race and was reminded of why she had come with the warming of her heart.

Ashley had always made her feel things that no one else had and she knew that a year of figuring out and covering her feelings up with hurtful words was not the way to go. But she was there today wasn't she?

"I…Ash I still love you."

Ashley's eyes shot out of their socket as she looked at Madison.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Madison reached out to grab Ashley's hand, all the while shaking her head no.

"I'm not. I know it took me a year to figure this shit out, a year of making your life just to cover up mine. I know it's horrible but I just wasn't ready and you made me feel things I'd never felt before. I was scared Ash and I know a whole year is a lot of time. A lot of time for changes and new people, meaning Spencer, but I just need you to know where I stand and how I feel."

Ashley sat there shocked with Madison's hand still covering her own hand. She sat there thinking of the heartbreak and the hellish months she had to live through alone. Well alone in a way. She thought of the girl who she loved. She had loved her so, so much and now she was throwing herself back at her and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't think clear. She couldn't conclude the possible outcomes and possibilities of giving in. She couldn't think.

Madison began to scoot closer to her and softly whispered, "I've never wanted to kiss you so bad than I do right now."

Madison picked her hand up and grazed Ashley's cheek with the tips of her fingers remembering the feel of the girl's face and all the times she had felt it before. It seemed so long ago. She traced the texture of the brunette's face just enjoying the softness and way Ashley's eyes closed in what she hoped was enjoyment and pleasure.

Madison then stopped the movement of her hand's which caused Ashley to open her eyes to see hazel intensely staring back at her. Madison began to lean forward and Ashley didn't move she was frozen in her spot. She didn't know what to do. She just sat there.

--

"Mom freaked out and barged out of the house. She told me that I was a disgrace and that I was going to hell and all that other junk." Spencer looked up with fearful questioning eyes. "Am I really going to hell just because I could possibly love this girl I care so much about? Can I lose a lot of people just because I'd rather spend my life with a woman and not a man?" Tears began to swell up in Spencer's eyes but Arthur shook his head telling her no.

"Spence, gay or straight some people aren't going to like you or decisions you make. That's life. People are going to come and go and the ones that stay and push your flaws aside are the only ones that matter. As for the hell thing, I honestly don't believe God would send someone to hell for following their heart. It's best to live your life than live a lie and I think God would love that you're happily being who you are and not faking such happiness. Does that make sense?"

Spencer nodded her head. "Yeah."

Spencer began to look off into space and Arthur knew that something else was bothering her, that something else maybe much worse what eating away at his daughter's insides.

"Spence is something else on your mind. I'm here just so you know."

Spencer turned her head from looking blankly at nothingness and gave her dad half a smile. She then dropped her head at the thought of Ashley and began to mess with the denim on her pants.

"Ashley hasn't been answering her phone that is all that's up." They sat in silence for a while, until Spencer leaned her head on her dad's shoulder and continued. "You know she's been my rock for so long and I really needed her tonight after this whole thing with mom. I needed her so much but she didn't answer and I don't know why she didn't answer. I just, I really needed her tonight and she wasn't there and it hurts that she wasn't. For so long she's been the person that made me feel the best and she can make everything better with her sweet talk and her kisses. I really needed that tonight. I think it would have made things less dramatic and hurtful."

"Do you want me to take you to her house?"

"I don't know. She made it pretty clear that I'm not wanted right now."

"Spence, I doubt that's the case. Let's just go. I'll take you over there and you can talk to her."

"Ok."

--

Paula had turned around and was driving in the direction of what she hoped was home. She drove silently with nothing but the sound of the air blowing out of the car heater, the raindrops hitting the wind shield, the swoosh of the wind, and the cars passing by her. All was silent and calm until two headlights came head on in the lane she was in.

A car going the wrong direction was about to hit her in a head on collision so she quickly reacted and fiercely turned the wheel without the wet roads in mind as she began to hydroplane losing complete control of her car. She swerved again and again until it all stopped with a loud crash and then darkness.

--

Spencer jumped out of her dad's car and into the still falling rain. She ran to Ashley's doorstep and let herself in hoping that she was home. She opened the door quickly and closed it behind her. She walked all but a couple of steps and saw one of the most heartbreaking gruesome sights in her life...

The thunder roared as lightning struck a power line. All the lights went out. In the distance a tiny sparkle in the power cords lay flickering….Maybe there was hope.

**--I hope you got my horrid metaphor at the end lmao. Mah bad. OK! So it's been awhile aye?! Sorry about that I'm just going crazy with school. I'm like I HAVE to do good this year since it's my Junior year and all so I'm actually paying attention and doing my work. I have a fucking 80 in Physics right now so I'm like OMG! haha. Ok let's see what's been up in my wonderfully boring life. Ooo like a couple of hours ago I got stung by a scorpion damn south Texas. Grr. I want to fucking move. OMG and Cooky got stung to and I was soo about to cry because she was crying and crying and going crazy and I didn't know what to do I was freaking out and she was just crying. I was like T-T It made me sad to see my doggie hurt. And she wouldn't walk for a couple of hours. My poor baby. But she's ok now. Yay! OMG I still have a creepy stalker girl and I'm like bitch get the fuck away from me GAWD! Bitch don't get a clue ugh!! And she eye fucks me. That's fucking rape I swear man. It's rape. I ain't giving you consent to fuck me with your eyes. It's rape. Fo sho. Fuck me sideways dammit! Ugh! Let's swim in a pool of happiness. Talk about lame I have to fucking volunteer next week. Shoot me in the vagina. Ooo don't tell your teachers you're going to stab them in the vagina. That's a big no no. NONONO! Do not do that. You get in BIG trouble haha. "But Jesus just buried their bones real deep to fool the liberals and homosexuals." hahaha! hmm. So yeah. Don't have sex kids. haha. Ideekay. OOO OOO South of Nowhere in October what what?! I'm so friggen excited! I have it checked in my calendar and I'm like no one will be home when it comes on or you better shut your holes because I will shove a ball gag in there and kick you in the face HARD. Haha. Oh gosh I'm nice. Anyways I'll stop boring you and shut up. I hope you liked it and pwease leave me some comments...or you'll get the ball gag too muah hahah ahah XD**


	40. This Day of Change

Chapter 39: This Day of Change

Spencer jumped out of her dad's car and into the still falling rain. She ran to Ashley's doorstep and let herself in, hoping that she was home. She opened the door quickly and closed it behind her. She walked all but a couple of steps and saw one of the most heartbreaking gruesome sights in her life...

--

15 minutes prior to Spencer's arrival at the Davies mansion Ashley still sat dumbfounded by Madison's soft hands upon her face. She sat, staring into the eyes she'd missed so much. She sat, with the small amount of self control she had left leaking through the tiny spaces between her fingers.

She no longer sat. She strained that position she had sat for what seemed like eternity and leant forward and captured the lips of the Latina she had missed so much. Every thought of her blue eyed blonde dripped away with every last ounce of self control. It was all gone as she rediscovered the lips she hadn't felt in so long.

Kisses become fierce as Madison repositions herself so she's now lying atop Ashley's body. Tongues fight for dominance as they relive the many times before they had on this specific couch. Teeth sink into bruising lips as they remember their long lost love. Moans elicit from each of their lips as hands travel beneath shirts. Shivers move through each of their bodies as cold fingertips linger on taught abdomens.

Quivering but confident hands pull Ashley's shirt up and the girl obliges to the small message by bringing her body forward and lifting up her arms. Madison breaks the kiss and slowly removes Ashley's shirt and instantly throws it to the side. She makes her eyes discontinue their stare into Ashley's brown and wanders them across Ashley's exposed flesh. She slowly places her hands on Ashley's panting chest and travels them across her skin time and time again, just wanting to identify the realization of this moment and hoping this wasn't a figment of her imagination.

Once she heard a moan escape Ashley's lips she knew it wasn't a dream and that it was real. She pushed Ashley down forcefully onto the couch and in a swift motion pulled her shirt off. She then captured the brunette's lips and sighed at the heats of their bra clad, jean clad bodies moving against one another.

Ashley reached up for Madison's jean's button and broke her mouth away to begin to concentrate on unbuttoning the "damned" things as Madison began to softly nib at her neck. After finally unbuttoning the button Ashley looked up into her old lover's eyes and saw a brief smile cross the girl's lips and she reached out to drape the curtains of her light brown locks to see the eyes she fell into what felt like so long ago.

Madison lightly kissed the corner of Ashley's mouth and whispered, "You don't know how long I've been dreaming of this. I love you Ash."

Ashley let a smile graze her lips knowing that that's all she ever wanted to hear from Madison. All the words confessed from that girl's mouth today was all she ever wanted hear. She was too caught up on her past feelings and the past in general as she kissed Madison and pulled the girl down on top of her.

"Oh my god!"

They break apart and each turn their heads to the entrance of the room to see wide bright blue eyes staring back at them. With a swift movement the blue was gone, covered with blonde hair, and seconds later that was replaced with nothingness.

"Fuck."

Ashley shot up forgetting about Madison and ran out the wide open front door into the pouring rain to see Spencer's figure completely collapsed on the wet ground. She ran to the girl's side and threw her arms around the frail girl to have them violently pushed off.

Spencer shot up from the ground and Ashley slowly followed suit so they now stood staring at each other with the rain mixing with each of their tears.

Spencer continued to shake her head in disbelief as Ashley reached out to touch her. Spencer pushed her away with all the force she could muster, which wasn't all that much; I mean her heart had just been broken.

"Get away from me! Do not touch me Ashley. Just….just don't."

"Please Spencer just let me explain."

"How can you explain this Ashley?!"

Spencer shook her head and whimpered as the whole situation dawned on her. It beat against her again and again in the form of rain. It hurt more and more as each rain drop struck her.

"How could you?"

"Spencer, please just come inside." Ashley brought her hand out to only have it swatted away.

"No Ashley! You just….you just…get the hell away from me." Spencer stepped back away from her girlfriend. "I have nothing to say to you right now. You just…You broke my heart."

"I didn't mean to. Please just please let me explain myself."

Spencer shook her head. "I can't believe this. I was calling you for hours. I came by because I needed you so bad, but it doesn't matter anymore. I see my needs mean nothing to you."

"Spencer, don't say that, you know how I feel about you."

"Great way to show it Ashley, I am so convinced. I am leaving and I'm sorry I interrupted your night with your girlfriend."

"Spencer you're my girlfriend."

"No. Not anymore Ashley. Goodbye and maybe just maybe this time it's for good."

Spencer turned and began to walk away from the crumbling and falling Ashley. She walked with no direction in mind and no idea as to where she was going. She just walked letting the rain flood out her sorrows.

She now sat on a swing with rain still covering her and still falling from the night skies. She pulled out her phone to have the screen of her and Ashley kissing to be quickly covered in rain drops so she was unable to see it, a slight visual of the reality of things. She pressed the number three on her keypad and speed dialed the other most important person in her life aside from Ashley.

"Hello."

"Please just come pick me up." Spencer cried into the phone.

"Where are you honey?"

"At a park near Ashley's house, just please come get me Daddy."

"I'll be there."

Spencer hung up and let her phone fall from her shaking hands. She hadn't noticed how cold she was until now. All she felt was the burning sensation of hurt piercing her heart and the fire of pain. Tears broke free and fell down her cold cheeks as she, for the second time that night, sat alone crying.

--

Ashley solemnly walked back inside and ran into Madison.

"I'm guessing this isn't going to happen."

"Damn right."

"I'll be going now."

Ashley in response ran up the stairs to her room locked the door and walked to her blinking phone on the bed. She picked it up in read 12 missed alerts, 11 calls and 1 voicemail message. Ashley pressed one, called her voicemail, typed in her pass code, and heard the broken voice of Spencer. Tears fell from her eyes as she heard the muffled words of the blonde blaring from her phone.

"Ashley…where are you? I...My mom…she…please just call me. I need you so bad right now."

Ashley threw her phone against the wall and let her head fall into her hands.

"Why the hell am I so fucking stupid? Ugh!"

The pain that began to shoot through her was unbearable. She needed Spencer. Spencer was what made the devil on her shoulder disappear, but the creature was becoming visible again.

Ashley put her head into her hands as hot fresh tears fell down her cheeks. She began to shake her head as thoughts of ways to make her pain disperse flooded her mind. Sharp painless razors, bitter lovely alcohol, mind blowing meaningless sex. All of them she wanted, no, she needed. If Spencer, her drug, wasn't around then she needed anything that'll make her feel better. She fucked up and she knew that Spencer wouldn't be around any time soon. She also knew that Spencer wouldn't want to see or hear from her so what was the point in attempting to call or go by her house?

Quickly, Ashley changed out her wet clothes and ran down her stairs and to her car to rid of the flame burning in her chest. She couldn't handle the pain and she was going to be free of it the only way she knew how, the ways that had worked for her so many times before.

--

From her peripheral vision Spencer saw headlights coming closer and closer, but she stayed put. She couldn't move. She was in too much pain. Her dad came running at her through the rain and kneeled in front of her. She didn't look up into his caring eyes; she just collapsed into his arms and cried.

After a silenced ride with Spencer staring out the window the entire time had they finally arrived home. Right when the front door was opened Arthur's cell phone rang. He answered with a 'Hello' and Spencer curiously looked at his facial expressions drastically change. His eyes had went from sympathetic to look as if he was about to cry, he had a look of worry and fear. It was then that Spencer stuttered the words, "What's going on?" to her father. He closed his phone and quickly said, "Your mother." And grabbed the keys he had just placed on the table beside the door and ran outside to his car with Spencer following behind.

**--OMG!! Haha it's been awhile aye. I'm sorry!! I'm going crazyyy with school AH! I actually care about my grades this year and am totally angry that my gpa is at a 3.85 : WAH! And I'm number 23 in my class. Argh. Anyways along with my terrible grades I have another fucking girl who's obsessed with me and she enrages me because she texts me 24/7 because my idiotic friend gave her my number and the stupid girl won't go away even though I've turned her down numerous times. Grr. Get a hint stupid face. I swear I'm the biggest douche bag to her and she's still all "OMG you're so amazing and hot and OMG I want you!!" Haha oh gosh women. AND!! I've been told that I'm going to hell and other shit from stupid bigots. Bitches. Did you know I hate people? Fucking ass munching bitches should get shot in the face. Can't you tell my life's been brilliant!! Fucking rainbows and sunshine every second of the damn day. Woo! But what about South of Nowhere?! Woo wooo! Friggen awesome! XD Hehehe. Anywayssss I don't feeel like bumming you with my rather depressing chapter and now my depressing life haha so just leave a comment...or don't. It's up to you but know that I like the love. Mmmmwah my lovely people. I'll post as soon as I can me promise. X Oh and warning...do NOT pole dance at school with hormonal boys around -shudders- **


	41. Broken Glass

**A/N: This was written out of pure anger and sadness. I'm sorry if it's bitter or depressing but ugh I had to do something to just let all my crap out instead of taking it out on the one I'm pissed off at, whom I know I'll hurt. Lol. But yah....Enjoy? Please. **

Chapter 40: Broken Glass

Silence filled Spencer's ears as she sat in the middle of a chaotic waiting room. People ran by screaming, crying, and carrying wounded yet it didn't fathom her. Her brothers and father tried to comfort her, tried to wipe away the tears that fell for both Paula and Ashley, but she pushed them away and fell even deeper into her hole. She just remained silent and still as she sat in the rather uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. How her life turned upside down in one hell of a night was unknown to her.

Minute by minute ticked off on the clock as she impatiently sat there with her heart in two and her brain running a mile a minute with the possibilities streaming throughout her head. She didn't know what happened to her mom. She didn't even know if her condition was critical. All she knew was that she was in a hospital waiting room awaiting the news of her mother's condition.

Miles away Ashley sat on her couch, the piece of furniture that destroyed everything, and drank out of a bottle of vodka. She grimaced at each swallow but felt the pain go away drink by drink. Though the ultra beauty of happiness lasted all but a second she continued to drink drowning herself in the strong tasting joy bringing toxins.

She couldn't believe she had kissed Madison, fucking Madison out of all people. She made out with the girl that hurt her long ago and possibly lost the only girl she wanted. The girl she could give all of herself to. She fucked it up big time and she knew it. She knew she had gone too far and she knew it would take everything and so much more for Spencer to forgive her.

She took another swig of the vodka and threw the now empty bottle to the wall and watched the bottle shatter to floor. It was a mere reenactment of what she had just witnessed when Spencer caught her not long ago. Her world shattered just as that bottle did. Her and that bottle would never be the same again, even if the pieces were put back together cracks and signs of past breakage would still show on the surface. Ashley would never be the same again.

She rose to her feet and staggered out of the room walking right over the tiny shards of glass. The realization of what she had done and what she had lost dawned over her as she felt the glass cut into her feet and the blood creep to her heels and crawl between her toes. It was as if the glass was her shattered world and she was walking right over what she had done and it was now causing grave amounts of pain onto her. She just stood on top of her mistakes placed into a million razor sharp and flesh cutting pieces and let them cut deeper and deeper in her. All the pain she's ever caused another was being forced into her with each piece of glass and she was finally feeling what she made Spencer. The pain was unbearable yet she remained where she was standing with tears falling down her face.

"Honey I'm home!"

A chipper Kyla came barging into the room and stood shocked at the sight of her sister standing on glass crying with blood covering the floor. Kyla ran to Ashley's side and pulled her off of the pile of pain. She took the crying girl and carefully walked her over to the couch and sat her down. Ashley then threw her head in her hands and began to cry while Kyla just rubbed her back telling her it was going to be ok.

After what seemed like hours of water works Ashley looked up at Kyla through her still watery eyes and gave a half hearted smile of thanks to her.

Ashley: "I'm going to go to bed."

Kyla just nodded her head knowing that she shouldn't push Ashley into telling her what all of this was about. She knew Ashley would tell her when she was ready.

Ashley rose from the couch and began to walk out of the living room. She turned her head and looked back to the blood covered broken glass. Her broken world covered in her past mistakes lay glistening on the floor in a puddle of her lies. She shook her head and turned and ran up the stairs ignoring the pain and reminder in her open wounded feet.

Back at the hospital Spencer still sat in the waiting chair. Time still ticked on as blank thoughts strewed through her brain.

Finally that damned man with that damned mask with that hint of sadness on his face came walking to the Carlins. Arthur got up and the doctor in the dull green scrubs directed him to sit down and Arthur did as told as the doctor sighed and removed his mask and then his glasses.

Spencer knew…She knew something wasn't right that her mother wasn't well because his eyes, no longer covered by lenses, were showing all signs of sadness, all signs of bad and awful. Spencer cast her eyes away from the doctor and looked towards the ceiling trying to stop the tears that were forcing their way out as she waited for the painful words to be said.

"Well Mr. Carlin she's stable for now….But we're no sure if she's going to be waking up anytime soon or what her condition will be when she wakes up. She hit her head pretty hard on the windshield and well we're not sure if she's going to wake up."

The tears fell from Spencer's eyes and she covered her mouth trying to drown out the awful cry she didn't want to let out. Arthur's head dropped to his hands while Glen and Clay looked to one another for the support and held onto each other.

"You can see her though. All of you can…You have to be aware though she has many cuts from the broken glass and many bruises the impact. Would you like to see her?"

Arthur only nodded his head and he slowly rose from his seat as he softly spoke, "Come on guys."

Spencer, corpse like tears streaming down rose from the chair and followed behind her dad and brothers to her mom's room.

They reached the door and right when Spencer caught a glimpse of her frail battered mother she lost it. In her tattered frenzied mind she believed it was all her fault. Her mom wouldn't have driven off in rage if she wasn't gay. It was all her fault that her mom was in this hospital room and damaged. It was all her fault that her mom got in the car accident. She was the reason behind her mother lying in a hospital bed unconscious for an unknown amount of time.

Right when the idea of her being the cause of this tragic event settled in her mind Spencer ran out of the room and down the hall to the nearest bathroom where she collapsed. The tears fell while the idea of her faults filled her mind.

Minutes passed and her tears subsided. She rose from the floor and walked to the sink. She turned on the water and put her hands beneath the running water. She splashed the water on her face and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. What she saw wasn't a broken hearted, tear stained, blonde girl. No, she saw a murderous, loathing, torturous demon staring back at her. She saw the person that put her mother in the hospital, the person that could be the one to ruin her family for good.

Spencer angrily stared at this fictional reflection her mind created and set out to ruin it for good. She threw her arm back and punched the mirror. She punched the figment of her imagination into a million pieces of broken glass.

Spencer once again fell to the floor. She fell atop the mass pile of broken glass, the glass that was a sheer picture of her shattered world.

**....I know I suck for taking forever to write this depressing chapter. I suck for actually writing a depressing chapter. I suck for being really angry right now. Ahhh! Why tell me why girls have to be such ungrateful bitches?! UGH! I am sooo angry! I mean I am so nice to her! OkOkOk. I'm good. Not really. OK! Ah! What happened to posting soon aye?! Haha. I am so sorry doods. It's spring break though so if I don't go partay it up at the beach like I'm supposed to I'll try and write another. (: lolz. AHH! SO OH EM GEE I got these sexay ass sunglasses and cap and I am digging myself. ;D And I have to pee but I have to finish writing a witty comment that I can't seem to come up with! AH! Shet. Soo....I uh ugh all I feel like doing is expressing my anger towards stupid! Aw I can't call her stupid. She makes Physics better, dreadful 7th period awesome, every walk to class a time to look forward to, every smile on her part a heart warming grin on mine, every dorkiful cute look a memory, every word a distinct sound replaying in my ears....and I am supposed to be mad at her! I threw our ping pong ball which is our friendship ball at the wall earlier because I was so pissed. That's anger right? I am such a dorko. Oh 'she' is my awesome....uh friend? Ah haha. ;D OMG! I wanna play my WiiWii lol I went into a cave today! An exploration cave! It was soo fun! I was like OHMYGOSH! And I saw a bat flutter away into the darkness! It was AWESOME! Oh caca it's late and I have to do my lameee permit tomorrow! I'm 17 and still do not have my license! What the eff dood?! I'm like ohh hayyyy gimme a ride yo! And they be all gurl I will cut you. And I be all ohh hay can I have yo numba. And they be all oh hal no I be gettin ghetto on ya! Oh gosh speaking of ghetto there is this girl in my 4th period class who is like in love with me and I'm like kinda afraid she'll kill me and shank me if I like say "Get the eff off of me ya beyotch!" because she's ghettoooo but dude she rapes me. I mean she touches my chesticles and she runs her hands all up places they needn't be and it's so disturbing and I'm like 0.0 -backs away- but like a stoopid I don't flat out tell her to stop so she keeps going and UGH! Like come on isn't it obvious I don't want any from you if I roll my rolly chair away from you right when your hand hits my thigh?! AHH! Anywayssss...haha I'm sleepy lol. Well this was long and pointless but idc and I don't feel like erasing it so HAHA! I'm sorry for wasting your time but I needed this because I feel so much better now [: I'm still mad at her but not that much. Well I'll shut up and try and post more soon and more often haha. [: I love ya guys, those of you who're still reading, MMMWAH! 3 **


End file.
